Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do
by RunningWithTime728
Summary: Harry and Hermoine are now married and living back in Godric's Hollow. Each character is starting to branch out and try and fiugre out what to do with their lives, and what their love life will bring. But can they get through what lies in store?
1. Chapter 1

******Loving You is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 1: T****he Big Move**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any charaters of Harry Potter. ****They belong to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I do own is the plot.**

**Summary: This story is about Harry and Hermione who are married and living back in his parent's house. They've graduated from Hogwarts also. Each character is starting to branch out and try and fiugre out what to do with their lives, and what their love life stores ahead. But can they get through what lies in store for the both of them?**

This was the life. Harry couldn't picture it any other way. He had Hermione and that was what mattered the most. He loved her more than anything in the world. He may no longer have Dumbledore, Sirius or his parents, butHermione gave him the feeling that filled the void. Here they were, living back in his old house that he hadn't been in since the night his parents had died. He had always talked about coming back, but he never thought that he actually would. Voldermort was still out there somewhere. He had destroyed all of the horcruxes except two. But now was the time for Hermione and himself. Voldermort would be taken care of after he had a chance to do what he wanted.

When he and Hermione first decided to live here, he was shocked that she agreed to it. The day they moved in, it was very awkward; He knew this was the place that he had lost his parents, and he was somewhat questioning what it would be like every day to wake up and remember that this was the place that Voldermort had torn his life apart. Yet, if his parents had never died, who knows where he would be today? Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione called his name.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione came running in from the front porch, flung her arms around his neck, and gave him a gentle yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"Oh, nothing. I just was thinking about some things, that's all." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Well we better get on unpacking then. We have tons to do yet!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," He replied.

"Alright then," said Hermione.

She ran off to the road where their things where. Tomorrow the Weasley's were going to come over and see the house. Ron was still living at home. They would have invited him to stay, but they decided that this was going to be their place.

Harry walked out to the road to help unload some things out of the car the ministry lent them. Hermione grabbed a box full of her books. Harry reached in and grabbed a box with what felt like food in it. Probably the goodies Mrs. Weasley sent with them. After he had unloaded everything he stood out onto the porch to observe the view. Hermione came out to join him.

"I love the view, Harry. It's beautiful. I now see why your parents liked it here."

Harry paused and replied with, "Yeah, it's great. But what makes it better is that you're here with me." Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Oh Harry!" She said giggling.

"This really is a nice view, though," replied Harry. Hermione and Harry sat enjoying the last of the Orange and pink sky of the September night and went inside.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione sat on the couch cuddling with each other enjoying their first night here.

"You know, Hermione, I thought that moving here would be totally impossible. It's weird knowing that this was where my parents spent their last parts of their lives here and…"

Hermione interrupted him saying, "Harry, it's okay. I know that it is. I would feel that way too if I was in your position." Hermione gave him yet another gentle kiss. "It's getting late, why don't we go up to bed?"

When he first entered the bedroom earlier he couldn't move. He just didn't know what to think and all. But then he realized that it was okay, because this house was part of a memory.

"Yeah, good idea," He said. They went off to the bed room. Hermione stripped down and sat on top of the bed eyeing Harry. He knew what she wanted and took off his clothes until there was nothing left. He climbed onto the bed and started kissing her. Hermione started giggling and started letting Harry get close to her. Then they both just seemed to fall into place. After a minute or so, he forgot about where he actually was. It was like he was being carried away by a wind and nothing was holding him back. After a while Hermione and he collapsed into a tight hug that seemed to never come to an end. He gave her one last long passionate kiss and they both fell asleep into the night.

The next morning he awoke and found Hermione who had just woken up lying next to him.

"Good morning," Hermione told him as he moved a little closer to her.

"Morning," replied Harry. He gave her a little kiss.

"Sleep well?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I did," He said in a somewhat surprised voice.

"Well that's good. Are you hungry? I can go cook some pancakes or something before we have to get ready for the Weasley's visit."

"Yeah that would be great." Hermione rolled out of bed and Harry unwillingly followed. He just wanted to lay with her for as long as possible. He took a shower and then went down to eat with her. He finally struck up conversation by asking, "What time are they getting here today?"

"Sometime this afternoon I suppose."

"Alright then. Well, we get a little time to ourselves until they come."

"I think I like that," Hermione said smiling. They cleared the table and went to tidy up the house a bit and the doorbell rang shortly after. "They're here, Harry!" Hermione called to him. As if he didn't know what a doorbell was...

"Coming!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. They opened the door and there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. "Hey everyone!"

"Ello Harry!" Ron greeted.

"Oh, Harry, I love this house!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It is just wonderful! Glad to see that your parents had excellent taste." Mrs. Weasley gave them both a hug and shoved another cake into Hermione's hands. Fred and George said hello and walked in to examine the house. Ginny gave Harry and Hermione a hug and went to look around the house also. Harry could tell that they all had the same thing on their mind, "His parents were killed here." And he was right.

Fred all of a sudden asked, "So Harry, your parents were killed here, huh?" Mrs. Weasley came out of the dining room and slapped him on the side of the head with her purse.

Then George added, "Sorry mum, we just wanted to know. So Harry, did they?" he added intrigued. Mrs. Weasley took her purse and hit George on the back of the head too.

"Yes, they did."

Mrs. Weasley quickly changed the topic by saying, "Alright, enough of that!"

Hermione piped up and said, "You all should feel free and look around the house. It is a great place." Mrs. Weasley was already ahead of that.

"How was the first night here?" asked Ron. Harry and Hermione glances at each other and then Harry replied with, "It was great. It's like I've been here all my life."

After the tours of the house Mrs. Weasley fixed some dinner and served it.

"Harry dear, I forgot to tell you, Charlie and Lupin might stop by later on. I told them about the house and all and they really want to see it. Percy is busy right now with some things and Bill wanted to spend time with Fleur until she goes to her parent's house for a few weeks."

"That's great. By the looks of it you made enough food to feed us for a year." Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Ron stifled a laugh and Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Oh Harry, you're skin and bones! You need to keep your weight up. Here, take these potatoes." Mrs. Weasley put another giant scoop of potatoes on his plate.

"Er- Thanks," he replied trying to force a smile.

About an hour and half later, Lupin arrived and shortly after so did Charlie.

"Hello, Harry! Good to see you again," Lupin paused and continued. "Wow...This place hasn't changed a bit. When I used to come here to see your parents, they always kept the place clean and now looks like it's no different." Harry told him thanks and that he was glad he came.

Charlie then came through the door saying, "Hey, Harry! Good to see ya again!" he went over and gave him a pat on the back and then went to give Hermione a hug. Their once little love house that was just Hermione and Harry's earlier was now filled with people talking and greeting each other. Charlie did the same thing as everyone else had when they had arrived. He surveyed the house, but Harry knew that he understood not to ask or say anything like George and Fred had.

The rest of the night was spent just talking with Ron and then Lupin told them a few stories about his parents that he surprisingly never had heard before. Sometime around Eleven o'clock they all left. Harry could tell that Ron didn't want to leave and he wanted to know what Harry and Hermione did when they were all alone. But Harry thought that he and Cho Chang might even do the same thing. Hermione and him bed their farewells and promised to keep in touch.

After a busy day, he and Hermione were both exhausted. Hermione fell asleep on the couch, and he thought that she looked too cute and precious to move, so he went and got a pillow and some blankets to put over her. He kissed her gently on the lips, whispered he loved her, and went upstairs to bed. In bed, he just laid down for a minute to think about everything. If Hermione died the next day and he never got a chance to show her EVERYTHING about how he felt for her, would he be able to live with himself? Well right now he had everything he wanted, and that was Hermione's love. Just as he whispered to himself he would never let anything happen to her, he fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I am currently updating this story and doing some much needed editing. My writing has changed and matured quite a bit in the last few years ;)**


	2. A New Visitor

**Loving You is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 2: A New Visitor**

Hermione woke up in the morning and found the blankets that Harry had put over her. She then realized that she must have fallen asleep when she wanted to lay down for a few. She took her blankets that were wrapped around her and went upstairs to be with Harry. She walked in silently and found he was still sleeping, and with his glasses on too. She took them off and went to lie next to him. When she was with him, she was on a dream cloud and she always felt like she was safe no matter what. She also for a brief minute thought about Voldermort; He was still out there and causing more destruction day after day. She knew that one day, Harry would find the horcruxes and that he would have to face Lord Voldermort again. From there his fate would be determined. Until then, he was all hers. Afterwards, she kissed Harry on the forehead and went downstairs to fix some food.

* * *

Harry woke up five minutes later from the smell of bacon that filled the air. He went downstairs, gave Hermione a kiss and sat down at the table to eat some breakfast. When they went to clean up, an owl flew in through the window and dropped a letter. It was from Ron. It said that he wanted to come over and stay there for a few days while Bill and Fleur were at the Burrow. Harry quickly wrote a reply that said of course and to come later on that night. He sent it with Pig back to him.

Hermione left to go take a shower and he waited a few minutes before going up to follow her. He opened the door to the bathroom and took off his clothes, then climbed in behind her.

When he opened the curtain, Hermione let out a short little shriek and cried, "Harry! What are you doing?"

"Joining you in the shower? Come on, after Ron gets here we won't get to spend as much time together in peace and quiet." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh, Harry." The two kissed a little bit longer and then finished the shower. They then decided to go take a walk around the neighborhood. They really hadn't gotten to see what was around there. They walked hand in hand in the town. It was peaceful with a few stores along the way, but whenever someone recognized them, they just stopped and stared at them. He heard a few whispers but decided to ignore them.

Around two o'clock they stopped and ate a picnic lunch next to a little river under a willow tree.

"Isn't this so grand?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of a sandwich. She continued, "It reminds me of one of our first dates and how we would sneak off to the lake at Hogwarts." He finished his bite of some carrot cake and nodded.

"It is really nice here. And it does remind me of Hogwarts." He paused and thought about Hogwarts. He had great times there and most of his memories were there. Hermione looked at him for a minute and then caught on to what he was thinking about.

"You miss it there, don't you? The dormitory, The Great Hall, Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I do," He replied. "We did have great times there. There was always something new happening there every year." Harry thought about his last year there. Dumbledore was killed by Snape, and one day he hoped to defeat Snape too. The day that came, he would feel a sense of closure. "You know," Harry started. "Ron and I should go play Quidditch later. We haven't played for at least a year."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you should. Where is your Fire Bolt anyway?" Harry knew she knew where it was. She was just encouraging him.

"It's in the closet outside of the bedroom. You know that perfectly well." Hermione stifled a giggle and so did he, even though nothing was that funny.

When they stopped, he asked, "What time do you reckon it is?"

"Well it should be around four or so. I guess we should probably go back and get ready for Ron."

"Yeah we should." They packed up their things and headed back to the house.

The doorbell rang and he went to get it. He opened it and there stood Ron, bags and all.

"Hey Harry! Good to see ya again. Thanks for letting me stay here. I don't think I could stand to be there with that Fleur and Bill and even Percy."

"Hi Ron! It's no problem. We really haven't been seeing much of each other lately anyway." Ron came in, dropped his stuff down and sat on the couch.

"So Harry, how is it..You know, here with Hermione?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ron may have still been a little jealous that it was Hermione and he that got married instead of Hermione and himself. But he had Cho Chang now so who really knew.

"It's great. It really is. So peaceful and just…great."

"Well I would think it is. Being home with mum all the time is just plain annoying after a while."

Hermione walked in from the kitchen where she had been cleaning up Harry's attempt to make some cake.

"Hello, Ron! Glad you came."

Ron stared at her for a second and then continued, "Hi, Hermione. Yeah, I'm glad I did too. I was just telling Harry how I couldn't stand to be around with Fleur, Bill and Percy and with mum."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I know that I had to learn to be nice to Fleur, but I still don't really like her." They all gave a laugh at that.

Harry asked, "So Ron, how is Cho?"

"She's fine. If you don't mind, she's gonna stop by tomorrow. We're going out."

"Er-It's okay. I don't mind, really."

"Ok if you say so."

Afterwards the three of them sat around catching up things. For how long they stayed up, he didn't know. It was like they were back at Hogwarts again.


	3. An Injury To Suffer

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 3: An Injury to Suffer**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a tad on the long side, but hope you like it!**

When Harry and Hermione went to go up to bed that night, Ron looked at Harry with a grin and started raising his eyebrows up and down. He laughed a bit and shook his head. Hermione turned and saw the gesture, and then went over and hit Ron over the back of the head.

Angry, she yelled, "RON!" Harry was laughing so hard that when she grabbed his hand to pull him upstairs, he tripped and fell down about five steps. Harry was still somewhat laughing but Hermione's look of anger had now turned to worry.

"Harry!" she called. "Harry, are you alright?" She rushed over to his side. His laughter was now dying out, and he felt a sharp pain run through his leg. As he clutched the now constant pain, Ron now realized something was wrong.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione now looked even more worried. "Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He couldn't even answer as the pain started to take over.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione's voice kept cracking and she was asking over and over again what it was.

He finally managed to get out, "My-Er-Leg!"

Ron asked, "Harry, can you move it?"

"No…it hurts too much!"

Hermione piped out, "Harry, do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"I don't think so…"

Hermione looked to Ron and said, "Ron, grab Harry's arm and put it around your neck. I'll take his other arm and we'll help take him to the couch."

"Alright, I guess." Harry didn't want to move though. He thought if he did, he might faint.

"Please don't," He muffled.

"Harry, we need to," replied Hermione.

"On the count of three," said Ron. "One, Two, Three!" Ron hoisted Harry's right arm over his neck and Hermione lifted his left side.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Hermione said as he let out a cry of pain. "But you're hurt and we need to get you somewhere better than the landing of the floor."

"Right now I would have liked that better!" Hermione ignored this remark.

"Alright," she started, "Keep the one leg in the air and we will help you hop to the couch."

"Yeah sure, let's just hurry, okay?"

"Alright, Ron, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." They helped him off the landing of the stairs and over to the couch. He was wincing almost the whole time. When they got him there, Hermione went to get some pillows from upstairs.

"I think it's broken," He told Ron.

"Well I'm sure that Hermione knows some spell or something that can fix it." Hermione came downstairs just as he said this.

"I'll see what I can do. Harry, just a warning, I'm going to lift your leg so I can get these pillows underneath." She also put a few pillows behind him to sit him up a bit. She started looking at the leg. "You know, Harry, I don't think that I can heal it. I know spells for fixing simple things but not this. I think we'll need to call a doctor and have him take a look."

"Great," He said softly.

"I'll go look in the phone book." She hurried off to the kitchen.

Ron piped up, "So..."

"So what the bloody hell just happened?" asked Harry. He couldn't quite place what happened. How did he go from laughing his ass off to potentially breaking his leg?

"Well, Er- You had started up the stairs for bed and I made some motions. Then Hermione came over and smacked me on the head and you started laughing. Then you tripped and fell."

"That was just plain stupid wasn't it?"

"No, not really. I mean it was really funny and you weren't paying attention."

"If it really was funny, then why weren't you laughing too?"

"Because if I did, I thought that Hermione might have jinxed me or something." Another sharp pain rang through his leg. "

Yeah, that sounds about right." After a few minutes, Hermione scurried back into the room.

"I called a doctor who has an office in town. He said he would be over in a little bit."

"What the heck's a doctor?" asked Ron. Harry found this somewhat amusing. Ron didn't have any experience with muggles and was often puzzled whenever Hermione and himself talked about muggle things or used them.

"It's a person who is in the medical profession who are basically like healers. Except that they don't use magic and are trained to do things without it."

"Oh."

"How badly is your leg hurting you?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention back to him.

"It's pretty bad," He admitted.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! If I hadn't tried to pull you up the stairs, you wouldn't have hurt yourself."

"Hermione, it's not your fault! I was laughing and wasn't paying attention. Please don't blame yourself." She looked at him sympathetically.

"But…"

She was interrupted by him again when he repeated, "It is not your fault. Now please don't argue it otherwise."

"Alright," She said quietly. He gave her a little kiss, hoping it would count for something.

After fifteen minutes of Hermione pacing, there was a knock on the door and her rang to answer it.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Smith," the man said.

"Hi sir," Hermione said greeting him. The man looked like he was in his thirties. "I'm sorry to call you so late but…"

"It's okay, I assure you. Now you said you had someone who hurt their leg?"

"Yes." She led him over to the couch. "This is my husband, Harry. He fell down the stairs and we think he broke his leg." The doctor set down the rather large bag he was carrying.

"Hello," He sheepishly said.

"Hello, Harry. Now if you don't mind, I need to roll the jean leg up and take a look at what we have here."

"Fine." Ron stood there quietly and watched the man as if he was a murderer. When he rolled up the jean leg, he couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry," Smith apologized. He started to poke around the leg and he tried to refrain from adding the sound effects that desperately wanted to escape. After examining it for some time, Smith finally said, "Yes, I am pretty sure it is broken. It felt like I could feel a bone misplaced."

Hermione asked, "What can you do for it?"

"I think that it will need to be put in a cast and he'll be on crutches for a while. I'll run out to my car and grab a pair of crutches and a brace." He came back a few minutes later with an ace wrap and said crutches. He told him how tall he was so he could adjust them for his use. When he put the ace wrap on, he was squeezing Hermione's hand for support the entire time because Smith kept having to lift his leg up and twist the wrap around.

"Thank you," Hermione said when he was done with his work.

"Not a problem. Now, I want him in my office in a few weeks to get a full view of his leg and everything." And with that, he walked away and drove off. Not a very personable guy.

"Well, it looks like I'm useless for a while," He finally spoke up.

"You'll be fine," Ron added on.

"I'll go get a few blankets and another pillow so you can sleep here tonight. And here is a pill Doctor Smith said to take for the pain. You can take a few if your leg is really bothering you in this next week or so." Hermione handed him the tablet.

"It's pretty late," Ron said. "I'm going to go to bed. Night," He called as he headed to the guest room.

"Goodnight," He called after. He then took the pill that Hermione gave him as she came down and put some blankets on him.

"Thanks," He smiled as she draped them over him.

"No problem," She replied with a smile. "Now, if you need anything, anything at all, tell me and I will help you. There's no point in trying to get anything by yourself."

"Thanks. I don't think that I can stand to move yet anyway."

"I am going to stay down here tonight, just in case you need anything." Harry smiled at her, thinking how lucky he was to have her.

"Thanks again. You don't have to, but the company is always appreciated."

"Yes, I do, Harry," She firmly told him.

"Alright, let's get some sleep. It's late." Hermione went over to him and gave him a kiss. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. His leg still bothered him, but the pain would eventually go away. Before he could form another thought, he was sound asleep.


	4. Cooking With Ron

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 4: Cooking With Ron**

Harry awoke the next morning with the pain throbbing in his leg again. He figured that the little pill must have worn off. He reached over to the little lamp table next to the couch to grab his glasses. Looking over, he saw there was Hermione, asleep in the arm chair that she had pulled up next to the couch. She had gotten a pillow and a blanket for herself too. He tried to see the clock but it was out of his view. His stomach growled so he figured it couldn't be too much longer until Ron woke up. He knew Hermione was tired last night and would probably sleep for a while longer. Until then, he would just have to lay on the couch with his throbbing leg.

_The Daily Prophet_ came in through the mail opening and landed on the coffee table. He picked it up and started reading it. It was basically the same old same old: No new deaths had been reported and all that people could talk about was how an owner of a store in Diagon Ally had tried to sneak some glasses of butterbeer out of the Three Broomsticks.

About fifteen minutes later as expected,

Ron came down the stairs. "Hiya, Hare!"

"Sh! Hermione's still sleeping. Whisper alright?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. Sure. So how's your leg?"

Harry looked at it for a brief second and then replied with, "How do you think a broken leg feels?"

"Well I hurt mine back in our third year and it does hurt like no other."

"You're exactly right. Hey, what time is it?"

"It's about Ten-fifteen."

"Okay, thanks." His stomach then gave a growl loud enough for Ron to hear.

"You want to breakfast, mate?"

"Yeah, that would be great, actually. But can you even cook?" Harry had known Ron for about eight years, and not once had he seen Ron cook anything. Except the one time when he tried to make a chocolate cake with a recipe he found, and that had ended up exploding and covering Mrs. Weasley's kitchen in chocolate and who knows what else.

"Sure I can! I've been practicing a little bit when mum isn't around. Now what do ya want?"

"Er- how about muffins?" Was that too risky to ask for?

"That sounds good to me! They'll be done in a jiffy." Ron then disappeared into the kitchen. He lay there listening to Ron trying to find all the cooking utensils. It took him about five minutes to find where the bowls and silverware were. While he was laying there, he heard a little rustle. He looked over and saw Hermione rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Harry smile and greeted her. She blinked trying to clear her vision and looked over to him.

"Good morning," She replied. She got out of the chair and sat on the edge of the couch next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but my leg is bothering me again."

"I'll go get you a few pain killers in the kitchen. Wait a second, what is that noise in the kitchen?" She suddenly looked alarmed.

"Relax, it's Ron. He's cooking breakfast."

"Ron? Cooking? Can he cook?"

"I'm not sure. He said he can, but I doubt it."

"Well in that case, maybe I'll wait to go in there. _Accio pain killers!_" The pain killers flew from the kitchen. Ron was now starting to whistle a tune. "Here, take these. It'll help."

"Thanks. Do you reckon that we should order something for breakfast?"

"Not yet. We'll wait till we see whatever he's making is done." Hermione lay down next to Harry and they watched TV. About ten minutes later they herd Ron yell, "Breakfast is served!" Harry looked at Hermione and then called back, "Bring it out here, why don't ya?"

"Okay Harry!" Ron then came through the door with a plate of muffins. Harry was quite surprised. They actually looked normal. Hermione seemed impressed too.

She then said, "Wow, Ron, I didn't know you had it in you to cook!"

Harry added, "Yeah, I didn't know either." They both took a muffin off of the plate and took a bite into it. Unlike whatever he was expecting, the nastiest taste he had ever eaten filled his mouth. He quickly spit it out and Hermione did the same.

Ron quickly said, "You two just tried a blueberry."

Harry asked, "What was in there that was blueberry? It tasted like vomit!"

Hermione added, "Sorry, Ron, but that did taste terrible. What was in there?"

"Well let's see…I used some batter stuff, an egg, some frozen blue berries, a bit of pepper and salt, and few other things that is my own little ingredient." He couldn't help but stare at him blankly.

"Ron, please don't make that ever again."

Ron shrugged. "Alright, Harry."

"I'll go order us some pancakes," said Hermione. "Then I'll send a letter to the Weasley's and tell them about what happened." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked, "Would it still be okay if Cho came over later after our date?" He paused. He hadn't seen Cho since their wedding. "I guess so."

"Thanks, Harry! I promise it won't be for too long."

Another ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Finally some food had arrived. He was pleased to learn that Hermione had ordered waffles and bacon.

"I sent an owl to the burrow and told them what happened and that you were just fine. But you know Mrs. Weasley. She'll be sending owls like crazy."

"Yeah that's true. I think that the pills are helping now. I'm feeling a little better."

"That's great, Harry." Ron then finished his giant bite of pancakes and went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his and Cho's date.

"I'm going to go get you a clean shirt and a comfier pair of pants." He wasn't keen on the idea, but she was on a mission and disappeared upstairs. Was it bad that he was already wishing he could get up and move around? Well, he kind of could, but the pain would overcome him. He was really going to hate this whole sitting on the couch thing.

Not long after, Hermione reappeared and tossed him a fresh tee shirt to put on.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to sit up so we can take your jeans off."

"Yeah, I think your right." Hermione propped him up so his back was on back of the couch and his leg was on the coffee table. She used her wand to undo the ace wrap and he tried carefully to pull his jeans off. It took him a bit but he managed. He got his left leg in his old Gryffindor sweat pants. Hermione had to help him get his broken leg in them. When the process was almost complete, he had to yell at her to stop when the pain became too much.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way. Besides, we almost got them on." Task complete. Just as they finished, an owl flew in and dropped a letter through the mail compartment. Hermione opened it and it read,

_Harry, _

_Please take it easy over the next few days! We are all sorry about what happened and hope you get well soon. Lupin will be by later to check on you all. Eat this bred I have baked. It will help. Take care,_

Mrs. Weasley

"She really is overprotective," He told Hermione. "But she is as close to a mum I'll ever have."

"She just likes to take care of everyone, that's all."

"We got a letter from your mum. She's sending Lupin to check on me," He told Ron as he came back downstairs.

"Well, that's her for ya. Tell Lupin I say hello. I'm heading off to meet Cho in Diagon Ally. See you all later!" Ron headed out of the door and he and Hermione were alone again. "Hermione, I forgot to tell you, Ron asked if Cho could come over later on and I said yes."

"That's okay I guess…It will give Ron something to do. I'm going to go hop into the shower before Lupin or anyone else gets here." She went upstairs and did as she said before joining him on the couch again.

The doorbell rang around four o'clock and Hermione was quick to answer it.

"Hello, Lupin," Hermione greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hermione, nice to see you again! So where is Harry at?"

"He's on the couch in the living room." Lupin immediately came in to where he was. "Hey Harry, how are you feeling?" He tried to sit up but decided not to when he bumped his leg slightly.

"I'm alright. It's just my leg that's hurting me a bit. But I ate some of the bread Mrs. Weasley sent and a few pills, so it's a little better now."

"Sorry about what happened. The bread really does help. She made me eat a slice after an incident with another werewolf a while ago. Don't ask, long story."

"We won't," Hermione added on. "Can I get you anything, Lupin?"

"No thanks, Hermione. Maybe I'll have something a little later on." He turned back to him. "If you ever get into a jam again, just send an owl to me or to the burrow. Any one of us will be over to help you out."

"Yeah sure thing," He answered. He knew it was true. Why didn't they just do that last night?

"And even now, if you need any help, just send Hedwig and someone will come."

"Thanks, Lupin, I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh! I almost forgot, I picked up a few chocolates on my way here. I thought that you might like a few snacks to munch on."

"Thank you, Lupin, really. I love them."

"So what did the doctor say about your leg?"

Hermione came and sat in the chair next to the couch and said, "He was positive it was broken. Said to keep the ace wrap on for a while and use the crutches he gave us to help get around. He also said for Harry to take it easy."

"Yeah, I thought it would be something like that. Well, everyone back in the Burrow will be happy to know that you are alright. But I wouldn't be surprised to find visitors within the next few days."

"Thanks for the tip," He replied. "I'm sure they'll all come eventually."

Hermione then asked, "Lupin, has there been any word on….You-know-who?"

Lupin paused and replied with," No, no new word yet. But all of the members of the Order are keeping a close look out for anything. If there is any new news, we will tell you."

"Well, that's good. Please do tell us if there is anything suspicious."

"Lupin, are you staying at the Burrow or what?" Hermione then asked.

"Every now and then I'm at the burrow. If I'm not there, I'm in Grimmauld Place or just trying to stay on top of anything unusual." Harry nodded his head because he didn't really want to say anything more. He wanted time right now just to be for him and Hermione when Ron wasn't around.

"Anyway, Harry, I'm glad you're feeling a little better. I should probably go tell the others how you are before they come here themselves. Are you sure you don't want one of us to find someone to heal your leg? None of this muggle stuff?" He really considered it, but he didn't want his friends to go through all of the trouble.

"Thank for the offer, but I think I'll have to pass."

"Thanks for coming Lupin. It was nice of you," said Harry. They bid their goodbyes and Lupin was gone as quickly as he came.

"Anything I can get you, Harry?" Hermione asked. He loved how attentive she was being, but he wished she wouldn't worry so much.

"No, I think I'm all set."

"Okay..."

The rest of the day was just spent together. Harry had to lie on the couch because he decided that he couldn't bear to get up, so Hermione joined him. With her in his arms, Harry couldn't think of a better way to be spending time with each other. He didn't exactly favor this whole her waiting on him hand and foot thing, but it would have to work for now. He glanced over and looked at the clock. They still had a few hours left of alone time until Ron and Cho came home.

**A/N: For those that enjoy those stupid Ron moments, ch 5 is for you...**


	5. Interruptions

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 5: Interruptions**

**A/N: haha this chapter is 1 of my favorites just because it contains one of those Ron moments. Hope you enjoy!**

It was around 7 when Ron came home with Cho. Hermione and Harry had finished dinner and were sitting on the couch when the door burst open. They had turned to see Ron and Cho making out in the door way.

"RON!" Harry had yelled. Hermione had looked just as stricken as he had. Ron had stopped kissing her instantly. Cho turned bright red and turned her head.

"Harry, Hermione… I…. Er- thought that you would be somewhere else tonight."

Harry just looked at Hermione and then said, "Where I am I going to go? I can't exactly get around at the moment. Besides, I told you it was ok for Cho to come over."

"Well I thought you would…well, go upstairs at least."

Cho then looked at Hermione and Harry and said quietly, "hi Harry, hi Hermione."

"Hello Cho, nice to see you again," replied Hermione.

Harry sat there for a second and then said, "Hi er- Cho."

She blushed a little and then said, "Hi Harry, I herd about your leg. Ron told me about what happened. Hope you feel a little better."

"Oh, well thanks."

Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush. He had gone out with her for a brief time in his 4th year when he had tried to make Hermione jealous and go out with him.

Harry started, "Er- feel free to continue what you were doing."

"Why don't we go upstairs Cho?" asked Ron.

"Er- alright I guess." The two disappeared up the stair way.

"Did he have to do that?" asked Hermione.

"I knew he was going to bring her back but I didn't know we would be watching a make out scene."

"I know what you're talking about! He told me earlier he would be bringing her back here. Did he expect us to leave our own house so he could have his own love nest?"

"I think he might have. After all, Ron tends not to make sense sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right."

There was a short pause. Harry could hear the two upstairs giggling and everything. "This is so annoying. I mean c'mon! This is my parent's house that is now ours, and they are upstairs treating it as their love nest!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't he find his own house or something?"

Hermione looked at the ceiling, shook her head and said, "I agree. He should get his own place. Why don't we just watch a movie on TV or something?"

"Yeah, ok I guess." They turned on the TV and watched a movie. It was some weirdo one that Hermione seemed to enjoy but he didn't care for it that much. But it did however; help drown out the sound of Ron and Cho upstairs. All though through the movie he kept thinking about how it was his house now and how his best friend shouldn't be taking advantage of it. He couldn't tell Ron that he didn't want him here or he didn't want him and Cho upstairs in the guest room having a date. But how long was he going to be able to stand all this? He figured that he would put up with it for now. If this got any worse then he figured that he would have to tell him what he really thought of all this.

When the movie finished it was sometime around 9. Ron and Cho weren't making any loud noises now. They didn't come back down stairs until around 9:30. When they had walked down the stairs Harry could tell that they both must have sorta forgotten they weren't alone. They had come downstairs kind of stumbling, holding hands and love sick. Him and Hermione were and had been madly in love like that, but they never showed it like that in front of friends.

"Well I'll talk to you later Cho," Ron said.

"Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah tomorrow maybe." She turned to Hermione and Harry and said, "Well goodnight. The house really is nice. Feel better soon Harry."

"Bye Cho," called Hermione.

"Yeah bye Cho, and thanks about my leg."

Ron gave her a long kiss good-bye and she left. He came over and sat down in the arm chair.

Harry asked, "So how was your date?"

"It was nice. We went to the Three Broomsticks, hung around and then came back here. But she was a little off here. I think she was nervous about this being your parents and now your house and all."

Harry muttered to himself, "It sure didn't sound like it to me."

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing," he tried to say nonchalently.

They sat together reading the D_aily Prophet _and watched a little bit more TV before Ron went upstairs to go bed and before they decided to get a little sleep too.

"Night!" called Ron.

"Night!" called Hermione and Harry in unison. Hermione got Harry some blankets and the pills and a glass of water.

"You know," Hermione started, "With your leg broken, how are we going to…." Hermione looked at him, smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, we still can. I don't need both legs do I?" He moved a little closer to Hermione, although they were close as it was.

"Well I don't want to hurt you," said Hermione. "But I don't know if I can wait 6 weeks either."

"C'mon on then," Harry said.

"What? Do you mean…?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I mean what you think you mean. It might hurt a little but we both want to and there is no need to wait 6 weeks because of a broken leg."

"Harry!" called Hermione giggling slightly. "Alright, let's do it." Hermione started to take off her blouse and other things while Harry used his wand to remove his ace wrap, jeans and his other items and put the wrap back on. Hermione also used her wand to extend the couch into a bed (why hadn't they done that before?).

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione, eyeing and smiling and Harry.

"Yeah," replied Harry. She moved herself near him at first. He could tell she wanted to do this but was afraid of hurting him. Then after he kissed her and nodded his head to let her know he was fine, she moved onto him. He started kissing her and she kissed back. At first it was slow but then she finally realized that she wasn't hurting him, and became relaxed. Harry sat up and Hermione clutched him close to her. He moved slightly, his leg giving a twain, but he didn't pay attention to it. Hermione followed his lead. He had been down, Hermione too, because of his leg but this just totally made his spirits (and Hermione's) light up. Hermione and he just kept it like that. She felt so secure, and so did he. Neither one of them wanted a moment like this to end. After a while, Hermione finally released herself into his arms. He followed. She gave him passionate kiss and he returned it. Then she collapsed into his grasp and gave a sigh. They now were both smiling.

Hermione whispered, "I love you" and Harry told her, "I know, I love you too. And I promise I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, ever."

"I know Harry, I know." And they both fell asleep.

The next day Harry awoke and found Hermione in the same place as she was when they fell asleep. He guessed that it was sometime around 9ish. He didn't want to move himself or Hermione quite yet so he decided to lie there. When he had started to go to sleep again he herd,

"Bloody Hell!"

Hermione and he sat up in an instance. Ron was standing at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione let out a high pitch shriek and Harry yelled too.

"RON! Get out!" yelled Hermione. He and Hermione quickly pulled the covers over themselves.

"So do you guys do this every night?"

"RON, GET UP STAIRS NOW!"

"Wha…"

"UPSTAIRS NOW RONALD WEASLEY!"

"I'm goin' I'm goin' Ron ran upstairs as Hermione threw 2 pillows at him. Ron called from the top of the stairs, "Sorry to interrupt your Er- sex."

Harry who was now annoyed with Ron answered, "Yeah Ron, now stay up there till we say you can come down."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!"

Hermione who was angry jumped in and said, "Just do it Ron!"

"Alright, Alright I'll stay up here." Hermione let out a sigh and fell backwards into Harry's arms. "Oh I'm going to get him, I'll… I'll…" Hermione started complaining.

"Calm down a little bit. You're just too mad right now. I'll talk to him later on." Said Harry trying to calm Hermione and himself down.

"Harry he just interrupted us - well you know!"

Hermione and he started to get dressed and put the couch back to order.

"You can come down now Ron. It's safe," called Harry. Ron came downstairs dressed, "Listen I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to," Ron said.

Hermione who was still a little worked up said, "Its ok. Now why don't you go into town and get some food."

"Alright I will." He left to go outside.

* * *

Over the next few days, they received owls from many people about his leg and everything.

"They treat it as though I'm in a hospital bed dying," he told Hermione.

"They just care about you that's all." Some letters were from the ministry wishing him his best. Others were from people that were in his year at Hogwarts. He even received one from Neville, Seamus and Dean. Of course Mrs. Weasley wrote them almost daily and Lupin wrote too to see how he was doing too. Fred and George even wrote a letter and attached was some things from their joke shop.

Lately he had been trying to get around a little on his crutches. He couldn't go anywhere much but it was a start. At first he had to find his balance and learn to keep his leg up. When he did have to get up and use them, it always hurt his leg and sometimes he would bump it on the table and things like that. Once Ron had even accidentally pushed a chair into it at the table. He responded by chucking bread at him.

Also, Ron had been bringing back Cho to their house and going upstairs. He would come down dazed and he could tell they had been snogging.

"Does he have to do that?" asked Harry. "Bring her back here almost every night? Can't he take her somewhere different? Cho probably thinks I think she is a perv!"

"I He just brings her here like a loaf of bread," replied Hermione. "Besides, he said he would only be staying here for a few days or so. Whatever happened to that plan?"

"Just let him stay a little while longer."

"Alright," Harry said. It was getting late. He had gotten up early to try and master going down the stairs. It didn't work too well. "I'm getting tired. I'm gonna head upstairs," he told Hermione.

"Alright Harry. I'm just going to read a little bit of _Hogwarts, a History_. Good-night."

"Good-night." He gave her a kiss and headed up the stairs. He hated doing this. He had to hold the crutches in one hand, and then hop up the stairs and use the other hand to grasp the rail. When he finally made it to his room he just plopped down and fell asleep thinking about how long Ron would be staying there.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Anything you liked or disliked? **


	6. Weasley Wizzer Fizzers

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 6: Weasley Wizzer Fizzers**

Harry got up the next morning to find Hermione curled up in ball sleeping next to him. He gave her a soft gentle kiss, grabbed his crutches and headed for the hallway. The clock read 11:00 AM. Wow he thought, I really slept in today. He started hobbling to the stairway. As he passed Ron's bedroom (The guest room that now was basically Ron's) he realized that him too was still sleeping. He figured that Cho must have done him in last night. Again, he took his crutches in one hand and hopped down the stairs trying to do it quietly and carefully. It took him about 5 minutes every time he did this, but he had to get around. He put his crutched back under his armpits and hobbled down the landing. Just as he got near the couch, his left crutch slipped on Ron's shoe. Unaware, he kept going and then lost control of the crutches and fell to the ground with them. His leg was now just filled with pain. "AHHHH!" he shouted as he made a thump when he hit the floor.

He herd Hermione call, "Harry is that you?" She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Harry lay there clasping his leg and moaning. Hermione got to the landing and saw him on the floor.

"Harry! Are you ok?" she cried. She hurried over to him to help him up.

"Wait, just give me a minute. I'll be ok."

Ron, who was now aware of everything, came down the stairs half awake and muttered, "What's going on? I was in the middle of a dream where I had just won a pie eating contest and won a life time supply of Ice cream!"

Harry, who could now talk told him and Hermione, "My crutch got caught in Ron's shoe which was lying in the middle of the floow, I lost control, and I fell."

"Here let me help you," Hermione told him. She grabbed his right arm and helped lift him up. He let himself put half of his weight on Hermione and let her help him to the couch.

"You said your crutch got caught in Ron's shoe?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he replied as he started rubbing his leg ever so lightly.

Ron who was now somewhat awake and was aware of what happened said, "Oh, sorry about that mate. I guess I was so tired last night that I just threw my shoes somewhere."

"Here ya go, you can go throw them somewhere else," Harry said as he took his pair of shoes and flung them at Ron. One of which hit him. He looked at Hermione; she looked as though she was going to punch Ron in the face like she had done to Malfoy in their 3rd year. That had been a happy moment.

But she obviously restrained herself and just said to Ron, "Well next time don't leave them where Harry can trip on them!"

"Sorry Hermione, Harry, I just was tired that's all. And I will put them away next time."

"Alright then," Hermione stated.

Hermione then went into the kitchen to make some breakfast and she made Ron come. He guessed that she was going to give him a lesson for a punishment of making him trip. The _Daily Prophet_ had come and was lying at the door. He didn't feel like moving yet so he took out his wand and summoned it. He started reading it and flipping through it. There was still no new news on anything that had to do with Voldermort. But, like Lupin had said, if they found out anything new him and Hermione would be the first to know. He set the paper down and turned on the TV. Ron was still somewhat amused by the TV. He didn't know exactly how the people from the news and everything else appeared when they clicked a button. Hermione had to explain to him that with special cameras and other equipment and satellites, the pictures were transferred into the TV and its cords.

"Harry! Breakfast!" called Hermione. "You want me to bring it out there?"

"Er- I'll be there in a minute." He got up despite of the throbbing and made his way into the kitchen. It was a decently big area. It had the basic kitchen appliances, and an island and an area to eat. It was big enough for the Weasley's and themselves to eat at too. It smelt like she had made pancakes. "So you made pancakes?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did. And I tried to teach Ron. I think that he will be able to actually get the right ingredients in it now."

Ron brought over the plate and said, "Yeah Harry I can sorta cook now! So what kind do you want? We have blueberry, plain and chocolate chip."

"Uh, I'll take a chocolate chip and a plain," he replied.

"Alrighty then. More blueberry for me." He sat down next to Harry and started eating. Hermione came over and sat next to Harry and took the same he had.

"We'll let Ron eat the blueberry. I think then he will be happier," Hermione told him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." They continued to eat their pancakes and then cleaned up.

After they had all gotten cleaned and sat down they herd a knock on the door.

"Who would that be?" asked Hermione.

"I don' know. I'll get it though," Harry told her. He went to the door and answered it. There stood Fred and George. "Fred? George? What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised. Hermione got up and came over to the door too.

"Hiya Harry! Nice to see ya again!" Fred said.

"We came by to see ya and Hermione and see how ya were doin," George continued onto Fred's sentence.

"Come in," Harry told them as he moved aside. The twins walked in.

"Well I see that ya are up an' about now. Lupin said that you were in pretty much a lot of pain when he came to see you," Fred told him.

"Yeah I'm feeling a better now. I have been trying to learn to use these crutches and stuff. Although, I did trip this morning on Ron's shoe and fall," Harry told them.

"Where is the rascal anyway?" asked George.

His question was answered when he herd Ron say, "Hey Harry, who's at the door?" Ron came from upstairs into the living room. He stopped when he saw Fred and George and said, "What are you guys doing here?" The twins ran over to him. Fred grabbed his head and then they both gave him a noogie. "Hey! Cut that out! C'mon guys!" Ron called.

"We're just messing with ya. Don't have anyone to bug at home now," George told him. They stopped and went and plopped onto the couch. Ron fell onto the floor. Harry and Hermione came into the room. Ron picked himself off the floor.

"So you like it here?" Fred asked. "I know I sure would if I had a girl and a house to myself." He raised his eyebrows and nudged Harry in the ribs."

"How's the business been at the joke shop?" asked Hermione.

"It's been great," replied George. "Of course all the Hogwarts students come there on their Hogsmead visits. The popular item we have been really selling is something we call the Weasley Wizzer Fizzer." They three of them paused and asked "What is that?" Fred pulled out what looked like a cookie.

He then said, "It's our newest thing. It looks like a cookie right?" They all nodded their heads. "Well when you eat it, it tastes like one too. But then your mouth starts foaming and you start drifting off the ground and whirling in the air." Ron looked amazed and even Hermione did too.

"Wow awesome!" Ron said as he went to examine it.

"You betcha!" George said handing it to him. Lot's have been buying them. Word is that Filtch has even tried to ban people from visiting our shop and if they did they would be suspended. But of course, too many come and they can't suspend them all."

"Can you demonstrate it?" asked Harry.

"Sure we can!" they said in unison. Fred used his wand and made a rat appear. They fed it the cookie and the rat ate it eagerly. And, just as they had said, the rat's mouth started foaming. They all looked at interested. Fred and George were gleaming with pride. Then the rat floated into air. Its leg's were squirming trying to get back to the ground. Also, its mouth had stopped foaming. The rat of course was now whirling back and forth through air. Then after about a minute, went back onto the table. "It doesn't even harm it," Fred told Hermione reassuringly.

"That was Brilliant!" Ron said.

"Yeah defiantly!" Harry added. Hermione even managed to tell them it was pretty good.

"You know Harry, Mum has been talking about you a lot. Hermione too. She will say things like, "Oh I hope his leg is feeling better" or "I hope that he and Hermione are happy and things like that," George told them.

"Yeah well your mum has to know that everyone is alright."

"Hey Ron, How's Cho?" asked George

. "Er- she's fine. Same as we have always been. She has come here a few times even."

"Ooooooooooo," they twins said in unison again.

"Shut up guys!" Ron yelled.

"How about you Harry? You and Hermione been "happy" lately?" asked Fred. Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Well I take it they won't say what they do here."

They all talked and listened about new joke shop pranks and everything. Fred and George were really in the business by the sound of it. "We have to be careful when working on new things at the house though," they told them. "Mum doesn't like it much." A few hours later they twins decided they would get back to the joke shop.

"Well glad to see you're doing alright Harry," George told him as they got ready to leave. "And if Ron leave's any more shoe's out, just tell us and we'll take care of him." They said good-bye and then spent the rest of the hanging around the house.

* * *

Over the next 2 weeks, fall was defiantly approaching. When October came, it turned cold and you couldn't go outside without wearing a coat. But it was still just warm enough where you wanted to get out. He had now mastered the art of going up stairs and getting around on his crutches. Ron hadn't been bringing Cho over as much, which pleased him. It was mid afternoon and they had all been playing poker and wizard's chess when their phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Ron said jumping up.

"No!" shouted Hermione and Harry in unison. Last time he had used a phone was when he called Harry at the Dursley's.

"Why can't I get it?" Ron asked.

"Because last time you were yelling and you have only used one once before," Harry told him.

"I'll go get it," Hermione said standing up and heading into the kitchen. She talked for a while and then came back in.

"Who was that?" asked Harry. He had an idea. No one called them unless it was Hermione's parents.

"It was my parents. They want me to come and see them. I haven't really seen or talked to them since the wedding."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes, I really want to see them."

"Am I coming too?"

"Well, I think they wanted just me. Because then I'll get to spend some time with them. Besides, we're going there for thanksgiving and you'll see them then."

"But, I'm gonna miss you. And who's going to stay here?" Ron looked over and said, "I'll be here Harry!"

"True, Ron will be here in case you need anything. But, I'm gonna miss you too. I just don't want to make you go see my parents just because I'm going."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense," Harry told her.

"And… you might want to start trying to figure out what the last horcruxes are."

There was a moment of pause and then, "Yeah I guess I do need to maybe work on that. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'd use apparation to get there but I don't want to make my parents feel too unconformable with me using magic too much. That's why I am borrowing a car from the Ministry and driving."

"How long are you staying?" Harry didn't want Hermione to leave. He would then be here alone with Ron. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"I'll be there for about a week. But I promise to write or call."

"You bet you will," he told Hermione as she came and sat down with him.

"Well I'm going to go start packing." She then headed upstairs to the bed room.

"What are ya going to do for a week Harry?" asked Ron.

"Dunno. We can find something I bet."

Dinner that night was just Harry and Hermione. But that was ok because it was his last night with her before she had to leave. Ron had gone over to Cho's for once. After dinner he and Hermione watched a movie that they had rented. They had the lights down low and they had turned the bed into a couch once again. But they weren't making the mistake that they had made last time when they had the couch as a bed. He and Hermione especially was still paranoid with that incident. They had rented Hitch. It was something that Hermione had picked out. But he had to admit, it was alright. When it ended they laid together and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Ron came home around 11:10 and went straight to bed. They went up shortly after.

In bed he just laid there holding Hermione in his arms. He could tell that she didn't exactly want to leave him tomorrow but she wanted to go see her parents. She was right with him, lying back in his arms. Before they had fallen asleep, Harry put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Hermione turned around and did the same to his arms. They exchanged one last kiss. Hermione fell asleep with Harry holding her tight.

**A/N: Sorry that this was sorta a long chapter; i just can't wait to post the next couple.**


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

**A/N: Alrighty hope you enjoy this chapter! And remember, REVIEW**

The next morning they both woke up at the same time. His guess was that it was something about her leaving though. For a while they didn't say anything to each other and just lied there. Because if either of them were going to say anything, it was probably going to be about her leaving this afternoon. Their peace was broken after Hermione said, "Harry, I hate to get up but I have to finish packing." She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I understand. Why don't I go fix some breakfast?"

"That would be nice." They both got up and Harry headed down for the kitchen as she headed for her suitcase.

Downstairs Harry got out some eggs, ham, and milk. He decided that he would cook some Omelets. He decided that if Ron didn't like it, he could just have some cereal if he hadn't eaten all of it already. Ron came downstairs just as he had said this. It was around quarter to noon.

"Mornin'," Ron muttered as he came and sat down at the table.

"Do you like omelets?" Harry asked as he quickly added some ham into in pan.

"Not really, mum's tried making them before and they weren't exactly the greatest." He went over to the cabinet and grabbed a box of Cherrio's out of it. "You know, I never tried this cereal before until I came here. It's quite good actually." He went and took a spoon and a bowl. "Where is Hermione? Is she upstairs packing still?" Ron asked as he took a big bite out of the bowl.

"She's upstairs packing," he said kind of quietly.

"That's what I thought. I could hear someone moving around in there."

"Yeah that's her. She'll be leaving soon." He quickly turned over the eggs and sprinkled some seasoning on them. Hermione came downstairs about 5 minutes later.

"It smells good down here! What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Omelets."

"Oh that sounds great!" She went and sat at the table next to Ron. Ron was now slopping his cereal everywhere trying to get the last bits in his bowl. Within a few minutes, the food was done. Hermione got some plates and silverware out. He brought over the plate and shuffled an omelet on her plate. They ate the food not talking much and saying a few words now and then. Ron had finished and went to send an owl to Cho to see if she wanted to do something later on. When they finished Hermione went upstairs to take a shower. Harry took a bath after. He couldn't stand up to take a shower.

It was now 1:30. Hermione and he sat on the couch watching TV before she left. The Ministry was going to send a car at 2 (Mr. Weasley put in a word). Harry really didn't want her to leave him here. But he knew that she wanted to have some time to spend with her family and that was what was best he figured. At 2 the car arrived that they had said it would.

Harry and Hermione walked outside onto the porch. The car was shiny and silver. Ron came out to say good-bye too. Hermione set down her bags. "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm leaving you here for a week or so," Hermione told him.

"It's alright; I understand that you want to see your parents and spend time with them."

"Thanks for understanding." She gave him a little kiss. "I'm going to miss you so much though! Don't think I won't be thinking about you when I'm there because I will." She leaned into his arms.

"I know Hermione; I'm going to miss you so much too. And I'll be thinking about you." There was a slight pause.

"Have a good trip Hermione," Ron told her.

"Thanks Ron." She paused for a minute again and then told Harry, "Well I probably should get going. I promise to call or write or something at least once or twice."

"Yes, please do. I want to know how your doing." She got up and picked up her bags and took them to the car. Harry followed.

"Well, I guess that I'm off. I'll miss you lots and I Love you."

"I love you too." They gave into a passionate kiss that lasted for a while.

"Bye!" called Ron and Harry.

"Bye!" she called back. As she drove down the drive way he gave her a last wave and Ron did the same. The car drove out of site.

Harry went back inside the house along with Ron. They both went over and sat on the couch. They didn't really say anything to each other for a while. Then Harry asked, "Are you going out with Cho tonight?"

"Dunno'. I'm waiting for an owl from her."

"That means I'll probably be here by myself tonight then."

"Well that's alright. I'm sure you can find something to do. Besides, gives you some time to think about….well, you know."

"Yeah I guess it does. But right now I don't want to get all caught up in this whole horcrux thing. I just want to be able to live my life right now."

"I understand mate. You have always had to think and deal with You-know-who and other things." A few minutes later an owl flew and dropped the letter through the mail return. Ron went and got it and read it. "Well, it looks like you will be here by yourself tonight. Cho and I are going to go out and do something. Sorry to leave ya here."

"It's alright. Maybe I'll just hang out and watch some TV or something. Maybe read a few things."

Ron left the house that night around 6. Harry ordered some pizza and pop and watched TV. He also turned on the news to see what was new. There was nothing on, just the same old things. A bank robbery, Detroit lions lost another football game, sports and the weather. He flipped it off after it was done and tried to clean up a little bit. Wasn't the easiest thing so he just used his wand to throw things away and placed the leftovers in the fridge for later on. Man how bored he was. With Hermione, every minute he had something to do and not a moment really went to waste. He went upstairs and opened his trunk. In there he found a photo album filled with pictures of his parents, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore. He took it onto the bed and started flipping through it.

The first picture was of ones with his parents standing outside their house with each other. The moving pictures smiled and waved at him. He hadn't looked at this book in while. The house still looked like it did now but it had more vines going up it. He turned to the next page. This page had a picture of Sirius. Harry stared at it for a while. He didn't know how long though. Sirius looked just as he did before he died. But in this one his hair wasn't as dirty as it had been and he had some cleaner clothes on. Below was a picture of him with Sirius. It had been taken at the Burrow some time in his 5th year. They were both smiling and Sirius's arm was on his shoulder. Across from that was a picture of no other then, Dumbledore.

At this one Harry looked at it forever. Dumbledore looked as old as he had when Harry had seen him for the last time. He still had his long silver beard and was wearing his hat with the crescent moon spectacles. Dumbledore had been a father figure to Harry, next to Sirius. He always made sure that he had been protected and was safe no matter what. Plus, he had learned many things about Voldermort from him. The night he was killed by Snape, was a moment he would never forget. He had peen paralyzed and under his invisibility and watched it all happen.

Both of them had been the only father type figure he had growing up. Sirius had been his godfather and always cared about him. He had written him, used the fireplace in the common room and did whatever he could for Harry. The one night at the Ministry had been tough and even entering his 6th year; he wanted him to be there still.

There were other pictures of them and even a few of Lupin in there. He looked at that for almost the whole rest of the night. Before he went to bed he read a quidditch book on famous players on the London team. He went to bed that night before Ron came home. Wondering about what life would be like today if Dumbledore and Sirius had been alive.

**A/N: This chapter was a little short but the next 2 coming up are pretty attention grabbing so i didn't wanna put too much all at once. So PLEASE REVIEW so the sooner I can get them up! Thanks!**


	8. An Old Friend

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 8: An Old Friend**

**A/N: Wow chapter 7...R&R PLEASE**

Over the next few days, Harry just hung around the house. He didn't really have anything to do so he mostly read a few books that he had stacked up. Ron wasn't home that much. The night that he looked at the photo album, Ron didn't even come home that night. He walked through the door the next morning wearing the same clothes he had the day before and was a mess.

He had just told Harry, "I Er- went to go see if there was any bagels downtown."

Harry had just nodded and said, "Sure" and let him go upstairs to get some sleep. He talked to Lupin and he said that lately he was staying at the Weasley's because some of the werewolf's had been fighting with him. But not to worry and he was alright. Also said that Bill and Fleur went apartment hunting. On Wednesday night the phone rang before he was going to bed. He knew who that was right away and reached quickly for the phone at the bedside table.

"I'm getting it!" he called to Ron. Ron had obviously been coming to answer it and herd him mutter "oh man!" Harry answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Harry? It's me!" A smile spread across his face.

"Hey, how are you? I miss you so much!" Harry asked her as he straightened himself up.

"I'm good. I would be better if you were here by my side though." She sighed.

"I miss you lots too."

"How's your parents house?"

"It's great. Really, it is. My parents were so happy to see me. We went to the movies, visited some old family friends and some other things."

"Sounds like you're having fun."

"I am. But what have you been doing?"

"Nothing really, it's been really dull." There was a short pause. "When are you coming home?" asked Harry.

"I'll be here till Sunday and should be home in the afternoon."

"That long?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. I really do want to see you again though. My parents told me to tell you hi and give you their best wishes."

"Tell them I say hi too and thanks."

Ron came and asked, "Who is it?" He mouthed Hermione and Ron walked away.

"Well, I called to tell you good night."

"You did?"

"Well, it is 11:30. Why else would I be calling? Never mind don't answer that."

"Alright I won't."

"Good-night Harry. I love you."

" I love you too. Good-night." They both hung up the phone.

On Saturday he decided to tag alone with Cho and Ron when they went out. He didn't have anything else to do. Ron had offered besides. They apparated and met Cho in Hogsmead. She was a little surprised to see him at first. She had blushed.

"Hey Cho how are you?" Ron called as he got near her.

"Hi Ron," she had said.

"I brought Harry along today, if that's ok. Hermione's away visiting her parents."

"No that's fine. So where do you want to go today?" Then Ron and she had a discussion about what to do with their Saturday. Finally they settled on visiting Honey Dukes and then going shopping for some things. Harry thought that there he could buy Hermione some honey sweets and some of the chocolate that she liked. That way she could get it as a present when she came home. Ron had bought some honey sweets too along with some dark chocolate bars and peppermint bark. Afterwards Ron and Cho were going to go have a picnic and he decided that he would just go wander around for a while. He didn't exactly feel like watching those two feed each other and then start making out.

He set off down the little stoned street. All the same shops were still there. All except the old joke shop that was there before Fred and George opened theirs. He decided he would first go see Fred and George while he had nothing else to do. He hobbled into the shop that had some people in there. They saw him come in and Fred came over and greeted him at once.

"Hey Harry what are you doing here?" asked Fred.

"Just came by to see how business was. Tagged along with Ron and Cho but they're off on a date."

Fred quickly called to George who was ringing up a customer, "I'll be back in a few. Gonna go "accidentally" run into Ron on his date with Cho."

"Bring one of the little camera things too and tape it!" He tossed him a little button that was a camera. He fastened it on.

"Where are they at?" asked Fred.

"Er- down at the pond. But I don't think he'll…"

"He never does, but we need some blackmail. See ya later Harry!" He ran out of the door. George finished up and came to talk to him.

"So where is Hermione?"

"She's visiting her parents. She's coming home tomorrow though."

"I see. Well, while you're here I'll show you were everything is. We re-arranged it a bit since you've been here." George showed Harry new editions and even saw the Weasley Wizzer Fizzers which were half way gone. He picked a few deciding that he would give Ron a few because he was so amazed with them when the showed them.

"You're in luck Harry! I'll let ya get them free. You're friends of ours and we give discounts."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well I'm gonna." He went and rang up a customer who was buying some Wizzer Fizzers and some other things. Fred then came back looking like he had ran.

"I went and "bumped" into Ron on his date. I caught some of it on tape too. Then when they were snogging I went up to him, sat down and just started talking to him. Then he started shooting spells at me and hit me with some cookies," Fred said taking off the camera. "I ran then and captured a few last shots."

"Nice one brother!" George called over.

"Well I'm going to get going. Bye!" called Harry as he put the bag on his arm and grabbed his crutches.

"Bye Harry!" they had called back in unison.

He started walking to the Three Broom sticks. He was thirsty and. pretty hungry. Inside it was pretty noisy but not as loud as it had been when Hogwarts students all came here. He sat up at the counter and ordered a glass of butter beer and a cinnamon bun. When he was sitting there reading the _Daily Prophet,_ he herd a familiar voice. He turned at there was Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as he spun around.

"Harry! Is that you?" He made his way to where he was sitting. "How have ye been? Where's Hermione at?" he gave him a big pat on the back which made him fall backwards slightly.

"I've been good. Hermione's off visiting her parents."

"What happened to yer' leg? It wasn't anything to do with you-know-who was it?"

"No, I just had an accident. Fell down the stairs and broke it."

"Hope ye feel better about that."

"Are you still keeping up with the Order?"

"Yup I have. Notin' really going on though."

"What about Hogwarts? Is everything alright there? Is…" he was cut off by Hagrid. He was sitting and yet, he was still huge.

"Yes everythin's fine. McGonagall has everthin' under control. Ginny's been stoppin' by to say 'Ello and stuff. She's really enjoying her last year there." The owner brought over their drinks and food and they sat and talked for around an hour and a half or so. He told him about how he tagged along with Ron and Cho and how he decided to leave them to their date and he told them all about how the school was being run this year. It was getting near dinner time and he hated to leave Hagrid.

"Hagrid, Er- I hate to leave but its getting late and should probably go."

Hagrid looked at his watch and said, "Oh wow! Look a' the time. Nice to see ye again 'Arry. Really miss talkin' to ye lot. Bye!"

"Bye Hagrid!" He walked out of the Three Broomsticks and out of sight. Harry went to see if Ron and Cho were still there. They were still sitting even though it was nearly dark. He then apparated back to the house knowing that Ron wouldn't be here till later.

He was right. Ron didn't get home till later on.

"Hey Harry, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going back home tomorrow. Talked to mum and she said that Fleur and Bill are gone to the apartment they just bought. Plus I reckon that she wants me back." Harry was actually quite please to hear that Ron was going to go home and not permanently move in with them.

"Yeah that's fine Ron."

"I'll go tomorrow afternoon." He then walked upstairs and went to bed. Harry didn't question his all of a sudden change in heart and let it go. He sat on the couch for a while and just laid there. He was looking forward to Hermione coming home tomorrow so that he would have her back with him knowing that she was safe. He herd a big THUNK upstairs and knew that Ron must have been trying to get into bed but tripped over his things. He made his way upstairs and peered into Ron's room where Ron was laying on the floor with his face down into the carpet.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked him.

"I'm fine. Just, sleepy and don't want to move," Ron mumbled as he dragged him up off the floor and slid into bed.

" Ok then. Night," Harry had called as he went towards his bedroom. Everything was so quiet and he liked it better knowing Hermione would be knowing Hermione would be lying next to him tomorrow night.


	9. Mysteries

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chatper 9: Mysteries**

On Saturday night he had slept really well. He didn't know why but he did. He got up sometime around 10:15 and took his bath, and gotten dressed to go downstairs. Ron had put some of his things down by the door. They didn't eat breakfast but had a brunch. Around 1:30 Ron decided to leave.

"How come you decided to go back home?" asked Harry.

"I dunno. I guess that I knew that you wanted some time with Hermione and I kinda miss mum's cooking and stuff."

"Thanks. Well I'll see ya in a little while then?"

"Yeah I think so." They said "bye" and Ron left. He herd the crack and knew that he was gone. Now he only had to wait for Hermione to get home some time today.

3:15, 3:45, 3:57, 4:45. He kept glancing at the clock. It seemed as thought every time he looked at it time didn't move whatsoever. He tried watching TV, reading the paper and even pacing back and forth on his crutches. Finally he settled on keeping the TV. What time was she planning on coming home? Did he hear her right? Around 5:15 Harry was watching TV when he thought he herd a noise.

Then the door opened and he herd, "Harry? Are you here?"

He turned off the TV and hobbled as quickly as he could toward the door. When he got near it he saw Hermione standing there.

"Hermione!" She ran up to him and clenched her arms around him and hugged him. He dropped his crutches and balanced himself so he could hold her tight.

"Harry, I'm so happy to see you," she had told him.

"I'm so happy to see you too! I missed you so much!" He put his head into her hair and gave her a kiss. Then after a while they looked up at each other and gave each other a long passionate kiss. After that he hugged her again and then picked up his crutches. "Are you going to get your bags now?" he asked her.

"Not right now. I'll get them later on." They then again started kissing and hugging each other happy to be reunited after a little over a week.

Finally she asked, "Where's Ron at?"

"He went back home. I'll tell you more later." They went over to the couch and help each other tight. "So how was your visit?"

"It was great spending time with them, but I missed you too much. What did you do?"

"Well, yesterday I went into Hogsmead. When I was at the Three Broomsticks, I ran into Hagrid."

"You did? How is he? I haven't talked to him in a while!"

"He was good. Said everything at Hogwarts was under control and stuff. Also said he misses us. Which reminds me, I got you something." He got up and fetched the candy he had gotten at Honey dukes.

"Thanks Harry! Oh wow I love it!" Hermione told him.

After a while they ordered some food and ate a nice quiet dinner alone. She told him how her parents were and that they would go there for thanksgiving.

"So Ron left?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, this afternoon. He said that he thought he would give us sometime together."

"I didn't think Ron had it in himself to leave here."

"Well we never know what Ron is going to do."

"Well, thats true too."

After dinner they sat on the couch together just cuddling with each other while he stroked her hair. He held her in her arms and she laid there enjoying it all the same. They kept the lights down low and the TV off. Near quarter to 12 they went upstairs to go to bed. When they had gotten their pajama's on they curled up in bed with each other with the covers on. Harry smiled and thought about how he liked having Hermione with him. Hermione was thinking about the same thing except she was thinking about how he made her feel safe. They both fell asleep holding one another.

The next morning Harry woke up and looked down at Hermione. She woke up then too.

"Good-morning," she said sleepily as she turned to face Harry.

"Good-morning to you too," he said to her fixing himself up. "Are you hungry? I can go down and fix us something to eat," he told her.

"Yeah I am a little. Can we have some muffins?"

"Yeah I'll make them. They'll be better then Ron's I promise." They both let out a laugh recalling the muffins Ron had tried to make that tasted like poison. They got up out of bed and went downstairs. Hermione went to fetch the D_aily Prophet _that was in front of the door and read it while Harry whipped up some blueberry, chocolate chip and strawberry muffins.

Then he herd Hermione shout, "Harry! Harry come here quick!" He threw the batter into the oven and hurried into the living room.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's the Ministry, They've been robbed!" She pointed to the heading on the front page.

"Robbed? Who did it? What did they take? How?"

"I don't know. It says here that this morning when some people went into work they said that alarms were going off and the place was a mess. Then the police came shortly."

"Any suspects?"

"No not yet. They interviewed some people who were outside of it before it happened and they said they saw some figures but couldn't identify anyone."

"I'll send an owl to the Weasley's. Mr. Weasley might know something about this. He took out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer in the corner of the room, scribbled something down and then ran up to get Hedwig. He told her to peck them so they would write back quickly.

After lunch Hedwig came with a note. Harry gave her a treat and then read it. It said,

_Harry and Hermione,_

_We don't have a connection on who did it but we think it could have possibly been a death eater with inside connections. Please be careful and we will tell you of anything new relating to what happened. Take care,_

_Mr. Weasley_

"A Death Eater? Why would they want to break into the ministry?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know. But you saw what he wrote. If it was a death eater we would need to be careful."

"Yeah you're right. I'm one of their main targets. I guess we'll just have to find out when everyone else does." He looked at Hedwig who looked like she wanted to go outside again. He went over and opened a window and let her outside.

"Well what do ya want to do now?" asked Harry. He had to admit, he was quite bored.

"Why don't we just go and watch a movie or something? Enjoy each others company."

"Sounds great to me." Hermione went and popped in a DVD. It was Charlie and the Chocolate factory. They sat and watched it while they ate popcorn and the candy he had bought in Hogsmead.

"I love the oompa loompa's," Harry told her.

"Why?"

"Because their like little short guys who work in a chocolate factory." Hermione started laughing and threw some popcorn at him. He did the same.

Over the next few days, they stayed at home and hung around. Harry even had gotten out his fire bolt and polished it. On Thursday they sat down to watch the news before going to bed. The beginning music played and it began.

"Its action news 11:30. Now its time for tonight's breaking news. Today a young girl around 18 or so was found by a creek just outside of London dead." They put up a picture of a girl. It was Lavender Brown.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione screamed. "It's Lavender! No…."

The news continued. "The young girl was found with no evidence of being murdered and seemed to be perfectly fine. A possible cause of death may have been natural..."

"No, it can't be, it just can't It had to have been Voldermort!!" She turned her head into Harry's shoulder and started crying. Harry was pretty shocked too. Lavender had sort of been Hermione's friend and they still new her pretty well. She had shared a dorm with her too.

"Y-you d-don't t-think that this h-has anything t-to d-do with r-robbery d-do you?" Hermione muffled in between sobs.

"It might. I just don't know." He stroked her hair to try and calm her down. He wondered if Ron knew. He had dated her for a little in their 6th year.

After a few minutes Hermione lifted her head up and said, "I'm sorry, I was just so shocked. I mean we knew her pretty well and…"

"I know, I feel that way too. Now why don't we go up to bed? It's getting sorta late." They walked upstairs and changed and got into the bed. Hermione stripped down and climbed in bed. She looked at Harry wearily.

"Do you really want to now? After…"

"Yes. It will make me feel a whole lot better. Part of it because I know that it wasn't you."

"Alright." He stripped down too and climbed into bed with her. She started giving him little kisses and he did the same. Then he felt more comfortable and picked up the pace a little bit. After a while they stopped and he laid his head down on the pillow. He thought about Lavender and the Ministry robbery. Were they related somehow?"

It was 2 in the morning when they was a _crack_. Harry herd it and paid no attention.

Then he herd, "Harry, Hermione? Are you here?"

Then the bed room door burst open. Hermione and he both sat up instantly and they both let out a scream. The hall light was on and there he could see stood Lupin.

"Oh….Er-…..I… am so sorry," Lupin began. They pulled the covers over them selves.

"What are you doing here Lupin?" asked Harry.

"It's 2 in the morning!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I….am... so sorry. Er-…Listen, you 2 need to get dressed _now _and meet me downstairs."

"Why?" asked Harry sleepily.

"There's no time for explanations now. Just get dressed quickly."

* * *

**A/N: Wow 3 times in a day lol. Sorry my story wasnt showing up or letting me post but it's fixed now. Any guesses before i post the next chapter...???**


	10. The Truth

**Lovimg You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 10: The Truth**

**A/N: Finally, continued from the previous chapter...**

Lupin left the room and went downstairs. Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you think something's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno. But we need to get dressed." They both climbed out of bed half awake and threw on some clothes. They walked downstairs. Harry nearly tripped with his crutches again. Being barely awake and trying to move with them wasn't exactly the smartest thing. Lupin stood downstairs and had turned on a light.

"Lupin what's going on? Is someone hurt? Is…" Harry started asking but Lupin interrupted.

"Listen, there isn't anytime to explain things now. All I can say is that you 2 could be in extreme danger and we need to get you out of here soon."

He looked at Hermione's face. She looked terrified and she grasped onto his arm. Harry himself felt white and pale. "Where are we going? How are we getting there?" asked Harry wearily.

"For now we must go to the Burrow. Then later we will move into Grimmauld place. And we will apparate."

"Lupin can't you just tell us why we have to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Like I told you, you are in danger and there is no time. Now are you ready?" Hermione and he both nodded.

They stepped out of the house and onto the porch. Fog swarmed the yard and you couldn't see more than 2 feet in front of you. All of a sudden a blue jet of light shot out of no where; hitting him in the arm. His arm went numb and he nearly fell over from dropping his crutch. Hermione quickly helped him while 2 more blue spells were fired. Lupin shoted a couple of curses before telling them to quickly get out of there.

Then with a _crack _they were in a black swirl. A few moments later they were standing outside the Brrow. It was pitch black out. "_Lumos,"_ Lupin whispered. They made their way to the door and knocked.

"Is that you Lupin?" someone whispered from behind the door.

"Yes Molly." The door opened and Mrs. Weasley stood there at the door. "Harry Hermione! Come in, come in!" she ushered them inside.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her.

"Oh I'm so glad you 2 are alright! You're not hurt are you?" She swung her arms around them and gave them a big hug. His arm was still numb but he tried not to let her know. Then she examined them.

"We're fine," Hermione told her reassuringly.

"Please go ahead and take a seat," Mrs. Weasley told them. They went and sat on the couch.

"Now could someone please tell us why we are in danger and came to get us at 2 in the morning?" Harry asked. Lupin came and sat across from them.

"You know what happened to Lavender Brown I suppose?" Lupin asked. They nodded their heads. "And I know you herd about the Mnistry robbery. Well, we know for a fact that Lavender was murdered by a Death Eater. It was Wormtail to be exact. He saw Lavender earlier in a park just out of London. He asked her about her being friends with Hermione and you. Scared, she wouldn't tell him anything more than that she was in a hurry and must leave. When she refused to tell him he killed her. Now we think these are related. We aren't entirely sure yet. But we do think that right now you are in danger and should stay away from the house for a while." Hermione was white again and started to cry a little. Harry put her arm around and rubbed her shoulder a little.

"So you don't know what he asked her?" asked Harry.

"No, but we can't risk it. In the morning we will all be going to Grimmauld place. We disguised it differently too so Snape or others wouldn't be able to get in. Only the most recent members of the Order will be able to get in." They paused a minute while Harry and Hermione tried to absorb everything.

"Ginny will be arriving there in a few days to come here for thanksgiving. McGonagall decided to let students go home if they wanted for Thanksgiving this year," Mrs. Weasley told them. Harry could tell he was getting as white as Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought in a glass of water for both of them.

"We are all going to Grimmauld place because Voldemort and his followers know who is close to Harry," Lupin said suddenly.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione said suddenly. She hadn't said anything for a while.

"Ron, Fred and George are all upstairs. Bill and fleur have been notified about everything and Charlie too. They will probably be there later tonight or tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said.

There were a few moments of silence and then Ron and the twins came downstairs. "Is Harry here yet? Oh hiya Harry, Hermione! Didn't know you were here," George had said.

"You herd the whole thing over your extendable ears didn't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley asked with a sigh nonchalant.

"Yes," The 3 said in unison.

"Not surprising," Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

"So how long are they staying with us?" Ron asked.

"Probably until after thanksgiving," Lupin told them.

"We were going to go to my parents for thanksgiving," Hermione told him.

"You can still go, it might be smarter to be in a muggle area."

"Where is Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"He's off doing some things. He'll be here later. Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry I don't have a bed or anything available right now so I'm afraid you'll have to use the couch for now," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"That's alright, the couch will be fine," Hermione said quietly. Some blankets and pillows then came from upstairs. Harry put one on Hermione. Then Lupin and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen. The 4 sat on the furniture for a while.

"Reckon we should go listen to what their saying?" asked Fred.

"No, I think they have learned from previous experience and tell us later. Besides, they know we're old enough to hear," Harry told them. Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder, still a little shocked from everything that had just happened. His hand was starting to regain feeling now. He stroked her hair a little bit trying not to draw too much attention from the other 3. Harry had to admit, he was quite tired himself. The old grandfather clock read 2:30. 5 minutes later Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came back into the room.

"Harry we have…." Lupin stopped when he saw them all asleep. Mrs. Weasley went over and put blankets on everyone. Harry and Hermione were with each other on the couch, Ron was on the floor with his mouth wide open and starting to snore a little, and the twins were asleep on the other littler couch across from the one Harry and Hermione were on. Lupin looked at everyone and the said to Mrs. Weasley, "We'll let them get their sleep, tell them the rest when they wake up."

The old grandfather clock was ringing and the sun was shining through the windows into the living room.

"Harry, Hermione. Wake up, it's Lupin." Harry opened his eyes and saw Lupin standing over him and Hermione. Hermione stirred and turned around too.

"W-what t-time is it?" Hermione asked yawning.

"It's 12:30, Mrs. Weasley told me to wake you up so you can get cleaned up."

"But we don't have anything with us. We left everything at our house," Harry told him.

"Don't worry, we sent Mad-eye over to get some things. He'll be back shortly. Until then just go into the kitchen and get something to eat. The others are in there as well." Hermione and Harry got off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Morning dears. Please take a seat and I'll have some food with you in a minute," Mrs. Weasley told them. They took a seat next to Ron and the twins.

"Morning Harry, Hermione," Ron told them.

"Morning Ron. What time did you get up?" asked Harry.

"Probably an hour and a half or something like that ago."

"Mad-Eye was here? How come we didn't hear him? Did anyone else come?"

"You were probably fast asleep. Everyone was quiet and tried not to wake you guys. I think he came sometime around 11. There was dad and Charlie but they left." Mrs. Weasley brought over some soup, bread and drinks.

"You're dad was here? Where is he now?"

"He came by to make sure you and Hermione got here. He left to go to the Ministry for a few hours." They all helped themselves to the food and ate almost the rest of the meal in silence.

Just as they had finished up there was a knock on the door. A few minutes later Mad-eye Moody walked through the kitchen door. "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George," he said to them.

"Hello Mad-eye," Harry and Hermione told him.

"Harry, Hermione, I got some of your clothes. They're in the other room by the couch."

"Thanks," Harry told him. He and Hermione went in and found 2 suitcases. They picked them up and went upstairs to change.

They came downstairs about 20 minutes later. Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, Mad-eye and Mr. Weasley were all now standing in the main room.

"Hi Harry!" Mr. Weasley said as he came and gave him a pat of the back. He did the same to Hermione.

"Er- are we going to Grimmauld place today?" asked Harry as everyone was staring at him (he really hated it when people did this.)

"Yes we are. In a matter of fact we will be leaving shortly," He told him. Ron had come down too now.

"Hiya dad," Ron said as he went and stood next to Harry.

"Hey Ron where's you're…." His question was answered when there was a loud _bam!_ That came from upstairs.

"Oh no," Mrs. Weasley said. She quickly went upstairs to see what happened. It didn't take long before they herd, "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? TRYING OUT THESE NEW THINGS OF YOURS! YOU'VE MADE A MESS! WHEN YOUR FATHER SEES THIS…."

"Oh come on! We…"

"WEREN'T THINKING? ISN'T THAT YOUR ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!?"

"Well not all..."

" I THINK THAT'S IT! YOU 2 GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW AND TAKE THESE THINGS WITH YOU!"

"But mum…"

"GO!" Then there was footsteps coming down the stairs. Fred and George came down laughing but yet somewhat ashamed. Mr. Weasley went upstairs to see what the ruckus was all about.

"What did you guys do?" Hermione asked them.

"We blew a hole in the roof and part of the wall with our new joke bombs," George answered.

"We'll explain later," Fred told them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came downstairs a few minutes later. "We put some wood it for now. It will do until we get back," Mr. Weasley said. The clock struck again and it now said 1:30. "Look at the time, we better start going," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked red from her yelling.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked them.

"Some of us will be apparating. The rest will go by floo powder, they finally unclogged the interceptions," Lupin told them. "Let's see…..Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, I and Mad-eye will go by floo powder. The rest will apparate. I know how much Fred and George enjoy doing so." He reached in and grabbed some floo powder and yelled, "Grimmauld place!" he vanished.

"You're next Hermione," Mad-eye told her. She did the same as Lupin.

"Harry and Ron, you 2 apparate together in pairs," Mrs. Weasley told them. Ron grabbed Harry's crutch and with a _crack_, they had went out of site too. Within moments, they landed outside of Grimmauld place. Then came Mr. Weasley, Fred and George and the others. Mr. Weasley told them to back away from where the house would appear. He put and invisibility charm over them so no muggles would see. He then started to tap his wand into the air as if to enter some sort of code. Then he pushed something and entered more codes. Suddenly, the house appeared like it had done before on the night of his wedding.

They all walked inside and surveyed it. Lupin and Hermione and the rest of the gang were standing around in the main room. "Well it looks like we all made it," Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione came over and took Harry's bag. "I'll take it upstairs. You probably don't want to hobble up all of them," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah sure thanks." She took them and headed up the flights of stairs. The place still seemed to be in decent condition. They would have to clean it a little again but it was better then it had been at times.

"Why don't you lot all go unpack upstairs?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry," Lupin stopped him. "I need to talk to you and Hermione alone when you get done."

"Er-yeah sure thing." He then apparated upstairs like Fred and George had. He looked at the rooms. He wondered which one Hermione had gone in. "Hermione? Where are you?"

"In here!" she called from a room that had been the one next to Ron's when they stayed here last. "I picked this one if that's ok? We might end up not sharing a room though when Ginny comes home. We could be short."

"Well, we're fine for now." He and Hermione went and set up the bed and the put some of their things in the drawers. "Lupin wants to talk to us when we're done," he told Hermione.

"What about?"

"I dunno. Probably about us coming here." They finished putting some shirts away and they went back downstairs. They went and found Lupin in the kitchen along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mad-eye.

"You Er- wanted to see us Lupin?" asked Hermione.

"Ah yes. Please sit down." They took a seat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others left the room.

"First, I want to say that I am very sorry about last night. I didn't know...or mean to…" Lupin started.

"It's alright Lupin, Just please don't tell anyone about us alright?" Harry asked.

"I won't you can trust me. Anyway the reason I wanted to see you was because there is something to discuss. If one of Voldermort's supporters is following you we need to be careful. After a few weeks I would really like for you guys to be able to go home. And if that is the case, you would need someone to keep a watch over you." He and Hermione stared at him blankley.

"Someone to watch over us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Now I know that it seems like it's a drastic measure but it could be for the best. Voldermort tends to work in strange ways. He will think we would have forgotten about the things that happened and try to send someone unexpectedly."

"So if that does happen, someone will be able to help protect us?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"But, how would we have someone watch over us all the time? I mean, someone can't just wait outside our house," Hermione said.

"That is true. That is why Mad-Eye can hook up a shield. It is only temporary and should work. It will recognize any of us in the Order and such and Mad-eye is pretty up to date with the latest Death Eaters. Only you, Hermione and the members of the Order will be able to get through it." There was a pause.

"Will we have to have it forever?" asked Harry.

"No, only for a few months or something until we know it's ok. It'll be invisible and like nothing is even there."

They sat and talked about it for a long time. Near dinner Harry and Hermione went back upstairs just to hang out a little bit.

"I don't like what's happening to us," Hermione said. "I don't like thinking about the fact that someone could be after us."

"I don't either. But eventually we are going to have to face him, or his Death Eaters." Hermione scooted next to him on the bed.

"Why don't we just hang out for a little bit and let everything just soak in?" Harry asked her

. "Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Ron was in the room next to them experimenting with Fred and George's newest inventions with them. They had decided to leave Hermione and him alone knowing what had happened to them in the last 24 hours. He would tell Ron everything later on. He sat with Hermione on the bed and thought about the things Lupin had said. Death Eaters could be after him; what a pleasant thought. NOT. He, like Hermione didn't like to think about any of this either.

**A/N: R&R please??**


	11. Concealed

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 11: Concealed**

The next days that passed seemed to drag on. It was actually quite boring. They of course had a little bit of cleaning but not much, due to the fact the Lupin stayed there and helped take care of Buck Beak. He and Hermione spent some time together but the one thought still haunted them and made them both off. One day Ron had asked Harry to take his laundry downstairs and Harry thought he said turn him into a prairie dog with hairs. He did, and when Hermione walked in the room and laughed until she was on the floor. But turned him back moments later. Fred and George of course and took pictures for future references. But Ron was understanding and knew that it wasn't too good of a time.

Ron walked into the room. "Harry, you want to play a game of wizard's chess?"

"What? Oh yeah sure, give me a second."

"Alright, I'll go set it up." Harry got up off of the bed and went into Ron's room. Hermione was downstairs with Mrs. Weasley trying to keep herself busy. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Trying to make herself useful or read some books.

"Are you ready to loose?" Harry said to Ron as he went and sat next to him.

"I would be asking you the same thing." They played for about an hour or so until they were called down for dinner. Right when they went to sit down the bell rung. A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came back and Tonks was at her side.

"Tonks!" Hermione had said when she saw her. She went over and gave her a hug. They hadn't seen each other in over a year or so, so it was a nice reunion. She went and took a seat next to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley brought over some pork roast, potatoes and pumpkin juice and they all began to eat. "What have you been up to lately Tonks?" Hermione asked her.

"Just the usual stuff like helping the Order out. I a-actually had the n-night s-shift last n-night and a-am pretty t-tired. I'm sorry I missed the wedding. But I saw some pictures and it looked great!"

"I can show you the photo album after dinner if you like," Hermione told her.

"I would love to see it!" They had many different conversations and then they went upstairs to go talk some more. The rest remained at the table and sat and talked.

Hermione and Tonks were with each other until it was late. She had come in laughing and smiling. He knew that Hermione missed having girlfriends around to talk to.

"I take it that you had fun with Tonks?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did. I don't remember the last time I hung out with girlfriends. No offence."

"No offence taken. You deserve to hang out with other people." She went over and sat next to Harry on the bed. "How long do you think that we'll be here?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. But I hope it's soon. Why don't why go to bed?" Harry could see that she wasn't conferrable talking about this.

"Yeah I'm getting tired." They got into their pajamas and fell asleep.

Harry awoke to the ruckus downstairs. He pulled on his glasses and apparated to see what was happening. He went to find Bill and Fleur standing in the middle of the room being greeted by everyone. They saw Harry and Bill said, "Hey Harry! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." Harry went over to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm doing great. Except for recent events."

"Eeelo Arry," Fleur said to him.

"Hello Fleur. Good to see you again too." Hermione came downstairs then too.

"Bill! Fleur! Good to see you again!" she came over and greeted them as well. "

Why don't we all go in and have some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. They all nodded and went into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled the air. Bill and Fleur started telling them about the places they had been and apartments that they had found and are considering buying.

"No one's said anything about Harry have they?" Mr. Weasley had asked.

"There has been talking about the robbery and such, but nothing I herd had anything to do with Harry." Harry was in the spotlight suddenly. He really hated this. He liked some attention but not a lot.

"Lupin said that nothing unusual has been happening lately and things are pretty quiet." Hermione smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Well that's good isn't it? I mean, we might be able to go home soon?"

There was a pause and then Lupin said, "Well, in a way yes but it isn't exactly all clear yet." That still gave him some hope, Hermione too. They all sat and chatted excitedly with one another for a while until Mr. Weasley had to leave for work and Lupin said he had some business to take care of. The party of 9 then died down to 5 when Fred and George left also to go to the joke shop. Ron, Hermione and Harry went upstairs and Ron went to get cleaned up because he was going to go out with Cho and then bring her back here for dinner later.

"Now what do you want to do?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask someone to go get the TV for us? That way we can all maybe watch a movie together later?"

"That sounds good to me."

"I'll be right back and go ask." She came back about 5 minutes later.

"What did she say?"

"Mrs. Weasley thought that it was a great idea. Tonks is going to go over and get the TV, DVD player and some movies. I told her specifically how to unhook everything."

"Well that'll give us something to do when she gets back."

"What do we do until then?" Hermione asked him.

"Well we could…. Maybe….."

"Harry! Here? Right now?" He nodded his head.

"I like your thinking."

"Wait," Harry said. He quickly pulled out his wand and said something. "Sound/lock barrier." Hermione nodded. Harry stood up and Hermione ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck. With just one kiss they were both down on the bed.

"Arry, rmione? Vat is ze doing in zhere?" Fleur was at the door.

"We are Er- just looking at the wallpaper," Harry called to her trying to make an excuse.

"Alright, Zi was jus' wonderzing cuz ye were very hiddeneen like." Harry then focused his attention back to Hermione.

A few minutes later they herd Tonks call, "Harry! Hermione! I'm back!" They both sat upright and quickly got dressed to go meet Tonks.

"Did you get everything alright?" Hermione asked when they appeared downstairs.

"Well it took a while but I finally managed. Muggles have very complicated equipment now days." Hermione went and started to hook up everything. Within 10 minutes everything was ready. Harry and Hermione sat and turned on the TV. The others had come in a little bit later to look at this new item. They knew that Mr. Weasley would find this fascinating and would want to examine it. Mrs. Weasley even seemed to think that the TV was quite interesting. She enjoyed flipping through channels and watching the pictures appear. Around dinner they had all been watching it and were hard to pry them away from it. When Cho and Ron had come back they were all in front of it. Of course they did turn it off to go and greet Cho and everything.

"Hello Cho! How good to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley said as she went and gave her a hug. Cho looked kind of shocked when she did so.

"Tonks went over and picked up our TV and DVD player," Harry told them as the two stood there staring at the TV.

"Do you know what a TV is?" Harry asked Cho.

"Yes I do My parents went through a phase of trying new muggle things."

"We also have a few movies and we thought we could watch one," Hermione added.

"That would be great huh Ron?" Cho asked Ron turning towards him.

"Yeah that is a good idea." Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and the others left to leave the 4 of them alone. Harry and Ron did try to jester to Fred and George to leave the room but they didn't exactly follow so they decided to let them stay. They all agreed to watch the movie Madagascar. Fred and George seemed to enjoy it. Mrs. Weasley had cooked some popcorn and other things for them to eat.

When the movie was all done they were laughing and joking around.

"I just love those penguins!" Ron told them.

"Yeah Ron they are kind of like you," George told him.

Harry and Hermione started laughing along with Fred and Cho who stifled a laugh. Ron quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. George did the same but then spilled the butter beer on Ron that he was holding. Ron quickly got up and threw some on George. Before they knew it Ron and George were wrestling each other down to the ground and throwing a few punches at one another. Harry quickly started poking them with his crutches and Cho and Hermione were yelling at them to stop it. Fred being Fred was telling George to "Aim for his right!" or "Pull his hair and then get him on the cheek!" Soon Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came running up from the kitchen.

"Oh my word! Stop it you two! Stop it now!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Lupin went over and tore them apart. "What is going on?" asked Mrs. Weasley. They 2 stood up and brushed off their shoulders. Cho was now sitting back in on the couch.

"We were fighting," mumbled Ron.

"And what about exactly?"

"George made some comment about me being a physco path," Ron mumbled.

"Well he is sometimes! I can't fix that!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!" Fred and George said in unison.

"Alright that is enough! I don't want to hear anymore. Since Ron is here with his date you 2 (pointing at Fred and George) go upstairs now!" With a _crack_ they were gone. "You 4 just stay in here for a while why don't you? Remus, why don't we go back into the kitchen?" They both walked away.

"Sorry about Cho," Ron told her as he sat down next to her. "I just let my temper get to me sometimes."

"That's alright Ronniekins, you are ok right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry saw that he did though have a few scratches, a black eye and a few bruises forming. He didn't get a chance to see George's face.

"Well it's still sort of early, why don't we see what's on TV?" Hermione piped up. They took out the movie flipped on the TV.

Harry and Ron were in Ron's room after Cho had left. It was now 11:23.

"That George, sometimes I just wanna….." Ron started complaining.

"Well you should know that they were partially joking," Harry told him.

"Yeah but even so they probably meant most of what they said." All of a sudden there was a _crack_ and Fred and George appeared.

"Hello all," Fred called.

"Hey! You apparated on my new clothes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh sorry about that mate, here have some money." Fred tossed a few galleons in his hand. Harry could see now that George was a little cut up too with a bruise. Ron had managed to get a few punched at him after all.

"Sorry bout earlier mate," George said. "But I have to admit that it was funny."

"We let the penguins get the best of us. Who knew that we would be inspired by penguins from a movie?" Fred said. Harry muttered a quiet laugh.

"Well….don't say anything like that again. At least not in front of Cho," Ron said stuttering. "And thanks, I will keep this money." He put the galleons in his pocket.

"Well we just thought we would come and say that. That way if mom asks if we "forgave" each other it can be somewhat true," George said. They then left again.

"Well that was odd," Harry told him puzzled looking at the spot they had been in moments later.

"I don't know if I will ever understand those 2," Ron said looking at Harry.

"I don't know if I will ever either."


	12. Waiting and Hoping

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 12: Waiting and Hoping**

Over the next 2 weeks things kept going as they had been. Everyone had been watching to TV at one time or another and Harry and Hermione found one of the few times they could use it was later on at night. Mr. Weasley had come home that one night completely fascinated and started examining it. He even took a few photos to take into work and put them on his office wall. Ginny would be here by the weekend for Thanksgiving break that McGonagall was letting them have if chosen. Harry was in their room sitting on the bed staring up at the wall. He was bored but didn't really feel like moving. He was thinking about the outdoors and everything. He really did miss going outside and taking walks with Hermione. His leg started itching and Harry tried rubbing the cast to help it. 'How much longer am I going to have to wear this thing?' He asked himself. A few minutes later Hermione came into the room.

"What are you doing Harry?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just pretty bored I guess. What are you doing?"

"Same here, I was just talking to Tonks that's all. I was looking at the calendar and it has been almost 6 weeks or so since you hurt your leg. I talked to Lupin and he thought it would be fine if we went to the doctor's office to go get it checked," Hermione explained to him.

"What day?"

"Probably next Tuesday."

"That's alright with me. It is still a little sore from the other day when Fred hit it with that chair he was levitating." He recalled Fred trying to get a chair through the kitchen door without ruining the molding. Hermione came and sat next to him.

"Well another plus side about this is that we get to leave the house," she told him as she snuggled up next to him.

"Yeah I know. I'm looking forward to being out where it is somewhat sunny and in fresh air." They laid down on the bed.

"When do you think this will ALL be over?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know. But I know that whatever happens we will stick together through it all. I'm _never_ going to let anything happen to you. NEVER." She turned around and looked him. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I know you won't Harry Potter. But I want _you _to know that I'm there for you to help in any way I can. I care too much about you too let anything happen to you either." They both gave one another a hug and kiss and relaxed a little bit until they were called down for dinner.

The kitchen smell was filled with the smell of pasta. Fred and George were trying to set up the table by levitating the silverware and plates. Mrs. Weasley caught them and scolded them before they stabbed someone with a fork or knife. Ron was sitting at the table amused.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Ron had called.

"Hey Ron. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just watching Fred and George see how long they can levitate stuff before they drop it."

"Sounds interesting enough for me." They sat down on Ron's side of the table.

"Hermione, be a dear would you and carry over the potatoes?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes sure thing."

"I'll get the peas mum," Ron called.

"Oh thank you Ronald!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "Watch this." Ron walked over to where the peas were and grabbed them. But then he "accidentally" bumped into the twins and spilled some peas on them, causing them to drop the silverware they were levitating. Luckily the plates were on the table. They had gasped in horror and looked at Ron.

"You little dirty…" George began.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and then said, "Here take a towel and wipe some peas off. Ron, go over and re fill the bowl. Good thing I made extra." Harry thought this was all somewhat amusing. Hermione on the other hand looked disgusted. They finally got everything cleaned up and were finally able to sit and eat dinner (which he was quite glad about because he was hungry.) Mr. Weasley came in at that moment.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." Mrs. Weasley greeted him and set down plates full of pasta in front of them. They all dug in immediately. Lupin came in a few minutes later and began to eat some pasta too. After a while Harry then asked, "Er- Lupin?" He looked up.

"Yes Harry?"

"Er- Hermione said something to me earlier about me being able to go to the doctors…."

"Ah yes Harry. We got talking about your leg and you should have an examination or whatever you call it by doctors to make sure it is fully healed. I can still…."

"No Lupin that's alright. I want it to heal the real way."

"Ok I was just checking. But anyway, I think there is no great harm in going to a doctor's appointment in a muggle area."

"How are we going to get there? We can't just apparate into the office."

"You can apparate near it and then walk from there."

"You're sure a Death Eater isn't going to like, pop out at us or something?"

"Harry be reasonable, a Death Eater in a muggle area can't exactly hurt you without magic, and if they do that the Ministry will then be able to find them." There were a few moments of silence. "Someone at the Burrow can watch the clock and make sure that nothing happens."

"Ok, I feel a little better about that now." Hermione nodded her head too. Fred and George were done and were now starting to fling noodles at each other. Mrs. Weasley hit them both on the back of the head.

"Where did I go wrong with you 2?" she asked herself.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and went to sit and watch TV. The fireplace was going. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch and Ron sat in the arm chair. As they sat there it reminded Harry of Hogwarts and the Gryffindor common room. He, Hermione and Ron used to be the ones alone in their favorite spots next to the fire place and right now it reminded him of the times they used to sit and do homework in front of it.

With the next 3 days they found themselves counting down the days until they could leave this place. They all liked it here but it was becoming somewhat much. Harry had only been coped up here a few days back in his 5th year and the others had been only a few weeks. But this time they were in hiding and couldn't even step outside. But Mrs. Weasley and the others thought that they could leave after thanksgiving, which was only a little over a week away. In 3 days Hermione and he would get to see the day light briefly when they went to the doctor's office. Fred and George had of course been out and about going to the joke shop and Mr. Weasley too.

Harry was up in the attic stroking Buck Beak's feathers and glaring up at the window on the wall. This was the only room in the house that had a window. It was a gloomy day but the sun was streaming through the clouds. There was a little bit of snow on the ground even though it was the end of November. He wished that he could be back at their house. That way with him getting to take his cast thing off, they could take a nice winter walk. "I wish I could just be outside," Harry told Buck Beak. He nudges Harry's arm. "I bet you wish you were too."

Just then Hermione came up from the stairs that led up here. "Hey you, what are you doing up here?" she asked him as she went and sat next to him. "Oh nothing, I just needed to get away and…stuff."

"Yeah I know what you mean." She bowed to buck beak and petted him gently and looked up at the little window.

"Is this another reason you came up here?" she asked him.

"Yeah it is." She leaned onto his chest.

"How did you know to find me up here?" Harry asked her.

"I just did. Besides, you're starting to feel how I am." They paused. "It looks nice out," she told him.

"Yeah it does." Hermione laid back in his arms and looked out at the sky.

"It would be nice to walk around out there. In the freshly fallen snow," she told Harry.

"Exactly what I was thinking." They herd Ron calling wondering where they were so Hermione helped Harry up and left their little hang out.

Mrs. Weasley was in a hurry to get out the door in mid-afternoon. She had to get to King's Cross to meet Ginny. "Where is your father?" Mrs. Weasley was complaining as she put on her over coat. "He said he would be here by now to keep a watch on the house! Lupin and the others are off doing business."

"Mum, you can trust us. Its not like we don't know the dark arts," Fred was telling her.

"I know but for one thing I don't completely trust you and George alone with no adults and your joke shop items and for two, you don't know whose lurking." Just then Mr. Weasley walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late Molly, some unfinished business down at the office I needed to take care of," he said dropping his brief case on the floor and hanging up his coat.

"It's alright, I'm off to get Ginny at King's Cross and should be back in a little while." And with that she was gone. Harry and Hermione had flipped on the TV while they could. Ron was upstairs with Cho and Fred went back upstairs with George to count the daily earnings.

"What do you suppose Ron's doing upstairs with Cho?" asked Harry.

"Probably snogging her some more if you ask me. Nice girl, make-out queen. Who knew?" Hermione told him.

"I sure didn't." Mr. Weasley came back in the room.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm doing a study on this teelesion or whatever it's called. Now how long has this been around?"

"Er- to be honest I don't know," Harry told him.

"Alright then, how does this work?" Hermione and he spent about 15 minutes answering questions on the TV Mr. Weasley left to go start dinner.

"I didn't think that a day would come where I answered questions on a television," Harry told Hermione.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up for dinner," Hermione suggested. They both apparated upstairs. Harry knocked on Ron's door and told him that dinner would be when Ginny and his mum arrived. Ron muttered an "alright" and said nothing more.

It was another 15 minutes when they herd the door open again and voices occurred. He knew it was Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione poked her head into the room. "Harry come on, let's go greet Ginny." Hermione knocked on Ron's door telling him to get out and go greet his sister. He got up and grabbed his crutches. They used the stairs deciding it might be rude to accidentally apparate onto Ginny's stuff or something. When they came into site Mr. Weasley had said, "Here comes Harry and Hermione now." He made it to the bottom of the stairs, put his crutches under his arms and hobbled over to the rest.

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Ginny had said as she made her way over to them.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione said giving her a hug.

"Hi Ginny good to see you again," Harry told her then giving her a hug too.

"Oh easy Ginny," Harry told her as she accidentally bumped his leg.

"Oh I'm sorry. How are you feeling with your leg?" she asked.

"Oh I'm doing fine now. I'm going to be alright thanks."

"Why don't we all go in the kitchen for dinner?" They all headed in catching up on things and talking. Ginny told them about Hogwarts and how McGonagall had taken over. Afterwards the Ron, Cho, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins went in by the TV. Charlie even stopped by to give a status report and check in. Hermione had gone upstairs with Ginny later to have their "girl talk" and stuff. Fleur and Cho also went up and joined them.

"Geez, once another girl comes home they all flee and act like we aren't there," Ron told them. Harry gave a laugh.

"Wish I had myself a girlfriend," Fred complained.

"I wonder if Angelina's still available…."

"O come off it Fred, she wouldn't go out with you last week what make's you think she'll say yes now?" asked George. "Besides, it's me she would go out with not you."

"Well I don't see you hitting off your love life either," Fred told him. They sat their arguing but Ron and Harry droned it out after a while.

"You glad to be taking that thing off hopefully?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah I will be. It's a pain in the butt."

"How come you didn't just have Lupin or my dad or someone heal it?"

"I guess that I didn't want too much to do with magic right now. I just wanted some time for Hermione and myself. I was tired of being in the spotlight."

"Well I guess that works for me." They looked over to find Fred and George still bickering about their love lives and starting to do impersonations of one another. Harry and Ron watched and listened eagerly as though this were some kind of stage act. He was surprised that Mrs. Weasley hadn't come in and yelled at them. He guess she was tired of nagging them all the time and it was becoming too much of a routine. When they started asking him and Ron about how they picked up girls and which one of them would be most likely asked out they had to leave to room and silently watch from the banister. This continued for a little while longer and then Mr. Weasley told them to go take this argument somewhere else.

Ron and him went into his room and sat on the bed. It sounded like the girls were in the room Ginny was staying in. "Sounds like Hermione is glad to have some girlfriends to talk to," Ron said.

"Yeah she is," Harry replied. He and Ron sat and played some Wizards chess for a while and talked. Then they realized it was near midnight and decided to go to bed.

"Night mate," Ron called as Harry headed out the door.

"Night," he called back. Hermione was still in Ginny's room. But then again they hadn't really talked or seen each other since their wedding back in August. He changed and lay in bed. He was just starting to doze off when Hermione came in.

"Hey Harry, sorry I'm back so late." He glanced at the clock, 12:20AM.

"That's alright. What were you doing in there?"

"Oh you know, just talking and stuff. Ginny was telling us some things happening inside Hogwarts and changes." She changed and climbed into bed with him. "I'm beat now. We hadn't seen each other in a while and lost track of time."

"Well it sounds like you had fun."

"I did. Sorry if I woke you up when I came in." "I was just dozing off."

"Well for both of our benefits, why don't we call it a night?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Oh and one more thing, who was arguing downstairs?" Harry laughed slightly. "It was Fred and George. They were arguing about their love lives. It was quite entertaining actually." Hermione laughed a little too.

"Enough said." And they both fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are getting kind of long. I'll try and make them shorter if you want to? R&R please?**


	13. All Bets Are A Go

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 13: All Bets Are a Go**

The next day Harry and Hermione were the last to get there at breakfast. It was oatmeal, sausage and bacon day. Fred and George had reconciled and were now of course being themselves. Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were still not there. Mr. Weasley had headed off to work early. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny and Harry took a seat next to Hermione on the other side.

"Good morning you two," Mrs. Weasley said greeting them. They muttered a "good morning" back to her. They all dug in when breakfast was sat down on the table.

"Where is Lupin at?" Harry asked.

"He's off doing some work for the Order," Mrs. Weasley replied. Harry nodded his head. Lupin hadn't been there in a few days. He let the thought slip from his head and continued to eat. Hermione chatted excitedly with Ginny and Ron talked to Harry a little bit. He wanted to get Cho something for her birthday but had no idea what to get her. Knowing Ron, he would get her some dungbombs or something so he suggested jewelry. They all finished eating and Fred and George left to attend the shop.

When they were leaving Harry herd, "I bet that I can get a date for tonight and you can't," Fred said.

"Oh I so can too! Everyone knows that i've always been the better looking one!"

"Better looking? We're identicle!"

"Well who's the one who's had more dates over the years? Me!"

"So are you in or not?"

" You're on!" George had said as they both bolted out the door. Harry shook his head. Could those 2 get anymore immature? Harry was thinking about random things that day. When he was in his room he thought about how Hermione and he didn't get that much privacy to spend time together. 'But on the bright side we'll be out of here soon' he though.

Later that night before dinner Fred and George walked into the door arguing just as they had been when they left.

"I told you that I could get a date for tonight!" George was yelling.

"Oh come on! She took pity on you!" Fred was saying back.

"How could she? She didn't know I was in a bet. She said yes because she _wanted_ to go out with me."

"Well then _you_ are taking her on a pity date."

"No, I asked her out because I thought she was pretty AND I knew that now was as good of time as any. Now just cough up the dough! You lost, I won."

"Come on! End of tomorrow?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't find a date." Fred sighed and pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Harry asked.

"I am going out with Katie Bell," George replied. "Fred tried asking Angelina again when we saw her in town but she turned him down and started to run. It's like I told him before." Fred left to go upstairs obviously mad he lost his bet. "Well I'm going to go get ready. See you later mate."

"Harry, Harry wake up," Hermione said shaking Harry.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled turning to face her. "What do you need?"

"Harry we're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" he asked.

"Harry, we're going to be late for the doctor's appointment!" Harry wondered why she would say a thing like that. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's 3:30!" He looked at the clock and soon enough it read 3:30. He bolted right up. They must have fallen asleep when they were lying in bed together resting. "I'll help you get dressed." A few minutes later they went downstairs. Lupin was standing there. "Lupin! Where've you been lately?" Harry asked.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. It's nice to see you too. Listen, I'm going to be escorting you into town. Just to make sure you aren't being followed for some reason."

"But I thought…." Hermione started.

"Yes I know but it's a precaution. We should get going now shouldn't we?" Harry nodded his head. They apparated near downtown in the edge of the park. Luckily no one was around. Harry and Hermione led them into town. It was slightly chilly out but it felt good in a way.

When they were outside the office Lupin told them, "I'll wait out here on the bench and keep watch."

Hermione and he entered. They checked in and sat in the little room. A few minutes later they were called into a room.

"Hello Harry," the doctor told him as he entered the room. "How's everything been? Your leg hurting you any still?"

"Everything's been Er-…..Fine. It hurts every now and then."

"I see…..well let's get a few x-rays and see how it's healing." He lifted his leg and placed a thing under it and moved the machine over it and clicked some buttons. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he told them and left the room.

"I really hope that I get finally start trying to walk without these crutches," he told Hermione.

"Yeah I bet you do," she replied giving him a kiss. A little over 5 minutes later the doctor came back and put the x-rays on a light screen thing. His leg looked like it was straight to him. "It looks like it has healed." Hermione put an arm around his neck and gave him a little kiss.

"So Er- what's next?" Harry asked.

"I'll take off the ace wrap and the supports around it. But you will need to use the crutches for a week or 2 after this to help you get around and put weight on it a little bit at a time." He explained some more things that he didn't listen too, and then removed the wrap. His leg looked weak and bruised. He carefully tried moving it. He lifted it up and it felt weird. He then put both feet over the edge of the bench type bed he was sitting on. He could move it back and forth slightly but not a tremendous amount. Hermione helped him off and they went outside. Lupin greeted them.

"So how did everything go?"

"It went fine. I don't have to wear the wrap any more, but I need to use the crutches a little longer to help me get around and start putting weight on it," Harry replied.

"Well that's good. Why don't we walk around town a little while longer? I know you 2 have been dying to get out and about."

"That would be great," Harry replied. They set off walking along the lake of the park. His foot was cold and he realized he didn't have a shoe on. He had just worn some socks over the end of his cast. Hermione wrapped her arm around his as they went along the bank. "So Lupin," where have you been the past couple of days?" Harry asked.

"I had to do some things for the Order. Nothing that I can tell you of," Lupin replied. Harry and Hermione both knew better then to question any more.

"This is nice to finally be out," Hermione told Harry.

"Yeah it is." The sun was hidden today in the clouds with only a few rays shining through. There were a few inches of snow and the air was a little bit crisp. But the fresh air was nice to take in. They talked to Lupin a bit and walked around the lake and then headed back. Knowing that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be to happy if they missed dinner.

When they came back through the door of Grimmauld place it was quiet. But as soon as they herd them come in Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley all came in to greet them.

"So how did things go? You finally get that take that thing off?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just have to use the crutches a while until I can put weight on my leg again."

"Oh that's just great!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Now come on let's go eat some casserole I made." She hurried them into the kitchen. They all ate happily and then went in to watch TV. Harry noticed that Ginny hadn't questioned about the TV. He guessed she knew what it was.

"Oh Harry do you mind if I borrow Hedwig? I need to send an owl to my parents about thanksgiving,"Hermione said.

"Oh yeah sure thing. Just call her down; she's in the attic with Buck Beak."

"Alright thanks." She dashed up the stairs. Thanksgiving was only a few days away. Harry could almost taste the turkey and potatoes. About 10 minutes later she came back downstairs. "I wrote my mum and dad asking about Thanksgiving and such. I also told them we were here in case they were trying to call." She came and sat next to Harry putting her arms around his neck.

"You know, I haven't seen Fred and George today," Hermione said.

"They actually have dates again. George and Katie I guess really hit it off the other night and Fred went out with Angelina. He finally convinced her to go out with him," Ginny explained.

Ron gave a slight laugh. "And they said that I would never have girlfriends."

**A/N: A tad on the short side...i'll post again soon. **


	14. Thanksgiving

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 14: Thanksgiving**

It was the day before Thanksgiving and festivities were in the air. The place was decorated with cornucopias and other fallish items. Harry and Hermione were sitting up in the attic again in the peace and quiet.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well I thought that we would eat here in the afternoon/evening with everyone and then head over to my parents house."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. More great food. Ron I think would like that even better though. Knowing the pig he can be." They laughed.

"Do you think we will be able to finally go back to our house after this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I hope so. It's almost been a month. Besides, with this shield thing we should be alright."

"I hope you're right." They sat there holding each other for a while and decided that they were probably being looked for by now and left.

The next day the kitchen was filled with buzz. Mrs. Weasley had started cooking early and the smell of turkey was filling the air. By 4 the house was filled with people and the thanksgiving dinner was ready to be served. Mrs. Weasley added on to the table that was already there so make sure there was room for everyone. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy (whom they hadn't seen in a long time), the twins, Ron, Cho, Ginny, he and Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye. They all took their seat and chatted excitedly with one another. They were enjoying Percy's company because he hadn't spoken to their family in such a while and then had to go away on business.

"Hey how did your date with Angelina go Fred?" Harry asked. Ron was going to ask then same thing.

"It went pretty well," he replied.

"Yeah that was probably until you told her you were a love sick maniac," George said. Fred quickly threw a roll at him.

"I think she had a good time. She didn't jinx more or anything. She even laughed a little bit."

"Are you sure you didn't curse her?" George asked. Fred threw another roll at him. George didn't dare throw a roll back knowing they were being watched. When Mrs. Weasley finally had everything ready she waved her wand to revel the food. She immediately starting carving the turkey while the others dug into helpings of mashed potatoes, corn, stuffing, pumpkin/corn bread, pumpkin juice and cranberry's. The turkey was just right; not dried at all and all the food tasted good. It was a shame he couldn't pig out even more.

After a while Percy said, "Harry, Hermione, it's great to see you guys again. So sorry we haven't kept in touch."

"It's alright Percy," Harry said.

"Oh and I herd about your leg, how's it?"

"I'm fine. It's completely healed. Just can't put any weight on it yet."

"Well I'm glad to hear that."

"This is such a great dinner Molly," Lupin said as he helped himself to more turkey.

"Yes it is Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much," Hermione told her.

"Why thank you deary," she replied.

"Oh and thanks for inviting me," Cho told her.

"No problem."

"I'm just so glad that everyone is here for the holidays," Mrs. Weasley told them all.

Harry then stood up and said, "I know that this thanksgiving I am thankful to be with Hermione. I love her more then anything and am glad she is my wife." He bent down and gave her a kiss. The rest gave a little "Awwwwww" and continued eating afterwards.

After they finished they had around an hour and half before they went to her parent's house. When they decided to leave Lupin told them he wouldn't need to go with them because they were apparating. They said their good-bye's and left. When they were in front of the house Harry studied it. It was a pretty nice size house but not too big. They both took a whiff of the air and then rang the door bell.

Mrs. Granger opened the door and said, "Hermione! Harry! Come in, come in!"

They made their way inside and took of their jackets. She led them into living room. Mr. Granger came in shortly after. Hermione went and gave him a hug.

"Harry, it's nice to see you again!" he told him.

"Nice to see you again too," he replied.

"How has everything been going? We haven't seen you in a while," Hermione's mum asked.

"Everything's been fine. My leg is fine now and I should be off the crutches in no time."

"Well that's great." They sat and talked a little while longer and then went in to have dinner (again.) Mr. Granger carved their turkey and then dished it out. Their dinner was similar to Mrs. Weasley's except this dinner was more of a traditional muggle meal. It had more turkey, real mashed potatoes, stuffing, rolls and other things. Although they had eaten already earlier this dinner was good too. After they were done Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley load the dish washer with the empty plates. Then they went into the main room again.

"Oh Hermione, Harry, it is so nice having you here. We don't get to see you guys that much," Mrs. Granger told them.

"Oh I know mum, I'm glad I came here too," Hermione told her.

"Harry you should come visit more often, we just don't see enough of you two. I know you might be busy a lot but please stop by every now and then."

"We will Mrs. Granger," Harry told her reassuringly.

"Yes mum we promise," Hermione added on. They sat and talked for a long time and then they decided to head back.

"Lupin will start to think that we've been kidnapped or something," Harry said jokingly at Hermione.

"Who is Lupin?" asked Mr. Granger.

"He was our old professor we had 1 year at Hogwarts but is part of the group that is trying to stop you-know-who," Hermione explained.

"He's like a father to me, or as close as I will have to one," Harry said softly. Sirius would always be his father figure and he wouldn't forget that, but now Lupin has really been there for him lately.

"Well I'll see you soon mum and dad. Perhaps Christmas," Hermione told them as she gave each a hug and a kiss.

"Yeah maybe Christmas," Harry told them. They said good-bye and left. They beginning of winter's night crisp greeted them. "Oh Hermione don't you think we could go for a little stroll or something?" Harry pleaded with her.

"Harry, I'd love to but it might not be safe."

"Oh come on Hermione."

"How about another time? Like when we don't have people after us?" He gave in.

"Alright, let's go back."

When they got back to Grimmauld place the house was still somewhat noisy. Tonks was still there but Mad-eye had left along with Charlie. Ron and Cho were upstairs along Fred and George who were spying them. Ginny gave them the scoop.

"So how were your other Thanksgiving dearies?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was great. Nice to see Hermione's parents again," Harry told her.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Lupin came in then and said hello.

"Well I'm kind of tired Harry, I'm going to go up to bed," Hermione said.

"I'll come up too. Night everyone," Harry told Ginny and Lupin and they apparated upstairs. Fred and George were still spying on Ron and Cho through the cracks of the door.

"Don't you guys ever give it up?" asked Hermione.

"No," they said together.

"Nothing that juicy today. Just the usually kissing and stuff," Fred told them. They said good night and went into bed.

"Today was pretty great," Harry told Hermione.

"Yeah it was. It was nice being around my parents."

"Yeah I could tell you liked it." They slid into bed. Harry could finally put his body under the covers without usually having to put blankets over himself. Hermione cuddled up next to him.

"I'm glad I can finally cuddle with you better," Hermione told him. There was some shouting then and they figured Ron had just found George and Fred spying on them.

"You unbelievable bastards!" Ron shouted shouted.

"You're such a wimp!" George told him. The fighting slowly died away.

" "I'm glad too, and I'm thankful I found you," Harry told her after pausing to listen outside the door.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said then giving him a kiss. "I'm thankful I found you too." And with that, Hermione and he fell asleep holding each other tight.

The next day they said their good-bye's to Ginny as she got ready to head back to Hogwarts.

"I promise to write more often," Hermione told her.

"I will too! I'll see you in a few weeks though for Christmas break," she replied. Her and Mrs. Weasley took the rental car from the Ministry and drove off. The house was somewhat quiet again now that Thanksgiving had come and past. But now the house was starting to be decorated with Christmas decorations despite the fact it was only the day after Thanksgiving. There were still some food left over and they ate that for lunch that day. He had to admit that he was getting tired of turkey though. Ron had went over to Cho's for a late thanksgiving, Fred and George were at work putting out new inventions, Mr. Weasley was at work still too, Tonks had left to run some errands and Lupin had gone home too. Finally he and Hermione had a little privacy for the 1st time in a while.

**A/N: Ok i've a TON of hits so please leave some more comments so I can post more?**


	15. Going Home

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 15: Going Home**

It was almost the 2nd week of December. It had been snowing a lot lately and feeling like winter from what he had herd. He had now finally been able to ditch one crutch and was starting to put weight on his leg. At first when he tried, it hurt like hell. It couldn't support him whatsoever. But then he let it drag against the floor gently for a while and then went to hop like steps. Now he could at least put half his weight on it. Pretty soon he could probably stop using the other crutch and start limping around. He gently made his way downstairs where Hermione was. Lupin was there too.

"Harry, good to see that you're really getting along now," he said.

"Yeah I am thanks. Er- could I talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Yes sure thing what is it?" He went and sat down.

"Well…..Er-….when do you think Hermione and I can go back?" Lupin paused.

"I suppose that you could go back now. It has been a while." Hermione's face lit up and she grasped his arm.

"Are you serious? We can go back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I will have to send Moody to get the shield set up but otherwise yes." Hermione was now smiling and Harry too.

"Oh thank you Lupin, thanks!" Hermione said running over and giving him a hug.

Lupin gave a smile and a laugh and said, "It's no problem. I think you 2 are alright now."

"Well I mean its nice being here with everyone but it's nicer with more privacy," Hermione told him.

"I know, I'll tell Moody when he comes over tonight."

"Yeah thanks Lupin," Harry told him.

"Don't know what could have happened with out the Order watching over us."

He smiled and said, "We don't want to loose anyone else we care about."

That night after dinner when Moody came, Lupin told him about how he thought they could go back home again Moody agreed too.

"You 2 shouldn't be kept up in here in this season. I'll go over tomorrow and set up the shield. It'll take a day for it to be completely set up though." Harry didn't care. He was just glad to get out of this place. As much as he loved it because it was filled with memories of Sirius, he missed being in 1 place his parents loved and the privacy. Hermione happy too and was willing to help around more.

"We can go home in 2 days Harry!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I can hardly wait," he replied. They told the rest later on and they were happy for them too. Ron seemed a bit disappointed but he wanted the best for them. "You know," Harry told him. "After this leg is completely healed what do ya say to a game of quidditch? You guys are going back to the Burrow too I think."

"That would be brilliant!" When Harry had went upstairs to out away some laundry he decided to master the art of doing the stairs when trying to put weight on his leg. But when he had gotten down to the 3rd stair from the bottom, his leg lost its balance and he tripped. Lupin herd a "thunk" and had come in to see what it was. He saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked as ran over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just lost my balance when I was trying to weight on my leg coming back down. I guess that it kind of gave out."

"Here let me help you." He put Harry's right arm over his shoulder, heaved him up and helped him over to a chair. Hermione came in from the kitchen then.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

"It was me, my leg gave out when I was going down the stairs," Harry answered.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? You didn't re injure it did you?" she asked as she went over to him.

"I'm just fine. It hurts a little bit but it couldn't stand all the pressure I was putting on it. Lupin herd and helped me up."

"Thank god. I don't want a disabled husband all my life," she said giggling slightly and then sitting with him.

"Alright I am going to go have a chat to Tonks about something. I'll see you later," Lupin said and then went out the door.

"Just think, in 2 days we'll be able to go outside and live our life like we were before all this," Harry told her.

"I know, I can't wait," Hermione replied. Harry gave her a gently kiss on the lips and they cuddled up in the chair thinking about the days to come.

It was some time around 4 the next day when Moody came back to the house. Harry and Hermione both greeted him wanting to know if everything was a go.

"I got the shield installed and it is now starting to install and everythin' it'll be ready by tomorrow afternoon," he grunted. Hermione smiled and hugged Harry.

"We can go back tomorrow right?" Harry asked. By now Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there with Tonks and Lupin. Ron had come down too.

"Yes," Lupin told them. Hermione let our a little scream and threw her arms around Harry's neck.

"Now you 2 do know about the shield right?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah sorta," Harry said. Mr. Weasley and Moody went on explaining that only members of the Order, the Weasley family, themselves, muggles, and Cho and other friends of theirs could get through the shield. It went around just the perimeter of the house and parts of the yard. Also it was invisible so you couldn't see it. It seemed like a good idea to him. If it meant that he wouldn't be attacked in the middle of a night by a crazy physco wizard on a rampage, it sounded good to him. After they had explained everything he and Hermione went upstairs to start some packing. They had clothes and other things scattered all throughout the house.

"You know Harry," Ron said, "It'll be quiet around here without you. You've probably been the only thing that is keeping Fred and George from putting jinxes on me." Harry laughed slightly knowing that it was probably somewhat true.

Ron helped Harry gather up a few of his things and then went to send an owl to Cho. When he was laying on the bed later on he herd George and Fred come home and come upstairs. They went into their room. A minute later there was a _crack_ and Fred and George appeared.

"Why didn't you 2 just come in when you pasted the door?" Harry asked.

"More fun apparating I guess," Fred said.

"We herd you and Hermione are going back to the house tomorrow," George said.

"Yeah we are. But you're going back to the Burrow right?"

"I think so. We haven't asked mum yet." They threw Harry over a chocolate frog. "Well we thought that we'd come and make sure what we've been hearing isn't false," Fred said.

"Er- alright, well see ya in the morning hopefully," Harry said. They both said night and apparated back upstairs. Harry started eating the frog and Hermione came in. W

hen she got into bed she whispered, "Tomorrow," and gave him a kiss. "Tomorrow."

He and Hermione got up somewhat early that day. Ron helped them pack up the rest of their stuff and they helped him find his things that were lying around the house. Fred and George had stayed home too to help pack up. At lunch that day Hermione was so quiet but gulped down her food. He thought that it was probably because she felt guilty about leaving the rest of them and being so excited to go back home. He was in a way a little guilty too, but Mrs. Weasley did tell him that she understood and would feel the same way if it were her.

"Mum where are my pants at?" shouted Fred.

Mrs. Weasley who was cleaning up from lunch yelled back, "I don't Fred! Check the laundry!"

"Mum, I don't have any pants on to come check!"

"Oh for heavens sake just come down in your underwear. It's not like we've seen those before!"

"That's not true! Oh fine, Hey Ron, have you seen my pants?"

"No can't say I have," Ron replied almost snickering.

"Oh forget it!" They herd him come down the stairs and go into the laundry room.

Ron then whispered to Harry and Hermione, "I took his pants when he got into the shower and hid them up in the attic. Thought he wouldn't fine them there."

Harry gave a laugh and Hermione said, "Ron come on, are you 2 ever not fighting?"

"Sure we get along sometimes. But for now I call it _revenge_." She shook her head and headed up to the shower.

George came into the kitchen now and asked, "What's Fred complaining about?"

"Oh Ron hid his pants in the attic and he can't find them," Harry told him.

"Oh that's a nice one brother! He'll never find em there!" he gave Ron a high five.

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed," Harry said. He made his way upstairs and slid into some jeans.

Lupin was back at the house at 4:30 to see off him and Hermione. They had everything packed and ready to go.

"Now if you have any questions or concerns owl I or the Weasley's and we'll get back to you."

"Got it," Hermione told him. They said their good-bye's and apparated back to the house. In a moment they were standing in front of the snow covered roofed house.

"You can't even tell there's a shield," Harry told her. They walked right through the door and into the house. Hermione dropped her things and spun around in a circle observing the house they hadn't been in since over a month. The place looked just as they left it. They went over, sat on the couch and took a deep breath. That night when they went to bed Hermione curled up next to him. He leaned in and starting kissing her. "Want to try this again?" Harry asked her. "Without interruptions that it," he added on.

Hermione giggled and said, "Without interruptions, that would be nice." Harry took off his flannel shirt and jeans and other items. 'I wonder if Fred ever found his pants?' he thought to himself looking at his own. Hermione had taken off her long sleeved tee and other clothes now too. They climbed into bed with each other smiling and kissing one another. How nice it was to be back home in the bed again. After about 20 minutes they just laid back staring at the ceiling and fell asleep. They were finally home.

**A/N: Ok i think i'm FINALLY all caught up from where my story was before I deleted it! So those that were readers before, stay tuned for new additions. Any questions, comments ect...R&R.**


	16. Long Time, No Game

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 16: Long Time, No Game**

Christmas was rapidly approaching and it was now December 13th. He was happy to say he could walk around now with out his last crutch. It was still more like a limp but it was better then nothing. He had put up some Christmas lights and they went out and bought a tree. He sent an owl to Ron telling him everything that had been happening lately (well not everything.) They were going to get together on the weekend to play a game of quidditch with him, the twins and Ginny. Winter was in the air and it was cold and there and there was a light snow falling. Hermione was hanging up some ornaments on the tree.

Harry then asked, "Hey Hermione, wanna go take a walk?"

"Yeah sure thing, let me go change." She went upstairs and was back in a few minutes with a white turtle neck on and a light blue puffy vest over it, a scarf that matched a hat and a pair of tan color boots. "Are you ready to go?" she asked walking over to Harry.

"Er-yeah I guess so," he replied. They walked out the door and down the road toward some of the nearest houses. The glow of the Christmas lights lit up the night and made the fresh snowfall glisten. Harry took Hermione's hand and they walked hand-in-hand looking at the different lights set up on the houses. The very light snow that was falling was sticking in their hair and he brushed some off Hermione's hat.

"Harry, this is so…I can't even describe it. It's so…nice and…romantic," Hermione told him.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I knew how much you grew to love Christmas even more then you already had and I thought that this might be a nice treat." She smiled and they kissed.

"I mean, we had been in Grimmauld place so long it's like I forgot like what it was to be outside," she continued.

"I know what you feel. I mean, yeah there were windows but the lack of fresh air really kind of got to me."

"Maybe we would have suffocated," Harry said sarcastically. They both giggled and kept walking along. Most of the houses around were all lit up with multi colored lights or white ice sickle lights that hung from the roofs. This to him was one of the best moments of happiness he had felt in a while. Not the happiness of when he came home, but the happiness that he and Hermione were together and just walking with her in the snow was just pleasurable and inside feeling that he couldn't explain. When they came to the pond the paused and looked at the lights surrounding it and the trees lit up.

"Hermione, I love you," Harry told her in a certain tone of voice.

"I loved you too," Hermione said. They gave each other a passionate kiss.

"No Hermione, I mean I really love you. More then you will ever know and more then I can express," Harry told her looking her in the eye's.

"Harry….I feel the same way. Whenever I'm around you I can't help but smile like crazy. There's never a way to say how I'm feeling either." Before Harry could speak she continued, "And yes Harry I know that no matter what you're there to protect me." He nodded his head.

"But most importantly I can't live or love without you. You're my everything." Tears welled up inside her eyes and started leaking out.

"Oh Harry!" she threw her arms around him and swung her legs up. Tears fell from her eyes and they hugged each other close. After a few minutes he kissed her passionately and held her hang. Together in the snow, hand-in-hand, they walked back to the house.

Harry woke up a few days later to find Hermione lying next to him with her hand draped over his side. They were going over to the Burrow later so he and the others could play a game of long wanting quidditch. Tonks would be there too so Hermione could stay with her or choose to watch. Hermione and he had really been spending a lot of time together since they got back from Grimmauld place. They night of their walk had been so indescribable and a moment he would be one moment he would treasure forever. He stirred and she turned to look at him.

"Good-morning sleep head," he said.

"Morning," she said sleepily. "W-what time is it?" she asked yawning.

"Its noon," Harry said in a confident yet surprised voice.

"What time are we supposed to be at the Burrow?"

"Er-….I think sometime around 2."

"You don't need to wait for me to get up to get ready. I know you're dying to get on that firebolt."

"That's alright. I like lying here with you. Besides, we have time yet." She smiled and turned to face him.

"Harry you're 1 of a kind you know?" she said.

"Yeah I guess I am." They giggled and laid there for a while letting the sun stream in through the shades.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked Harry calling up the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute," he called back. He was upstairs polishing his broom and waxing it. He came downstairs holding it.

"Alright let's go." They were in front of the door and knocked.

Mrs. Weasley called, "Come in dearies." They entered and found Mrs. Weasley baking some brownies. "Ron and the others are upstairs waiting for you," she told Harry and Hermione. They greeted her and went to find them. Ginny was already home for the holiday's early and they found them in her room.

"Hey Harry, Hermione!" she called. They others came and greeted them too.

"Are you ready to play?" Ron asked.

"You bet I am," Harry replied.

"Alright let's see…..Harry, Ron and Ginny vs. Fred and me," George said. "Sound good?" They all nodded their heads. "Alright then, let's go play!"

"Hermione are you coming too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"So how's things been around here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Alright I guess. George and Katie are still going out and Fred and Angelina went out like twice more too. But then she dumped him and now Fred is trying to get back. Oh and they had to pay for the damage they did to the roof before we went to Grimmauld place."

Harry laughed and said, "Sounds interesting enough." They walked out into the winter air. "Hermione would you mind keeping score for us?" Harry asked her.

"No problem," she replied. Fred and George came out carrying a quaffle for them. Then they took out their wands and then 6 circles appeared; 3 circles at each end for the goal posts. Hermione gave them the signal and the 5 of them kicked off the ground. Ron was playing as keeper, him and Ginny being beaters and chasers. Fred and George were doubling up. He and Ginny started out with the quaffle. He flew ½ way down the yard, dodging a hit by Fred, passed to it to Ginny who also dodged getting hit by Fred and George. She kicked it and it went through the right hoop, Fred just missing the save. George and Fred had the quaffle now. George was flying pretty quick trying to get it down to score. He rammed into him making him drop it. But Fred flew and managed a pretty good save. He passed it to George again who made a shot that Ron ended up blocking. When Fred saved that 1 too, Ginny rammed into Fred but he still was able to hold it and scored. Ron looked somewhat down but kept his hopes up. Hermione called up, "10-10!"

Ginny had the quaffle now. Harry quickly flew around all ways trying to get in a range where she could pass it without him getting knocked off his broom or dropping it. Both George and Fred were trying to get the quaffle but weren't succeeding. She passed it to him who went and threw it and scored. Hermione cheered below. Fred yelled at George this time because Harry faked him out.

They played for over an hour and decided to then go in. Their faces were all red from the slight breeze whipping at them. Ron, he and Ginny had ended up winning by 20 points. They hadn't played with a snitch although he wished they had. Mrs. Weasley made them all some hot chocolate and brought them in brownies. They all sat and talked for a while watching a TV that Mr. Weasley had went out and bought for themselves. They were invited to stay for dinner and they did. Lupin stopped by after dinner and stayed for a while. The Weasley's house was decorated from Christmas too. They even had a little thing of tinsel that sang when you stood under it. He then realized that he still needed to go out Christmas shopping for everyone. He knew what he was going to get Ron that was for sure. He hadn't really thought about what to get the others. Well of course he had some of and idea for Hermione. They talked about the upcoming holiday and what to do for it. They decided that they would all get together there on Christmas Eve and then they would go over to Hermione and his place on New Years Eve. They said bye to everyone and went back to their house.

"Hermione, I'm thinking of going to Diagon Ally tomorrow for Christmas shopping. Want to come?"

"I would love to, I need to get some things too." He knew that probably he would have to go shopping for her some other day.

The next day Hermione and he went to Diagon ally. He got Hagrid the newest book of _Care of Magical Creature volume 3, _For Mrs. Weasley he got some new earrings, For Fred and George he got them some all these sorts things that could be useful for their joke shop and some candy, for Ginny a book of famous quidditch players, and for Lupin some new books that he thought would be of interest. He would get the rest of his shopping done in the next few days for everyone else. Hermione had gotten mostly everyone their presents except for of course his own and her parents. Did he even tell Hermione what he wanted for Christmas? He had never had to ask for anything. He either didn't get anything (like he used to at the Dursley's) or people just gave him stuff.

"Hey Hermione, what'd you want to Christmas?" Harry asked her. She paused as she took off her coat, scarf, hat and mittens.

"I don't know, there is a new book out called S_pells In the Making_ out and another called _Hogwarts, A history volume II._"

"Is there anything else?"

"Well it would be nice to have some jewelry or something but you don't have to get me any."

"Oh no that's ok. I just want some ideas."

"What about you? Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Er-…..I dunno. I know I could use with some new supplies for my broom. But, you usually get me great gifts anyway."

"Do I? Ok then. You know, maybe I'll get Ron an over due copy of _Hogwarts, A history._ He never exactly did get some things back when we were in school." "

Yeah maybe he could then actually make sense of what you were saying." They laughed and then went back to decorating the house a little bit more. He thought about the suggestions Hermione gave him. She hadn't asked for jewelry before and he knew that she seemed kind of embarrassed like asking him. But he didn't mind. He would of course have to pick some out but if it made her happy ,he was happy to get some. He did feel a little bad about not giving her any ideas he wanted though.

"Hermione, this is going to be a great Christmas. Because I'm spending it with you," he told her.

She smiled and replied, "Yeah it will be. Our 1st Christmas actually married." He smiled back and gave her a hug. He would be sure to make this a great Christmas for her.


	17. Christmas Caroling

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 17: Christmas Caroling**

A few days later he decided to go out and finish up his Christmas shopping. He would go into Diagon Ally and get Hermione the 2 books she wanted. Then, he would leave and go to a jeweler to get Hermione a few things. Fred and George waved as he pasted their store which was full of students looking for gifts to get friends. Finally he went to the local jewelry store just outside of their town. He had no clue what to get her. He started looking around at all the different necklaces, earrings and bracelets. Assistants came and asked him if he needed help but he declined. He finally settled on a gold chain necklace, a bracelet that matched and 2 pairs of earrings. 1 pair matched the necklace and bracelet and the other was crystal like. He knew she would like these a lot. He had 1 more stop to make and that was at the store. He was going to get Ron a thing of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Chip cookie dough ice cream. Ron had become fond of muggle food when he stayed with them and he knew it was something good being the pig he was. He got home around 5 and Hermione wasn't there. He figured she had done the same thing he had and went out to continue the shopping. He then went to put Ron's present in the freezer and to go find somewhere to put Hermione's things. He went upstairs and looked around. He then decided to put the things in his bottom drawer of his dresser. She never looked in there.

"Harry? Are you home?" Hermione called.

"Yeah I'm upstairs." He went downstairs to greet her. "So you finished you Christmas shopping?" she asked Harry.

"Yes I did. What about you?"

"I did indeed. Now if you don't mind I need to go put these bags somewhere," she told him. He went into the kitchen to get some dinner ready. She came back down a few minutes later.

"So where did you go today?" she asked Harry.

"Oh the usual, Diagon ally, the store and a few other places. Oh and the ice cream in the freezer is for Ron."

"For Ron as a present?" she asked.

"Yup," he replied smiling now.

"Harry you're crazy!Bbut I do think Ron will like it being who he is." She went over and helped him start up the Chinese.

"You know I have a crazy idea," Harry told Hermione.

"What would that be?"

"Well, maybe you, I, Cho, Ron and maybe even Fred and George could go caroling."

"Are you serious?"

"Well it was just an idea..."

"Well I think it sounds fun. I'll send an owl after dinner to ask. I know Fred and George might not exactly agree but they might want to come to see Ron "sing" if you know that I mean." Harry laughed at that thought. It was true that Ron couldn't sing and when he did, it was too funny to not watch.

After dinner Hermione sent an owl to Ron asking him about caroling, explaining what it was and telling him to ask if Cho wanted to go along with his brothers and Ginny. Afterwards they went and sat on the couch watching a little TV.

"It's so nice to be back here for the holidays," Hermione told him.

"I know it is. You know, I remember the Christmas in our 5th year at Sirius's house. The place was filled with decorations and everyone was together. Sirius had been happy because I was there and there was company with him for once in a long time. But then again...it was also the year where I had the vision of Mr. Weasley and stuff."

"Yeah that had been a pretty good Christmas despite that. But everything turned out for the best didn't it? Voldermort wasn't possessing you after all."

"Yeah I guess so. But it was also one of my last times…" he trailed off .

"I know, Harry I know." They then just sat looking at the their decorations they had put up talking about previous Christmas's they had had with each other and celebrations.

Ron, Cho, Ginny and the twins all came over to their house on that Saturday for caroling and such. Fred and George had come along just because they wanted to hear Ron sing. Then they would leave because George had a date with Katie. They all set out down the road near the park. When they got in front of a house full of lights they started singing,

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Some people came out of the house and listened to them sing and then gave them a few dollars. At the next house they started a chorus of,

"Deck the hall with boughs of holly, fa la, la, la; la, la, la, la, la. Tis the season to be jolly, fa la, la, la, la; la, la, la, la!" Fred and George stopped singing and now started walking away laughing uncontrollably. Ron was screeching to get the la, la, las and it wasn't that pleasant. His voice was cracking so he, Ginny and Hermione tried to help cover it up. At this house a nice couple with their 2 kids came outside swinging along to the music. Fred and George were at the end of the drive way rolling around in the snow laughing so hard that tears were coming out of their eyes. When the song was done the family again gave them a few dollars and thanked them for the singing. Cho didn't seem to mind at all Ron's singing. As they headed down the drive way Fred and George picked themselves out of the snow.

"Oh would you 2 stop! I'm not that bad at singing!" Ron told them.

"I would think about that again," George said.

"You sounded like a screech owl fighting for its life!" Fred added on. They started laughing hard again and started doing impressions of Ron's singing. Ron was about to go and punch them but he held him back knowing that the people wouldn't like to look out at the bunch of nice carolers they just met beating each other up.

"Oh just ignore them Ron," Cho said to him. "I think you sound just fine. Not the greatest or anything but I think you are good."

"Thanks Cho, at least someone respects my talents." They all had to snicker at that comment although he couldn't let Ron see. Fred and George stayed to listen to them sing Jingle Bells and they then headed off. The rest all went on singing to other houses in the neighbor hood.

"You know this is kind of fun," Ginny told Hermione. "I mean it is just so….muggley." After another hour or so they went back to the house.

"Looks like we made a nice little profit," Ron said. They had made about $12.00. "I guess that they liked us." Hermione went and fixed them some hot chocolate and some snacks. They split the profit with the others although Harry wasn't sure what Cho, Ron and Ginny would do with muggle money, but they had to be fair. They popped in a movie and hung out for a while. When It got later they headed off and said good-bye telling each other they would see each other soon for Christmas.

"Be honest Harry, was tonight a total bore?" Hermione asked him.

"Well not really. It was quite entertaining with Ron." She cast him a glance.

"You know what I mean. Was it rude of me to make you come?"

"No it wasn't. Really, I had fun." He took her and cuddled her in his arms as they lied and listened to Christmas music."This is really nice," he told Hermione. "

Yeah it is. Just being here with you is nice." They listened to the fireplace crackling and popping and fell asleep.

The next day Hermione had went over to see Ginny. Harry stayed home and started wrapping presents for everyone.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Harry?" she asked pulling on her coat. "Everyone I think was hoping you would."

"Yeah I'm sure. I think I'll stay here and get some wrapping done."

"Alright if you say so. I'll see you later. Bye!" She hugged him and left. Then he realized he didn't have any wrapping paper. He threw on his coat too and went out the door. 'He and Hermione really should get a car' he thought to himself as he walked down to the little store. His breath was showing in front of him as he walked down the street. He hurried into the store where the heat was on full blast. Right in the front was where all the Christmas stuff was. He picked out a few rolls along with some tissue paper and went to where to goodies were to get some stuff to make cookies. He checked out and right when he was leaving the store Neville walked in.

"Neville? Is that you?" asked Harry. The boy turned around confirming that it was.

"Harry? Hey, how are you? What are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"I'm good you? Hermione and I live not to far from here. I came to get some things for Christmas."

"Where do you live around here?"

"Er-….Actually it's in my parent's old house."

"Is it really? Well that's great I live up about a half hour or so from here. Gran moved us because she thought our other house was getting too small. Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Oh she went over to Ronald Weasley's house to see Ginny. You remember him right?"

"Oh of course I do! Well listen, I should probably get my stuff. Gran's expecting me home for dinner and I have other errands to fun."

"Oh yeah sorry to keep you. Well it's been really nice talking to you again. I'll tell Hermione you say hi. Oh and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Harry walked back out into the cold air and back home. He took up the Weasley's gifts and the others and started to try and wrap them. He would put a spell on Ron's ice cream when he wrapped it later on so it wouldn't melt. After an hour so of work he finally finished wrapping and tagging everyone's gifts. He looked at the time. He still had a little while till Hermione would be home. He dashed upstairs and pulled out her gifts. He took the most time to wrap these because he wanted them to look nice. He wrapped everything and added bows to the jewelry. He had just finished when Hermione came in the door. He went downstairs holding her presents and placed them under the tree.

"Hey Harry how was the wrapping?" she asked greeting him.

"Everything went fine. You won't believe who I ran into today when I went to the store, Neville!"

"You ran into Neville? What was he doing up this way?"

"His Gran and he moved about a half hour away from the store."

"Wow that's weird. What did he say anything else?"

"Not really. Just asking how you were and stuff like that."

"Well that's great you got to see him. Last time we saw him was at our wedding back in August." Hermione now noticed the presents that were under the tree. "Oh Harry are those mine?" she exclaimed.

"Yes they are. But no opening until Christmas day," he replied. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh you're so sweet."

"Thanks." She admired the gifts in the wrapping and then went into the kitchen to get dinner started.

That next afternoon Hermione and himself were enjoying their time with each other when they herd a _crack. _Harry thought it might be Lupin or Ron or someone to come see how they were doing. But when he opened the door he saw...

**A/N: Another cliff hanger haha sorry. I just want to know if anyone has any guesses of who it might be?? Review and tell me please!**


	18. An Offer That's Unrefusable

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 18: An Offer That's Unrefusable**

**A/N: Alright here's chapter 18...**

That next afternoon Hermione and himself were enjoying their time with each other when they herd a _crack. _Harry thought it might be Lupin or Ron or someone to come see how they were doing. But when he opened the door he saw Oliver Wood, his old team captain and keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He now worked for Puddlemere United.

"Wood? Is that you?" Harry asked looking at the figure walking up the driveway. Hermione came over to the door too.

"Harry! Good to see you again, so this is your new place?" Harry went over and greeted him.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" asked Harry surprised as ever. He never thought he would see Wood standing in front of his parent's old house.

"I'll tell you about that in a little bit. I went into Fred and George's new shop the other day and asked em. The told me you were living at your parents old house." He paused as he saw Hermione on the porch clutching her arms from the cold. "I herd you married."

"Wood, you remember Hermione Granger don't you?" as he ushered for Hermione to come off the porch to greet him too.

"Yeah I remember her, nice to see you again Hermione," he said.

"Nice to see you too," she replied.

"Congratulations on that by the way. When was the wedding?"

"Back in August," Harry told him. He almost forgot they were standing outside in the middle of their driveway. "Er-…why don't we go inside?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes please," Wood said. They went back in the house and sat down on the couch. Wood looked around surveying it. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks," Hermione said. He then went and sat in a chair that was next to the couch.

"So why are you here?" Hermione asked him.

"Well actually I have an offer for Harry," he said. Harry was rather surprised.

"An offer? What is it for?" he asked.

"Well as you know I play for Puddlemere United," he started. "And we happen to be in need for a new seeker." He paused before going on. "I was wondering if you would be our new seeker." Hermione let out a little squeak. He himself was surprised.

"You want me….to be…you're new seeker?"

"That's right Potter. You were one heck of a seeker back at Hogwarts. I think you are perfect for our team. What'd ya say? Will you do it?"

"Geez, I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"Alright Potter I understand. Listen, send me and owl and tell me your answer. But I hope you say yes."

"Yeah I will definitely do that." They said good-bye and showed him out the door. When he vanished out of site Hermione was smiling at him.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked anxiously.

"I…I don't know. It's all a shock, I think I will though." Hermione squealed and ran over to him giving him a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! This is just great! You're going to be a professional quidditch player!" Harry himself smiled at this thought. Ron wouldn't believe this when he sent an owl. Harry quickly then ran upstairs to write a quick letter to Ron telling him what happened.

It read: _Ron, you will never believe what happened. Oliver Wood showed up just a little bit ago at our house. He has offered me a spot to play as Puddlemere United's new seeker! I told him I would write him back with an answer. I think I am going to take it. Please write back as soon as you get this. Harry_. He rolled it up and gave it to Hedwig to give to Ron.

The next day Ron had written a pretty long letter back. But then he realized that it was actually several different letters rolled in 1.

"I guess that they are happy for you too," Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess so. Looks like there's 1 from Ron, Lupin, Fred and George and Mrs. Weasley. Ron's letter read: _Harry that is so awesome that you got an offer to be their new seeker! You should take the offer! Congratulations! Ron. _

"See Harry I'm not the only one who thinks you should take it. It is a once in a lifetime offer!" Hermione was telling him.

He started reading the next letter from Lupin. _Harry, congratulations on getting the offer! We always knew you were a great seeker! Please consider taking the offer! You deserve the spot. Take care, Lupin._ The next piece of parchment was from Fred and George and Ginny. It said, _Harry, we always knew you had it in you to go a step further! Keep up the work and congrats. Fred, George and Ginny. _Hermione was reading over his shoulder to read the other notes that were laid out on the table. Finally he unfolded the last note from Mrs. Weasley. He could tell she and Lupin were probably the happiest of them all. Her letter was like the rest. It read, _Harry, Congratulations on the offer! Mr. Weasley and I are so happy for you and proud. If your parents or Sirius were here they would be too. Please consider taking the offer. You've worked so hard and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Yours, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley._

"SeeHarry you should do it. You have worked a lot and it is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why would you refuse?" Hermione told him.

"Because I dont know if it's what I want my actualy job to be. I always thought of being an auror. However, i know not anyone goes pro...tThat's why I'm going to take the job." He turned around and smiled at her. She squealed again and he hugged her. "You're sure you want me to do this right?" he asked her.

"Of course I do Harry! And I understand that you will have to be away for times but I will come with you."

"Alright I'm just making sure." Then he took out 2 pieces of parchment. One to send a letter to the Weasley's, and another to send to Wood.

Later that next evening Wood had sent a reply. It told Harry that he was glad he accepted. Also, he gave him a list of practices and where they met for them. It was a dome somewhere that was pretty far north. But Hermione told him that he could always apparate there and back and if there were ever any major games they could check into a hotel or something like that. He still couldn't believe that he was going to be a seeker on a professional quidditch team.

**A/N: R&R Please?**


	19. Their First Christmas

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 19: Their First Christmas**

**A/N: I want to say thank you for those who comment/have commented the story. I really do enjoy reading what you guys have to say. Anyway, Sorry this is a long chapter, but it's a christmas one, so enjoy!**

It was the day before Christmas Eve and he and Hermione was both full of Christmas spirit. Hermione had wrapped all her presents and even Harry's, which she had now put under the tree. Tomorrow night they were going to go over to the burrow to celebrate and then on Christmas day they were going to go to Hermione's parent's house.

"I can't believe that tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Hermione told Harry as she came up into bed with him.

"Yeah I know. It seems like yesterday it was thanksgiving."

"Did you get your parents anything?" Harry asked her.

"Of course I did! I picked them out a few shirts and stuff. I thought you knew?"

"Well I didn't, but thanks for telling me." He grabbed her and pulled her down next to him and gave her a soft kiss. He then thought about how Hermione would react to the presents that he gave her.

The next morning there was a light snow falling when they woke up.

"Looks like it'll be a white Christmas after all this year," Harry told her.

"Looks like it," she replied.

"You know Hermione I thought of something," Harry started.

"What Harry?"

"Well I was thinking since we live out here where a lot of muggle's are, and us always walking to the store, maybe we should get a car." Hermione paused.

"I actually was thinking about this the other day too."

"Were you really?"

"Yeah I was, maybe after Christmas we can look."

"Yeah we should," Harry agreed.

"Come on let's go have some breakfast, watch a little TV and then go get cleaned up," Hermione said.

"Breakfast sounds good." They got up and went down into the kitchen.

They ate eggs and then went to watch a few Christmas movies that were on. Around 2 or so Harry went up to take a shower and then Hermione followed. They had a little bit until they had to go over to the burrow.

"Harry will you hurry up!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called back.

"I'm trying to carry down the presents for everyone."

"Harry you're going to…" Before she could finish her sentence she herd a few different "thumps." "Drop them," she finished.

"It's alright I got it!" He called. She rolled her eyes and went upstairs to help him.

"Here let me take these and you take the other half." They went downstairs and apparated to the Burrow. They landed outside the front door. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Weasley came and answered it.

"Harry, Hermione! Good to see you again! Please come in, come in," she told them ushering them inside. The house was now full of even more Christmas then it had the last time they were here. They walked into the main room. There was Tonks, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Katie Bell, Bill, Fleur and Charlie.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Merry Christmas!" Fred and George called. The others came over and said hi to them too. Ron and Cho then came downstairs.

"Hi Harry, Hermione," Cho and he told them. "I herd about you getting the job as Puddlemere's new seeker. Congratulations," Cho told him.

"Yeah I'm pretty shocked still myself. Thanks." Hermione went over, poured herself some punch and then went over to talk to Ginny. "So what's new around here?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh nothing spectacular, Percy's gonna stop by later on after he gets off work." The grandfather in the room starting chiming 5:30.

"Why doesn't Fred have anyone here?" he asked Ron as he went to go set down the presents under the tree. "He couldn't find anyone. He's still trying to get Angelina back too. Besides, Katie's leaving after dinner to go spend Christmas with her family." Just then Mrs. Weasley came into the room and said, "Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes!"

They all made their way into the kitchen that had the table all lain out. Mrs. Weasley brought over several plates filled with food. After given permission, Ron immediately dug in. There was a big ham, potatoes, cranberries, rolls, coleslaw, pumpkin juice, and a gelatin type thing. Percy came through the door a few moments later after they started eating and took a place at the table. Everyone was in the Christmas cheer.

"Everyone can I have you're attention?" Mr. Weasley said. They all looked up at him. "I would like to propose a toast to Harry, for getting a spot on the Puddlemere Untied quidditch team. To Harry!"

"To Harry!" they all called after.

"So Harry's when your first game?" Katie Bell asked.

"I dunno. I guess I'll find out when I have practice after New Years."

"Well I know I'm going to try and get tickets to that game. See how you and Wood are doing after all these years."

"We all will," Mrs. Weasley told them. They continued on dinner chatting excitedly with one another. When they were done Lupin and Tonks helped her clean up the dishes. Hermione, himself and the others all went in by the couch.

"I just love Christmas," Cho was telling Ron. "It's so magical and stuff."

"That was one good dinner," Hermione told Harry.

"Yeah it was. Wish we ate like that everyday."

"Mum's fixed some fudge, chocolate pie and cake for desert," Fred told them. "And they're all really good too. Let's just say George and I taste tested them to make sure they were all right." Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.

"Harry, Hermione, won't you spend the night tonight? Charlie and Percy can share Ginny and Ron, Bill and Fleur and Fred and George can all share. We would love for you to spend Christmas morning with us," Mrs. Weasley asked them when she came into the room.

"Er-…we're supposed to go over to the Granger's tomorrow but I guess we could," Harry told her.

"Oh that's great then!" she told them and went back into the kitchen to clean up the remnants of dinner and to prepare for desert.

"Hey Harry could you come here?" Ron called.

"Yeah sure thing," he said and went over to the stairs.

"Follow me," Ron told him as they went away from the activities.

"I need your opinion on a gift for Cho."

"So you came to me?"

"Well I didn't know who else to ask."

"What about Ginny, or Fred or George?"

"Well it just would have been weird!"

"Weird to ask Ginny on advice on what to get a girl?"

"You get the point!"

"No, not really."

"Anyway I got her this…" Ron pulled out a necklace that was beaded but yet was odd in color. "What do ya think?"

"I think its good," he told Ron struggling for words. It wasn't that the necklace was ugly; it was just that Ron actually picked out something good but it was weird looking in a way.

"Are you sure, because if it isn't I'll go right now and get her somethin' else."

"No it's a good gift for her. She'll like it, I think."

Ron sighed and said, "Thank god, if it was bad I think I would have slammed my head at the wall."

"It's a great gift for Cho. Now why don't you wrap it and let's get back down to the party." They went back downstairs to find deserts set up on tables around the room.

"Harry you've got to try the buckeyes," Hermione told him when she saw him. "Their really good, I'm surprised that mum and dad haven't made these…" She then gave Harry a buckeye and went to talk to Fleur. He shrugged and took a bite out of it. It was pretty good after all.

A little while later after everyone had ate and cleaned they decided that each person should get to open a few presents but have a few for tomorrow morning. Harry then thought that he should go later on tonight and get Hermione's presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Ginny opened their gifts from him and Hermione.

"Oh Harry, Hermione these are great," Mrs. Weasley told them. "I love them."

"And thanks for the books," Lupin told them. "These all look so interesting and will be sure to start reading these." Ginny told them basically the same thing. He opened presents from Fred and George, Lupin and Tonks. Fred and George had gotten him a few things from their joke shop; Lupin got Harry a jacket type thing that said Puddlemere on it and seeker in the corner of the front.

"Lupin this is great! I love it, thanks!"

"I thought you would Harry. Got a deal on it too, knew a guy who worked at this one store." Tonks had gotten Harry a little model thing that had Puddlemere players flying around. He could see that someone had gotten Ron some candy and a new shirt (that wasn't the usual jumper. They would probably open that one tomorrow.) Ron then gave Cho her gift. When she opened it she squealed with delight and threw her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Ron this is great! I love it so much! Thank you!" She had Ron put it on her.

"I see Ron managed to get Cho a good gift she likes," Fred whispered to him.

"How did that happen?" George asked.

"When are you going to give me my gift?" Katie Bell asked him.

"Er-tomorrow, you'll get, I mean find it in the morning."

"He didn't get her anything did he?" Hermione whispered to Harry. He mouthed, I don't think so. After a while of everyone opening some gifts, eating the various pies, fudge and other things laid out the party started to settle down. Harry was able to sneak away at 1 point and go get Hermione's presents. Sometime around 11:15 everyone started leaving or going to bed.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Katie Bell told George.

"Yeah tomorrow," George replied. They kissed and he, Ron, Fred and Ginny all went awww. George threw a few pieces of fudge at them.

He then turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you want to go up to bed now?" She caught his eye and said, "Yeah I do."

"Well we're gonna go up to bed now too. We're both feeling pretty tired," Harry told the rest who were downstairs. The others called back Night.

When they were in the room set up Hermione tore down the bed. Harry put up a slight sound barrier and a lock so no one could get in. They turned to each other and smiled. Harry took off the navy sweater he had on and his jeans and then rest of the clothes. Hermione had done the same. He got on his knees along with Hermione who began to do the same.

"Here's an early Christmas present from me," he told Hermione. She giggled and then kissed him back. She left herself go into his arms where he laid her down onto the bed. The others were coming up to bed but they ignored them. Finally after a while he just let himself go, she did the same, and lay down onto the bed. "Merry Christmas Hermione," he whispered to her. "Merry Christmas to you too Harry."

"Harry! Hermione! Wake up!" called Ron outside of their door.

"Hmmm what is it Ron?" Harry called back.

"We've got presents! Come on hurry downstairs, you 2 are they last to wake up!" Hermione and he got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good morning you 2, Merry Christmas!" Lupin greeted them.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Harry replied back. Sure enough under the tree were presents.

"What were you 2 doing up there?" Ron asked them. "It's almost 11!" Lupin looked at them smiling but a look in his eye's saying "I won't tell I promise." Somehow it shouldn't matter because their married. He and Hermione went over and started opening some presents.

"Gee thanks Harry, I love ice cream," Ron told him as he opened the thing of Ben and Jerry's. He went into the kitchen and started eating it. He could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling at him to stop eating it or it'll spoil his lunch.

"Oh thanks Harry! You got me the 2 books!" Hermione had just opened a few of her gifts.

"You're welcome." He opened a few. He got new wallet case from Hagrid and inside a picture of him on his fire bolt that had been taken back in his 7th year. He also had some candy from the Weasley's and a bunch of other things. While Hermione was opening a present from Ginny, Harry grabbed the 3 boxes that had the jewelry in it. "Here Hermione, Merry Christmas," he told her giving her the boxes. She smiled at him and then opened the 1st box.

"Oh Harry," she started to say as she pulled out the crystal like earrings. "These are so pretty! Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him in hug and kissed him. "Here open one of mine." She gave him a box. He opened it and there was a banner type thing that had Puddlemere colors on it and in the middle said "Potter."

"Hermione it's great. I like it." He then gave her the other box with the gold earrings that matched the necklace.

"Harry these are so beautiful! I really love these!" she was now examining her earrings and a few others were starting to come around and look at them. He took another present that was from Hermione. This one was a little bit smaller. He unwrapped it and inside there was a silver watch that was pretty fancy. He noticed something on the back of it. Engraved into the back it said, _Harry, I love you with all my heart and always will, Hermione. _Underneath it said _Harry and Hermione Potter forever. _He looked up and smiled deeply. "Hermione this is great. I really love it. Thanks."

"You're welcome Harry. I have 1 more thing to give you too."

"So do I," he said pulling out the last box.

"Open mine first," she told him. He opened it and it was a kit type thing. He flipped it over and saw that it was a specialty cleaning/caretaking kit for him broom.

"Really Hermione the presents are great! Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Ron now had come over (still eating his ice cream out of the tub itself) and was looking at his new watch. "Alright now you get to open your last one from me." She took the nicely wrapped gold wrapping paper and bowed box. When she saw the necklace she gasped. "Oh Harry…Oh my…This is just so…beautiful." She pulled the necklace and bracelet out of the box.

"You like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! Harry thank you so much!" She leaned in and started kissing him. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny were all crowding in to take a look at the necklace.

"Oh that is beautiful," Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were telling each other.

"Nice taste Harry," Lupin told him.

"Ist sirer hihs, iwsh I wad a tch pilke hat," Ron said with loads of ice cream in his mouth.

"What on earth are you saying?" Harry asked him.

He swallowed the bite and said, "I meant that your watch was sure great and I wish I had one like it."

"Ron, we're not talking about watches."

"We aren't?"

"No."

"Then what are we talking about?" Harry laughed slightly. "Just never mind Ron. Go back to your ice cream." Ron shrugged and took another giant bite.

Things started settling down and they all went into the kitchen for lunch. They had some soup, rolls and other leftover foods from the night before. They spent the rest of the day hanging out. He and Hermione stayed cuddled up in front of the fireplace until later on when they decided to go back home and get ready to go the Granger's.

"Oh you 2 have a great Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley called back as they left. Ron had now finished all of his big tub of ice cream and was complaining he ate too much. They air was brisk and it was cold out. They apparated back to their house. Surprisingly, there were 2 presents under they tree. 1 was for him and the other present was for Hermione.

"Who could they be from?" Hermione asked him. "

I dunno," he replied. They looked at the tags. They were from Dobby. Harry opened his and then stared at the present. Hermione did the same thing. His was a giant blob of clay that appeared to make something. Hermione's was a scarf like thing that didn't look much like clothes as far as he could tell. "What is this?" he asked Hermione staring at it very confused.

"I think it's supposed to be a model of…you," she said as she started laughing.

"How can this possibly be me? I'm not a giant blob monster!"

"Well look right here, there's a lightning shaped mark up here on the too and there's some glasses right here," she told him as she started laughing hysterically.

"Well I don't have a giant nose like that! What's yours supposed to be?"

When she stopped laughing she said, "Can't you see, it's a…sweater I believe?" Harry got his chance to laugh at this.

"That is not a sweater."

"Well I think it is. But it's the thought that counts." He couldn't wait to show Ron these. "Come on we better get going," Hermione urged him.

"Yeah we probably should."

**A/N: R&R. Nice chapter? Makes me miss Christmas time**


	20. Christmas at The Grangers

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 20: Christmas at The Grangers**

They stood outside of the decorated house in a muggle area. Hermione ran the door bell. He dad answered it.

"Merry Christmas dad," Hermione told him giving him a hug.

"Yes Merry Christmas," Harry told him stepping inside.

"Harry, it's good to see you again. How is everything you two?"

"We're fine," Hermione told him as he took their coats and scarves. Hermione's mum now walked in.

"Oh great you're here! Dinner will be ready shortly." They went in and took a seat on the couch. There was slight sound of Christmas music in the back ground.

"So how has your Christmas been so far?" Mr. Granger asked them.

"Er-great, the food was delicious over where we had Christmas last night and everything," Harry told him.

"Harry got me this," Hermione said as she pulled the necklace out from under her dress.

"Oh that's nice."

"And Hermione got me this watch," Harry said lifting up his sleeve.

"You don't say? Wow that is a beauty," he replied looking at it. Mrs. Granger came in now.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Harry and I were showing dad the watch I gave him and the necklace he bought me."

"Tell me more at dinner. It's ready now." They walked into the kitchen that was all nicely laid out. On the table was some chicken and ham. They all began eating the cranberry's and everything else that was there. After a while of chatting about they holiday at the Burrow

Mrs. Granger piped up, "So you said Harry got you a necklace and you got him a watch?"

"Yeah we were showing dad," Hermione pulled out the necklace again to show her. Harry showed his watch.

"Oh that is a nice watch."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Oh that is a nice necklace too. Was it expensive?" she asked.

"Oh mum that's not necessary," Hermione started to say.

"Well I don't want you all blowing your money on silly things you don't need."

"Mum still that's not a very…appropriate question to ask. It was a gift…"

"Oh Hermione, I know but I am just curious. Neither of you has that much real money…"

"It really wasn't…_that_ expensive," Harry tried to say.

"Harry it's ok to tell the truth…"

"Really it wasn't priced too high…" but he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Mum what do you mean that we don't need things like these?"

"I'm just saying that you should save your money for maybe something a little more useful."

"What does it matter? It's Christmas!"

"Honey neither of you have a job yet though."

"Mum, Harry just got a job. Not in this area though. He is going to be a professional seeker on a quidditch team."

"Oh that's great! Congratulations."

"Mum please don't change the subject."

"Honey, I just want you two to think maybe a little more carefully."

"Listen, it is Christmas! I wanted something nice for once and I told Harry that he could buy me some jewelry. It doesn't matter what he bought for me or what I bought for him! This is the time of year where you buy things for the ones you love and are close too!"

"Hermione why don't you just let this go," Harry told her.

"Harry please…"

"Please dear don't start anything," Mr. Granger tried to say to his wife.

"I'm not…"

"Mum you are! It isn't you business about what me and Harry get for each other and when!" Hermione threw the napkin and fork onto the table and stormed off upstairs. Mr. Granger looked at her angrily and Harry just didn't say anything.

"What did I say?" she asked Mr. Granger.

"You know what. You were pushing it over the edge again."

"I was not I just wanted to tell her she needs to be careful on spending things." No one said anything to each other.

Harry finished the last bits of the chicken and said, "I'm gonna go…" and went up the stairs to find Hermione.

There were 3 bedrooms. One was rather large so he took it that was the parent's room. He found her in the next room.

"Hey," he said walking into the room. She was crying slightly and lifted her head to see him.

"Hi," she said quietly. He went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You ok?"

"I'm….alright. I'm just…angry and upset." She leaned onto his shoulder and he rubbed his hand across her back.

"I know how you feel."

"How do you know how I feel? You've never had parents that you got along with and then all of a sudden you fight with them."

"Well I never had parents but I have had great people that really care about me. I've argued with Lupin, Sirius a little and even Dumbledore." She started crying and he rubbed her shoulder trying to sooth her.

"I-I'm s-sorry Harry. I-I don't k-know w-why I-I'm like t-this," she sobbed.

"Hey it's ok. I'm here."

"It's not ok. I feel bad."

"Well you're mum and dad don't feel too hot down there either."

"I never fight with my parents though."

"Well all fight with each other some time."

"I-I g-guess that y-your right H-Harry," she told him letting out a sigh.

A little while later her dad knocked on the door to the bedroom a little while later to check on them.

"Is everything alright?" he asked them.

"Yeah fine," Harry told him. Hermione wasn't much in the mood for talking.

"Mum told me to bring these up." He handed them some presents. "She didn't know if you wanted to come downstairs or not."

"Thanks," Hermione told him taking the gifts. "

Could you give her these?" she handed her dad the presents that they had brought with them.

"Sure thing," he said and he left them alone again. They opened the 4 presents that had their names on it. Hermione opened one with a lovely sky blue color sweater and another that had a skirt and top. He opened a box with a blue long sleeve shirt and red thin stripe going across the top and another box with some money in it.

"Do you want to go home now?" Harry asked Hermione after they gazed at the gifts.

"Yeah I do." They went downstairs and said good-bye and thanked them for the gifts and they did the same back. When they got back into their house they went straight to bed. He could tell that Hermione was still upset and angry about earlier that evening.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked her when they crawled into bed.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet and barely have said a word since I went and found you up in the guest bedroom."

"I'm going to be alright. Thanks for asking though." She rolled onto her side and he did the same. She fell asleep after a while and he fell asleep before that.

The next day he went back to the Weasley's to show them and tell them about what had happened and about Dobby's gift to them. Ginny had left to go back to school that morning and Hermione didn't want to come. When he got there they all started laughing at the Dobby's presents.

"Hermione says that it's supposed to be a model of me."

"I don't see it," Ron told him glaring at the object. "It just looks like a cat ate it and brought it back up."

"It's not _that _bad Ron." Fred and George were holding it and observing the model.

"I think that she's right," Fred told him.

"Yeah I see it now. See there's…" George had added on and was now pointing out certain characteristics.

"So where's Hermione anyway?" Ron asked him.

"She got into an argument with her mum last night," he told him. He coule hear George say "And that curved thing on the top is that colic in his hair he get's when he sleeps."

"Did she really? Why?" He went on explaining to Ron about everything that had happened. "That sounds bad," Ron finally said when it was over.

"Yeah it was. I feel so bad now, what if she really does think that I spent too much money on the necklace and stuff?"

"I think you're alright Harry, she's mad at her mum not you. She loves you more then anything."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Up to a game of wizard's chess?"

"Yeah I guess so." They played for a while and then watched a little bit of TV. He felt bad about staying here and leaving Hermione at home. But she told Harry that he should go ahead and go and that she just wanted a little bit of time to herself. Fred and George were upstairs painting and redecorating the one room they had blown up that one time before they went to Grimmauld place.

"Wanna help us? We'll pay ya?" Fred asked.

"No I think we'll pass," Ron told them turning his attention back to the television.

"Alright you're missing. Could have given you a nice chunk of money…"

"Why is it our miss that we don't have to redecorate and paint?" Ron asked.

"Good point," Fred said and then hurried themselves up into the attic before Mrs. Weasley yelled at them again.

As mid-afternoon approached Lupin came and stopped by.

"Hi Harry! Where's Hermione at?"

"She's at home, there was bit of an argument last night with her mum."

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Anyway I started the 1 book you gave me. It is very interesting so far."

"Oh I'm glad you like it."

"Well I had to talk to Molly about something. Is she around?" He and Ron then turned their heads back to the TV as Ron had flipped on a music video of a bunch of girls in shorts dancing.

"In the kitchen," he and Ron said in unison. Lupin laughed and turned the channel. "I don't think that Cho or Hermione would like that very much."

There was a while of silence and then Ron said, "So how's that shield thingy working out?"

"Er-…I guess its working. I mean we haven't had anyone break in or anything and our house hasn't blown up so it's good. What made you think of that?"

"I dunno, I just was curious. I just kinda wonder about dark art things every now and then. What'd you reckon Lupin's here to talk to my mum about?"

"I dunno and I don't think I really want to. If it doesn't involve me or Hermione or anyone else that I care about then I'm happy."

"Maybe it's something important. Like a Death Eater being spotted or something!"

"Ron get a hold of yourself! It was something like that then we would have gotten like 15 owls and Lupin would have come running in the door screaming "he/she has been spotted!: and stuff like that. Maybe it's time that you get a job or something, that is before you start waiting for the _Daily Prophet _to come everyday and see who's in the news. That's probably what became of the Dursley's. Either that or maybe they died…I don't know, but you get the point right?" Ron paused for a while.

"Yeah I get it. But I don't know what to get a job as. I always thought or auror or something but didn't get the one N.E.W.T. I needed to."

"Well then take a test and get it. If you are serious about doing it."

"Yeah maybe I'll have to think about it." There was a yell from upstairs. "What was…" they started to run up the stairs to where Fred and George were.

"What happened?" he asked as he stood into the doorway.

"It's the shop, We-we-we…" Fred and George were staring at a piece of paper that was just delivered by mail. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came running up the stairs.

"What is it you two?" she asked them. All 4 of them stared waiting for an answer.

"We've been robbed!" George yelled.

"What?" Lupin asked.

"We've been robbed! The one shop next to ours just sent us a letter saying our glass windows are all broken and the place is a mess!" He and Ron stood there shocked.

"Oh that's horrible," Mrs. Weasley told them.

"We need to go…" Fred said.

"I'll come with you. Then call the Ministry and see if we can get a video tape of what happened," Lupin told them.

"Yeah thanks," George said. They said good-bye and left. Harry looked at his watch.

"I better be going home too."

"Alright Harry see ya later."

"Tell me if there is anything new about the robbery. "Sure thing mate." Harry then dissapparated back to his house.

As soon as he was in the door he called, "Hermione! Hermione are you here?" She came downstairs.

"Hey Harry what is it?"

"There's been a robbery!" "

What are you talking about? Where at?"

"At Fred and George's joke shop, hold on let me catch my breath." He went over and sat on the couch and she followed eagerly waiting for more news.

"What happened Harry?"

"We were sitting around and herd Fred and George scream from upstairs. When we went up there to see what the ruckus was about they said that a neighboring shop sent them an owl telling them what happened."

"Who did it? Do they know?"

"I dunno. I left right after Lupin and the twins went to go see what the damage was. Ron will owl us and tell everything he said when he knew more."

"Wow that's terrible. Who would rob a joke shop and why?"

"Some moron I guess."

"I'll say. So how were things over there?"

"Fine, Fred and George agree with you about the present Dobby gave me. They said that they could see the model of me somewhere in the blob."

"What did Ron say?"

"That a cat ate it and spit it back up."

"Typical, anything else happen I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of. How are you and things here?"

"Fine, everything's fine. I was just really tired and kind of hung out here. Didn't feel like doing much. I'm just so…I don't know. I feel so bad about the fight but I don't want to call my mum because she will just insist that she is right."

"Well maybe you should. I mean, not now, but when you are up to it."

"Yeah I guess so. Why don't I go in and get a pizza going for us?"

"Yeah sure that would be great." She went into the kitchen. Harry was thinking about everything that happened, the fight from last night, the robbery. But Hermione seemed different. She had gotten into fights with him and Ron before and not talked to them and even though this was with her mum, it was more different that it could be. She never yelled like that to anyone and if she did it wouldn't have been her parents. He couldn't help but wonder, was something wrong with Hermione?


	21. A Final Truth

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 21: A Final Truth**

New Year's Eve rapidly approached them. Christmas had come and gone and now the New Year was ready to come in. Hermione was still different but had somewhat gone back to her normal self. He wasn't sure if she was ok but he was afraid in a way to find out if she wasn't going to be.

"Harry what time should everyone come over on Saturday?" Hermione asked him.

"Er- I don't know. Maybe sevenish maybe?"

"Ok, I just wanted to send an owl to them and let them know." She went upstairs then. He went and sat on the couch and flipped on the news. Ron had sent them an owl a few days after he was there to tell him about Fred and George's joke shop robbery. Apparently some idiot who was under some curse rammed a brick and the main window, went inside and stole some stuff off the shelves. Luckily nothing in the back. Plus. he had managed to eat a whizzer fizzer and left a trail of crumbs and stuff. They caught the guy the next day and payed Fred and George the money for damage.

The news came on and the host said some things but he mainly blocked them out. He was thinking about everything. In a few days he was going to begin his quidditch practice. Wood had sent him a reminder of course giving exact time and place requirements. He was also thinking about Hermione. He wanted to ask her if anything was wrong but how? He couldn't just go up to her and be like, "Hermione you're acting weird and I wanted to know if you're gonna die." That would be a horrible thing to say (he certainly had gained knowledge about women ever since he got serious in relationships.) Besides, that would be something that Ron would do. He hated to just ruin the celebrations but if something really _was _wrong with her he wanted to know, if he she left without him knowing why he would blame himself for not knowing. He thought about writing Ginny, but if Ginny didn't know what he was talking about then he would be getting her all worried too, which was the last thing he wanted to do. Finally he decided that he would just have to ask her. He had a right to know. But of course would ask when the time was right. She came back downstairs then.

"Hey anything good on?" she asked.

"Er-not really, so did you send it?"

"Yeah, I used Hedwig if you don't mind."

"No that's fine. She needs a nice outing anyway."

"Just think, we're entering our 1st new year together."

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?"

"Yeah….it is." He couldn't ask now. Not to ruin the mood...Right then she hopped on his lap and gave him a kiss. "What'd ya do that for?" he asked.

"Because I love you so much," she replied in a loving voice leaning onto him and eyeing him slightly. He went and gave her a kiss too, very playfully. Then she got up off his lap, grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stairway. When he nearly tripped over the rug she had let go. Then he chased after her up the stairs. She started to give playful screams and laugh. When he caught up to her in the hallway he grabbed her around her waist and spun her around in a circle. Again, with this she at first screamed but started to laugh and smile afterwards. When he set her down she pulled him into the bedroom and kissed him passionately. Something they hadn't done in a while. He started smiling now and enjoying it. Maybe she was alright….

* * *

"Harry could you check on the Steak and spaghetti?" Hermione called from upstairs. 

"Yeah sure thing," he replied. It was now New Year's Eve. Everyone was going to be coming over shortly to celebrate. Hermione was upstairs getting dressed. He added the sauce with it and put the bread in the oven. "I put the bread in!" He called up. The other night made him rethink about Hermione but then yesterday she didn't seem herself again. Just then the doorbell rang. He went and answered it. There stood all of the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks and Moody. "Hello everyone," Harry said as he ushered them in. "Hermione they're here!" called Harry.

"Oh coming!" She ran downstairs in a red flirtatious spaghetti strapped dress and some nice earrings. Her hair was also in a nicely curled. Fred and George gave a whistle.

"Ooooh that's a nice dress," Mrs. Weasley told Hermione as she spun off her new outfit.

"Thanks, I got it the other day." Harry starred at her with awe. She looked beautiful.

"You look…you look…beautiful," Harry told her walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Yes that is Hermione," Cho told her. Cho was wearing a nice little sweater and skirt.

"Well it's almost the new year," Lupin told them.

"Sure is," Bill piped up.

"Why don't I got get things dished out?" Hermione asked.

"Let me help you dear," Mrs. Weasley chimed in. They went into the kitchen. Everyone else followed shortly after anxious to get some food. When they dished it out they all talked excitedly with one another. Afterwards Hermione disappeared upstairs for bit.

"So you and Cho got any plans for the New Year?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not yet, but I want to take her on a vacation or somethin' what about you and Hermione? How're you gonna celebrate you're first New Years?"

"I dunno, not sure…"

"Where is Hermione anyway?"

"You know I don't know, probably upstairs fixing her hair or something." She came back downstairs. She was quiet and had a look on her face that he couldn't quite place. But she quickly changed that and went over to talk to Fleur and Tonks and show off her new dress. Around an hour later he brought out some deserts for everyone to snack on. Cho and Ron were cuddling with one another on the couch; the twins were just plain pigging out, Bill and Fleur were talking with Lupin and the rest were in the kitchen. Lupin noticed something was up though as the night progressed though.

"Harry could I have word?"

"Yeah sure this I guess." He pulled him aside into the ending hallway by the laundry room.

"Harry I need to ask you something."

"Er-…alright, ask me anything."

"Harry…" he paused before going on. "Is something wrong with Hermione?" Harry looked away. Lupin was serious and Harry didn't want to answer this, because he would feel like he is lying to Lupin and he personally didn't know himself.

"I…I…I don't know," he managed to get out. Lupin looked away now too. "Why did you ask?" Harry asked him.

"She seemed different to me. I have known you 2 for sometime around 6 ½ years. I can tell when something is bothering you or Hermione. Tonight she has disappeared twice and when she came back she had a different expression on her face." Lupin said this in a concerned voice and looked at him now.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well I don't know. No one else seemed to notice much or notice at all." Harry paused for a minute.

"She's been like this for a week or so, ever since the fight with her mum. I don't think that's it though. I know it isn't. She pushes through anything and lately she's just been tired and lazy and then other's she'll be her old self again."

"You haven't asked her if everything's alright with her?"

"Well, no. I mean I wanted to but didn't know how to say it. At times I just wanted to but I couldn't. I was…I don't know."

"You were scared? Is that what you were looking for? Harry, it's alright to feel that way. You love her more then anything I know and wouldn't let or want anything to happen to her. But Harry if…if there is something wrong you need to know."

"Yeah you're right."

"Listen, Harry ask her, you have to."

"I will Lupin."

"And do me one more thing, please tell me. You can trust me. You should know that too. I want to know too."

Harry nodded his head, "I will, I promise." Lupin patted Harry on the shoulder then. "Well we should go back to the party now," Harry told him. Lupin led him back out where music was playing.

"Hey Harry you're just in time!" Ron called him over. "We're gonna sing Karaoke!" Ron told him with a smile on his face.

"When you saw we…" he started to ask but then Ron was pulling him towards the front of the living room where there was a karaoke machine.

"Be sure not to break a window," Fred and George called up to Ron. They also mouthed to Harry, "Good luck."

"Ron I don't…" then some music started to play. He looked up at the screen. The song was called "Oops I did it again." Harry immediately turned away as Ron started to sing. People in the room put a look of anguish on their face. When he was supposed to sing he just started laughing. Fred and George were cracking up basically rolling on the floor. Cho and Hermione went over and turned off the thing. "Thanks," he mouthed Hermione.

"I was just getting into it," Ron complained.

"Why don't we have Harry and Hermione sing?" Tonks said.

"Oh I…" Hermione began. Cho pulled Hermione up with him. He smiled and hugged her. This song was called "You and Me." When they started singing he realized just how good she was. When they finished they received some applause. More then what Ron would ever get. A few others sang and then they went back to more partying.

It was approaching midnight now and the house was as noisy as ever. Fred and George went out and bought some fireworks to set off. Hermione seemed to be in positive mood still but yet he could tell she was down inside. The clock read 11:30. He just couldn't take this anymore. The suspense and all was killing him and Lupin was right, he had to ask her. When she was along for a minute he asked, "Hermione, we need to talk."

"Ok Harry what is it?"

"I mean in private." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. The noise died down as they went into the hallway.

"What is it Harry?"

"Hermione…" he paused for a while.

"What is it Harry hurry up, we're missing the party?"

"Hermione…what's wrong with you?" he started to just spill out everything he was feeling. "You have been so different since the night you had the fight with your parents. You've been tired, quiet, keeping to yourself and sneaking off every now and then. Hermione you just haven't been yourself. I miss that and I am worried about you! I feel as though that I am being left out in something and that I am like loosing you or something! Hermione, I know something has to be up. Why didn't you tell me whatever it is? I love you more then anything in the world and you're basically all I have left. I _need _to know and I _want _to know. Please just tell me what it is Hermione, please." He was just blurting out everything he'd been feeling. He looked into Hermione's eyes. She wasn't bawling but she had a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"Harry…" she told him in a pleading voice. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. I know I have been like that but I just…I don't know! You are right. I should have told you, I should have told you what I'm about to tell you a week or so ago." She paused letting a few tears fall out before continuing. "Harry, there is something wrong. I'm sick. I went to the doctor's office and got a few tests done. Harry, I have cancer."

"What…" he was interrupted and speechless.

"Harry it's Leukemia. But before you say anything I have to tell you, it's curable. Not all the time but most. I can have some chemotherapy done and I'll be ok. But Harry I know that I should have told you. I really should have. I was scared. I was scared of everything that I just found out and scared of how you were going to take it." Hermione was now crying hard. Tears welled out of her eyes. He was just in plain shock. He just couldn't believe this. Not her…not Hermione…anyone but Hermione…Was this really happening? "I…" he didn't know what to say. "Harry please, forgive me. Just please. I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still taking it in myself."

"W-when do you s-start the t-treatment," he managed to saw wearily.

"This week," she replied in a firm voice. Harry turned away. Why did he have to let Hermione see him like this? "Harry please…I am sorry. I really am." He turned to face her again.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, but not now." All of sudden he was spinning. Things blackened up and his head met the floor before he knew it.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Hermione was shaking him. Ron and Cho were also surrounding him.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, Hermione told us you got over excited for the New Year," Cho told him.

"Er-…yeah, that's it. I was just having too much fun drinking the punch." He stood up and hugged Hermione.

"Hey they countdown's beginning!" They all went downstairs and looked at the TV. Fred and George ready to launch.

"10-9-8-7!" everyone was cheering. But he couldn't place what happened. Then he remembered everything. Hermione had leukemia. "4-3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all shouted. Harry managed to put a look of happiness on his face. But inside he was torn. The girl that he loved, the girl he married, the girl that meant everything to him…was sick with something that _could _take her away from him forever. The fireworks lit up the night outside and they all went onto the porch. "Happy New Years, Harry!" Lupin came over and told him.

"Er-…yeah, Happy New Year," he said quietly.

"Go over and give your wife a kiss!" he told him with a wink. Harry went over to Hermione. She welcomed him with open arms. They kissed each other for a while and then latched into each others arms. Everyone else around them seemed to disappear. Everything was drowned out. "I forgive you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed him lightly. He didn't want to let her go. He felt if he did he would loose her. This year was supposed to be a great one, their first New Years together, his first job as a pro quidditch player…but nothing mattered right now…nothing more then Hermione.

**A/N: Ok I need feedback on this chapter. Was it too mushy? Good? ...?**


	22. First Day As A Pro

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 22: First Day As a Pro**

Everyone had slept over that night after partying into the late hours. Harry had been quiet and didn't say much, nor Hermione. When he and Hermione went to bed that night Harry couldn't bring him to say anything. He could tell that Hermione wanted to talk to him about it but knew better. Around noon the next day they said their good-bye's as everyone left. After a few minutes Harry finally said, "So…"

"So…" she went over and hugged him.

"What day?" asked Harry. He needed to know answers.

"I start on Wednesday," she replied shakily.

"Are…you scared?"

"Yes Harry, of course I am! Harry I know that these things happen but I'm scared. I've never been through anything like this." Harry went over and draped his arm around her.

"I know you haven't. Hermione, whatever happens, I'm gonna be here for you. I love you Hermione and I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"I know Harry, I know." They paused.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yes, I called them the other day. That's why I was happy. Because I finally apologized for yelling at them but was still mad because they didn't respect my right to my life with you." He then thought about how he promised Lupin that he would tell him if anything was wrong…he didn't want to now. He couldn't. It would have to wait.

"But Hermione, tomorrow…I start quidditch."

"Oh my gosh Harry I forgot!"

"Listen, maybe I should just call Wood and tell him to find -"

"No Harry you can't do that. You have waited so long for a job like this!"

"But Hermione, I want to be with you! I want to be there…"

"Harry you will be. But I want you to go out and have fun. I don't want you worrying about me all the time."

"Hermione, right you're all I think about. How am I supposed to be off playing quidditch when you are in a hospital or something hooked up to machines?"

"Harry, I don't how…but we _will _get through this. Listen, I can come see you practice tomorrow, Monday and maybe Tuesday. We still have a few days before I have to start chemotherapy. I'm usually the person to plan ahead, but let's take things days at a time. Harry I want you to be happy. You're always happy when you're on that broom."

"I'm even happier when I'm around you." She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Harry please, it would make me happy to see you living out a dream. Just because I'm sick and all doesn't mean that you stop living your life."

"Hermione…it's just-hard to think about that. Everything's a shock right now."

"Just please Harry, please promise me that you won't give up your dreams, and promise me that you will be happy." Harry gave a sigh. "I promise Hermione. I really do. I don't know if I can necessarily promise that I'll be happy but I'll do my best." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "

Now how and when do we tell the others?" Harry asked.

"I guess this week when we see them. Whenever it is right I guess." They both sat down on the couch.

"Hermione, you never told me exactly about this…Leukemia or whatever it is. I'm not exactly a medical wiz, growing up with the Dursley's and all." Hermione paused for a minute or 2 before going on.

"Harry, leukemia is a blood type cancer…" she started off. She went on explaining to him what it was and what she knew about it. About 15 minutes later when she was done Harry was at loss for words again.

"So…it is curable?" he asked Hermione.

"Most of the time it is. There are times when it isn't, but rarely!" He had told her to be completely honest with him, and now that she was, he was more scared then ever. _Most _of the time it was curable? _Most? _Why did she have to say that? He felt like he was going to loose her now. He just couldn't let that happen. He had lost too many people that he was close to from Voldemort or his Death Eaters. He wasn't going to loose Hermione from some muggle disease.

"Lupin talked to me yesterday," he started to tell Hermione. "He was asking me if something was wrong with you. He noticed how you were behaving. I told him that I didn't now and stuff. And he made me promise to tell him anything if I found out."

"Tell him," she whispered.

"What?"

"You can tell him. We can trust Lupin. He really does care about us and he is basically who we have left. He's become a father like figure to you Harry. You can tell him-But, please tell him that he can't tell anyone else yet." Harry was actually somewhat glad to hear that.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry told her giving her a long kiss.

He went upstairs and took out a piece of parchment and addressed it to Lupin. He thought about how he should word this. He was still in shock himself and new that Lupin would be pretty shocked himself. Hermione was right; Lupin had become a father figure to him. Lupin was there when Sirius died; he was there in his 6th year when the death eaters attacked Hogwarts; he was there the night of their wedding. When he needed someone to talk to or something, Lupin came to his aid. Now he was going to have to learn the truth that might upset him in a way. He decided to meet him. This was something that couldn't and shouldn't be told in a letter. He scribbled down, _Lupin; please meet me at Grimmauld place Monday after quidditch practice. Make sure no one else is there. There is something I need to tell you something that is important. Thanks; Harry_He gave it told Hedwig and told her, "Get to this to Lupin by tomorrow," and let out the window. He went back downstairs to Hermione. "I sent him an owl. But I told him to meet me Tuesday after practice is done." She nodded her head and forced a smile. He put her arm around her and held her hand as they flipped on the TV.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Hermione asked him some time later.

"More nervous about Wednesday," he replied.

The next day he got up and took a shower. He had to be at the stadium where they practiced by 1. He had to apparate to King's Cross and then take a train to some place north of England. "Come on Hermione lets go already!" They left and went to King's Cross. The train they were in wasn't that crowded. It was about a 2 hour ride. When they got off at the station they took a cab to this little area in a wooded area. They walked for a while and then noticed this big stadium.

All of a sudden they herd, "Harry, Hermione, over here!" they looked and it was Wood. Harry went over and greeted him.

"Why don't you go in the stands and I'll go get changed and stuff," Harry told her.

"Yeah sure thing, I'm kind of tired anyway."

"Come with me Potter, I'll show you to the pitch." He took him inside this building and into the locker room. There were some benches and these tall lockers. On the walls were logos of the team. "This one can be you're locker Potter," he said leading him to a locker that said "Potter" on it.

"Thanks," he replied setting down his things.

"Why don't you go and get changed into the uniforms and then meet us outside so I can introduce you to the team." "

Alright I'll see you in a few." He quickly changed and places his clothes inside the locker and went out onto the field.

It was huge. He couldn't think of anything else to describe it with. He had seen things like this when he was in them but not when he on it. It stretched far and the stands were big. "Over here Harry!" he went over where the rest stood. "Alright listen up everyone," Wood started to say. "I'm sure you all know Harry Potter here. He's our new seeker now. And I'm going to tell you, he's one heck of one…" Wood started going on about some stuff (like he did when he was captain back at Hogwarts.) "Alright so Harry this is Jake, Andy, and Kelsey…," he started introducing him to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all," he told them. "Now why don't we go and get started on a few drills why don't we?" As they kicked off the ground Harry caught Hermione's eye and smiled at her. The team was good. They worked great with each other from the start. He himself got to show off some skills when they released the snitch during the last bit of practice. The one guy Jake had the quaffle and was going towards Wood to score. They had been playing probably no more then 20 minutes and he snatched it. He could tell that they were impressed.

"From what I can tell," Andy had told him, "You're better then our last seeker."

"What happened to him anyway?" Harry asked as he motioned Hermione to come down onto the field.

"He was actually a bit of a klutz. He had some misfortunes before but when he fell off his broom in playoffs and hurt himself, he quit."

"Oh," Harry replied. He was glad to hear that it wasn't because he was killed or something. He looked over and Hermione was walking across the field to him. "Er-…Everyone, this is my wife Hermione," Harry introduced her.

"Hi, nice to meet you all," she said rather shyly. Harry looked at his watch to see what time it was, it read 3:12. Wood looked at his too.

"Well I think that we'll call it a day. We'll meet back here tomorrow same time. They went into the locker room and changed into their regular clothing. He and some guys were talking and he was telling them about how he had met Hermione and everything. When he was walking out of the locker room Wood told him, "Nice job out there Harry, keep it up."

"When's the first game?" he asked back.

"Not until February 2nd or so. We still have a month." He said good-bye and went and found Hermione.

"Hey you did great out there," she told him.

"Thanks, I'm kind of hungry though."

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure," he replied. They apparated back to their town and went to grab some fries and burgers. He was going over to Grimmauld after he dropped Hermione off at their house. He kind of dreaded this but if had to be done. Then tomorrow for dinner everyone else was going to find out.

"Are you sure you're alright with Lupin knowing first?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I'm positive. I trust him just as much as you do. Besides, I owled Ginny and told her already and told her that everyone else was going to find out Tuesday night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think that you would care."

He sighed and said, "You're right, I guess that I just wanted to say something." He looked at his watch again. "Well we should be going back now I guess. It's already 4 and I want to take a shower." He and Hermione paid and then went home. After he got cleaned up and everything it was already 4:30. He decided to sit with Hermione for a bit before he left. He knew that when he told Lupin there would be a lot of questions asked and a lot of emotion. Finally at quarter to 5 he decided to leave. "I'll be back in a bit I guess," he told Hermione.

"Take as long as you need. I'm really kind of tired and am gonna go take a nap."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired that's all. Now go." She gave him a kiss and went upstairs. Harry apparated to the street the house was on. Before ringing the bell and all he took a deep breath. He did the code and rung the bell. Lupin answered the door a minute later.

"Harry, you came. Good to see you, please come in." Harry stepped in and took off his coat and shoes. "Now if I'm not mistaken today was your first day of practice. How did everything go?"

"Er-…everything went just fine. The stadium is huge and it was just…so different."

"Well you never played on a pro field before no wonder it's different. Tell me about it won't you?" Harry went on telling Lupin about the players and Wood and everything like that. He could just tell though that Lupin had a hint of mystery behind his eyes, wondering just what it was that Harry wanted to tell him and why it was so important. After he finished his story, and Lupin had brought them some tea to drink, he finally asked, "Now Harry, you said in the owl that you had something important to tell me and you didn't want anyone else to know right now, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Harry replied setting down the cup of the table.

"What is it Harry?" He took a deep breath before explaining everything.

"Alright, you know how the other night you asked me if Hermione was alright, and I told you that I didn't know? Well-Er…" he paused. He didn't know how to say thing exactly.

"Harry is everything ok?" Lupin asked him seriously.

"Er-…ok no-everything is not ok. After I talked to you I talked to Hermione. I asked her what was wrong and why she had been so different. She told me the truth. Lupin, I don't know if you have ever herd of this but…but…Hermione has cancer, Leukemia to be exact." Lupin put his head down into his hands and shook his head.

He finally said then, "Yes I know what cancer is. Wizards get this too but rarely." He stopped for a minute and then lifted his head up and spoke. "That's horrible. Harry, I'm so, so sorry about this. I never would have expected this to happen to Hermione. She's so young, brilliant and energetic. I don't know what to say."

"That was exactly my reaction. She had told me right before midnight. That's why I passed out. I know what you mean. I mean…Hermione is everything you said and more to me." There was a while of silence between them. Lupin broke it again.

"Harry I'm just so sorry. Is she going to be ok? I'm sorry but I'm not an expert with what cancer is. I just know enough."

"I don't know. She is starting the treatment on Wednesday though. We both decided that you should be one of the first to know…"

"You mean you haven't told the Weasley's yet?"

"No, she just told me 2 days ago, and she found out a few days after Christmas. Lupin, you have been so great to us, and you wanted to know. Besides, she wanted to hold out on all of the Drama. She did owl Ginny and tell her, because she won't be able to make it to dinner tomorrow when we tell the rest of them."

"Harry, has Hermione told you anything about her type of cancer?"

"Yeah, she told me it was some type dealing the blood and the amount of red and white blood cells in the body. She also told me that it can be curable most of the time." Apparently Lupin noticed the word _most _just like had when Hermione told him about it.

"Did you just say _most?" _asked Lupin. Harry nodded his head slightly.

"Oh my…this is just horrible. Harry you must be taking this harder then anyone else will."

"Yeah, I am. We actually kind of debated whether I should quit my job as seeker."

"No Harry you shouldn't quit your job! You've worked hard for that…"

"I know I have. I was telling Hermione that maybe I should and she said the same thing you just said. I'm going to keep it don't worry." Lupin came over and gave Harry a hug.

"Is Hermione doing ok?" he asked.

"She's alright I guess. She's been really tired and everything though. Plus, she's scared. I mean, I'm scared even. I'm scared of what's going to happened to her, scared about if she'll be alright."

"I know Harry, I know. I'm scared too. We all will be. Hermione is a bright girls and no one wants anything to happen to her, you in particular." After they finished their tea Harry decided to go.

"Are you coming dinner at the burrow tomorrow night?" Harry asked before he left.

"Yes I think I might now. I'll see you tomorrow Harry. Oh, and tell Hermione I say hi."

"I will, see you tomorrow." He left and apparated back to the house. He walked into the door and went upstairs to find Hermione lying on the bed. "Hey," he said as he walked in and sat next to her.

"Hi, how did everything go?"

"It went alright I guess. He's pretty shocked too. He didn't pass out like I did, but he was upset." She nodded her head.

"Well now we have to get through tomorrow to tell the Weasley's," she told Harry.

"That is going to be hard."

"Yeah it will be. More drama then when you told Lupin probably." "

Yeah maybe, I dunno." They sat in silence for a while just lying there, thinking about tomorrow and how there were going to break the news to the last bit of their closest friends.


	23. Going To The Hospital

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 23: Going To The Hospital**

**A/N: Ahh sorry this chapter is pretty long. But it's hard to decide where I want the chapter to end and such.**

"I'm ready when you are," Harry told Hermione as they stood outside the Weasley's house.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," Hermione told him.

"What, and wait until your in a hospital bed?"

"Yeah you're right, we have to." They stood holding each others hands looking at the door. He had had quidditch practice again that day. It was another pretty good one, basically the same as yesterday. Except this time Wood had people ramming into him on purpose to get Harry the feel of what things were like professionally. Luckily though despite the "distractions", he managed to catch the snitch again. "I…I-I'm ready," Hermione told him facing him now.

"Alright, let's do this and get it over with." He hesitated but knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it right away.

"Oh how good it is to see you again! Please come in," she told them. They walked in and he could hear Ron, Cho, Fred and George in the living room. Mrs. Weasley disappeared upstairs and Lupin walked into the kitchen then.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," he told them.

"Hi Lupin," Hermione told him. He came over and gave her a hug and said silently, "I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Thanks, I know you mean it." They then went in to see everyone else.

"Hey everyone its Harry and Hermione!" Ron announced.

"Thanks for the introduction," Harry told him.

"What are you all talking about?"

"Oh nothing, just about how we need some tickets to your first game," Ron told him. Harry laughed a little at this.

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can do."

"So how was the practice?" asked Cho.

"It was good, everything went fine. The people on the team are all cool and don't seem to mind me being around." Mrs. Wealsey then peered into the room and said, "Alright everyone dinner will be ready in 5." They went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Now Tonks was here along with Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley brought over a thing of chili, rolls and bowls for everyone. They all seemed to be in such a jubilant mood and thought about how they were probably going to ruin that. He took a few scoops of chili and put it in the bowl. Neither he nor Hermione had much of an appetite, knowing tomorrow would be the start of something that would change them, for the time being anyway.

"Harry I want to give you a head ups on something," Mr. Weasley told him.

"Really, about what?"

"Well the Ministry has found out about you being on Puddlemere United. I have a feeling now that there are going to be some reporters at practice tomorrow…" He didn't exactly listen to the rest. He had forgotten to tell Wood about Hermione. His guess was that he would have to make it quick after practice. He had to go with Hermione to check into the hospital. "Harry, Harry!" he looked over and shook his head.

"Harry you alright?" Ron asked him.

"Oh-yeah I'm fine," he said.

"You looked out of it for a second there," George told him stuffing some chili in his mouth.

"I was just…daydreaming."

"Ih foo say fo," George muttered through the bites. Everyone else was pretty chatty but he and Hermione stayed quiet barely saying anything. When dinner was over he and Hermione helped clean up a little. Others gave them staring looks but Lupin understood completely. When they all went in and sat in the main room he could feel Hermione trembling slightly. They all had ended up going in and sitting down, talking about some recent things and of course about Harry himself.

"Oh come on Harry you got to get us some tickets!" Ron begged him.

"I told ya I'd see what I can do."

"You know ya can mate, you are the new seeker and everything, what's there to try and see about?" Fred asked him.

"Well it's just I dunno if Wood will like that or not…"

"We've known Wood for a while now. I think that he'd let you do it," George added in.

"Alright, Alright let's settle things down a bit, I'm sure Harry has enough on his mind right now," Lupin told them.

"What're you talking about Lupin he can't have that much," Fred argued. He felt Hermione squeeze his hand and she then pulled him up. "Hem," Hermione coughed slightly to make everyone turn and notice her.

"Ah…listen up everyone, Harry and I have something to tell you," she said nervously. They were all looking at them now. "Er- this is something really important and hard to say. It's just that…well I…."

"Hermione your pregnant aren't you! Well I kind of suspected it but wow I didn't think I was right!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione's face turned bright red with anger as she went over and slapped him across the face. Cho had punched him too. "What the bloody hell was that for? You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Ron…" he tried to say but Hermione was going to be the one to yell at him.

"Ronald Weasley don't you ever say something like that to me again! I'm not pregnant you idiot…" She yelled then taking a breath and pausing for a minute, "I have cancer!" She was starting to cry hard now and turned her head into Harry's chest. The others were now shocked. He could tell by the looks on everyone's face they knew it was bad but had no clue what it was.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley let out.

"What the bloody hell's that?" Ron asked. Hermione lifted up her head wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"I have cancer, Leukemia to be exact. It's a muggle disease that we can get. Mine is a blood type of disease and has something to do with the amount of red and while blood cells in my body." She went on trying to explain the best she could to them. When she finished she was bawling and everyone knew exactly what has happening.

"Oh Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said as she went over to her crying and giving a huge hug. The others seemed to follow, except Mrs. Weasley was the only one to actually squeeze him until he coughed.

"So w-what happens now?" Tonks asked.

"T-tomorrow I s-start chemotherapy," she told them. They all sat in silence for a while. Finally Mr. Weasley asked, "What about quidditch Harry?"

He sighed and said, "I'm gonna do it still. But only because Hermione doesn't want me to give up on something I've wanted all my life. Plus, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"That's a good idea Harry, you should stick to the way things are for now." No one really said anything for a while. Then he and Hermione decided to leave.

"What hospital are you gonna be at?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know the name, all I know is it's the one just outside of town," Hermione told him. They all came up and hugged them both good-bye wishing Hermione their best wishes and stuff. When they got home Hermione went upstairs to pack some things that she wanted to bring. She had to put a few charms over some things though so the nurses and such would think it was something else. Harry just sat on the couch thinking about tomorrow. He would have to go to practice, tell Wood and Hermione and then come back here and go with her to settle in. She was up there for a while and then came back down.

"Are you all packed and stuff?"

"Yeah I guess so." She curled up in his arms. Then out of the blue she sprang to her feet.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I got an idea but I need you…" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Oh I get it now." They went upstairs and into the bedroom. "You're sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm positive. It's basically a last night of freedom for a while. I want it to be a good one."

"I'm with ya now," he told her as he took of the shirt he had on. Within a minute she was on the bed with him. He gave her a gentle kiss and she kissed back. He felt like an instant connection had pulled him together. In another few minutes she had her arms around his neck and he had holding her tight. He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this way. She picked up the pace a little bit and he followed. She let out of a little scream of laughter as he tickled her cheek. After a while, they just collapsed onto the bed and under the covers still kissing and holding one another for warm and comfort. Finally with one last deep, passionate kiss that he didn't want to end, they fell asleep into the night holding on to each other as if they let go, they would be swept away in a current and forced into separate directions.

They next day the sunlight was shining through the shades and into his eyes. His first thoughts were, "No, why did this day have to come? Do I have to get out of bed?" He closed his eyes tightly and grasped Hermione in a tighter hug. He didn't care what time it was or anything; he just needed and wanted to stay right here forever. About a half an hour later Hermione shuffled around. They both opened each their eyes and looked at one another. He leaned in and gave her a soft and tender kiss before finally speaking.

"What time is it?" he asked quietly, knowing that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"It's 11:30," Hermione told him. He gave a sigh and buried his head down into the pillow.

"Let's not move, let's not even get up yet. We'll just stay here for a while longer," Harry told her.

"Harry we have to, you have practice in an hour and a half."

"Well I guess I'm gonna be late then won't I?"

"Harry you can't be late, it's only your first week and it's a dumb reason to be late just because you wanted to be with me in bed," she told him softly.

"I think Wood will understand once I tell him about you. Hermione I just want to lie in your arms forever and I don't want this day to go on." She paused and then said, "I don't want it to either." They both rolled over hugging each other tight, giving kisses every now and then and just enjoying the moments. They laid there for somewhere over a little more then an hour more. Finally he had to pull himself out of bed, pull on a robe, and go get cleaned up. It was already 10 to 1 o clock and he still hadn't left the house. Right before leaving he said to Hermione, "I'll be home around 3:30 or 4, I promise."

"Alright Harry, please do."

"Hermione I love you," he said as a few tears came out of his eyes.

"I love you too Harry," she replied acting in the same way. He closed the door and left. He was outside of the locker rooms a few moments later.

"Potter, where've you been? You're late…" Wood called to him.

"I'm sorry, listen Wood I can explain and we need to…"

"It's going to have to wait until the end of practice. Hurry up and go get dressed." He ran into the locker room, threw on his uniform and grabbed his broom. He went out onto the pitch and the rest of them were already in the air. "We're doing passes Potter!" Andy called up to him. He mounted his broom and took off into the air. He found that he couldn't really concentrate though multiple times. When someone went to throw the quaffle to him, it nearly hit him in the face and he dropped it. He did this enough times that Wood asked him, "Potter what's up today? You need to stay focused!" Finally around 2:45 Wood let them go. He changed and then approached him.

"Er- Wood?" He turned around. "Could we…talk?" he asked him.

"Yeah sure Potter, would it happen to be about why you were late or why you weren't focused during practice?"

"Yes it would. Listen there's something that I didn't tell you a few days ago, about Hermione."

"Alright, you can go on," he told him looking more interested.

"Er-…well the thing is, Hermione has cancer. I don't know…"

"Harry I'm so sorry," he started to say. "I do know what cancer is. I know someone who had it, their in remission now." There was a pause between them and then Harry spoke.

"That's why I haven't exactly been all here. Today she has to go to the hospital, after my practice, and begin her chemotherapy. I was with her and didn't exactly want to leave her and I've been worried and thinking about her all day."

"I understand Potter and I'm really sorry. Listen, I know you just started but maybe...you should take a few days off, just until she's settled in and everything."

"Thanks, but that's ok. She'll want me to come to practices and I need to. We have a game in a little less then a month away."

"Alright Potter if that's what you want. But I want you to know I give both of you my best wishes and I understand if some practices aren't the best."

"Thanks Wood, I knew you'd understand. Listen I'm sorry but I really need to go." He said bye to him and then hurried on home. He would have stopped at a florist and gotten her some roses and lily's (which were her favorite) but he felt that he could do that later on. He opened the door and put his coat on the rack. "Hermione, are you here?" he called.

"I'm up here," she called back from the bed room. He went upstairs and found her sitting on the bed.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked her.

"Well it depends on how you define alright. If you mean living and breathing them yes," she told him looking out the window. He went over and draped his arm around her shoulder.

"We have a few minutes left, why don't we go take a walk?" Harry asked her. She nodded her head slowly and rose off the bed. They pulled on their coats and Hermione pulled on her scarf and hat. Hand in hand they walked down the once dirt road that was now covered in snow. The blowing wind made it feel as though it were about 15 outside, but it didn't seem to affect either one of them. After a while

Hermione spoke and said, "Harry I'm scared."

"I know Hermione, I know."

"I don't want to go through with this. I don't want _any _of this to have happened to me."

"Who would want any of this to happen to them? Listen, I don't know what's gone happen to us within these next months to come, but no matter what I love you and I'm going to be there for you, with as much support as I or anyone else could give."

"I know that Harry but…everything happened so fast!" They paused for a second and he turned to her, grabbed both hands, looked her in the eyes and said,

"Hermione I don't care what you think about this, we are going to get through this thing together! We will Hermione, we will!" Tears fell off her cheeks and onto the snowy road.

"How do you know Harry? Are you suddenly psychic or something?"

"Oh come on, would you just listen to yourself for a minute Hermione? I'm just as scared as you are! I can't even think about losing you or anything like that! How can you even think about that?" They paused for a while and she turned away.

Then she turned around and said to him, "You're right Harry, I am hysterical. I am just so…scared and everything else. I shouldn't be acting like this because it isn't me. Not all of it is anyway. Harry I really am sorry. I didn't know what I was saying and I didn't mean it." He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her on top of the head.

"It's alright, I understand completely," he told her softly. Hermione stood there in his arms crying, he was holding her tight and a few tears trickled down his cheek too. After what seemed like hours, they walked back slowly to the house.

When they walked into the door they both sipped on some hot chocolate and then got ready to go. Around 5:10 Harry found Hermione taking last glances of the house. He was staying at the hospital a few days until she got settled in.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"I'll never be ready, but ready enough for now," she told him. Right before they apparated, she took one last look at the house, inside and out. He grabbed her hand and the apparated to the hospital.

When they walked into the door he found that it was quite empty. She led him up to the reception desk where a lady was.

"Um excuse me, I'm Hermione Granger, I am here to check in for chemotherapy."

The lady looked up and told her, "You need to go to the 5th floor, go to the desk there, and the nurse will escort you to your room."

"Thanks," she told her and walked toward the elevator. The elevator came right away and they got in and went to the 5th floor. At this desk there was a nurse in her 30's. Hermione again said, "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to check in for chemotherapy."

The nurse flipped through a few papers and then said, "Oh yes Hermione Granger. You will be in room 500. Right this way please." She led them down a hallway. Just about at the end of the hallway before turning a corner to another room, she led them in. "My name is Anna and I'm going to be Hermione's main nurse. Go ahead and get settled in. I'll be back in about 10 minutes to give you further instructions," she told her handing Hermione a hospital gown and robe. "Thanks," she told her quietly. The nurse left them alone.

Hermione got up and went into the bathroom to change. Harry glances around at the room. It wasn't that bad, in fact, it was kind of nice. There was a couch and a few chairs, painted, and the view overlooked the park that was a few miles away from the hospital. Hermione came back into the room and put her clothes in the bag she had brought with her.

"It's a nice room isn't it?" Harry asked her trying to spark up conversation.

"Yeah it is," she said looking around. He went over and sat by her on the bed.

"Are you going to be alright, I mean, emotionally?" he asked her putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I think so, I have you don't I?" Smiling, he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Well what now?" he asked looking at the doorway.

"We wait for Anna to come back, and then I have no clue." A few minutes later Anna reappeared at the room.

"Alright Hermione I need you to lean back in the bed while I prepare the IV," she told them. She took out of a needle, some tape stuff and then hooked up an IV bag. He had to turn away though because the site of someone getting a needle stabbed in them wasn't exactly that comforting. "Alright now that that's in I'll tell you what's going to happen. Tonight I'll start you on some antibiotics that will loosen your body to different things that will be put in. They will make you kind of dopy I will say. Then tomorrow the doctor in the head of this unit will come in and hook you up to start your chemotherapy." Harry was staring blankly at the nurse. All of this stuff sounded pretty confusing. "Do you have any questions or concerns?" Anna asked them.

"Am I allowed to eat anything now?" Hermione asked.

"Right I would allow you to eat maybe a little bit, but after 12 tonight I don't want you to eat anything, you need a clean system before the chemo."

"What about the chemo? Will it affect me or anything, like if I'll be tired, or nauseous?"

"Yes the chemo probably will make you tired, feel nauseous or things like that. One session lasts somewhere around 5 days, then you have about a 2 day or so time span where you have a break, depending on the cancer though, in those 2 days you might have some radiation done." Hermione looked at her with a look of fear in her eyes, but understanding at the same time. "Right now the IV is just there to help your body get used to not drinking or eating a lot. I'll be back here in a few hours to start the antibiotics. If you need anything in that time, just call or use the button on that side table," Anna told them and then left the room. There was silence between them until Hermione finally spoke again.

"Well, I guess this is my new home for as long as it takes to get into remission."

"Oh come on, you'll be out of here in no time."

"I hope so Harry, I hope so." He went over and rubbed her shoulders. "Listen Harry why don't you go get something to eat? There really isn't anything worth staying here for. I know you barely ate anything today," Hermione told him avoiding eye contact.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone," he replied.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be fine. I have a few books and magazine I brought with me, I'll just start one of them. Go on Harry, there's nothing you can do right now."

"Alright Hermione, if that's what you want." He kissed her and then left to head down to the cafeteria.

There were a few selections of places to choose from. He went over to a place that sold subs. He wasn't actually extremely hungry but Hermione was right, he didn't have anything else to do. He ate slowly and just sat thinking about things. He really didn't know how he was going to be able to keep up with quidditch practice. He could barely focus on eating a sandwich. He couldn't quitr or take a break; Hermione wouldn't like that one bit. He decided that he needed to cheer Hermione up. He quickly threw away his trash and went to find a map of the hospital. There was a gift shop on the bottom floor. He found it near the entrance. There were teddy bears, candy, flowers, and other things that you could think of. He took his time and picked our different kinds of flowers for a bouquet. He picked out a variety of red and pink roses, and some pink and white lilies. The person working there put them in a vase, and wrapped them in a red tissue paper. He paid and then got a card. He ran them back up to her room where she was reading a magazine.

He knocked on the door and said, "Hey I got you a little something to make you feel better." She sat up immediately and then gasped.

"Harry! These are so beautiful! Where did you get them?" She took the vase and looked at all the flowers smiling.

"I got them down at the gift shop after I ate dinner. I knew you'd like them and they'd cheer you up." She set them down and then looked at him smiling.

"They did cheer me up. Thank you Harry!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him. They looked at the clock, he couldn't believe that it had already been 4 hours. Just then Anna came in the room with a few needles and a tray.

"Hi everyone, I came here to give Hermione the antibiotics." Hermione and he nodded their heads. "Those are nice flowers," she complimented.

"Thanks, Harry got them for me," she told her motioning to him. She took the 2 needles and punched them into the IV bag.

"Now these are for getting your body used to the chemo and then the other one is for helping fight any extra bacteria in your body. I'll be back in tomorrow morning to get you ready. Until then have a good nights rest."

"Thanks Anna," Hermione told her on her way out. His eyes drooped as he sat there with Hermione on the bed. As time went by she got more tired. Finally she whispered to him, "Good night Harry."

"Good night Hermione."

**A/N: ...?**


	24. The First Few Weeks

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 24: The First Few Weeks**

The next day they had both been awoken by some noise outside the room. It looked like Anna had come in later that night and closed the shades. Hermione fell almost right back asleep but officially woke up about 40 minutes later.

"Good morning," Harry told her sleepily. He had eventually went over and slept on the couch.

Yawning she said, "Good morning to you too." He went over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, to sit with her.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah I slept fine, how about you?"

"I slept well too. I think that part of it is because of the medicine though." He nodded and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Listen, do you mind if I go wash up a bit?" he asked Hermione.

"No not at all, I'll turn on the TV or something." He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then washed his face. His stomach was growling and he needed some breakfast.

"Hermione, I'm going to go get something to eat, are you going to be alright if I go?"

"Harry, I'll be fine, go." He smiled, gave her a hug and then went into the hallway. He passed the nurses desk and Anna was still there.

"Good morning Harry," she called to him as he passed.

"Oh, good morning," he replied.

"Are you both awake now?"

"Er-…yeah we just got up like 15 minutes ago."

"Alright thanks, the doctors will want to know." He nodded his head and went down to the cafeteria again. He grabbed himself 2 bagels and some orange juice. He was surprised how hungry he really was. When he was done and walking back to the room, he realized that it was already 11:30. In the room he found Hermione sitting up in bed, the TV was no longer on.

"Hey what's up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing really, Anna just came in and told me that the doctors will be up soon."

They paused and then he said, "To start the chemo?"

"Yes Harry." He went and sat by her holding for a while until Anna re appeared with another 2 doctors.

"Hello Hermione this is Doctor Sherman and Doctor Hayne. They are the cancer specialists here," Anna introduced them to them.

Doctor Sherman started to say, "Now right now, we are going to hook up 2 more tubes in your arm for the treatment. Later on today we will put one more in. These will have the chemotherapy medications in them. Now each day we will inject some more into the other IV bags that will be set up." He went explaining more to them about how everything worked and what not.

"These will make you weak, I'm not going to lie to you," Doctor Hayne told them. "They do make very tired and weak. Once the sessions are done at each week you will feel better and be on medications daily, even if you are off the chemo for a few days and when you are on it." Hermione and he sat holding one another on the bed. Finally when they were done they inserted the 2 needled into her arms and set up 2 more IV bags that had the chemotherapy in it. It took about 20 minutes to get everything set up. "If you need anything or have any questions just call the nurses desk. We will be by later to do tests and check on you," they told her and then they left. Harry went over and held Hermione in his arms for a bit. After an hour he decided to go to practice.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself? I mean, I don't want to leave you…" Harry told her.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll just watch some TV and sleep a bit. Go, I don't want you worrying about me." He gave her a hug and a kiss good-bye and went out of the hospital. He made sure that the coast was clear and then apparated. He arrived at the quidditch field like he did everyday, got changed, and went to find everyone else.

"Hey Harry, is Hermione doing alright?" Wood asked him.

"Er-…yeah, she's doing fine right now. Thanks for asking," he replied.

"You sure you want to practice today? I understand if you don't."

"I think I'll give it shot." He smiled at him and then they mounted their brooms and got into the air. Practice had been better then the day before, he hadn't dropped anything and he had caught the snitch 2 times when he let it go. Around 3:45 when they wrapped it up this time they went into the locker room, changed and left. He got back to the hospital a few minutes later. He walked into the room and Hermione was awake. "Hey how ya feeling?" he asked her.

"I-I'm doing a-alright," Hermione told him sleepily and weakly. "I am just really tired and stuff."

"If you want I'll leave so you can sleep," he told her heading for the door.

"No, stay Harry, please." He went over to the bed and sat with her. It was hard for him to see her with the tubes in her and all the machines. The Hermione he knew was exciting and full of life. Now she was tired all the time it seemed. Before long they had both fallen asleep together.

A few nights later he was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and saw Anna standing there. She whispered, "There are some people here to see you. Should I tell them to leave?"

Hermione stirred and asked, "What's going on?"

"I'll be right back," he followed Anna out back to the nurse's desk. There he saw Ron, Lupin, the twins and Mrs. Weasley. "Hey everyone, what are you doing here?"

"Harry dear, how's Hermione doing? Is she alright? Being in this place makes me so nervous and…" she went on and on hugging Harry tight.

"Who are these people?" Anna asked him.

"These are our really close friends, basically like family," Harry told her.

"They can stay for a little bit, but only until 10." Harry led them to the room. Hermione was lying down now barely awake.

"Hey Hermione, how're you feeling?" Lupin asked quietly walking into the room. The twins and Ron were all glancing around at all the stuff in it.

"I'm feeling alright I guess, just really…tired," she told him forcing a smile he could tell.

"Pretty nice room I'd say," George said. "Very interesting too…" Fred added on. Mrs. Weasley turned towards them quickly, and hit them on the back of the head.

"Don't you 2 even _think _about messing with the equipment in here, you don't know what things will do!"

"We won't mum," George said. Ron rolled his eyes and went and took a seat on the couch.

"We bought you a little something," Lupin said pulling out his hands behind his back. It was another thing of flowers and a card. Mrs. Weasley had some too.

"Oh thank you, their beautiful," Hermione told them. She gave them each a hug too.

"Oh Hermione we love you so much, Harry too, I hate seeing you like this…" Mrs. Weasley went on. Just then there was a huge clatter of noise. They turned around to see that Fred and George had been playing with the tray of supplies and knocked it over, had blown up the rubber gloves and put them on their hands and head, and had cotton balls in their mouths and everywhere else because they had been throwing them at each other. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PLAYING WITH THE SUPPLIES?" shouted Mrs. Weasley at them. They turned around to see everyone staring at them; with a look of horror and because they were caught, they spit out the cotton balls.

"Mum we can explain…" George began.

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS COTTON BALLS AND TOOLS ALL OVER THE FLOOR? HOW MAY I ASK, BY SAYING THEY 'TIPPED' OVER? CLEAN IT UP NOW!" Ron, Harry, and Hermione were now laughing due to the fact that they had looked like 2 chickens that had just gotten into a fight. They took off the rubber gloves and tidied up.

"I told you those 2 wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble," Ron said with a sigh. "Why did we bring them again?"

"Because for one thing I don't think that we can trust them alone at home and for another, they wanted to come," Mrs. Weasley told him sighing too. After about a half and hour, they decided to leave and let them get some rest.

"I hope that you feel better Hermione," Lupin told her. "And get plenty of rest."

"I will Lupin thanks," Hermione said quietly. They all gave her and him hugs, and then said good bye. He himself was pretty tired he would say.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked Hermione, knowing that she couldn't be completely honest with the others around.

"Very tired, and a little weak," she told him.

"Do you need anything…?"

"Harry, I'm fine," she told him reassuringly. He kissed her gently, and went to lie down on the couch. "How about you Harry, are you doing alright?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm alright, why do ask that?"

"Because I worry about you and you've been worrying about me a lot lately."

He smiled and said, "Hermione, I'm doing fine too." But inside he felt torn. He was worrying a lot about Hermione lately and hadn't been able to concentrate on much. Seeing her like this was hard for him and he hated it. But he had to be supportive and stay strong. He couldn't collapse under stress, not when Hermione needed him the most. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into the night.

Over the next days and weeks Hermione was barely awake. It was the chemotherapy. He had continued to go to quidditch practices though. There was no use staying at the hospital while she was sleeping. Even when each round was done, she remained at the hospital due to how bad the cancer was. After 2 weeks or so, he went back home. Everyday though, he would go before and after practice to see her. The Weasley's and Lupin came a few times a week to see her too. Harry was glad to see that a lot of people cared about her as much as he did. A few days her parents even came by to stay with her. But every time he saw her he felt torn. She was the same Hermione, but weaker. She was loosing a lot of weight and when she did eat, it wasn't much. It was hard to go to practices and leave her behind when she didn't feel well. One night they were in the hospital room talking about how his first quidditch game was coming up.

"Hermione…the first quidditch game is a week and half away…." He started to say to her.

"I'll be there Harry, I promise I will," she told him quietly.

"Hermione, I don't want you coming if you feel like crap or anything, if you need to rest you do that. We can always have Lupin or someone film it so we can watch it together later on."

"No…" she said trying to gain some strength and then continuing, "I'm going to be there Harry, I will be. It's your first professional game and I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"But…."

"No buts Harry, I'm going to come to see you play," she told him in a firm voice.

Harry smiled and replied with, "Alright you made your case, I can't argue with a pro." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The next day, he went over to the Weasley's after a long day of practice. It was just him and Ron for a while until Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came home for dinner.

"So Harry when's the big game?" Lupin asked him.

"A week and half, practice has been brutal, running plays non-stop and Wood has been setting up every weather condition to practice in," he told him.

"Well I would imagine. Is Hermione…?" "

Yes, she's going to come. We talked about it last night and her heart is set on coming."

"Oh but she really shouldn't be up and about, she needs her rest," Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"Trust me, I told her that and she's made up her mind," he said smiling in way. Mrs. Weasley just nodded her head and turned away. Lately, if she every tried to debate something with Hermione, it was usually Hermione who won.

"Well you count on us being there," Ron told him shoving a cookie in his mouth. "Can you get us in?"

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.

"Well he's a player mum! He could get us in without a cost or something I reckon!"

"I'll see what I can do, if anything I can get you a discount maybe," Harry told them. He ate another chocolate chip cookie that Mrs. Weasley had brought out and then decided to leave.


	25. The First Game

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 25: The First Game**

**A/N: Thank you so much for those that review regularly. I really do appreciate the feedback. Enjoy this chapter...**

The day of his game he had went to the hospital bright and somewhat early. He had had a hard time sleeping the previous night and got up about 3 times. It was 10:45 when he got to the hospital. He had to be at the pitch by 11:30.

"Good Morning lovely," he said to Hermione when he walked in. His uniform was in a duffle bag he was carrying.

"Hey Mr. Seeker," she said somewhat weakly. "Are you ready for the big game?"

"As ready as I guess I could be," he told her. She leaned in and gave him a kiss lightly. "Are you sure you want to come today?" he asked Hermione for the billionth time.

"Yes Harry I'm sure! You just need to sign some paper that says I'm allowed to go out for the day, and Lupin will pick me up and take me. It's a good thing you ended up getting them in for free."

He sighed and said, "I'm glad your coming, because I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

"Did you eat anything at all this morning, because if not you need to get down immediately…"

"Hermione, I ate some breakfast before I left the house," he told smiling. In his head he was thinking: 'Now that's the Hermione I know' he told himself.

"Well you should eat something else before you play. Maybe some of that chocolate Lupin used to give you…"

"Hermione, I'll see if I want to. I'm just really nervous right now."

"I'm sorry Harry. So what time's the game start?"

"Noon, what time's Lupin coming?"

"He said sometime around 11:30." There was a pause and then Hermione went on, "Harry, you're going to be fine. You've played in a ton of games before back at Hogwarts. It'll be like old times, except you won't have Lee Jordon doing the scores or the teachers. Well some of the teachers anyway." Harry chuckled laugh thinking about the old commentaries by Lee Jordon.

Then he asked, "What do you mean by some of the teachers won't be there?"

"I guess no one told you, McGonagall stopped and so did Hagrid a few nights ago. They came to give me their wishes and everything. Of course they knew about you being on the quidditch team. They slipped it in saying that the game was going to be like the old ones at Hogwarts and it'll be nice to see you on your broom again."

Harry sighed and said, "Well that's fine; I'm just glad I won't have to listen to the torments of any Slitherins, Malfoy in particular." She smiled and then leaned back in her bed. A few minutes later Harry said to her, "Well I should probably be going, Wood will want to have one of his old pep talks."

"You'll do fine Harry, I know you will!" she gave him a last kiss and he walked out of the room. He stopped at the nurse's station and signed a slip for her to get out and see the game. Anna told him she'd have to wear a mask too to prevent the risk of catching a cold and getting an infection.

At the quidditch field some people were starting to file in. Harry walked into the locker room to find the others getting changed. He quickly did so and Wood walked in.

"Alright everyone, it's the first game of the season! We're playing the Tornado's so it'll be a good match up. But we have one thing they don't," he said as they all turned and looked at him. "We have Harry; with you we have a chance of winning! Now the weather is perfect, clear skies and no wind. We…" Wood started going on and on saying things he couldn't remember. He could hear the people in the stands and more piling in. "Now remember, work as a team and try hard and we'll win this thing! Now let's go kick some Tornado butt!" Wood finished off. They all stared at him with wonder about the last line. "Sorry, just caught in the moment."

"Harry…" He turned around to see the Weasley's standing in the hallway.

"Make it quick Harry and meet us out there," Wood told him.

"So how're ya feeling?" Ron asked him.

"Nervous and all," he told him. "Ginny you came?"

"Yeah, mum said you got us all free tickets so I had to. Come on, I wouldn't miss out on a chance to see you play," she told him. Fred and George had loaded up on Puddlemere gear and were playing with some souvenirs they bought.

"Good luck today mate," they twins told him. "Rooting for ya all the way," Fred told him.

"Is Hermione here yet?" he asked them.

"Not yet I don't think, haven't been to our seats yet," Ron told him.

"Well we should go," Mrs. Weasley told them. They wished him a last good luck and left.

On the field the rest of the team was waiting. The crowd erupted when he walked out. Wood told them some last reassuring "words of wisdom" before it started. The official came on the field and gave the signal to mount their brooms. Right before they took off, he herd his name and looked to his right. There was Hermione in a wheel chair with Lupin; who was with the Weasley's, Tonks, Hagrid and McGonagall. They waved at him and Hermione mouthed good luck. The whistle blew and they took off. The other team's seeker was a bit bigger then he was. The back of his jersey read "Dorso." He flew around for a few minutes but couldn't find the snitch. However, their team was off to a good start. Andy had managed to steal the quaffle away from the other team when the person had went to shoot it (and missed), took it back and scored. Then Kelsey and Jake had managed to score. Within a half and hour, their team led 50-zip. However, when Andy had the quaffle and was going for the hoops, one of the beaters came over, whacked him in the back, causing him to drop the quaffle, fall off his broom and let the other team score. He flew all around looking for the snitch. Dorso was doing to same. He got so wrapped up in trying to find it, he only herd the sound of the crowd faintly at times. He once almost was hit on the head by a bludger, if it wouldn't have been for Wood who happened to be looking at the time.That was when he saw it, hovering down a little below towards the goal hoops. He tried not to go fast enough for Dorso to notice, then took off. It took him a second to realize what he was doing.

The announcer then said, "And it looks like that Harry Potter has spotted the snitch and is racing towards it! Dorso is right behind him…" He was ahead of him but Dorso easily caught up. It started to turn into a wild snitch chase. The snitch suddenly moved and zoomed upward near the stands a ways. He and Dorso were neck-and-neck trying to get it. He made a sharp turn racing as fast as he could after the snitch, going down towards the ground, then a sharp race upward into the air. He could see Dorso's shadow behind him…if only he could get a tad bit closer….And that's when it happened.

He remembered Hermione and how he had to win this one, for her. He gained more speed and got much closer then before. The crowd started to go wild and cheer loudly. In an instant it was over; Dorso just couldn't keep up with him and accidentally at the time, ran into Andy's broom. Harry reached out his arm as far as it would go and extended his fingers. "Come on…come on!" he said to himself. He made his move and just grasped his fingers around the little golden ball.

"And that's it! Harry Potter of Puddlemere had caught the snitch! Puddlemere United wins the math against the Tornado's 300-50!" Harry flew around the field on his broom showing off the snitch to everyone. When he landed the rest of the team came over and patted him on the shoulder to congratulate him for making them win. He could see Hermione in the stands and he smiled at her. Although she had the mask on, he could see she was smiling and cheering. He went into the locker room, quickly changed and met the rest of them outside. He rushed over to her, picked her up, and lowered the mask just enough to kiss her. Lupin, along with the rest of them, came over and hugged him.

"Harry you were brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry you really were great! I knew that Dorso guy wouldn't be able to catch you I knew it!" Hermione told him excitedly.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure how far back he was, all I could see what his shadow," he told them.

"Why don't we go on over to the Three Broomsticks and celebrate!" Fred and George said. "It's on us!"

"You up to a little celebration?" he asked Hermione. At this time McGonagall came over to see them. "Hello professor, nice to see you again," Harry told her.

"Hello Harry, Hermione. Great job Harry, I nothing has changed since Hogwarts," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks professor," he said somewhat surprised. It wasn't that surprising though, after all she was a quidditch fan. They apparated to the Three Broomsticks and grabbed the larger table. There they ordered some food and butterbeers.

"I would like to propose a toast," Lupin announced, "To Harry for winning his first professional quidditch game, and to Hermione, who is battling cancer." "To Harry and Hermione!" Everyone echoed.After they ate, Hermione didn't feel that well and was tired. So they took her back to the hospital. The rest of them came to continue that partying, that he knew could go on all night if it hadn't of been for him shoeing them away so Hermione could get some sleep.

"Well I'm sorry mate; I'm just so wound up!" Ron had told him.

"You're wound up? I just had my first major game and won, how do you think that makes me feel?" They said their good-byes and they left. He could still hear Fred and George back in the room when they were almost all the way down the hallway cheering. "Sometimes I wonder where they got their personality from," Harry told Hermione cheerfully. Hermione smiled and pulled him next to her. "So how're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess I was just out too long," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Harry, I'm fine, I just need to rest a bit that's all."

"Alright, you know I'm pretty hyper yet, maybe I'll go back to the house or take a walk or something," he told her pulling on his coat.

"Alright," she said sleepily. He kissed her for a while and then left again.

He went across the street into the park for a walk. The winter wind wisped against his face but he didn't care. It still felt good to him due to the fact his adrenaline was still flowing. He walked around the lake and watched some people skating on the ice, then made his way back to the house. When he went inside there was a message from Neville on the machine. It said, "Hey Harry it's Neville. I saw you playing in the quidditch match today and thought you were great! It was almost like watching Hogwarts games all over again. Anyway, I have something to ask you and need to meet you in public. Just send me and owl and pick a date…bye." Harry wondered what it was that Neville could want to talk to him about. He figured he'd know soon enough.

He went upstairs, took out a piece of parchment, and started to write, _Neville; meet me at the quidditch stadium around 4 on Friday. Sincerely, Harry. _He sealed the letter and went to find Hedwig. "Here girl, I finally got a letter for you," he told her fastening the letter on her leg. He went to the window and opened it and away she flew. Afterwards, he went on the couch to read some of the _Daily Prophet. _On the inside of the front page he found an article about how he was on the Puddlemere United quidditch team and they were playing against the Tornados. "Oh Great," he said quietly to himself. "Tomorrow I'll be getting swarmed with owls." He skimmed it and put took it with him as he apparated back outside of the hospital.

When he apparated he always did it so he was in the ally way next to the hospital. No one was ever near there. He quickly put a charm on the paper and went back up to Hermione's room. She herd him come in and woke up.

"Hey, how was your walk?" she asked him.

"Fine I guess, Neville left a message on our machine and wants to talk to me about something. I don't know what though. I also brought you (pulling out the prophet) today's paper." She smiled and took it, setting it down on the table next to it. He had calmed down now and sat next to her on the bed. Lately everything had changed; he missed using his wand for things and the wizarding world. All time now was spent here at the hospital with Hermione. He wished everything would just go away, go away and stay like that. Or he wished he knew what could have caused this, so he could turn back time and make everything all right (yes he could turn back time but he couldn't prevent cancer). He took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. He knew that some time soon, he had to destroy the last of the horcruxes, and make this one less thing to worry about. But now wasn't the time, it would be too much. And with that, he fell asleep right on the edge of the bed.

Two days later he met Neville at the stadium after practice.

"Hey Harry! Great to see ya again," Neville told him.

"Hi Neville, what's new with ya lately?"

"Well not much, I kind of have something to talk to you about like I said." He paused for a moment and then asked, "How has Hermione been lately?"

He sighed and replied with, "She's alright, she's doing a bit better I reckon."

"I'm sorry about the cancer thing," he told him looking at his shoes.

"It's alright, we're getting through it." They strolled into the stands and walked up and down the bleachers.

"So you said that you have something to talk to me about?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," Neville replied. "Well I was in Hogsmead the other day and I ran into Ginny when she was there with the other Hogwarts kids. We sat down and talked and had a really nice time," he told him looking down at his shoes and fiddling around with a rock.

"Well it sounded like you had fun," Harry told him.

"Well that's the thing…I did have fun. And it kind of reminded me of all the times and Hogwarts and things like that. I know that you are friends with her right?"

"Right…but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well I was wondering...if you would maybe…talk to her and ask if she would…go out with me." Harry was somewhat surprised at this but not much. He always had shown a liking towards her.

"Well Neville I dunno. Maybe this is something you should talk to her about."

"No really, I think you should. I mean, if I asked her she might think it was too weird or we barely know each other or something like that."

"I don't know…"

"Oh please Harry, please! It would make me really happy; besides, you know her better then I do."

Sighing he said, "Alright Neville I'll do it," he told him in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Oh will you really? That would be great! Thanks a lot! Just send me an owl with what she says!" Neville grabbed his jacket and ran off. After Neville was out of site, Harry went back to the house to send an owl to Ginny, telling her to meet him at the Three Broomsticks on Tuesday.


	26. Like a Father

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 26: Like a Father**

Tuesday morning Harry got up, took a shower, and went to the hospital to tell Hermione about Neville. He would've told her sooner, but she had been sleeping almost day and night the past few days. When he entered her room she was luckily awake.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny," he replied as he went over and gave her a hug. "You'll never guess where I'm going today," he asked Hermione.

"Well I bet you won't guess what I'll be doing today," she replied back.

"Well anyway, the other night when I went and saw Neville, he asked me something," Harry said.

"What did he ask you?" Hermione asked.

"He told me that he ran into Ginny the other day and had a great time with her, and wanted me to ask her out for him."

Hermione paused and then replied with, "Neville wanted you to ask her out for him? I think that's sweet, although I think he has every capability of doing it himself."

"I thought it was a little weird when he asked me."

"Well of course it might be, but I think that's great that Neville is going to try and get out there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm heading off to Three Broomsticks now to meet Ginny. Anything you want me to give her?" Hermione reached into a drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a letter in an envelope.

"Please give her this, I've meant to send it for some time but never go around to it," she told Harry.

"Yeah sure thing, I bet it's about girly stuff anyway," he said as he slipped it into his coat pocket. He glanced at his watch and told her, "Well I'll be back later today, take care of yourself," And then kissed her on the cheek.

As he entered the Three Broomsticks. It was filled with the usual Hustle and bustle. He went and took a seat at the counter, and ordered a butterbeer, while scanning through the _Daily Prophet._

About 20 minutes later he herd, "Well well if it isn't Potter." He nearly spilt his butterbeer and turned to see who it was. To his surprise it was Ginny.

"I nearly got you there," she said as she came over and gave him a hug.

"I thought you were Malfoy for a second," Harry responded with as he hugged her back and pulled out a stool for her. "So how are you doing?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine, school's pretty stressful with being in our last year and all, but it's ok."

"Great to hear, especially cause its easy not to concentrate as much. I know when I was going out with Hermione in our last year; I found it quite…difficult to study what I was supposed to." Ginny giggled and took a sip of butterbeer that was served now.

After talking for a while Harry finally said to her, "So I hear that you ran into Neville a little bit ago."

"Yeah, it was fun to talk to him again, since I haven't since the wedding."

"Are you…seeing anybody right now?" Harry asked her.

"Harry you aren't…" Ginny started to say.

"Oh No, I'm not asking you out! It's Neville who wants to. He came and talked to me after practice one day and said he had a nice time with you, and that he wanted to do it again. He was too nervous to ask you himself, so he sent me." She sat for a few minutes starring at the counter and sipping on the drink. Right before he was about to say something,

Ginny responded with, "Yes, I'll go out with him."

"You will? That's great! I mean, for Neville, the poor guy doesn't get much experience. It isn't a pity date is it?"

"No of course it isn't! I had a nice time with him and he is a sweet guy."

"I didn't think you were that type of person to do something like that anyway," Harry replied with. "So when can I tell him is a good day to go out? Or is school too much?"

"Saturday night, we're coming back to Hogsmead for some play we need to see for some extra communicative hours or something I don't know. But anyway, tell him to meet me out in front of here at 6."

"Alright, that I can do," he told her as he wrote down the time on his hand. After talking for another hour and a half Harry decided to go over to the Weasley's for a visit. He said his good-bye to Ginny and left to the Burrow. As he arrived Ron mauled him with letter of recommendations for autographs. "What is this for?" he questioned as he opened one of them.

"It's fan mail mate! People saw you play at the game and loved you!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that marvelous, I was just doing my job."

"Well they think otherwise," Ron replied as he opened one himself. They scanned through a whole bunch of them and tossed them in a pile.

"Well you'll never guess who I got Neville hooked up with," Harry told Ron.

"Hmmm let me guess….a nun?"

"No…actually it was Ginny."

Ron paused for a second and then just said, "Ok….." and continued to open more letters.

"That's it? No overly brother protection?" Harry questioned.

"You know…I don't care this time. She won't listen to me, and besides, it's Neville. Not some creep I've never met." Harry shrugged and helped open some more. He couldn't believe this, he played one game and already people went nuts. Then he remembered his next game was that Saturday. He wondered if Hermione would be able to go.

As it turns out, Hermione wasn't allowed to leave the hospital now; for another week anyway. They said that they would rather have her stay and finish treatment. Did that mean that she would get to go home for good sometime soon?

"Come on Hermione cheer up, it's only my 2nd game. You'll have plenty more to come to!" Harry told her as he looked out at the road.

"Well that's why I want to come!" Hermione protested. "It's only your second game and a lot can happen with your team between now and…."

"Hermione, nothing is going to change or happen in the next week. Plus it's the doctor that told you no." Hermione sighed and lay back further in the bed. "Listen I'm sorry I gotta go, I have practice in 15 minutes and Wood will flip if I'm late, especially for the game tomorrow," Harry told her as he gave her a hug bye. "I'll come by tomorrow before and after the game, I promise!"

"Ok, love you lots," she told him before he walked out the door. At practice Wood was as fierce as ever. They were playing some team called the Worebears tomorrow and no one seemed to know about them; all except Wood.

"They're strong guys! Its and underdog team and they could smack us with reality from behind!" Wood lectured them. "We need to try new things and switch it up a bit." And apparently he meant literally "switching it up." He was having them try and ride on different brooms, weather conditions, and with food being chucked at their head. If he wanted food chucked at his head he would have just gone to the Weasley's and found Fred and George.

When he woke up the next day it was 8:00AM and realized he had slept almost 10 hours. After cleaning, eating an omelet, and showering, he got changed and went to the hospital to see Hermione.

"Well good-day sun shine," she said sheepishly as he walked in.

"Good-morning," he replied back.

"Did you eat? Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah I guess I'm all set. The Weasley's are coming today again; to help me with any reporters I may get mauled by."

"The _Daily Prophet_ doesn't stop talking about you," she told him holding up a page (disguised as a Vanity Fair magazine.)

"Yeah I know, you should see the fan mail Ron gets delivered to his house." After a couple minutes of awkward silence he said, "Well I ought to be going, Wood is getting pretty impatient these days."

"Oh I wish you good luck! Tell me all about it tonight!"

"I Promise I will," and with that he gave her a peck bye, and walked out the door.

When the coast was clear he apparated to the field. When he turned the corner to go into the locker room, a flock of people shoved him against the wall yelling things like, "Harry Potter, what is it like to play pro?" or "Harry, is it true that you know Arthur Weasley and his family?" and "Harry, can you confirm of deny your love for chocolate cake?" Flashes were going off in every which direction and he could hardly blink. Luckily, Wood came over and pulled him away telling people he had to get ready.

"Thanks Wood, I don't know how I would've made it out on my own," he told him brushing off streamers one reporter had thrown on him.

"No problem, they've been hanging around all day," he replied handing him his things. "So are you ready for the game?" Wood asked him as they walked to the locker room.

"Yeah I guess so, do you think we have a chance of beating them?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just found out about this team when I got the playing schedule."

"Well you said that they were fierce at practice."

"Yes, but I had to get you pumped up somehow now didn't I?"

"You didn't think we were capable of doing that on our own? We're not 13 you know," Harry told him as he opened up the door to the locker room."

"Well that's the thing, I can't let the fact that you're in the pro league now get to your head." Harry nodded and then set his stuff down on the bench. Andy and a few of the others were there now too. "When you're all done, we meet in the corridor of the stadium," Wood told them. They nodded and he walked out. After changing they went to the corridor where Wood was. Half of the team was already there. After everyone arrived, Wood gave the usually pep talk.

"Alright everyone listen up! Today could be a tough game, or it could be an easy win. But either way, we need to go out there and give it our best! Yes we need to win too, but in order to win we need to play at our best...possibly. I don't know much about this team, but still that doesn't matter. It's a pleasure to play new people always remember that. Ok we're getting motioned to get on the field so let's go everyone! And good luck!"

They walked out onto the field and the crowd cheered for them. At instinct he immediately started looking for Hermione, forgetting that she wouldn't be able to come. But he did find his Weasley supporters holding up banners and posters of him. He mounted his broom and waited of the ref to signal kickoff. When the whistle sounded he kicked off and went just a tad lower then the goal posts flying around. The other teams' seeker seemed to be keeping his space. His name was "Coleship." He tried to pay attention to the game, but observe Coleship at the same time. Andy had managed to score once and so did one girl named Lucy. Later, it was 30 minutes into the game and he hadn't once caught a glance of the snitch. The other team was beating them by 50 points, apparently they were better then expected.

He flew way overhead, down close to the ground, and around the goalposts looking for the snitch. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flutter of something tiny, about 20 yards away. But it was too late; Coleship had managed to see now too and was racing after it. Harry did the same going as fast as possible. All of a sudden he herd, "Harry Potter better watch out, their coming right for him!"

"Who's coming right for me?" he asked himself aloud. Then from the back of his head he just felt a WHAM! He was shoved so hard by the other team's bludgers that he was almost thrown off his broom. By now he was dangling by 1 hand trying to pull him back up. Coleship was gaining on the snitch and the other team was cheering louder. "I _have_ to get that snitch!" he yelled at himself, hoping for some apparent reason that he would just float aloof. When he looked below he saw that the snitch was heading directly beneath him. He realized that he had 2 options now (his hands slipping slowly by now due to the fact that he had no upper body strength.) He would either dangle here, and let this other team win, or he could swing his legs over the broom, that was still in motion. Thinking of something instantly, he saw the snitch almost hovering below him.

"Harry Potter is in a tight situation folks! What is he gonna do with Coleship gaining on him?" With the split second that followed, everything blurred. He released his hands from the broom and started falling. The crowd gasped and stood on their feet. (Why didn't he realize he was this high up?) He caught sight of the snitch, and as he fell, reached out to grab it right under Coleship's nose. His hand made a fist, hoping that he had it in his grip. But before he knew it, the ground met his body and everything went black…

"Harry…Harry….Can you hear me?" Someone was calling his name; but who? He opened his eyes slowly to see where he was. "Harry, can you hear me?" He realized that it was Wood and Lupin both calling his name.

"Yeah…I can hear you," Harry mumbled trying to see where he was. He was still on the field from what he could tell; everyone was around him so he wouldn't know.

"Harry! Thank god you're alright! That was a big fall, a good 50ft. if you ask me," Wood told him helping him sit up.

"Did we win?" He asked remembering he had reached out for the snitch. There was a pause; no one made any facial motion of said anything.

Then Ron burst through the crowd and blurted, "You did it Harry! Even though you were stupid enough to drop that high, you got the snitch!" Lupin patted him on the back and so did a few others.

"How long was I out of it?" Harry asked trying to fix his glasses.

"About 15 minutes," Andy told him.

"Come on Harry, let me help you up," Ron said, as Lupin made a gesture to too.

"I can't believe you did that Harry, it was brilliant!" Ron told him. They sat down and talked about what happened making sure he was ok.

"Listen not to be rude, but I want to get back to Hermione and tell her about everything," Harry told them.

"Want me to come with you Harry?" Lupin asked.

"Actually…yes Lupin I would," he replied. He said good-bye to everyone and he and Lupin apparated to the hospital. He kept stumbling multiple times and had to grab onto Lupin. "Hey Lupin, thanks for helping me; I'm sorry if it seems like you do a lot," Harry told him as they walked into Hermione's room.

"No problem Harry. You really are like…a son to me. I care about you Harry. Especially after loosing James," Lupin replied. As Harry put an arm around Lupin's neck like hug; for the first time he really did feel like Lupin was his father. Entering the room, they were still partially hugging like that and Hermione stirred when she herd them come in.

"Did I miss something?" she asked sleepily.

Lupin and he looked at each other and replied, "Oh not much.…"

**A/N: I already posted 2 chapters, this makes it my 3rd this week, and I think i'll post a couple more throughout the week. Usually I wait till weekends but These chapters are hard not to post together. So anyway, stay tunes and R&R please.**


	27. Auror Jobs

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 27: Auror Jobs**

**A/N: The past 3 chapters or so have been kind of sad and really down. Sorry this chapter skips around a lot but here is finally a chapter on a lighter note...**

It had been 6 ½ weeks since Hermione had started her chemotherapy, and she was finally in remission. The doctors had granted her the permission to go home, and finally get back to her life. He was thrilled that he would finally have Hermione back in their home. Lately it had been cold and empty and was almost too quiet to stand. He was so sick of the quiet that he actually turned on the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room.

"Are you happy to be getting out of this room?" Harry asked her, as he put a few of his sweaters in a bag that were lying around.

"Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled! The last time I was out of here was the day of your quidditch match," she replied, as she finished changing into fresh clothes.

"Well, I'm glad that you're coming home too. It's been too long," Harry told her. They finished gathering a few of their last things, Harry went to get a wheel chair for Hermione, and went to the information desk to find Anna.

"Now by signing these release papers, you are elongated to come back every 6 weeks for a check up," Anna told them as she handed the papers to Hermione. She signed them, nodded her head and said good-bye. Outside Harry parked the wheel chair and led her to the alleyway that he usually apparated from. With a _crack,_ they were back into their house.

"Home sweet home, "Hermione whispered.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea or something?" Harry asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Maybe just some warm tea and a cupcake," Hermione told him. She took a lot at the stack of papers on the table. The top paper one was picture of Harry's latest game that made their record 3-0, but barely. There was about 10 or so different papers with him on the front. There was even one in the _Daily Prophet_ of him dangling on the broom from his second miracle win. "I wish I would have been to that one game," Hermione told him as she glared at the one picture.

"Everything turned out fine, I'm alright. It was no biggie for me," Harry replied to her.

"Yes, but it scared the crap out of me when you and Lupin told me the story! What if you would've been hurt? It's just; maybe I could've helped you out or something."

"It was just a fluky thing that happened. I could have easily pulled up myself on the broom if it hadn't been as windy as it was that was blowing my broom around. Look, it's in the past now, and it doesn't really matter." He brought her over the tea and sat down next to her.

"Ok now, change of subject," Hermione suggested as she took a sip.

Later that night, He laid with her in bed and just thought about whatever came to mind. How Ron and Cho were, and if they would ever get married. He wondered if Fred and George were with their girlfriends.

"What's next for us?" Harry asked Hermione.

"What did you mean?" Hermione asked she asked questionable lifting her head up.

"What's in store for us? What do we want to do next? I mean, it's been 7 months since we got married. We've moved into our own house, we've already had to go into hiding for something we never were really sure on, we had Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years, I've gotten a job, and then you were in the hospital. What is left that hasn't' gone wrong or happened to us? I mean do you get a job too and just have a daily routine of coffee, donuts, and sex!?" Harry exclaimed to her.

"Oh Harry come on! There are so many different things we have yet to experience! Yes we've gone through some dramatic things already, but that doesn't mean anything. It just leaves us with a few less things to try. Yes I could get a job, but I won't now, I need another week or so home to be with everyone and just enjoy it." Hermione started to tell him.

"Well what do we do next then if we have so many "options,"" Harry asked.

"Well, we could always settle down…start a family," Hermione suggested.

"Hermione listen…I'm not ready for something…"

"Harry I was just kidding. I'm ready for nothing like that!" Hermione interrupted laughing. "But we can focus on what we have…loved ones. For instance, I want to spend more time with the Weasley's, especially Ginny," Hermione explained. "Just because I'm out of the hospital doesn't mean we have to begin some new project."

"I guess I can understand that. I'm so used to jumping from one thing to the next," Harry told her.

"Now why don't we just get some sleep?" Hermione asked. "I'm not feeling too well and am tired."

"Oh I'm sorry! You should have said something before, I wouldn't have made such an emotional rollercoaster out of nothing," Harry apologized.

"It's not a problem Harry." He gave him a kiss good-night and they fell asleep.

* * *

It was already the second week of March and the first signs of spring were rolling in. March 10th to be exact, a Friday. Some of the snow had melted off the ground and birds were returning. 

"Are you ready to go Hermione?" Harry called from the couch.

"I'll be down in about 2 minutes!" she replied. "Feel free to time me if you like." He sat and stared out the window trying to pass the time. They were going over to the Burrow for the night to hang out there. His practice today was cancelled on account of Wood being sick…thankfully; and the game was being rescheduled to Sunday. Hermione came thumping down the stairs just then.

"Alright I'm ready now. I told you it'd be 2 minutes." He laughed and they apparated to the Burrow. When they knocked Mr. Weasley surprisingly answered the door.

"Well hello there Potters! Come in, come in!" he told them.

Ron rushed down the stairs at the moment and said, "Hello Harry, Hermione! It's great to see you again!"

"Nice seeing you too Ron, where is everyone?" Harry asked.

"Fred is upstairs writing a love letter to Angelina, mum is doing some cleaning, and George is doing who knows what. Come on, what do ya say to some Wizard's chest?"

"That'd be fun, meet me in your room?" Harry replied. Harry followed Ron upstairs and Hermione went off to find Mrs. Weasley. From where she was they herd, "Oh Hermione it's so great to see you again! You look of slim! You really must eat some chocolate cake in the fridge!" "Ha-ha I guess some things will never change," Harry said. They played a game that lasted almost a good hour. Then Ron and he started talking about their relationships, in particularly Cho's and his.

"We've been going out for over a year, and I really do care about her. But I get this sense that I'm stupid and she won't want to stay with someone like me that long. I mean yes we did…but she could've just been using me," Ron complained.

"Listen Ron, if she was using you, she wouldn't be with you after 14 months," Harry said.

"Maybe she wants me to marry her! I'm not ready for that though, I don't even have a job…"

"RON! Chill out why don't ya? Trust me; you'll know when you're ready to get married."

"What do you mean I will know?"

"It's just that you'll know."

"Harry, it's me that you're talking to, you're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Ok when I started really going out with Hermione, we just took it steps at a time; Such as a date here, a date there. When we were at the end of our 6th year, everything just kind of clicked. I mean we really started connecting; anything that came out of our mouths we could agree on, or understand completely. She had been there for me for so many times over the years and was the one I could talk to almost anything about. I knew it was her I couldn't stand to loose, not after what happened to everyone else I love. I wasn't letting her get away," Harry finished and started smiling.

"So you're saying that I should marry her when I can understand everything about her?" Ron asked.

"Well trust me, for you I don't think that it will be everything, but most things. Just you need to be in the happiest state you've ever been in." They looked at the clock and decided to head downstairs for dinner. They found Hermione with Tonks and Fleur who had come when they were upstairs.

"Hey everyone," Harry and Ron called as they came down the stairs. "Is Bill here?" Ron asked.

"Ee iz in the kitchen," Fleur replied. He and Ron both ran into the kitchen and found Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the twins sitting at the table.

"Hello Harry! Wow it's been a long time since I've seen you!" Bill said when he walked into the room.

"Bill, hey! How have you been?" Harry asked excitedly going over to give him a hug.

"I've been doing just fine…except for around full moons…but anyway it's been great. Scotland is nice." Bill went over and gave Ron a noogie and then went to sit back at the table. Mrs. Weasley was making a meat loaf from what he could tell. They were called for dinner within a matter of minutes and everyone piled into the room. Mrs. Weasley dished out the servings and everyone dug in.

After dinner Harry and Hermione decided to go back home and catch up on some needed sleep. Mrs. Weasley scrunched them in her arms saying how glad she was they both were alright and to take care of themselves. When they got back home they went and sat on the couch.

"So what were you and Ron talking about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Oh nothing much…just some man issues."

"Man issues?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Yes, we men have issues too," Harry said promptly. Hermione gave him a glare and Harry told her, "Well more like along the lines of Ron. I would rather not explain."

"Please don't, he's my friend but I can't talk to him about things like that," Hermione laughed at.

Pausing for a few minutes and glaring into her eyes Harry pulled back her hair and whispered, "Hermione, I'm so glad that you're alright. I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you." Knowing that some day her cancer could come back, Hermione would rather not tell him that. She would rather keep on the positive thought too.

"I love you too Harry," She replied. They leaned and gave each other a peck, and settled back on the couch, glaring into the fire that started in the pit.

* * *

It was 5 months later and he and Hermione had been living a finally normal life style. No freaky accidents, hospitalizations, or anything. His quidditch team had made it into the play offs and had 1 final game left determining if they would make it to the world cup. Hermione's birthday was back in June, and his in July. She turned 20 and him 19. It was a hot August afternoon and he was sitting on couch cooling off, thinking of something they could do for their anniversary, which was in 2 days. It was then that he had the perfect plan. He would set up a picnic, along the lake at Hogwarts. This was the lake they spent many days by just holding each other back at Hogwarts, and even one of the spots they had their first date at. As he got thinking about his plan, Hermione ran through the front door. 

"Harry, I have great news! Are you here?" She ran in the living room, and jumped on top of him.

"What's your great news?" Harry asked as he grabbed her and sat up.

"You know how we've always wanted jobs as auror's?"

"Yeah, I mean I know I have quidditch now, but I haven't let that slip my mind, why?"

"Well, I've been down at the Ministry all afternoon, having an interview with the Minister of Magic." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I got the job! I'm finally an auror!" Harry jumped up off the couch with her in his arms and swung her around.

"That's wonderful Hermione, congratulations!" Harry told her while doing so. He finally set her down and they ran about excitedly. "So was it that hard? To you have to really convince them?" he asked.

"No not really; I mean I gave them my transcripts of everything and they knew about me already, which made it easier, they hired me on the spot," Hermione squealed. They dance around the house and finally settled down on the front lawn in the sun. They lay there a few minutes happily and Harry thought about all the things Hermione would get to do, almost everything that they had both trained for and been through during their Hogwart years.

"Hermione, what would you think if I decided to become an auror too?" Harry asked her.

"I think that would be completely your calling! You're meant to be one Harry, truly believe it, and have ever since our 3rd year."

"You wouldn't think I'm being retarded throwing away quidditch?"

"Of course I wouldn't Harry! Yes you have a future doing that, but fighting is something you've never gave up on. It's what you want that matters."

"I'm going to think about it…because now that you got the job, I think it's time I do too." They sat on the lawn for a while and then returned inside. That night Harry fell asleep thinking about the possibilities of having the job as Hermione.

The next day when the sunshine climbed through the window, he sat up and just sat there, waiting for Hermione to get up. It wasn't until about an hour later till she rose, knowing she had to work that day.

"Hermione, I've made my decision," he told her promptly. As she got some clothes out, she stopped and listened to Harry. "I'm going to apply for the job too, but start after the quidditch season." Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss, telling him that she was happy. They both changed quickly, and headed down to the Ministry. The arrived at the little telephone booth, stated their names and why they were here, and were sent down. When it stopped Hermione wished him good luck, and went in the opposite direction at the top floor. Harry had sent an owl earlier saying he was coming, hoping that it reached them in time. After walking down the long hallway, he came to the door and knocked. "Come in Mr. Potter," he herd him call. He opened the door and creped in. He took a seat that was in front of a desk.

"How are you doing Mr. Potter? Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked him.

"I'm doing fine, Er- I guess I'll take some." He poured them both a cup, and took a seat on the other side of the desk.

After taking a sip, the Minister asked him, "So what can I help you with Mr. Potter?"

Harry did the same and replied firmly, "I want to become an auror."

The Minister replied with, "Harry Potter wants to finally join the auror business. I knew that this day would have to come sometime."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I knew about your accomplishments you've achieved since you were 11. When I started my official year as Minister of Magic, you went through a whole lot and did many things that I myself won't forget. When your wife walked in here yesterday asking for the job herself too, I knew it wouldn't be long before you came." There were a few minutes of silence before he continued. "You get the job Harry, I don't even need to stop and consider this. You're one hell of a fighter, and we need you more then ever." Harry smiled and stood up to shake his hand.

"Listen, I'll start in a week, this week I need to finish up another something I had started," Harry told him. After exchanging some information, Harry left to go find Wood.

Wood was in the office when he walked in.

"Wood, I need to tell you something," Harry said as he walked in.

"Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry took a breath before telling him exactly everything.

"Wood listen, Saturday is going to be my last game."

Wood stared blankly and simply said, "What are you talking about Potter?"

"Wood, this has been a dream job, and you know I truly love it. But I've decided to take on a job as an auror. I just feel that I need to try and get a start defeating these last dark arts tidbits."

Wood looked down and then told him, "Harry…I understand. You're not the same boy as you were back in Hogwarts, and I've accepted that. You have a wife, and lots of people you care about. I can't hold you back from keeping them safe, just so I can have a winning quidditch team."

"I'm glad you agree with me," Harry said.

"But wait what if we win Saturday?" Wood asked.

"Then you'll get me for that last World Cup game I guess," he said. Wood and his said good-bye and Harry went home to prepare tomorrow's 1 year anniversary picnic.


	28. The Last Game

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 28: The Last Game**

"Harry, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked. He had blindfolded her and was guiding her.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he replied smiling as they approached the lake. He left Hermione standing a minute while he wisped out his wand and placed some last minute details, such as the present he had that was placed behind the tree. As they went to the blanket, he sat her down, and unfolded the blindfold. "Here we are; tada!" Harry said. Hermione smiled and looked where she was. "I picked this place because it was where we had our first date," Harry told her. "And it was also where we shared out first kiss, and I knew that we had to come back here one last time." Hermione gave him a kiss and told him that she loved it. Harry took out the food and they ate it while looking over the lake. After about an hour or so, Harry took out his wand and brought out the little box with her gift in it.

"Harry you didn't need to get me anything," she told him as she started to unwrap the bow. She opened it and found a diamond necklace and gasped. "Harry this is so lovely! You really didn't need to get me this," she said as he took it out and put it on her. "Thank you Harry, I honestly don't know what to think."

"You're welcome," he told her and looked how it looked on her.

"I have something for you too," Hermione told him pulling out something from the pocket of her coat. He opened it and found another watch in there. But this one was expensive, really expensive. It had a couple diamonds in it, and could be used as a wire to other people.

"Hermione this is really nice…how in the world did you pay for this?" Harry asked.

"My parents set up a fund for me years ago; I've hardly spent any from it." They gave each other a hug and sat there a few minutes longer. "Happy anniversary Hermione," Harry told her stroking her hair. "Happy anniversary Harry."

The crowd was cheering with excitement, and flashes of photographers were everywhere. It was the final game of play off season, the one that determined it all. Hermione was over on the far right in the stands with all the other Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks, Mad eye, and even Hagrid. "Now listen everyone, I just want you to try your hardest! If we don't win, well that just plain sucks. But at least we made it this far, well actually that would still be a bunch of rubbish…But anyway let's go!" Wood told them last minute parting advice. The signal was given, and they took off into the air.

15 minutes into the game they were winning by 50. He dove as the quaffle came wavering over his head. The other team's seeker wouldn't stop following him no matter what he tried to do. Both of the team's were strong, due to the fact they were playing the Irish.

"Well there goes Alicia, with the quaffle towards the goal posts. She shoots, and missed by inches as it's blocked," the announcer said. Harry circled everywhere looking for the snitch, just wanting to go home and sleep, he really hadn't gotten much last night.

It was now 45 minutes into the game and it was dead tied. If only he could find that snitch! By now it had started to rain and it was pelting his face. How he was going to find the snitch in this weather, he had no idea. It was getting darker to and hard to see, despite the lights shining on the stadium. Just as Harry was going to pull out his wand and retrieve his goggles, the little tint of gold caught his eye. Trying not to make to much notice, he flew slowly after the snitch, which hasn't moving much either. He realized now that the other seeker wasn't behind him anymore. Hoping that he was still way up there, he zoomed in for the catch. But to his surprise, Orrington the seeker was coming in from below. They both raced as fast as possible, wanting the win badly. Within feet from it, Harry stuck out his hand (Hermione now cheering loudly and clapping). Orrington did the same. Just as they both approached, nothing could be done. Harry turned quickly yet hanging out his arm for it, but Orrington had a better idea. He swerved and cut him off as he went to fly up, causing him to run straight into Orrington's broom, causing him to tumble over him. Not having much balance as it was, he was thrown off.

The crowd gasped and then within seconds rough cheering occurred. He knew then that they had lost. He hit the ground within second and lied there. Everything just felt numb, like he had been sucker punched in the stomach. The gang gasped from their seats; Ron, Hermione and the twins already running towards him with Lupin not far behind. They reached him before the rest of the team did. They were arguing how it should have been a penalty.

"Harry, you ok?" Ron asked him as went to check on him. He couldn't respond.

"Harry go ahead and answer him!" Hermione exclaimed. When he went to open his mouth, everything went darker then it was.

When he opened his eyes he was inside now.

"Harry can you hear me?" Hermione asked, standing above him.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" George asked him.

"Er- 5," he replied trying to sit up.

"What is 10+20?" Fred chimed in.

"Guys lay off in the math," Ron complained. "It's not like you know what it is anyway."

"Are you dizzy Harry? Can you feel all of your bones?" Lupin asked checking his pupils.

"Umm I'm a tad…dizzy," Harry replied as he fell backwards.

"Potter it's a darn good thing you landed on your side," Wood started to say. "Got the wind knocked out of you quite good."

"Harry, do you remember what yesterday was?" Hermione asked him.

"It was our anniversary," he told her firmly. "Wood, I'm sorry I didn't get that snitch," Harry struggled to get out.

"You tried Harry, and came darn close. It was Orrington's fault, he cut you off, not yours," Wood told him.

"It's just I could've had it…"

"Harry, its fine, we'll get there someday…just not this year." After a pause Lupin broke the silence.

"I think you'll be alright Harry, it was just a bad case of the wind knocked out of you. Come on, I'll take you 2 home." As Lupin and Hermione helped him up, Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"Oh please Harry, you must stay with us, we hardly see you anymore."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but we've got training tomorrow," Hermione answered for them. Within a few seconds they were back at the house. He was quite dizzy when he tried to walk to his couch.

"You gonna be alright Harry?" Lupin asked again.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just need some sleep."

"Alright then, take care you 2," Lupin nodded and then disappeared out of sight.

"Harry it wasn't your fault," Hermione told him again. He nodded, and then collapsed back and fell asleep.


	29. The Big News

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 29: The Big News**

**A/N: Wow i'm up to chapter 29 here lol. Now since I have ton left of this story, i'm thinking that i'm going to have to post it in 2 seperate stories. But that won't be for another few weeks. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! **

A year and a half had flown by and it was now early February. He and Hermione had begun training to become an auror, and he was glad he did. Now he felt that slowly he would be able to fight his way to Voldermort, and gain some independence. But then again, he still had a long way to go before that. He checked the clock, which read 5:45pm. He got up and decided to have Hermione meet him at the Burrow. Tonight was an engagement party for Ron and Cho. He had proposed to her just before Valentine's Day. He rung the doorbell and Mrs. Weasley answered it.

"Hello Harry honey! Please come in, come in! Ron is upstairs with everyone else. Where is Hermione?"

"She had to run a few errands, but she's meeting here," he told her as he escaped a giant hug. Upstairs he found Ron sitting on the bed with Fred and George.

"Hey mate, nice to see ya," Fred told him as he went and sat on the other side of Ron.

"Where's your newest girlfriend?" Harry asked him.

"Oh Sara, she's coming later tonight," he replied.

"What about Cho, shouldn't she be here by now?" George asked.

"She's coming George, shut up!" Ron nagged.

"Well I'm just saying, if she cared, she'd be here by now!"

"Well at least I'm doing better then both of you relationship wise; you 2 are hardly even dating anyone!"

"As a matter of fact, Sara and I have been going out for a full month!" Fred announced proudly. Ron and the 2 went on fighting for about 10 more minutes. Finally, Harry decided to step in.

"Alright that's enough! I have an idea of how we can settle this argument. We go outside barefoot and no shirts on, just pants in the snow. We have a race over the hill, and to the tree and back," Harry told them.

"I'm game if they are," Ron said.

"You're on!" chimed the twins in unison. They took of their socks and shirts and waited anxiously for a signal to begin. The doorbell rang and the 3 took off, Harry following right behind. As they went to dash out the door Hermione jumped out of the way. Hermione grabbed his arm as he went to run by.

He gave her a quick kiss and then told her, "Hey can't talk now, gotta see who wins the race."

"No Harry, I need to talk to you now," Hermione said.

"Are you sure it can't wait?"

"Actually…yeah, it can. I'll tell you later."

"Alright, and listen, don't ask about why I'm in barefoot in the snow or what's this about," Harry called as he ran after them. Hermione shook her head, gave him a puzzled look and smiled, and went inside.

"Bloody hell, this is freezing!" Ron called. Fred and pushed him as they came up to the tree, and he fell in the snow. Ron then pulled Fred down and it chain reacted with George. By the time he had gotten up, they were all running full speed slipping and sliding to get to the house. Fred had reached the door first, followed by Ron, him, and George, who had slipped and crashed into a bush. Cho was there by now and dinner was getting ready to be served.

"What in the world were you 4 doing?" Mrs. Weasley scolded as they ran inside. "Are you crazy? It's 30 degrees out there!"

"It was to settle an argument mum, what does it matter? We're not 15 anymore!" George told her.

"Just get upstairs and get your clothes back on!" Dinner was meat loaf cooked to perfection with potatoes, carrots and rolls.

"Let's break out the wine!" Mr. Weasley announced. "

I guess the occasion calls for it," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Want red or white wine?" Harry asked as he started to pour some for himself.

"I think I'll just stick with some punch," Hermione told him.

"Are you crazy? Hermione its wine, you need to have some!" Harry pressured.

"I'm not really in the mood for wine, punch is just fine." He shrugged and continued pouring some for others. Charlie had came and decided to make a toast to Ron and Cho and their engagement. Harry looked at Hermione's plate and realized that she hadn't eaten much that was on her plate.

"Are you feeling ok Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just thought I'd save room for dessert is all."

"Well that's great, because I've made a pie and some different chocolate truffles," Mrs. Weasley announced proudly taking them out of the fridge. Hermione practically lunged herself at them and took 3, along with a piece of the French silk pie.

"What? I like dessert." She told Harry as he looked at her funny.

"As do I," he replied giving her a slight kiss.

2 hours later, a drunken Fred and George entertained everyone with stupid skits with their slurred speech, and joke shop items. He wished that Lupin was here, but it was almost a full moon and knew he was in his "special place."

"If I weeres one o' dem super hero's, I would want invisibility!" Fred talked to George telling him this, with his slurred speech.

"Youz alreazy could," George had replied.

"Hey George, want to sing a song?"

"Sure Fred…I feel pretty!…" And they continued the chorus. He and Hermione just sat there laughing with their heads in their lap.

"You 2 have had enough!" Mrs. Weasley stated taking their drinks and wands away from them like little children. By 10:20 Hermione had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"I guess we ought to be getting home," Harry said as he picked up Hermione. They said good-bye and apparated back to the house. As he laid her down in bed, he wondered if maybe she was getting the flu or something. It quickly faded his mind as he lay down next to her and drifted into sleep.

The next day the alarm went off at 9AM for training.

"Good morning," she told him as she climbed out of bed.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked her pulling on some jeans.

"I can't believe I fell asleep at the party, I'm sorry! But yes, I did sleep well." He smiled and went into the bathroom to fix his wild hair.

"Want me to go fix some breakfast?" he asked Hermione.

"Maybe just some chocolate muffins, oh and make sure they have the little chunks in them!" He laughed and went downstairs to quickly fix breakfast. After eating, they left the house to get to the Ministry.

When they got off work at 5, Hermione met him outside of the telephone booth.

"Hey hon," he told her as he gave her a hello kiss.

"Hi, how was your day?" she said formally.

"Why are we talking like we're 40? It was fine though," he asked.

"Like we're 40? Ha-ha I was just trying to be nice." He put his arm around her and they started to walk partially home, finding a clear place to apparate. They arrived in their living room and he went to hang up their coats.

"So what do you wanna do for dinner?" he asked walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"You know, I'm not feeling too well, and I'm sorta tired, I think I'll go take a little nap. But you go ahead and eat, don't wait for me," she told him as she headed for the stairway.

"Alright, get any rest that you need," he told her sympathetically. She went upstairs and he pulled up the _Daily Prophet._ Hermione had been tired a lot lately with not much of an appetite either. The worst popped into his head, but he couldn't think about it anymore, because if it was true, it would be an emotional rollercoaster.

After about an hour and a half later, he went into the kitchen to warm himself up some left over food from the night before (Mrs. Weasley was convinced that he and Hermione needed it.) The leftovers tasted almost as good as they had last night. He started to chuckle thinking of the "lovely" show Fred and George put on. He finished the left over potatoes, vegetables and grabbed a piece of pie. Hermione then came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Harry listen, I really need to talk to you," she told him as she sat down on his lap.

"Ok what is Hermione?" he said setting down his fork and cool whip.

"Ok before I tell you anything, you need to promise me, that you won't freak out," she looked him in the eye and told him sternly.

"I promise Hermione, now what is it?"

She let out a sigh and started to cry before blurting it out. "Harry I'm pregnant!" She started to cry harder, smiled, and gave him a squeeze hug. He was in absolute shock; he couldn't believe this. They hadn't planned on any kids for years, before they had time to defeat you-know-who. But then again, the fact that they were 21 didn't even bother him, he was actually somewhat happy.

Finally he stood up and managed to get out, "You're really…pregnant?"

"Mmm hmm," she replied starting to smile more. Harry ran over, picked her up, and spun her around once before setting her back down. "Are you ok with this Harry?"

"Are you ok with this?" he asked back. She smiled and nodded along did he. "Oh my gosh, wow…" was all he could get out.

"Wow, you took that better then expected," Hermione told him. He kissed her and gave her a few more hugs, and then he finally passed out.

* * *

When they decided to tell everyone else the news, they were absolutely thrilled. Especially to know they were already a month along. Harry had told Ron about it first, Hermione had told Ginny. Ron had actually jumped up and gave Harry a hug. Because Lupin had to leave for work in Switzerland, they told him privately before the other Weasley's. Lupin had been absolutely thrilled; he had hugged them both for so long. They then invited the rest to their house and told them over dinner. Mrs. Weasley had scrunched Hermione and him both into a death hug, impossible to get out of for 5 minutes. The twins had both gave them a pat on the back and a wink.

It had now been 5 months since that day in the kitchen when Hermione had told him, and so much had changed. She could no longer train at work, could barely get up and go out for more then 2 hours, and an appetite like a lion.

"Harry, do you think that you could go out and get me some chocolate ice cream?" Hermione had came in and asked him as he read through some training papers.

"We have ice cream in the freezer," he told her back.

"But it's almost gone and besides, I want the good kind from Dairy Shack, with peanut butter in it." He sighed, smiled, and got up to leave. He had made the most random errands lately; a few including a tuna fish fillet, bacon cheeseburger at 2AM, and mashed potatoes. When he returned he gave her the peanut butter, and a kiss.

"You still look beautiful to me," he told her.

"Thanks Harry, it means a lot," she told him. Harry had sat down on the couch with her, cuddled as she quickly ate the pint. "Harry, could you please move."

"Why should I, I'm perfectly comfy."

"Harry I need to pee," she told him as she rushed to the bathroom. 'Wow I'm glad _I'm _not the one pregnant' he thought to himself. Seconds later the doorbell rang, and he opened it to find Lupin.

"Hey Lupin, how's it going?" he said inviting him in. Hermione came down the stairs then too.

"Hey Harry, it's so great to see you again!" he hugged him and went over to see Hermione. "Hey Hermione, you look great!" Lupin partially teased hugging her too.

"Lupin, it's great to see you! How's work been going?"

"It's been great, earning some extra money."

"So what brings you here today?" Harry asked as they sat on the couch across from him.

"Actually, I came to tell the both of you something," he started to say. "As you know, I went on the Switzerland some months back. Well I have just been notified, that I will be returning there for a few months."

After a slight pause Hermione asked, "Well when do you leave?"

"And why are you telling us this, I mean we do care but any reason in particular?" Harry added on.

"I am telling you, because the Ministry wants me to leave in 4 days, and I will be gone for around 4 months…Which means that I don't know if I'll be able to be back here in time for your baby's.."

"Lupin we need you!"Hermione told him.

"She's right, we really do," Harry chimed.

"I know that, and I truly do want to be here, but I have to go where and for however long my work takes me. You still have Weasley's and the rest of your friends too. Listen, I will do whatever I can I promise."

There was a delayed pause and Hermione told him, "We understand Lupin, thanks for telling us." He looked at his watch and had to get going.

"Take it easy Hermione, and you too Harry," Lupin told them as he again hugged them.

"Have a nice trip Lupin, and please do write," Harry told him.

"I promise to Harry." They said their good-bye and he walked out the door.


	30. Charles SiriusJames Potter

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 30: Charlie Sirius-James Potter**

It was now 2 months later in the first week of September. He lye with Hermione in bed, and just thought about how in a month, their lives would change forever in the best way. It was raining hard out and bouncing off the roof. Just as he drifted to sleep, he felt Hermione shaking him.

"Harry…Harry get up," she called. He rolled over and saw that the clock read 12:35AM; he had been asleep a half hour.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Harry it's time," she replied wincing.

"It's time for another chocolate run; alright then," he said starting to climb out of bed. "

No Harry!" she winced again. "I mean that I'm having contractions!"

He sat down and was shocked. How could she be in labor already? It's early!

"Are you sure?" he asked getting right next to her.

"Positive, it's been on and off for the past hour! Now their 10 minutes apart!" She told him wincing more.

"Alright change and we'll get to St. Mungo's." He hurried over to the desk and quickly jotted down a note to Lupin telling him to get back to London as quick as possible, and then another to the Weasley's, also telling them to fetch Lupin in case the letter didn't make it. Finally he attached them to Hedwig and Hermione's owl, and sent them off. "Alright you ready Hermione?" Harry asked running over to her.

"Yeah, I'm ready now."

By the time they had started to walk down the sidewalk to the old building, it was still lightly raining, and he was practically carrying Hermione. When they reached the glass into St. Mungo's he helped her through and went to the elevator; which led to the newest 6th floor.

"You hanging in there still?" he asked her calmingly and stroking her shoulder.

"You…could…say that," she said in pain. The door opened and a healer rushed over to them and helped Hermione into a wheel chair. "It's early," Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of you." She took them through a set of doors, and down a few hallways into a room. They both helped her into bed, and he was handed paperwork to fill out.

As soon as they had hooked her up to an IV and other machines, the Healer left them on their own.

"I'm scared Harry, I really am, it's a month early!" she told him partially crying.

"Hermione listen, it'll be alright; we can get through this," he told her reassuringly stroking her hair. "Listen, I'll be right back, I'm goinna go see if The Weasley's are here."

"Harry hurry back!" she called. He walked through the halls and the doors the healer had took them through, and found the whole lot sitting there.

"Harry! Mum woke us up and we came as soon as we got the letter!" Ron called jumping up to greet him.

"How's Hermione doing?" George asked getting up now too to join Ron.

"Well she's of course in pain, but otherwise alright," he told them looking at the floor.

"Oh I can't believe today has come! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Mrs. Weasley nearly shouted.

"I'm just scared…we hadn't planned on it for another month…" he trailed off.

"We're here for now Harry," Fred told him. "You can rely on us."

"Listen, I need to get back to Hermione, I'll come back in a little while." With that he went back through the doors.

It was 3 hours later and the clock read 3:05AM. Hermione was tired and squeezing his hand hard. Up to 7cm, he was worried Lupin wouldn't make it.

"Shhh it'll be alright," he kept telling her. "Just get some rest."

"I can't Harry! Too much hurts." He sat there stroking her over and over then decided to go back out to the Weasley's.

"Harry, how's it going in there?" Fred asked in an actual concernedish voice.

Surprised Fred would say something like this he responded, "It' ok, and she's 7cm dilated and just really tired and hurting." Ron, the twins, Ginny and Percy came over to see him. "Any word at all from Lupin?" he asked.

"Not yet dearie but listen, I'll go send Arthur to fetch him," Mrs. Weasley told him getting up.

"Ginny, Percy, you really ought to go too, it's late," Harry yawned. Percy nodded and followed Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny.

Now at 5:10AM, Harry sat at the edge of the bed comforting Hermione, who was now squeezing his hand and arm so hard, that circulation hardly flowed.

"Shhh just breathe Hermione," he told her soothingly.

"How-can-I?" she gritted. The last 8 months flashed into his memory of all the cravings and such.

"Come on Hermione push!" the healer told her. "Good, just one more big one Hermione and you'll be parents!" she repeated. Wrinkling her face up and burying her chest into Harry's she gave it everything. Seconds later, cries filled the room, and the both of them broke down crying. "Congratulations you have new baby boy!" Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione for a few seconds before returning the attention to their child.

"Is he ok?" Hermione gasped tiredly.

"Can't tell yet, we'll have to take him back and give him a check up. Do you have a name picked out?"

Hermione looked at Harry and then told her, "Charles, Charles Sirius-James Potter." They had settled on the name because it was Hermione's grandfathers. Harry was still crying slightly at this point.The healer took Charlie back to examine him and came back a few minutes later.

"He should be fine, but we'll watch over him for a few days," is what they were told, and she placed them back in their hands.

"He's beautiful," Hermione whispered looking back at Harry.

"Yeah, he really is."

"I can't believe it…I'm finally a mom."

"You'll be a great one too," Harry replied smiling and taking him out of her arms to hold. "You should get some sleep Hermione, you really do need it."

"I don't want to though, too much has happened."

"But you _need_ it." He leaned in and kissed her as she lye back. When she had fallen asleep, he crept out to the waiting room to see who was still there, with Charlie in his hands. When the doors opened, he was ultimately relieved to find Lupin sitting impatiently next to Ron, and the Twins. (Who were by now almost asleep.) As soon as he walked through, Lupin had jumped up and beat the rest to him by a landslide.

"Lupin!" he had basically screamed as they ran to meet each other. He threw his arms around him into a half hug that lasted a brief second, when he turned his attention to Charlie. The rest had jumped up now and crowded around.

"Congratulations Harry!" Lupin told him. Ron did the same and patted him on the back. "What's his name?" Lupin asked examining him.

"Charles, Charles Sirius-James Potter." Everyone else was hugging Harry and wanted to see Hermione, but he had to tell them to come back tomorrow. He had never seen the twins care that much about either of them. Lupin had started to cry and Harry cried again too. He knew that he really had to care about him and Hermione to come here now. The rest decided to leave and let the 2 of them spend a few minutes together.

"Harry I'm truly happy for the both of you," Lupin told him looking into his eyes.

"Thank you Lupin. Thanks for everything, I mean I'm just glad that you came, I needed to see you," Harry replied placing Charlie in Lupin's arms. Lupin smiled and stared for a few minutes before placing him back to Harry.

"What time did you get here?" Lupin asked him.

"About 1AM. What about you? I hope we didn't wake you-"

"No not at all, I had actually just gotten in an hour or so before, and was till trying to put together a few things."

"What time did you make it here by?" Harry asked him.

"Around 4:30 or so, Ron filled me in." Lupin finally gave Harry another long hug.

"You should go get some sleep Lupin," Harry said yawning too. "Stay at our house if you'd like, honestly you should."

"Thanks I might just take you up on that offer." Yawning, Lupin last told him, "You should go get some sleep too, dad." He stood there for a moment right him and gave him a last hug. He had felt close to Lupin at times, but tonight was something different.

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? It was kind of hard to write it for some parts without it being extremely awkward. R&R please! Oh, and thank you SO much for those that review! I really do love the feedback!**


	31. The Wedding of Ron and Cho

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 31: The Wedding of Ron and Cho**

The Next day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back with the rest of the lot. She was absolutely thrilled and could hardly contain herself. Charlie was going to be fine, and was released from St. Mungo's 4 days later. The auror's department placed Hermione 5 more months top of maternity leave, due to the fact she was the Harry Potter's wife. He himself was allowed a few weeks off.

At first Lupin and the others stopped in so many times a week to bring them anything they might need; Mrs. Weasley in particular baking a lot of cake and pies. Lack of sleep was an issue, but they've had worst.

"Harry I'm incredibly happy," Hermione told him one night after she put Charlie to sleep.

"So am I," he replied back to her. "I don't want to go back to work tomorrow; I'd rather be home with you and Charlie. You 2 mean so much to me, I just want to spend time you."

"Awe Harry you're so sweet! But the sooner we get the training done, the sooner we start work, and get Voldermort out of our lives."

"Yeah I guess you're right." He cuddled with her for a few minutes, recalling the few weeks back at the hospital and how they both felt that day. Charlie was 6lbs and 4oz, had very little brown hair and was just about the size of a ruler. He never wanted to loose that feeling, the feeling that nothing was going to take him down.

* * *

It was 2 ½ months later, and Harry found himself graduating from his training. The final test was the next day, and he was on the bed studying like crazy. 

"Need any help? I'd be happy to help," Hermione volunteered.

"No thanks, not right now, maybe later," he told her smiling with a wink. She walked out to get Charlie, and placed him on the bed with him.

"Here's a friend for times like this, I need to run a grocery run." She gave them both a kiss, and left out into cool November air.

"You're mum's really great with both of us," Harry told him (as if he understood.) Which he realized was true; Hermione made a great mom, but yet found time to be herself. The next day Harry opened the door and found Hermione sitting on the play rug with Charlie at hand.

"So…how did everything go?" she asked getting up to give him a hug. He said nothing. "Oh Harry you didn't…"

"Actually No, I passed!" he gave her a kiss and then ran over to see Charlie. "You'll do great too Hermione when you go back," he said reassuringly. "I'm positive."

As it turns out, he was right. Hermione passed and was put on any night shifts, so that he could take the day shifts. And if double duty ever called, Mrs. Weasley was there within seconds. Cho and Ron were preparing for the wedding, which was taking place in January.

"Harry I officially call you my best man," Ron told him one day when he was there for dinner.

"Hey thanks buddy! Are you allowing Fred and George in it, I mean they are your brother's."

"Of course I am, I made them each ushers. They even have the funny hats!"

"Oh come on Ron, you're really going to be that immature?"

"It's not that unfair Harry! Think of what they've done to me in the past!"

"But also think of the times that they _were_ there for you. Like when your dad was in injured in our 5th year," he tried convincing him.

"Well yeah…but still, they didn't seem that bothered by it."

"Yes they did! Just ask them Ron, at least give them the chance." Charlie cried from upstairs. "Listen, you should go you'll be late with the planning with Cho, I gotta go check on Charlie." He let Ron out and went upstairs into his room to get Charlie.

Within the next weeks, many fittings took place, along with intense planning. Ron wanted the Wedding at their house; because he liked the setting apparently. Ron had placed Harry in charge of the menu, although with Christmas only a week away, he found it difficult. The Ministry wanted both he and Hermione working everyday for 8 hours.

"Would you agree if I put chocolate pie as a dessert?" he asked Hermione as she put some last ornaments on the tree.

"Of course, you know how I love chocolate along with Ron!" laughing he jotted it down.

"Listen, I need to go run through this with Mrs. Weasley, I'll be back in a bit," he told her kissing her. He apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door.

"Hello Harry," Fred told him as he walked in.

"If your mum here? I have the menu for the wedding."

"She'll be right back, had to get her dress from the cleaners." Just then they herd a scream upstairs.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he ran up the stairs.

"Oh Ron probably just found our newest joke bit. It's called Fairdy scardy. You place it somewhere, and when the person sees it, it turns into whatever their most scared of; almost like a boggart, but these disappear within 15 seconds." Harry ran upstairs to find Ron hiding in his closet, with a medium size spider on his bed the size of a chair, which then disappeared.

"Ron come out of there, it's gone now," he told him trying to not laugh. Ron snuck out and then charged for the door.

"You bloody idiots! Where the hell are you?" Ron called running towards Fred full blast. Ron jumped on top of him and then tackled him over the couch. Fred returned by punching him in the face, and rolling around on the floor.

"Get off me Ron, you're crushing me!"

"Not until you admit that, that thing up there was wrong of you to put there!"

"Can't you just take a joke?" They went on having a go at each other for a few minutes, then finally quit when Mr. Weasley walked through the door. He realized how nice it was to be back in the drama again.

* * *

"Ron I have the Tuxes!" he called up the stairs. It was the day of the wedding and Ron was a nervous wreck. He opened the door to find the rest of the Weasley boys in his room too. "All the chaos will be over after today," he told Charlie kissing him on the side. "Alright Ron here's yours, and Percy's…" he dished them out. "Alright Fred and George, your mum said to be downstairs in 20 minutes to start ushering guests to the seats. 

"Gotcha Harry thanks!" Percy, Bill, Fred and George and Charlier all left the room leaving him with Ron.

"You alright Ron?" he asked as he opened up the tuxedoes and laid them out.

"Yeah, I'm just bloody nervous."

"You and Cho will turn out fine, you get along great together, don't doubt yourself." Look how me and Hermione turned out." He placed Charlie on the bed and changed into his tux.

As some graceful music played, Hermione and he walked down the aisle, and then split off to separate sides at the alter. Hermione was in an elogant red tube dress with a black shall, and had her hair put up halfway and curled. Walking down and have everyone stare at them was if they were getting married all over again. Charlie sat on Lupin's lap who was in the front row. Fred and George came down next, escorting Ginny and 1 of Cho's cousins. Ron's brother Charlie escorted another cousin along with Percy. Finally Bill walked down escorting another relative. He was surprised they didn't pull out any silly string or something. The wedding song started playing.

"Wow," whispered Ron to himself. Harry smiled and then looked over to Hermione, remembering the day they were married a little over 3 years ago. Cho was wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress and flowed onto the floor, a shall, and a viel.

After the ceremony, the reception was at the Weasley's house. Everyone seemed to enjoy the menu he had put together, which happened to have little Hermione help.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry went over and asked Hermione who sat talking to Ginny.

"I would as a matter of fact," she replied taking his hand. He pulled her to the middle of the floor where a slow song had started to play.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her as she laid her head into his shoulder.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." They danced for somewhere around 2 hours, and then decided to take a break.

"Look at Ginny and Neville over there," Harry pointed out. "They've been on and off for a while, but it's been more on lately; I think it's gonna stay that way too by the looks," he told her.

"Ginny seems to like him too," Hermione said as she headed upstairs to fetch Charlie.

"I'll get him, you go ahead," he told her. She smiled and went to go eat with Tonks and others.

**A/N: It's hard to go into detail about their first months with a new kid without it getting too boring. Too much skipping around?**


	32. Ambush in the Ally

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 32: Ambush in the Ally**

Now mid-April, Charlie had grown, and now hard a decent amount of dark hair, but with Hermione's hazel colors eyes. He was reminded somewhat of younger him, minus the eyes. Personality wise, it was too soon to tell. The Ministry had shipped both of them on to the late evening shift, which was from 8 PM to 4AM. The bad thing about this was Charlie would often wake the Weasley's up in the middle of the night. Most of their shifts were local downtowns. But one particular night they were out patrolling some of the streets of London.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Hermione cautiously.

"Hear what?" she stopped looking at him.

"It came from over there, this thunking noise," he stopped into a dead end street and pulled out his wand. Cautiously they surveyed the area, glancing around at the trees and bushes.

"Harry honestly, I don't hear or see anything. I know it seems stupid, and we have to be cautious, it was probably just garbage rolling around."

Sighing he turned around and told her, "I just had this feeling that we were being watched." A few minutes later it was Hermione that turned around suddenly and yanked out her wand. He did the same.

"There's someone following us Harry, you're right," she told him as they quickly muttered "_lumos."_ Holding it above his head and checking all the pole booths. All of a sudden a shadow slowly walked towards Hermione, and then ran full speed. Hermione saw it first and yelled, "Harry move!" she shot a jet of red light at the shadow, not even asking who it was. By now, another 2 figures had jumped off the side of the building, and started after them. They started running towards the nearby park, turning occasionally to shoot hexes and jinxes, while dodging the ones being thrown at them. A paralyzing spell just nudged his left leg.

"Just keep going Hermione!" he yelled at her. Obviously a Death Eater, grabbed him by the neck and held up a wand. Meanwhile, Hermione was attacked from above when another jumped out of a tree. All he could see was a shadow tackling her to the ground, and a struggle, with a high pitched shriek.

"Hermione!" he had yelled. He quickly punched whoever was holding him in the face, and then again in the stomach a couple times, while dodging the green spark set at him. Muttering the non freeze spell, he ran towards where Hermione was. Meanwhile the 2 others from the sidewalk were coming up behind him launching themselves at his legs.

"EXPELLIARMIS!" she shouted, sending 1 flying back into a bush. The other had tackled him to the ground and was now into a fist fight. Meanwhile, Hermione had fought off the one, and was doing some good punches and hexes on a few others who now joined. From what he counted now, there were around 6 of them; although 1 he nailed pretty well further back that was still down. 'Wow I trained all this time to fist fight with Voldermort supporters' he thought to himself. He was kicked in the head by a tall lanky guy who knocked the wind out of him. Another fatter one had starting beating on him by now too.

"Come Narcissa, you're battling a mudblood!" he herd one call in the distance.

"She puts up a fight I'll tell you that," Narcissa replied. It was no doubt Malfoy's mother.

He kicked weakly and few times and finally forced himself up, although everything was blurred, and his head felt wet (didn't bother him though.) All of a sudden a blue jet shot out from the opposite side of the river bank, along with a few others. Squinting in the distance, he could make out 2 other figures: Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eye Moody. Sighing with relief, he aimed a hex at the guy who kicked him in the head (ended up missing though), tried again and then hit him just barely in the shoulder.

He stumbled over to get to Hermione, who was beating off the same guy who attacked her. By now Tonks had shot the Death Eater, and aimed for 1 behind him. Again he felt a blow to his leg, and collapsed, but managing to attack Narcissa from what he could tell. After getting hit once more, he got up and started punching away with the nearest one. Finally after a few minutes, 4 of them had managed to escape. Hermione had managed to freeze Narcissa and then called the Ministry. That left him with the tall lanky guy who kicked him in the head, who was now unconscious laying feet away from him.

"Really nice job Harry and Hermione, we need all the help you can give us," Minister of Magic Rufus Scrigemour told them. "You're now free for the remaining 2 hours of your shift." Harry stumbled over to where Hermione had gone to sit down, and fell to the ground next to her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her as he noticed some cuts and bruises, while stroking her hair.

"I'm…just kind of shaken up…" she said wearily. "What about yourself? That's a pretty nasty cut on your head." Reaching up to touch where his head had felt cold and damp, he pulled it back with a clot of blood on it.

"Er- I think I'll be…ok," he told her as he struggled to get words out. "I was scared in a way Harry…for Charlie…"

"Me too, but it's over now. We can go back home." Tonks walked over to them helping them up.

"How on earth did you know we were facing an attack?" Hermione asked brushing dirt off her jacket.

"Sensor detectors, we have them at headquarters. Monitors who's where and doing what; a radar detected an unusual amount of magic in this particular area, being a mixture muggle area. Moody and I were sent out here a few blocks away, and found you 2 battling the 6 of them. Very impressive by the way, you've grown defensively in the past few years."

"Thanks Tonks, I really mean it," Harry told her scratching his head.

"Harry it was fine, it's was strictly business, not that I wouldn't do it anyway. Let me see that cut," she said examining his head. "That's pretty deep Harry. Hermione you're pretty beat up too. Let's get back the Burrow." He stumbled slightly walking, and Hermione was shaking pretty hard she nearly lost balance.

Walking through the door, the house was dark; at first he thought they might all be asleep.

"Is anybody up?" Tonks called up the stairs. "Sit down you 2, I'll be right back," and she darted up the stairs.

"Even though we're married, have a job, and now a kid, they still treat _us_ like we're 13," he told Hermione.

"They're just afraid Harry; they're so used to having to watch our every move."

"Well we're 21 now and can handle more…ok well maybe not 6 Death Eaters." Within seconds Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came flying down the stairs.

"Harry, Hermione great job, Tonks just told us what happened! But my lord, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said coming over to examine them. Moments later the twins and Ginny rushed down the stairs too.

"Are you bloody serious that you captured 2 Death Eaters? That's wicked!" George asked.

"Yeah it's true, we were ambushed," Hermione told them.

"You're both beaten pretty badly," Ginny observed.

"We're fine Ginny," Hermione told her reassuringly. "Ginny go fetch the medical book on our shelf, in the mean time hold this on your head," she told him handing him a pack of ice and gauze.

Ginny came down moments later carrying Charlie, and the big book. He and Hermione both jumped up to seize him.

"Sit still while I fix these cuts," Mrs. Weasley nagged.

"So tell me, could you identify any others that were there?" Mr. Weasley asked pulling up a chair.

"No, I could hardly tell you who we managed to catch, I just know that one was Narcissa Malfoy," Harry told him.

"That no good little rotten's…" Fred started to say.

"Alright you should be set, and you too Hermione," Mrs. Weasley told them closing the big book.

"Thank you," Hermione told her, then tickling Charlie. 'Wait till Lupin gets a load of what happened' he thought to himself, then remembering that he'd have to tell Ron when he got home from his visit to Cho's parents.

"Well we ought to be going," he suggested looking at the clock that now read 2:30AM.

"Take care, give us a ring tomorrow morning," Mr. Weasley told them. With a _crack,_ they were back in their nice house.

"We should try and get some sleep," Harry told her as she went over and sat on the couch.

"I don't think I can. I mean it was a rush tonight, but I was scared for Charlie," she told him sleepily.

"I know what you mean, but sleep solves everything." Taking her hand, he dragged the 2 of them up stairs to finally get some needed sleep. If he and Hermione weren't as qualified, then they could've been dead. He wasn't going to let what happened to him in his childhood, happen to Charlie.

The next day, pictures of 2 Death Eaters they had caught were on the front page. Of course it mentioned how he and Hermione had captured them, and how Tonks had also lent a helping hand. He hated the glory; it put him as a high stake target, which he didn't exactly feel like feeling. On Charlie's 1st birthday (September 23rd) they threw a small party for him, just so they would get to see everyone for once. He and Hermione were almost always overworked; Ron and Cho were always off on some sort of vacation, Lupin was off more and more for work, Fred and George stayed at their joke shop almost every day, and even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be busier then usual. Of course with Ron at the party, they had ended up getting 1 chocolate cake, and a whole other half and half with Ben and Jerry's ice cream at the side.

He and Hermione hadn't been happier ever since Charlie was born. He loved having him around, someone new in their life that he could play with, help things with, and watch grow up. Hermione made a great mom too. The first thing she did when they would come home from work was go see get Charlie.

"Harry what kind of cake do you want?" Ron was asking as he cut himself a piece that was about 3 pieces too big.

"Chocolate I guess," he replied as he dished out some more cake of Mr. Weasley. They all sat down at the extended kitchen table eating and enjoying watching Charlie. He had managed to smear it absolutely everywhere: On his face, his clothes, hands, the high chair, and even on the floor.

"Great cake, where did you get it from?" George asked as he shoved bite into his mouth.

"I dunno, some bakery in Diagon Ally," he replied.

"So are you still together with Angelina?" Hermione asked Fred making conversation. He had no idea why he kept going back to her.

"On and off…I don't know about her. I mean I like her, but she just doesn't seem to commit to me."

"I wonder why," Ginny mumbled to herself. Ron laughed and nearly choked on the large piece in his mouth.

"What about you George, are you seeing anyone?" Hermione asked him.

"Well I had been going out with this girl named Phoebe who worked in as a stocker, but that didn't work out too well…"

"What happened?" Harry asked him as he took a bite.

"She thought I was using her to get…well you can think of it yourself I think." Laughing, Ron ducked under the table pretending to drop something.

"Whatever happen to Katie Bell? I know you were seeing hew for somewhere around a year; it was a while ago, but I'm curious, I thought you too went together well," Mrs. Weasley asked from the other end of the table.

"Mum, it's none of your business!"

"Of course it is George! If you ever get married I'm going to at least know who it is," she replied back. He rolled his eyes and put his attention back to the rest of them.

"Between us, it didn't work out because she thought I didn't have the standards to meet her. She dumped me and last I knew she was going out with some guy named Darrel she met at work." With this he sighed and went back to eating his cake.

"While we're on relationship status, are you and Neville still going out?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Actually yes…as a matter of fact we are."

"Oh no here comes the girl talk," Ron said exaggeratedly.

"What about girl talk Ron?" Cho asked him as she toyed with him a bit.

"Absolutley…nothing at all," he said quickly in order to suck up to her.

"So what about you and Neville, is it getting serious?" Hermione asked getting into a discussion with Ginny and her relationship. With Fred and George's attention span of a 4 year old, they had now started to chuck little pieces of cake at each other using their wands. 'You're just as bad as Charlie' he thought to himself and started to laugh.

"What's so funny Harry?" Ginny asked noticing him.

"Er- it's nothing…just being reminded a bit of why everyone's here." All leaning back in the chairs simultaneously, they noticed the twins chucking cake at one another.

"It's no wonder they hardly have girlfriends or are married," Percy muttered. Ginny grabbed 2 spoons sitting on the table and chucked it at them.

"Oww, what was that for?" Fred asked rubbing his head. "

What do you think bone brain?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"It was just a little fun…"

"You crossed the line of 'fun' when you were 12! You 2 are now going on to being 24! You may own a joke shop, but it's about time that you took on some responsibility!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.

Ron leaned over and whispered, "Maybe if we weren't forced to sit at the kids table since we were 16, they'd be more normal."


	33. UnExpectations

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 33: Un-expectations**

The crisp winds whisked across their faces, making the air feel like it was 0 outside. Snow softly fell, or maybe it was just off the roof, he couldn't tell. Christmas had passed about a week ago, and the New Year was welcomed in. It was hard to believe that it was 3 ½ years ago that Hermione had told him about her having cancer: 3 ½ years since he had played pro quidditch. He loved life right now more then anything. But yet, there was always a constant threat of injury or death. Someone almost had to constantly be around Charlie to make sure Voldermort didn't try to harm him. Charlie had started to crawl, which caused them to put any magical items up where he couldn't reach them.

Months crept by one by one and faster then he could imagine. It was October 10th before he ever knew it. Charlie was 2, and now started to try and walk on his own. He couldn't believe that they got this far in life, it was more then what he could of asked for.

"Harry, are you home?" he heard a voice call downstairs. Carrying Charlie, he peered down to see who it was.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" he asked him surprisingly.

"Well I have some news for ya mate," he told him as he waved at Charlie too and sat on the couch. "You know that Angelina and I have being going out for a while now right?"

"Yeah I suppose, although I know you broke up for year and a half."

"Well anyway, I proposed to her…and well, we're engaged."

"Congrats Fred, we all wondered if you'd commit sooner or later!"

"What's that supposed to mean? We'll come back to that, well anyway, I thought you should be one of the first to know."

"You haven't told anyone yet?" Harry asked surprisingly.

"Well duh I told George, Ron and Ginny. Haven't the nerve to break it to mum or dad."

"Well that's great for you 2, I mean it. When's the big day?" he asked as he put Charlie down to play with some toys.

"We're thinking of eloping…."

"WHAT? Are you serious, you can't do that, I mean your mum will go ballistic!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm joking Harry, I couldn't afford that hate with them. We're thinking of sometime next summer," he reassuringly told him and laughing.

After talking to him for a while, Fred had to leave and meet Angelina at the Three Broomsticks. It was about 8PM now, and Hermione was finally getting home from work.

"I'm home!" she called dashing into the living room and ran in.

"Hey, how was work?" he asked giving her a small kiss.

"Actually Harry there's something I need to tell you about today," she told as she sat down, took his hand, and pulled him down too. She had a serious look on her face.

"Hermione what's wrong? I know something is because I can tell by the look on your face," he told her squeezing her hand.

"Harry tonight at work there was an attack. I was sent to investigate and see who was involved and such. I went to the house and found out it was Neville." She paused while watching Harry's expression diminish.

"Is he alright, what happened? Does Ginny know?" he asked, bubbling them on her at once.

"He's fine, a little confused and cut up, but fine. I guess when he was getting home from work someone attacked him at the doorway. They dueled; he was hit with a few spells but forced him to give up. We took him to St. Mungo's and he'll be released tomorrow, so we'll have to try and jog his memory of the attacker. And yes, I went and got Ginny herself and took her to see Neville."

"That's great he's alright, how did Ginny take the news?" he asked putting an arm around Hermione.

"She was shocked, but happy he was alright. It just kind of put the Weasley's on alert."

"Oh by the way, Fred stopped over about an hour or so ago," he told her changing the subject.

"Really, what for?"

"Well he told me that he proposed to Angelina." Hermione's expression went to shock.

"Fred-proposed? I didn't think he or George ever had the nerve! What did she say?"

"Well she said yes apparently."

Ending the discussion rather quickly, Hermione went and put Charlie to bed with Harry at her side. Tucking him in, they went into their own room. When he lay down, Hermione kissed him and he kissed her back. Soon he found himself undressing her and vise versa. It was nice to have that security feeling being so close to her, and just wanting certain moments to never end. Moments he hadn't experienced in a long time. He just loved her so incredibly much that sparks like these always flew. With sleep catching up on the both, (hardly showing it) she collapsed into his arms and embraced him and just laid there. Until time took its place.

2 weeks later when he had came home work he found Hermione sitting on the bed. She was holding a box that was a medium size.

"Hey how are you?" he asked as he gave her a kiss and threw off his jacket and wand.

"Never better what about you?"

"I'm just fine. What's in that box?" he asked.

"Go ahead and open it," she told him smiling. Taking the box and opening he saw there lye a chocolate fudge cookie cake. On it in pink icing it read, "Congratulations dad!" putting the pieces together he put it aside, and grabbed Hermione into a hug. Together they kissed, smiled and hugged uncontrollably.

* * *

"Come on Harry you _have_ to stay!" George begged.

"I already told you, I've got to go to work," he replied pulling on some shoes.

"But you'll miss the taste testing of our new snackboxes, and the testing of a few of our newest product!" he nagged.

"Listen, Ginny's helping watch Hermione in the living room, Fred's still here and Ron's coming later today for dinner. I on the other hand, have to go to work but will be back tonight alright?" He had just dropped Hermione and Charlie off at the Burrow (as stupid as it may sound.) She was 9 months pregnant and couldn't be left alone anymore. It was already June 24th. But it was fine with her most of the time; she got more of a chance to see Ginny.

"Fine, but you have to watch demonstrations round 2 when you get back here tonight!" he called as he went in to give Hermione and Charlie a kiss bye.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione, care for a little afternoon theatre?" Fred asked bringing down a box full of items.

"We don't have a choice now do we?" Ginny asked turning to Hermione.

"Alright first off may we present the newest snackbox…chickenpops!" George announced. "You may be thinking 'what do they mean by chickenpops?'" George had asked starting to unwrap one.

"But no, we're not crazy. This newest flavor allows you to break into chicken pocks, but with actual chickens popping out of the heads. Let me demonstrate." Fred unraveled one and ate it. Seconds later as they said, tiny chickens popped out. George handed him the other tiny blue one that made them disappear. "Hold the applause! Next a newest favorite of ours is the Daily Daloogen. Are you tired of those people who like you more then you like them? Well take one of these suckers 1 a day for a full week. They turn you into a mad person for a full 5 minutes whenever you're around the person. Great for break-ups if I may say so," the twins took turns presenting. She had to admit, Fred and George were quite clever with some things. After a good hour, they then continued to sit around and play cards, read, and entertain Charlie. Around 3 she finally asked them to leave and let her take a nap.

When she awoke again the clock read 6:00PM. Only 2 hours till Harry came back home. She could hear it raining out and a few rolls of thunder.

"Oh glad your awake Hermione, dinners about ready!" Cho called in from the kitchen. Apparently Ron and she had arrived.

"Alright thanks, do you think you could help me up?" Cho came over and helped her off their sofa. In the kitchen everyone else was helping themselves to some chicken casserole. "Where's Angelina tonight Fred?" she asked eating a fork full.

"Her parent's house, third cousin twice removed or something," he replied shoving 2 rolls into his mouth. When they were finished and Mrs. Weasley had set out round 1 of the deserts (which included a freshly bake apple pie, chocolate cake and pudding) when Lupin forced his way into the house. Behind him they could see that rain was getting heavier and the wind was picking up.

"Quite a nasty storm brewing up out there," he said going against the wind to shut the door.

"Just in time for some dessert!" Mrs. Weasley said giving him a plate of apple pie.

"Thanks Molly it looks delicious! Hello Cho, Hermione it's great to see you 2 again! How are you doing?" he asked sitting down and taking a bite. "I'm getting along, what about yourself?"

After he told everyone what he had been up to lately (mostly consisting of missions he would spill about), a letter flew through from the fireplace and onto the table that was for her. It read:

_Hermione,  
__Sorry I have to work a double shift tonight and won't be back till early morning. I love you lots and Charlie too,  
Harry_

"You're free to sleep in the extra bed in Ginny's room," Mr. Weasley told her as she read the letter aloud.

"Thanks, that'd be great." As she went to take another bite of the chocolate cake, a twang jolted her in the side. Ignoring it, she continued to eat the cake. About 10 minutes later it happed twice more.

"Sometime wrong Hermione?" Ron asked at her puzzled face.

"Um I think I'll go lye down for a bit," she said getting up.

"Let me help you upstairs," Ginny told her getting up too.

"No it's fine, I can do it myself." She went slowly up the stairs heading into to Ginny's old bedroom; she now had Percy's old room. 'ot tonight…' she thought to herself hoping it wasn't true. The wind rattled the house, rain wisped across the side of the house as twang of thunder rolled miles away yet. More of the pains jolted into her lower half as she leaned against the wall, slowly then slipping onto the floor.

5 minutes later Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs to check on her, and found Hermione who was knew now it was no mistake anymore.

"Mrs. Weasley…" "

We'll get you to St. Mungo's soon hon," she told her. "ARTHUR, LUPIN COME UP HERE NOW!" she had bellowed below. Seconds later they were already there. Rushing over to her, they helped her into Ginny's old room. There were flashed of lightning and a roaring wind when the power dimmed for a slight moment.

Lupin pulled Mrs. Weasley aside and told her, "Molly listen, we can't go out in this it's too dangerous. Even if we try, there's no way we'll make it in time…"

"He's right Molly," Mr. Weasley reinforced.

Lupin then added, "Get some blankets and hot water, and someone needs to bloody track down Harry!".

**A/N: To be Continued...**


	34. UnExpectations: Part 2

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 34: Un-expectations; Part 2**

**A/N: Ahh I meant to post this days ago, but I forgot I put this as a cliff hanger. Well anyway the chapter continues...**

The rain hit his face like icicle pellets and he was nearly blown over by a gust of wind. The Ministry had sent him on a risky trip to search the remnants of The Malfoy's old house and Snape's for any clue where the rest of them may be hiding. He couldn't apparate there either due to security risks. He loved the job, but also wished on a night like tonight that he was with Hermione and Charlie. Reaching the corner of Wisplight and Glockensdale, he turned onto Wisplight in search of the house, which he realized now was the first on the right. Pulling out wand he crept towards the door and whispered _lumos._ Creaking open the door, nothing sprung out at him, which had to have been a good thing. The house was a messy with overturned furniture and cobwebs that had grown in the years. Digging through the desks and drawers, flinging socks everywhere and digging through left over fire scraps looking for who knew what.

'Wow Malfoy was a nerd' he thought to himself looking at the series of books in what he thought to be his room; although most of them were on dark magic. Sitting on the bed, he herd a thunk and felt something hard. Quickly pulling out his wand and over turning the mattress, he found a locket in some bubble wrap in an old chest. Making sure no hexes were on it, he picked it up and examined it. It looked familiar…too familiar. Realizing instantly it as the locket of Slytherin, he stuffed it in his pocket. He was just in plain shock for 5 minutes. He couldn't believe that he had just found 1 of the remaining horcruxes.

* * *

"Just been at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley announced as he came back into the room with Lupin and Mrs. Weasley. "He hasn't been there for hours and said it's strictly business. Of course I managed to convince them to track him down for me. They said they'd do their best. But who knows if they'll actually do that." 

"I need Harry," Hermione complained.

"Hermione just relax and squeeze my hand," Lupin repeated to her, as he rubbed her shoulders.

"How can I when I need Harry?" she asked again.

"Listen we're doing the best we can Hermione it's just with the weather…" There was a knock on the door and Fred, George, Ron and Ginny and Cho all walked in.

"You doing alright?" Cho asked pretending to care.

"I have a mission for you all," Mr. Weasley called them over. "Come back down to the Ministry with me. I need all the help I can get with finding Harry. It's work so persuasion is needed."

"Awesome! We get to go bug the crap out of Scrimegour!" Fred cheered.

"I want to stay," Ginny protested.

"Please do!" Hermione stated.

"Yes fine, fine. Come on let's go!" Mr. Weasley ushered and they were gone in a poof.

Nearly 2 hours later and time was running out. They needed to get a hold of Harry. Downstairs there was a crack, and Mr. Weasley came back in the room forcing the rest to stay downstairs now.

"Well all I know is he is somewhere in southern London, they won't tell me where. But they've sent someone the newest quick owl system to get him." She let out a few wines and Lupin went back to comforting her.

"Shhh it'll be alright Hermione, either way I'm here for you even if it's not the same." Lupin sat letting her squeeze his hands and whatever else to ease her.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, Harry walked back into the office holding the locket in his hands and leftovers of letters. He didn't know what use they'd be, but he grabbed them anyway. The locket was going to stay with him though.

"Potter! There you are! You've been looked for all night," the secretary told him as he hurried to keep up.

"What do you mean I've been looked for?"

"The Weasley's came, apparently you're wife's expecting or something…" He stopped in his tracks shoved the paper's in his hands, told him to get Tonks to cover, and ran out of the building. By the time he got the Burrow he was soaking wet and nearly stricken by several trees. When he ran inside their front door he was in such a hurry he tripped over the bottom half of the door and slipped on the front rug.

"Harry! Thank god you're here!" Ron told him handing him his glasses.

"Nice fall there Harry, I rate it an 8," George told him.

"No I would say it's more a 9 for the double whammy," Fred chimed. The twins, Ron, and Cho were all sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Forget the fall, where's Hermione at?"

"Upstairs in Ginny's old room," Ron motioned with his head. "Don't bother to apparate either, they charmed the door."

Running up the stairs he knocked on the closed door.

"It's me!" he yelled. Mrs. Weasley opened it and he nearly fell over. He ran over to Hermione and threw his arms around her and Lupin, who was now behind Hermione letting her lay on him. He climbed off when she hugged him.

"Harry thank god you're here!" she told him tiredly.

"I was off doing a raid…I herd when I got back to the Ministry," he told her.

"Well I can see my services are no longer needed," Lupin told them.

"I'll be downstairs," Ginny announced leaving them.

"No Lupin stay!" He and Hermione told him.

"We're not professional healers Lupin we need help," Mrs. Weasley told him. Hermione buried her head into Harry's chest in pain.

"Don't worry, I will," he told them getting towel to dry Harry off. The power surged again and went off for a few seconds this time.

15 minutes later little Ellie Jane Potter was welcomed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and the 2 of them had all cried. Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and quickly cleaned her up and wrapped her in 1 of the blankets. By now, the others had come upstairs to see what was happening.

"I love you Hermione," Harry told her cuddling with her.

"I love you too Harry," she replied holding Ellie.

"Well I think we're done here for the night," Mrs. Weasley said. With a swish of her wand everything was cleaned up and some desserts and decorations were put out.

"I'll send an owl now to St. Mungo's to send someone by as soon as possible," Lupin said. "Congratulations you two, and Charlie too."

"Thank you Lupin," Hermione told him hugging him. "You did more then you should've, you too Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." They smiled, gave them last hugs and went to go to bed.

When everyone else left, Lupin told him, "Harry I just want to say that I think that Sirius would've been proud." With that he said good-bye and left them alone with Ellie and Charlie.

"He really would've," Hermione added.

"I guess your right. After all, I have the best family I could ask for."

**A/N: So, how was it? It took me a while to write this, so please leave a review! I appreciate it, thanks Shortie**


	35. No More Lies

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 35: No More Lies**

**A/N: Alright we're at 35. At the end there is a very important note, so do read it and give me your opinion when you get there. Enjoy..**

The next day a healer came to the house to check on Hermione and Ellie. She had granted them perfectly healthy and left within 15 minutes. The storm the previous night had left some trees and branches down, along with the garden outside of the Burrow yard messed up. The house had even shook a few times from gusts of wind. Lupin had left in the afternoon that day, but he could tell Lupin was in a good mood. Ever since that Charlie was born, he had seemed more cheery, happier, and life had returned to his face. There had been times where age had take its toll, and he looked more like 60 then the 40 or so he was. They stayed at the Burrow up in Ginny's old room for a few days before returning home. Mrs. Weasley had been thrilled to have them stay there for a time being. She would come up constantly to check on them. When they had left, she would hardly let them walk out the door.

The golden locket of Slytherin remained in his pant pocket. He hadn't bothered to show it to Hermione just yet. Right now was revolving around Ellie. When he had gone back to work after a few weeks, he sat at the desk before going back to the Malfoy's and Snape's house. How he was going to destroy the locket, he wasn't sure. But it had to happen soon. Voldermort would find out in time that he had the horcrux, and if he had it didn't destroy it, then someone or something would destroy him. Putting the locket in the desk drawer and locking it, he set off back to the Malfoy's house to scrounge up anything more. By the looks for things, no one had been there for over a year at the very least. Trying to find some more sorts of addresses, notebooks or anything, he finally decided to move on to Snape's house. Malfoy's house had been deserted and left not even a single scrap of anything. He wouldn't give up though, he'd come back here everyday if that meant finding out where he was at. But for today, he had a time limit.

Going up the drive to Snape's house he could tell it looked just like the inside of his old classroom; dark, dirty and dreary. Pulling out his wand, he kicked open the rusted door. His house was worst than Malfoy's. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, bookcases and arm chairs. Books, lamps and tables overturned and floor boards sticking up. It took him 5 minutes to make it into the kitchen. Finding some folders stashed away, he just threw things out on the floor and shredding papers apart. If it was up to him, he was going to defeat Snape one day too; he was after all the person who killed Dumbledore. Making his way to the stair case, he stepped on the first step when it broke through, causing his leg to fall partially into it. As that happened, a jet of red light sprung out from the hole. He pulled his leg out and dodged it. He should've known someone like Snape wouldn't have just abandoned his house and not leave a trap.

At the end of the day, he arrived back at the house around 6. Hermione was lying on the couch when he walked in the door.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked giving her a kiss.

"I'm alright, just really tired. Anything exciting at work happening?"

"Not much. I went over to Snape's house today though to search around."

"Really, what did you find? Anything good?" she exclaimed sitting up slowly. She was still pretty sore.

"Nothing really, but that's what I'm concentrating on for a while; searching his and Malfoy's house." Charlie who had been taking a nap woke up now and went over to him. "Everything been alright here? How's Ellie doing?" he asked picking up Charlie now.

"She's been great, sleeping all day almost. I'm gonna go make some dinner, are you hungry?" she asked him.

"A little bit, I'll be upstairs." He went upstairs into Ellie's room and tucked her in.

As June turned into mid July, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Hermione about the locket. Everyday he would take it out, look at it, and then lock it back in the desk. But everything had been quiet lately…too quiet. No reports, attacks, nothing. He hoped an attack or something wasn't being planned.

That night, he ran into the door and called, "Hermione where are you! I have something to tell you!"

"Harry what is it?" she asked peering down the stairs holding Ellie. She went and put Ellie back down and then he ran up to meet her in their room.

"Hermione listen, about 3 weeks ago I found one of the horcruxes," he blurted out.

"You did what! When?" she replied grabbing his arm.

"The night Ellie was born, that's where I was before then. I found it under Malfoy's bed in a chest."

"Why didn't you tell me this Harry?" she asked.

"I did because I didn't want everyone concentrating on it instead of Ellie."

"Wait, what horcrux is it?"

"It's Slytherin's locket. The one I thought I had before, but it really wasn't."

"Harry that's great, did you destroy it yet?"

"No, I wanted to show you first," he said pulling it out of his pant pocket.

"How are you going to get rid of it?" she asked taking it in her hand.

"Not sure…that's something I need to look up."

"Where are you going to look?"

"To Mr. Weasley, he'd for sure know some sort of spell. I won't have to tell him what exactly it is though."

"One step closer to a free life," she whispered giving it back to him. It was true though, after this he had only 1 more left to find…then he had to face Voldermort.

The next day, they all went over to the Burrow. Knocking on the door, they just walked in and found Ron, Cho, Ginny, George and Mrs. Weasley all were sitting at the kitchen table. When they walked in everyone came up to greet them.

"What is everyone doing in here?" Hermione asked giving Charlie to Mrs. Weasley to inspect.

They all looked up and glared when George said, "Well Fred called off the wedding."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked sitting down with Ellie. "What do you mean he called off the wedding?"

"Well Fred didn't think that he could commit himself to Angelina, and then he just kind of stopped talking to her. Then they got into a fight in the living room the other night," George explained.

"What! And I missed it?" Harry asked excitedly. Hermione punched him in the side and gave him a look.

"Where's Fred now?" Hermione asked.

"He's out somewhere…not sure where, most likely at Bill and Fleur's," Ron suggested.

"Can he just call it off? I mean with a weeks notice? Are you trying to get them to call it back on or make them get back together?" he asked.

"Actually no, not really," Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "Fred hasn't committed to anything other than his joke shop. Personally, I never thought he was into her in the first place."

"You don't think he'll come to his senses last minute or something?"

"Honestly mate, no. He isn't as crazy about Angelina like you were about Hermione. He doesn't rave about her or anything. He was just looking for something to do," George told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hermione added.

"Where's Mr. Weasley at?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs I suppose, why do you ask?" Mrs. Weasley told him. "I have something to ask him." He handed Ellie to George and went upstairs. "Mr. Weasley, are you up here?" he called.

"Why ello Harry, it's nice to see you! How's Ellie and Charlie been?" he responded poking his head out of the office.

"They've been great. Listen, what would be a good spell to destroy something?" he asked him.

"Well what do you mean? What needs destroying?"

"I have Er-…this clock. It's 20 years old and chimes every 10 minutes and it's broken too, and nothing will break it. I need to know a good spell to get rid of it for good."

"Oh well then…" Mr. Weasley told him something, excused himself to get back to work, and went into the office.

That night when they home he tucked Ellie, and then went straight to his room, closed the door behind him, and took out the locket. Wish a swish of his wand a fire started in the fire place. Holding the locket away from him, he yelled "_EXANTHIRE!" _and the locket broke into 50 different pieces of ash. Using his wand to pick them up, he went over and dumped the pieces into the fire, to ensure that the locket was gone. When the fire distinguished, he opened the door to find Hermione sleeping in the hallway up against the wall. Smiling, he picked her up and carried her into bed. The following morning when he woke up for work, Hermione sat up.

"So…" she asked him.

"It's gone. Nothing's left of it and I made sure of it too," he told her kissing her and pulling on his shoes. He went into Charlie and Ellie's room and found Charlie already awake. "Hey you it's early, go back to sleep," he told him going over to his bed.

"Me no sleepy," Charlie had told him.

"Why don't I go fix you some cheerio's then," Harry told him taking his hand. Passing by Ellie's crib he kissed her and went out of the room.

Hermione came down the stairs with Ellie in her arms a half an our later as he was going out the door.

"Charlie's finishing up some cheerio's. Why are you already up?" he asked.

"Alright, I couldn't really sleep anymore. Listen Harry, be careful today, and weeks or so to come. Voldermort's bound to send attackers at some point. He's got to be angry about you finding one of the final horcruxe's; and if it's up to him, he won't let you find the last one," Hermione told him.

Going over to her and giving her a nice long kiss he told her, "Hermione, he doesn't have any way of knowing. I can look out for myself. I promise." Hermione gave him one of those 'you really should be more serious about this' look, and he went to work. That though haunted him all day. He was most jumpy about anything. He was especially when Kevin (the floors secretary) came to give him the coffee. He had jumped and spilled it all over Kevin. 'What if something _does_ happen to me or Hermione? Who would look after Charlie and Ellie?'

After working an extra shift until 8PM, he hurried home.

"Hey, how are you Harry?" she asked greeting him.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Never better," she replied casting him a smile.

"Listen there's something I want to suggest to you," he told her sitting on the couch.

"What is it Harry?"

"We don't have a plan if something were to happen to us. Hypothetically speaking. We would need someone to look after Charlie and Ellie."

"I guess you're right, but where are you going with this?"

"I know who should be their godfathers."

"Oh please don't tell me you want Fred and George…"

"No I couldn't live with that fact. I think that Lupin should be their godfather."

She paused before saying, "You're absolutely right."

"You think so?"

"Yes Harry I do! He's helped us out so much since Sirius died. He's close to us."

"And he came the night Charlie was born, and was there when Ellie was born; when we couldn't get to St. Mungo's," he added in. That night he was glad Hermione agreed with Lupin. He wouldn't trust anyone else with their children as much as him.

* * *

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE This next chapter **_really _**seperates the whole story. It is a really important chapter. My story is on it's 35th chapter right now, and I have a TON more to post of it. But what I need to know is if I should continue posting the story into a new document. Otherwise, it would be going on to like 40 something chapters idk. I'm debating if it would be too confusing or not, or if I should just continue here. So those that read this, PLEASE tell me what you think I should do, cause I have no clue. Thank you so much!  
HarryHermione4ever7**

**P.S. The next update will be on Saturday for sure **


	36. 2 Words, 1 Scream, 1 End

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 36: 2 Words, 1 Scream, 1 End**

**A/N: This is probably my absolute favorite chapter i've ever wrote. And i've pre-written this story and finished it. I will say that this chapter turns the books upside down, but I hope you'll like it other than a few minor things. But before I ruin the chapter, enjoy!**

"I promise to make it back for some desert," he told Hermione.

"I just want you to be careful Harry," she replied coming over and hugging him.

"It's only work Hermione, I go everyday in case you didn't realize." Kissing her, Ellie and Charlie one last time, he went out the door. It was a brisk January night (January 14th to be exact); although for some reason he thought it should've been colder. He walked down the long stretch of street towards Snape's house. When he approached the house he thought there was something behind him. Staring out for a few minutes to the road and seeing nothing, he went inside. The previous week he had found a basement underneath the couch.

Creeping down the steps he glanced around. Bottles of potions were on shelves, along with books and other supplies. He'd never herd of half of these before. 'Maybe I'll come back and use them on Malfoy some day' he thought to himself. After snooping around and dropping bits on pieces of wood, he decided to leave to get back to the Ministry. As a he walked down the little street (now dense with a light fog), someone or something rustled in the bushes.

Stopping and pulling out his wand he called, "Who's there?" Now a tree standing 20 feet away from him rustled. All of a sudden a red jet of light came out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. Within seconds, everything went black.

When he came to, he was on a hard cement floor in a small room.

"Where am I? Who's there?" he called sitting up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Potter who has finally awoken," the voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he repeated getting angrier.

"Come on Potter, you don't recognize the voice of an old 'friend'." Who was this guy? "I know what your thinking Potter besides who I am; your thinking about your lovely little family. How you might never see your kids or your wife."

"What are you talking about? What've you done to them?" he shouted struggling against the ropes and charms holding him back. The voice emerged out of the shadow; and there stood Draco Malfoy. Malfoy gave him an evil stare, and the apparated out of sight.

* * *

Back at the house, Hermione was sitting with Ellie and Charlie when the doorbell rang. Opening it, a stranger gave her a note, and apparated away. Opening it, it read: 

_Mione,_

_Meet me at pond in the park in 10 minutes._

_Harry_

Smiling and thinking about you romantic that was, but yet really strange about the person who delivered it, she went and got her coat and gloves and took the kids to the Weasley's.

* * *

Back at the room, Harry lye awestruck. 

"Let me go! Get back here you damn conniving idiot! What did you do with Hermione, or Charlie or Ellie!" he yelled. It was no use, he was already gone. For 10 minutes he struggled to get his wand, and undo the charms and ropes. 'I'm never going to get out of here. My family is in trouble and it's probably my fault in one way or another' he thought. Finally after trying once more, he managed to get his wand out of his back pocket, and break free. Immediately, he apparated back to the house.

"Hermione, Charlie Ellie! Are you here? Hermione answer me!" he desperately called running into the kitchen, living room and upstairs. There was nothing, they weren't there. Running out of the house and down towards the road he stopped. All of a sudden someone snatched him from behind, and knocked his wand out of his hand again.

"Thought you could run Potter now did ya? I think not!" This time it was Lucius Malfoy who had him. "You're coming with me."

Meanwhile, Hermione stood at the edge of the lake. 'He should be here by now; it's been 20 minutes' she thought. Sitting in the snow, she looked up at the sky. When a _crack_ came from the bushes she jumped up. But instead of Harry, over came Tonks and Lupin.

"What are you doing here? I'm meeting Harry…" Hermione started to say.

"Hermione listen, that letter you got was a fake," Tonks told her.

"What do you mean?"

"There's been a sighting of some Death Eaters, one not too far from Snape's old house."

"Plus, he hasn't showed up at the Ministry for over 3 hours," Lupin added on.

"We need to find him, but how?" Hermione asked shakily.

"There's one hope and we better be right. I raided this one place around 2 months ago. It's a building right outside of London," Tonks told her. Nodding her head, they were gone.

He was thrown against the wall and punched repeatedly in the ribs and the arms. Pain shot up him.

"Well my work with you is done for now Mr. Potter. I think I'll let everyone else take over," Lucius told him. Malfoy and Dolhov entered the room while he left.

"Recognize me now Potter?" Malfoy asked, coming over to him and punching him.

"Malfoy where's Hermione? What'd you do with her?" he questioned.

"Oh absolutely nothing," Dolhov added in walking around him in circles. 'Please let them be alright' he said under his breath.

"What do you want me for Malfoy?" he asked wincing at a rib.

"What do you think? Voldermort said you _took_ something of his. What exactly, he didn't say, he said you'd know all about it. Plus you destroyed it!" Again Malfoy kicked him. This time he did a silent spell, which jolted him rapidly, like being electrocuted. His own wand stuck out of his Malfoy's pocket. Hitting him with a few more hexes and jinxes, he laughed at the pain.

"Don't worry Potter, it'll all be over soon enough," Dolhov whispered to him.

"But before that, let's do _one last thing,"_ Malfoy eyed him with a smirk. "_CRUC_!" Malfoy called out. Pain attacked him for a split second when all of a sudden something knocked Malfoy's wand out of his hand and made it stop. He was able to gain some mobility and see who it was. To his great shock, it was Hermione.

"Harry move!" she called to him, throwing him his wand. "EXPELLIARMIS!" Hermione aimed her wand at Dolhov, which sent him flying and hitting the concrete walls.

"What are you doing here? Malfoy was supposed…"

"Tonks and Lupin said you'd gone missing and there had been sightings and brought me here. They're out dulling with a few more Death Eaters now. Malfoy what?" Malfoy came to and headed for them, while a few others came in after them. Hermione engaged in her own battle, while he was left with Malfoy.

"You can't win Potter face it! You're a 1 man army with a mudblood by your side," he told him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled sending a hex at him, hitting him.

"You've asked for it Potter!"

He ran around ducking behind tables and chairs, and shooting spells at him when he got a nice shot. He ran out of the door and down the hallway, ducking and sliding on the ground to dodge and have shots made. Hermione was now battling it out with Dolhov in some warehouse area when he made it past. Quickly, he jumped into an old classroom type thing.

"PEFETRICUS TOTALUS!" Malfoy had called, it just skimped his ear. After jumping on desks, he made a dash for the door, and outside into the courtyard. "EXPELLIARMIS!" They both shouted at each other, his own wand flew out of his hand along with Malfoy's. "Come on Potter give it up! I'm with the Dark Lord now, you can't beat me!"

"What makes you so sure? I've outwitted you ever since Hogwarts, what makes you think i'll stop now!?" he replied charging at him. They tackled each other to the ground, and had a couple swings.

He looked over to see Lupin, and Tonks battling 2 separate Death Eaters, and each getting and making a few hits. He nailed Malfoy in the chin, and was hit right back twice in the head and ribs. They rolled on the ground, and hit a few tree stumps now.

"Come on Beallatrix just leave! You've no purpose here!" Lupin shouted at her.

"Getting rid of you would be nice!" she called back. From the corner of his eye he saw Hermione run out of the building, and stumble while sending some hexes back to Dolhov. He managed to escape Malfoy long enough to run over and help her up and kiss her briefly.

"Go Harry I can take care of it myself!" she called pushing him away before getting attacked.

He ran and got his wand and shouted, "LEVICORPUS!" as Malfoy swung into the air by his ankle. He muttered the counter-curse and fell on his side. Lupin and the rest of them were out of sight, but could still hear them close by. Lestrange had now replaced Dolhov and was fighting Hermione. He was hit with a chunk of wood, and collapsed for a few seconds, while sending it back towards Malfoy.

"Getting weaker Malfoy? From this point of view it sure looks like it!" he yelled sending an eating slug charm at him.

"Not a chance Potter! But maybe I should ask you the same thing!" A blue jet of light shot out, and hit him in the arm, which made the bone almost shatter. He laid there for a few moments, and then desperately tried to scoot away. His body bared many bruises, scratches, factures and a broken arm; overworking was trying to take over, but he wasn't going to let it. 'I need to get to Hermione. I have this feeling that-' he whispered under his breath.

"Saying a little prayer Potter? Hoping it'll make you live? Because I highly doubt it's working!"

"Tell me Malfoy, has the dark Lord let you do anything now that you're a Death Eater? Or have you just cleaned out his toilet?" Malfoy turned red and charged at him, he fought back and pushed him into a tree. Suddenly Lupin reappeared fighting Dolhov, who was now giving in. When he ran by him, Lupin hoisted him back up on his feet to continue with Malfoy. "Where's Hermione?" he yelled over to him.

"She's on the other side of the building!" he called over nodding his head in the direction.

He ran as fast as his body and twisted ankles would let him.

"Hermione!" he called struggling to get over the hill.

"Harry!" she answered back while sending a stunning charm at Dolhov, missing though.

"You alright?" he asked trying to fend off another Death Eater who had now appeared.

"I'm hanging in there…what about you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, never better," he said sarcastically.

"Harry I love you!" she called tripping over a hole in the ground. "I love you too!" he called back. He pressed his broken lips against her soft, plump ones before being torn away. Malfoy had now regained consciousness and was heading back towards him. He managed to stun Dolhov temporarily, to once again fight Malfoy and beat the crap out of him.

"Here Bellatrix, I'll help you with that _thing_," Malfoy said. Before he could see it coming, he grabbed Harry, threw him down, and kicked him a couple times until he was barely conscious.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" he yelled at him, and hit him in the side. Malfoy keeled over, and then returned a spell to him, hitting him in the chest. All the breath left him for a moment, leaving him lye on the ground. 'I'm going to die here now. The pain is too much, why won't it stop?' 'The Ministry will be here soon, they have too!' he told himself over and over.

"Harry!" Hermione called loud enough for Bellatrix to hear.

He saw Lupin get nailed with a jet of red light, he hoped he was alright.

"I think I know one problem here," Bellatrix told Malfoy. Shoving Hermione to the ground, everything happened in a flash. Bellatrix had pulled out her wand. Hermione was corned on the ground. He himself was fading in and out and couldn't move. Someone spoke, while another screamed. All he saw was a giant green flash of light all too familiar from his past, and he finally lost consciousness.

**A/N: You MUST leave a review for this chapter. If you've never reviewed before, hate reviewing or never want to review again, just do it for this chapter please. I _have_ to know what you were thinking, or what your emotions were while reading this. Thank you so much!**

**-Shortie**


	37. Words Too Harsh For Ears

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 37: Words Too Harsh For Ears**

When he came to, Lupin was at the end of his bed, and the whole Weasley clan was scattered around the room. Ellie and Charlie apparently were asleep somewhere else. He looked up and realized he was no longer on the wet cold ground snowy ground.

"Where am I?" he asked trying to sit up. His arm was in a sling, apparently healing from bone loss, and pain shot up him.

"You're in the Burrow now, up in the spare room," Lupin told him with a quiet dark voice.

"What happened, I can't remember hardly anything except for Malfoy regaining consciousness," he told him confused. Where was Hermione at? Iin Ginny's room?

"Malfoy attacked you and kicked you in the head a few times, you passed out. We managed to capture the 2 people Tonks and I were fighting, the rest barely got away before the Ministry arrived," Lupin told him. He hardly paid attention to what he said, he was too confused. Why was everyone in here, shouldn't someone be with Hermione? And why did Lupin sound and look so sick while talking to him?

"Lupin what's wrong? Why do you sound so sick, and where's Hermione at? In Ginny's room?" he asked. Everyone's faces were pale and had a weird expression.

"Not-exactly," Lupin told him.

"What do you mean not exactly? Is she in with Charlie and Ellie?" he asked again. Lupin turned to look at the rest of them, all looking gloomy. "Something's wrong, I know it! What is it? Tell me what's wrong!" he demanded raising his voice. Tears came to Mrs. Weasley's eyes, as she muttered something about getting a roast out of the oven and left.

"Harry look at me," Lupin told him his sternly. "Something happened when you were just barely conscious, and you probably don't remember," he started to tell him. Lupin paused and put his head in his hands before continuing. "Harry I really don't know how to tell you this-"

"Lupin just tell me, I know that it's bad just tell me!" he interrupted.

"Harry…" tears strung to his eyes. "It was Hermione…...she was….killed Harry." Lupin started to cry harder than he had ever seen and looking around the room, Fred had Ginny on his shoulder and everyone else was crying too. The words hit him like a brick being chucked at his stomach.

"No…you're just kidding me…she isn't. Just bring her in," he said in disbelief

"Harry I'm incredibly sorry...Hermione really was killed," Lupin insisted again crying still.

"No…...No...…NOO!" he shouted. Instantly tears flowed out of his eyes everywhere and never like before. "NOOO!" he kept raising his voice trying to hold everything in; it was useless. He collapsed into Lupin bawling with him, as everyone did the same. Lupin had completely lost it, crying as hard as ever with him. He hadn't seen him like this since Dumbledore was killed. 'It's a dream...I'll wake up in about 2 minutes and it'll all be over' he thought inside. He kept waiting to awaken, but it never happend. This was real.

"We-did everything," Mr. Weasley piped up and said between gasps.

"They tried to resuscitate her at the scene, but Bellatrix had used the curse," Lupin gasped. Ginny sobbed into Fred and George's shoulder, while the 2 cried to each other, and Ron left Cho and came over to the bed where was, and hugged him. Everything stopped. Nothing moved and nothing mattered anymore. He had 2 close people left in his life. And now Hermione was gone.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of a large church, he stared out. Staring out at nothing, because there was no reason to at all. The funeral had let out and people filed out; teachers, family, friends, and other people he had no idea who they were. Everyone had come to see who had taken up so much space in Harry Potter's heart. Fred and George came up from behind and put their hands on his shoulders. 

"You're hurting and we know. We've known Hermione for as long as you, but not as well," Fred said softly.

"We're here for you Harry and you know it. Listen we'll be back home if you need us," George told him sincerely, deciding to just let him be. Tears stung out of his eyes still slowly. Ron came over and sat down next to him.

He didn't move and simply said, "Hi."

"Hi," Ron replied back. Neither of them said anything. Ron had known Hermione as long as he had, but he wasn't married and had kids with her. He also hadn't been there in the room when she was in the hospital, or having kids. "Nice turnout," Ron told him striking up something to say.

"Yeah I guess so," he replied still staring at nothing.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. Only apologize if you accidentally hit me or ripped my coat. She's not gone because of you," he told him. Ron nodded his head, and took Cho by the arm to go back home. The last people filed out, one of which was Lupin.

"Come here Harry," he told him sitting down with him.

"I could've done something...I..I could've watched her..." he blabbered out almost crying.

"No you couldn't. No one could've done anything; you had no idea of knowing that's what they were going to do to Hermione..."

"You're wrong!" He couldn't even stand the sound of her name right now. It hurt too much. He told him finally looking at Lupin. He was as ratty looking as he had been that one night...

"Listen come on back to the Burrow and change and get some sleep," he suggested.

"Not now. I can't." He was wearing the same old ripped jeans, and flannel shirt and t-shirt he wore the night of the battle. He knew that when he finally did decide to get off the steps, he was going to have to burn the clothes; every last piece down to his socks. He cherished every last thing she said and did, but he didn't want to remember this day or the past 2 days. Lupin nodded, hugged him, and left him there. 2 little arms strung around his neck and he turned to see Charlie.

"Hey squirt, how are you?" he asked picking him up and putting him on his lap.

"Daddy where's mommy at? She's been gone a long time," he said.

Sighing he told him, "Listen Charlie, mommy's in...snother place; I'm afraid she's gone for now." he was pretty sure he didn't understand all the way, but Charlie buried his head into his chest pouting a bit.

* * *

It was almost a week since the day of the battle. Exhaustion and sleep deprived him. His stomach gurgled, but he ignored it. He hadn't slept in a week, and had little to eat. He had been sitting on the window sill for 2 days straight. 

"Harry please have some chocolate at least," Ginny urged coming in by the window he was looking at.

"I'm not hungry," he told her.

"Yes you are I can hear your stomach. Mum's worried. Come on 1 piece?"

"Maybe later, I really just don't want anything." She got up and left him alone up in Ron's once room. He couldn't help but try and remember what had happened that night. Everything was clear up until Malfoy had kicked him in the head. Had she been worried at all about him? Did he witness Bellatrix do it, or was he already out of it? Tears could no longer flow, for now he was just too much in shock and too much pain to actually cry. He thought of how her deep hazel/brown eyes would never again sparkle, or how she would no longer be by his side when he fought. Although his head still throbbed uncontrollably no matter what he took. All he did was sit staring out the window, thinking of things that would no longer be.

He finally gave in and walked down the hall to check on Charlie and Ellie.

"Daddy look what I drew!" Charlie ran and showed him. It was a picture of some of the Weasley's and he and Ellie; he was talented for being 3.

"It's great, we'll put it on the fridge when we go home," he told him hugging him. After, he went down into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had been baking more than ever, for sorrow reasons. Lately Ron and Cho came over but would just simply sit at the table. Fred and George tried to keep it cheery, but even they themselves found pain. Ginny was taking it second the worst. She wouldn't talk to Neville when he tried to comfort her, and she stayed in her room a lot. Lupin had been over twice a day to try and comfort him, but he wasn't letting it in. He just couldn't.

"Harry I made cake, have a little piece," Mrs. Weasley insisted. He took it and ate 3 bites, before pushing it aside.

"Are you up for a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked trying to give him something to do.

"Not really, but maybe later," he replied scanning _The_ _Daily Prophet._ There were no more attacks, deaths or sign's of the others. Frustrated, he put the paper down. "Why can't they find them? Is it really that hard? Or aren't they trying?" Harry exclaimed. "I mean they killed _my_ wife! I'm surprised they aren't trying harder!"

"We're doing anything we can Harry," Mr. Weasley told him,"We know you're hurting, and all of us are too. But only so much can be done-"

"Well more should be done! Because I can't take this anymore! Everyone who's anyone I know dies slowly but surely, and right now I won't stand for anyone I know getting hurt or killed!" Getting up to storm upstairs with Charlie and Ellie, he felt more nauseous than usual. Not caring if he hit his head again and re-injured himself or not, he let his body take control and collapsed into a black darkness.

* * *

Waking up, he was all alone in the little kitchen of the Burrow. No one was there, nothing moved, and nothing made a sound. The throbbing in his head was gone and nothing else in his body hurt. Where was he? Getting up, he saw a shadow move beyond the door and went out into the dark yard of the Burrow. 

"Hey you, who's there?" he called at the shadow. "Hello, I'm talking to you!" When it turned around in the moonlight, the figure he saw was Sirius.


	38. The Twist of Fait

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 38: The Twist of Fait**

"Hey you, who's there?" he called at the shadow. When it turned around in the moonlight, the figure he saw was Sirius. He stood awestruck as he came over and grasped him into a giant hug. "SIRIUS!" he told him hugging him back.

"It's _so_ great to see you again Harry. You've grown up so much," Sirius told him patting his arm.

"Wait a minute, what the hell? Where am I?" he asked confused pushing him backwards. With the blink of an eye, the surrounding Burrow courtyard was now the long street leaving out of Private Drive, where he had took the knight bus many years ago, and he first saw Sirius.

"Maybe you could tell me Harry," he asked starting to walk down the street.

"Er- I really don't think so. Why am I here Sirius? And why am I talking to you and why can I actually see you?" he asked again confused, but almost angry.

"You're on the border line Harry. The border line between life and death. I may be dead Harry, but you on the other hand have a choice," Sirius explained continuing to walk on down the road.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to see you, but how..."

Sirius turned to him and told him, "Harry you think you may have just passed out in the Weasley's kitchen. But because of all the scaring emotionally and physically losses, and not letting any new help in, it's become too overwhelming. You collapsed and are now faced with a choice."

" What's with all this choice stuff?What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing you can wake up, and continue living your life with friends and family. The second choice being to give up; to give up everything you've worked and fought for and move on."

"Sirius if you're-dead, then how come it's you that is here with me right now? Why not Hermione, where is she? Or Dumbledore!" Sirius covered his mouth to quiet him.

"They are in another area, for reasons you won't understand."

"I don't want to live Sirius. I can't take it anymore! Everyone I love is getting hurt or dying! I can't let that happen to anymore people I love! Everything I've worked for is useless, I have nothing else to live for now anyway. Without Hermione, there is nothing left," he burst out saying hopelessly. What good was it fighting back from everything?

"Everything you've worked for is useless huh?"

"Yeah it was. Nothing good came out of anything," he replied sitting down on the curb. Sirius pulled out his wand and waved it. In a split second, the gloomy drive transformed into the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Come with me Harry," Sirius said grabbing his arm and lifting him up.

"Why are we here, where are you taking me?" he protested.

"You'll see. You sure have gotten feisty in the past 7 years or so," said Sirius chuckling slightly.

"And you sure have let go of your old self," he replied in an angry like tone.

Sirius led him up through the gates and into the school. After recognizing the faces of many friends and students, he realized that he was in his 3rd year.

"Why are we in _this_ year?" he asked Sirius.

"Come with me and you'll see." They went up into the Gryffindor common room and Ron, Neville, Ginny, Cho and Hermione (he gulped).

"Just watch here for a minute," Sirius told him. He had spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. He watched as they kissed each other. But when the game ended, he didn't stop Hermione and tell her how wonderful it was. He just left like nothing happened.

"What was that Sirius? That's not what happened way back when! Afterwards I had told Hermione..."

"You told her what you felt. But you said that nothing good came out of anything." Nodding his head, Sirius led him out, and the scenery changed again. This time he was in his 5th year, and they were in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry, Ron, Neville and the rest of them were fighting off all of the Death Eaters that they had encountered. Ginny had tripped and twisted her ankle, and Ron entangled himself in the brains. He and Hermione were running through different doors, trying to escape from them. Hermione tripped, and tried to roll behind one of the desks. But he on the other hand just kept on running and fighting; not even turning back to help her. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived now and was helping the rest of them. All the events were put into fast forward, and he and Sirius ended up in some cemetery. About 20 feet from them, was a grave people were passing and putting flowers on. When they all cleared away, there stood he looking down at the ground.

"Who's grave is that?" he asked.

"Go and look yourself," Sirius told him. Looking over to the grave, the name on it read: **_Hermione Jane Granger._**

"No it can't..." he whispered to himself. Did that happen because he didn't go back and help her up? "Sirius what is this? Really I don't understand. If that was Hermione then how does that affect how things were today? None of those events really happend!" Sirius led him out of the Ministry, and were back in the Hogwarts courtyard. Ron was sitting by the lake just staring out into it. "What is he doing there?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Sirius told him pushing him.

He went over and said, "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron turned his head and said, "What does it matter to you?"

"Why are you talking to me like this?" he asked chasing after him when he headed back to the castle.

"Well let's see, you let our best friend be killed by a Death Eater, I think that sums it up!"

Harry walked back over to Sirius and asked, "What was that about? Apparently the less caring me didn't..."

"That's the exact point Harry. You said that everything you've worked for is useless. If you didn't even try and fight your battles or work at anything, then that's what could've happen that day in the Department of Mysteries. Someone else you cared about, other than me, could've been killed," Sirius explained interrupting him. "On the other hand, let's just say that everything happened as it did in reality up until your 6th year," Sirius told him waving his wand. Now they were in the same cemetery, but this time it was many years later. The flowers that were scattered about had died, and the trees had grown larger and broader. Now they faced a grave in the same spot as the old Hermione's once did, with an older lady looking down at it. She was in her 50's with brownish hair now fading grey.

"I thought you said things happened as did in reality up to my 6th year?" he asked.

"They did," Sirius replied. "Look closely." The aging of the women slowly went backwards until she was in her teens, and everything became clear. It was Hermione.

"Well if that's Hermione, then who's grave is she standing at?" walking around the name read: _**Harry Potter**._ There was no ring on her finger. "I never told her I loved her. She never knew. And she never stopped loving me back..." he trailed off.

"Maybe I was wrong to think that anything I worked for was nothing. If I had never told her that I liked that one kiss, we would have never went out and never gotten married later on and everything," he told Sirius sitting down in the grass, which turned into his house's yard. Then everything about current events hit him, and depression took over. "There's still no use in waking up though. Without Hermione, I'm nothing. She was _everything _to me. The person I woke up in the morning for, held every night, and experienced everything with for the past 13 years or so since Hogwarts. I don't even really know how she died or..." he trailed off letting a few tears slide. "Or even tell her good-bye." Sirius came over, sat down patted him on the back.

Once again for the billionth time, Sirius took him, and they were now in Ron's bedroom of the Burrow. Lupin was at the bedside and sitting with him. Then he saw that Charlie was sitting on top of the unconscious him hugging him, and just playing around, as Ellie (now only 7 ½ months old) was just laying right next to him. Lupin looked more tired and beat up than ever and had his hands in his lap looking hopeless.

"You said you have nothing more to live for Harry. What about your kids Charlie and Ellie? They need you Harry. If you were to give up on them, what would they have? You may not have been lucky enough to have parents, but they are; they can have _you._" Sirius looked him in the eye and told him.

"I..."

"You what Harry? Listen, I know that loosing Hermione is hard for you and that you can't think of anything else. But along with your kids, the whole wizarding community needs you. Voldermort is still out there, and has to be stopped and _only you_ can only do it."

"I know that Sirius! But I just can't. If I get out now, I'll get to be with Hermione, and that's what matters to me! I lost you and Dumbledore, and now Hermione; the 3 people that I needed the most!"

"Harry just listen to me! Look on the bed. Look at Charlie and how he sits there hugging and loving you, not knowing what's truly going on. And Ellie, she'll be lucky if she remembers Hermione the slightest! You can honestly tell me, that you can give up and leave them behind?" He was right. Charlie and Ellie needed him more than anything right now. He was their only parent left and the one that could save them all. He wanted Hermione, more than anything in the world, but 2 others needed his love possibly even more.

"Harry you're hurting. Hurting to the point where you're basically depriving of food and sleep, not letting any of your friends help or talk to you; and their the ones that you also need to help in life. Harry Potter I don't care if it takes you months of grieving and mourning, you have the right to! Wake up, and do whatever it's going to take you to bring yourself back to a more normal sanity. If you have to lock yourself away in a broom closet for 3 weeks, then do that! I know you, and you won't ever get over Hermione's death, or this time period. But what you can do, is bring yourself back and try to finish what needs to be done." He sat there staring at everyone, and not saying anything. "Think of Lupin too Harry. He's been there for you for the past few years, protecting you and doing something that I haven't been able to. Leaving him, he would feel that he has failed. Failed as a friend to me, and a friend to you."

Sirius was right, and now he realized it. Leaving Charlie and Ellie without a parent wouldn't be right. They'd still have Lupin, but he couldn't put them through what he had to go through growing up. And Lupin, he had done too much and did anything but fail to him or Hermione.

"I have to go back," he said ever so slightly. "You're right; I have other things and people to take care of. I can't leave them behind, not yet anyway."

Sirius put an arm around him and told him, "You're making the right choice Harry." He put his arm back around Sirius and looked him in the eye.

"There's one last thing I want to show you," Sirius told him as they walked out of the room.

"What now?" he asked giving in. They were now in front of their house. "What's here that you want me to see?" he asked. Motioning his head towards the door, a figure came out. The figure was Hermione. With tears sparkling in his eyes, he ran over, picked her up and kissed her long and passionate. "This is a dream isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah Harry it is," she replied. "Are Charlie and Ellie alright? More importantly are you..."

"Yes, I'm going back. But I'm quickly changing my mind looking at you though." He stared at her and she did the same. He touched her, every last inch of her beautiful body. The words she spoke were so warm and comforting, he was lost in them.

"We only have a few more minutes with each other," she told him stroking his face.

"Why?"

"I'm...in another reality you can say. But a few certain people decided it only fair..." He interrupted her kissing every inch. "Harry I love you so much, I honestly mean it. You were everything to me, and you still are. Just please take care of the kids, Lupin and finish off Voldermort and take care of your self. No matter what I'm always with you. I love you," Hermione gaped in crying.

"Hermione you're everything and I promise if it's the last thing I do, I'll take out Voldermort and everyone else. I love you so incredibly much Hermione!" they cried and held each other in their arms, and kissed. He forgot that Sirius was still there.

"Good-bye Harry," she told him squeezing him against her body.

"Good-bye Hermione," he managed to choke out. With one final kiss, they were broken apart and she disappeared. He then went over to Sirius and stared at him. "Well this is the hard part," he told him.

"Yeah I guess it is," Sirius replied back. Sirius took him in his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm proud of you Harry, I truly am. Everything you've accomplished has been spectacular. I just wish that I would've had longer time with you," Sirius told him.

"Sirius I'm so sorry. If only I would've checked your house first you wouldn't have..."

"Harry no! It wasn't your fault that I was killed, it was just an accident. Everything that happened, happened because it was supposed to, even if I hate admitting it myself." "

"Sirius I just don't want to leave you too!"

"I know Harry, I know. But listen to me, when it is – well your time, I'll be here; that I can promise you. But until then, I'm always watching over you Harry. I'll always be with you just remember that," Sirius told him tears welling in his eyes.

"Wait, do you mean you can see me from here?" he asked.

"I may not have been physically with you, but I can see everything you do. Like you're wedding, you're pro quidditch game, and when Charlie and Ellie were born."

"Lupin told me that you'd be proud," he said to him looking at his feet.

"Proud can't describe it." After a few moments Sirius continued with, "Listen it'll sound stupid to him, but tell Lupin that I say hello. Even if he doesn't believe you, it's nice to let him know."

There was a pause and he told him, "Listen, stay with Hermione every now and then, it'll make me feel a whole lot better. And...tell Dumbledore I'm going to do it, and I'm 1 step closer."

"I will do," Sirius said smiling.

Grabbing each other, they hugged and he told him, "Good-bye Sirius."

"Only for now Harry, you'll see me some day I promise."

Letting go, Sirius just repeated, "Wake up Harry! Just wake up! Wake up...wake up..." the words slowly diminished from his head.

**A/N: Too confusing?**


	39. Back to Reality

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 39: Back to Reality**

**A/N: And here is chapter 39. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Any comments, questions, ect.?**

All of a sudden, his eyes shot open, he gasped for air and nearly jumped where he was. Looking around, Charlie was asleep in a chair against the wall of the room, and Ellie was gone now. Lupin looked exhausted, and raggedy, who was now asleep with his head in his hands halfway on the bed. Then it hit him. Everything that he just saw, everything he expressed towards Sirius and Hermione, and everything that happened was only a dream. He had never kissed Hermione and told her good-bye for the last time; he had never gotten to see Sirius either...but no! He wasn't going to let this slip past. That wasn't a dream, it couldn't have been. It was so real; too real. Either way, he wasn't letting that slip his mind, never. Before he could reach over and touch Lupin, his strength weakened and he fell asleep again.

Whenever he woke again, he reached over with whatever strength was left in him, he shook Lupin's arm and raspily managed to get out, "Lu...Lup...Lupin...Lupin!" although it came out a whisper, it felt like more. Lupin lifted his head up and looked at him.

"Harry! Oh my thank goodness you're alright!" he threw his arms around him and then called, "Molly get in here! Get in here now, he's awake!"

"Ouch," he told him hugging him lightly back.

"So sorry Harry, are you alright?" Foot steps thumped up the stairs.

"I'm...just fine. What day is it? How long have I been out of it, and what happened?"

"Its January 24th Harry, and you've been unconscious for the past 5 days," he replied. Mrs. Weasley and Ron barged in and hugged him also.

"Oh thank god you're awake Harry! Another day and we'd of admitted you to St. Mungo's!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"You scared us half to death mate," Ron told him slapping him on the shoulder. He let out a squeak, due to the fact it was the arm nearly shattered and still not fully healed.

"Oh I must go send an owl to Arthur he'll be thrilled! Oh and Fred and George..." she squeezed him again and ran out.

"So how are you...feeling?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dizzy and quite sick actually," he replied. All that he could think of was the dream or whatever you called it.

"I'll let you get some more rest mate, bye!" Ron called leaving him with Lupin. Lupin looked scared out of his mind, although he was awake.

"Oh Harry I can't honestly tell you how glad I am you woke up. When I came back here that 1 night and found out you'd collapsed and barely had a pulse. it scared me Harry. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing Hermione...and you," he told him almost crying again.

"It's alright Lupin, I'm gonna be fine now. Listen there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Harry?" he asked.

"I talked and saw Sirius -"

"Harry don't be so -"

"Lupin please hear me out, it's true! He told me and how showed me how good my life was, and told me he was proud of me and how I'll see him again someday."

"Harry I want to believe you, but I think you just..." he interrupted him.

"He also told me to tell you hello, and that it may sound stupid, it would mean a lot," he ended babbling. Lupin stopped and stared at him for a few seconds, looking hurt of memories. He then continued with, "I saw Hermione too. We...said good-bye for now. You think I'm crazy don't you?" he asked Lupin as he hugged Harry again, his eyes in pain.

"No Harry it's not that. As much as I want to say "that's great", I can't. I mean Harry if you think about it, we could've lost you; but didn't."

"So what do you think though?" he asked tiredly.

"I think...that in the wizard world, just about anything is possible with you. But Harry, it's just that their dead," Lupin told him taking his arm. He felt really tired all of a sudden.

After a long pause he asked, "Where's Charlie and Ellie? Are they ok?"

"Their both fine, my guess is that their asleep right now." Nodding his head he rubbed it noticing it still throbbed and ached. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You look awfully pail," Lupin said with concern. "Get some rest Harry, you've had a rough 2 weeks," he said rubbing his arm. "I miss her too."

"You should go get some sleep too Lupin, you look like a mess," he told him taking off his glasses. With a swish of a wand, some pillows and blankets and a small bed took the place of Lupin's tiny chair. "By the way," he told him sleepily, "Who is Romyev Loofy?" he asked looking at a letter sticking out of his pocket.

"What?" Lupin took it out and laughed. He took out a pen from his back pocket that he said he found in the hallway by the twins room.

"Enough said," he grinned as he fell back asleep on the bed.

The next day when he awoke (So he thought, it could've been longer, he'd lost count) he found Fred and George leaning over him.

"Whoa! Ok guys don't scare me like that," he said adjusting himself slightly and getting his glasses.

"Sorry mate, it's just that you finally woke up!" George said grabbing him into a half hug.

"We were worried mate!" Fred added on handing him a pile of sweets.

"Thanks, but I'm not that hungry," he said putting them on the side table. Lupin was still asleep in the cot next to his bed. To be honest, he didn't feel too well anyway. His stomach lurched at the site of his friends, which he almost struggled to remember. "How's the-shop been going?" he asked trying to strike up conversation about other than Hermione.

"It's been going fine I guess. Not much business around this time, too cold," Fred told him.

"Hey mate, if there's anything we can do for you, we'd be glad to," George suggested sitting on the other side of him.

"Thanks guys. There's just...nothing you can do for me right now," he told them.

"Are you positive Harry? I mean a lot's happened..."

"All I need right now is to see my kids," he told them.

"That much we can do," Fred exclaimed. As they left the room he heard George say, "Don't make us sound that like a buch of doorknobs!"

Moments later Charlie came running in, and jumped on the bed to greet him. George returned moments later with Ellie.

"Daddy I missed you!" he said as he hugged his neck.

"I missed you too squirt," he replied hugging him. He took Ellie from George and hugged and played with her as well.

"You sleepy a while," Charlie told him playing with a hole in his shirt.

"Yeah I guess I did. But listen, everything will be fine now," he told him reassuringly. He sat and played with the 2 of them for who knows how long. But it didn't matter, these next months would be rough for him; and for now he needed to spend as much time as possible with his kids.

* * *

Over the next week, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin hardly allowed him to do anything more than move around the house. The dream, or whatever you wanted to call it, was still in his head. Despite the fact of that, he still hurt inside of Hermione. Neither lupin nor Tonks told him _exactly_ what happened that 1 night and how. 'You'll see her again.' He would tell himself over and over again. It was no use though; the pain was too much. A few days he would find himself just sitting alone staring out the window; others he'd be playing with Charlie and Ellie. The dream like thing still bothered him, and he came to the decision to tell Ron. 

"Harry you...no it can't..." Ron was speechless.

"Ron you of all people have to believe me! I mean yes I was almost comatose, but it was too real. Isn't it possible for my spirit to be somewhere else, and my actually self right here?" he asked.

"Honestly mate I dunno. I mean I'll rule out Voldermort using Occlumency, due to the fact I don't think he'd being doing it to make you live. Maybe you're right, maybe it was like your inner ghost or something."

"I'm just telling you Ron, I kissed Hermione and could feel her breath, and I could feel Sirius touch me when we hugged. Dreams usually aren't like that for me!" he tried to convince.

"Harry, even if it was your actual spirit, that doesn't quite justify it as real does it? I mean it wasn't your actual body you're in now," Ron suggested. He didn't say anything, and went on looking out the window. "We can talk more about it later, I gotta get to work. Dad's got me an internship with the Ministry. I'll see you later," he called going out of the door. As he sat staring out at the lawn, he wondered about what Ron said. His inner self told him it wasn't a dream, but on the outside it made him look crazy if he said it wasn't also. The last memories of Hermione were important, without them their final battle was the end.

"Sirius you've got to help me with this one. Just give me some sort of sign. A sign that everything I experienced with you wasn't fraud; and seeing Hermione one last time was real." Moments later, the watch Hermione had given him some years ago, slid off the table onto one of Ron's old photo albums that had pictures of friends in it. Smiling he told himself, "That's just what I needed."


	40. 1 Answer Is All I Ask

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 40: 1 Answer Is All I Ask**

**A/N: Whooaa I'm up to 40!**

When Lupin came the next day, he pulled him aside.

"How can I help you Harry? Listen I have something to ask you..."

"I have something to ask you too," he told him. "You can go first Lupin."

"No I'm sure what I have can wait."

"Er- ok I'll go then. Listen, you never told me _exactly_ how Hermione died and what happened afterwards; and I really need to know. It's been bothering me a lot and really important." Lupin pulled him into the room he had been using, and motioned for him to sit down.

"You said you can remember up to attacking Malfoy and going to find Hermione?"

"Yeah, that's it." Lupin took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well when you had gone over to check on Hermione, Malfoy regained consciousness, and headed up to find you. You 2 started to battle it out with each other, and he was able to knock you down and kick you in the head a few times. You used the Impedimenta spell and he returned it back to you. Malfoy said something about thinking Hermione was getting in the way of attacking you and pushed her to the ground. She hit him with a few jinxes, when Bellatrix finally understood what he was talking about. She then pulled out her wand and..." Lupin stopped to turn his head away.

"What happened after that Lupin?" he kept pushing to hear although it was so painful. "What happend?" Why couldn't he remember any of that?

"Well I was hit by Dolhov, unaware what was going on at the top of the hill. When I saw that bright green flash, I stunned Dolhov and hurried over to where you 2 were. Bellatrix and Malfoy now knew the Ministry would be arriving in the next minutes and fled. You had passed out by now, and I carried you over under the 1 tall tree out of the way. Tonks came out dragging the guy she was fighting and placed him next to Dolhov. We found Hermione already dead up on the hill. Seconds later, the Ministry arrived and hauled the 2 away. They examined you and were about to take you to St. Mungo's. I instead that I'd bring you back to the Weasley's. That way, you wouldn't have to find out about Hermione from press. After that, they gathered up any belongings and took her away."

He could tell Lupin felt hurt talking about it, due to the fact his voice was quivering.

"What did the Ministry say to you when they showed up?" he asked.

"Asked me who the attackers were that escaped, what happened and so forth," Lupin had replied.

There was a minute's pause and he finally said, "Thank you Lupin; I just had to know what went on."

"You deserved to know. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Arthur," he told him patting him on the back. Somehow hearing everything he just said lifted a weight off of his chest. He herd Charlie out in the living room asking Ginny where he was at.

"Harry are you up there?" she called looking up the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" he called fixing his hair and grooming himself up. If only he could just remember...

* * *

A few days later he stood outside of their house, just looking at it. Finally, he took a breath and walked inside. Everything was exactly how they had left it 4 weeks back; except for the fact that letters of sympathy and flowers covered the kitchen. After gathering some clothes for Charlie and Ellie, he made his way into their (his) room. It was hard at first, thinking of all the lasts he and Hermione had in here; and how this would be his last time in here, for a while anyway. He was moving into the Burrow for a few months, so that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and the others could help get his life turned back around, and help with the kids. 

He sat on the bed for somewhere around 15 minutes; just sitting and thinking of the one September day when he and Hermione moved in, when Ron came and stayed, where he broke his leg, and other many glorious memories. 2 of the most memorable being when Ron had walked in on he and Hermione sleeping together, and when Lupin did the same at 2 in the morning. Digging through some of the drawers, he then had found a letter written in an envelope. Opening it up, it read:

_Harry,_

_Chances are if you found this and are reading it, I'm probably dead. I know it wasn't like me to think this negatively, but writing this was a precaution to take. Anyway, I just want you to know that everything that we've went through during Hogwarts, and even our life after, has been amazing. You are an amazing wizard Harry, no doubt about it. You can find those last horcruxes, and defeat Voldermort; and when you do so, I'm always with you. Harry I love you more than anything and I just hope that you never forget it. You may have had a rough life, but hopefully you'll know that it'll all be worth it some day. Tell Lupin thanks for everything he's done for us, and tell the Weasley's thank you for housing me in previous times, and being wonderful people. If Charlie and Ellie are still young at the time, I hope that they'll remember me, because I know they've had an influence in my life. You Harry have had the biggest impact of all. I don't know what my life would be like if I never came and sat by you and Ron in the train compartment to Hogwarts. I know for one thing; I wouldn't be the fighter I was. I love you Harry, it's more then I can express or tell you. Please take care of yourself, our friends, our kids, and finish off Voldermort once and for all.  
Loving you always,_

_Hermione Jane Potter_

He was so close to tears. It was almost like she was talking and sitting right next to him. He tucked the letter away in his shirt pocket. Looking at the bedroom 1 last time he turned out the light, and slowly shut the door and turned away.

* * *

As much as it hurt him to leave Charlie and Ellie with Ron and the others for a while, it was what he would have to do. The final horcruxes (the snake and cup) still needed to be finished off; and then it would be tough to find Voldermort himself. When he had read the letter aloud to everyone that night, not one dry eye was there. But he knew now that if he didn't do anything soon, he could loose Lupin, or someone important to him. 

"I have to do this Ron, I can't put it off any longer," he told him sternly.

"I mean I know this has to be taken care of an' all, but why start now? I mean what about Charlie and Ellie? You just started to recover from everything," Ron replied asking.

"Because I can't rest until I do finish Voldermort off. I mean just knowing that he's out there harming anyone who gets in his way or personal friends of mine, just to get to me, bugs the crap out of me. Besides, it's one of his followers that killed Hermione; and none of them will stop hurting everyone else until Voldermort's dead. I just feel if I don't do anything, it's...I don't really know it's hard to explain." They were in the Burrow's living room sitting on the couch, and it was now late April.

"I understand mate, I do. And if there's anything you need help with I'm here," Ron told him. "So when are you leaving?" Ron asked continuing on.

"Tomorrow at the earliest I'm hoping. Honestly I don't want to leave Charlie and Ellie, but there's no way I can bring them along." Lupin walked in a few minutes later banged up.

"Lupin what happened?" he asked going over to him.

"Oh it's nothing Harry, don't worry about it."

"Your head's cut open, and there's a pretty nasty gash on your arm. Come on tell me," he urged on.

"I was down underground with a bunch of other werewolves trying to spy on Greyeback. It was just a friendly fight with one of them, nothing major. Could you do me a favor and heal these up?" Lupin asked once he explained partially.

"Yeah sure thing. _Episky_," he murmured to him. The cuts healed within seconds. "Listen Lupin there's something that I have to tell you," he told him looking at the floor. "I'm leaving for...a while. It's got something to do with Voldermort, and that's all I can say for now."

There was a pause before Lupin nodded his head and told him, "I understand. How long will you be gone though?"

"I can't say. A month I'm guessing, could be longer. I don't want to, but it's something that has to be done. I've treasured these past months with Charlie and Ellie, but in order for them, you and everyone else to live a more normal life I have to finish what I started."

He remembered Sirius telling him in his spirit type thing, to do whatever it took to get back to a stable mentality; and did he ever. He tried to spend as much time with Charlie and Ellie as possible. Ellie was growing, and defiantly had his eyes, and Hermione's light brown hair. Where as Charlie had Hermione's eyes and his hair. Other days were gloomier than others however. On the first day of spring, he found himself practically lying on the floor alone in his room thinking about her and how spring was one of her favorite times of the year. If one day in particular just wasn't going right, he would just lock himself in a closet or room, just to escape the commotion.

That night Charlie was on the bed playing, while Ellie was next to him doing the same thing.

"Hey Charlie listen," he started to say. "I'm really sorry, but I have to leave tomorrow morning for a little bit," he started out with.

"Can I come too?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid that you can't. It's too dangerous for you. But listen, I'll be gone for a month or so. I tell you this honestly because I don't want to leave you, I really don't. But the sooner I take care of something, then the sooner that you, Ellie, and I will be able to live safer. I promise to come back every few weeks or so to see you. I'm going to have you stay with Lupin," he told him putting him on his lap. "Do you understand?"

"Yups daddy I does," he replied. Kissing the both of them, he leaned back onto the bed.

The next morning was as hard as ever. He had to say good-bye to the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin, and his kids for a month or so. All except for Ron, who was coming with him.

"We'll be back whenever we can," he told them all reassuringly. They were all standing in the doorway staring at him and Ron. "Oh come on guys, we're not 14 anymore in case you didn't notice. I know what I'm doing," he said clasping a hand onto Lupin's shoulder.

"Take care Harry," he replied looking at him in the eyes.

"You do the same Lupin," he replied. Ron was over kissing Cho a last good-bye and they started to walk into the woods.

"So you do know what you're doing?" Ron asked him hiking up his pants.

"Not a damn clue."

**A/N: So how is everyone liking these last couple chapters? Review please!**


	41. Hagrid's Hut

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 41: Hagrid's Hut**

After leaving the Weasley's, he and Ron headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting in there having a drink, he pondered on where to even possibly begin. He figured he would first take Ron to Malfoy's old house (so he could have a snoop for humiliation). Then move on to Snape's house once more, even though it was a risk to take. Due to the fact that's where he was attacked last.

"Come on Ron, I know where to somewhat begin," he told him.

"Great! Where are we going first?"

"Just grab onto my arm, it's a surprise." He did so and within seconds stood in front of the Malfoy's house. Walking inside, Ron looked around curiously and observantly.

"Whose place is this Harry?" he asked.

"Look at that picture over the mantel," he replied as he headed into the basement.

"This is Malfoy's dump!?" Ron excitingly exclaimed.

"Yup, thought you might get a kick out of it here," he replied smiling and showing him Draco's room.

"So he was a little wiz kid after all; never showed it much," Ron muttered looking through old book and whatever else he could find. "Suppose anything here's worth while?" Ron asked digging through an old junk drawer.

"Yeah perhaps. That is if I can find it," he told him.

"Well what're you looking for?"

"I want to find a photo album. Or something similar as weird as it sounds," he replied digging through a wad of clothes in a closet.

"What use are you going to find out of a photo album of the Malfoy's?" Ron asked.

"You remember that graveyard I was transported to by the Triwizard cup years ago? I'm hoping that there's a horcrux somewhere in there. I mean it's where some of Voldermort's family is buried, at least his dad anyway."

"You really think there'd be one there of all the places in the world?"

"I don't know, it just seems like a place for him."

"But what's that have to do with the Malfoy's family history?"

"If the Malfoy's really are pureblood, then they're related to Voldermort in some way." Ron grabbed some old papers of Malfoy's and started to rip them in half. "What are you doing Ron?" he asked heading down the hall.

"That little no good jerk probably didn't deserve half of these..." He left Ron to continue tearing up old school work and went to the master bedroom which lead into a giant library with thousands of books. At least 5 different cases that circled the room and lead up to the ceiling. Ron came and joined him now.

"I feel much better already. Wow...that's a butt load of books," he said stopping in his tracks. "We're going to go through all of these?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, because I know Lucius, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave a photo album just lying out in the open like free samples of chocolate.

"Let's start now then," Ron told him grabbing some book on cooking and flipping through it.

"Yeah I guess we'll start here."

As a week passed, they had managed to get through two thirds of books. And yet, no address book, photo album or anything was hiding. They searched through each book by hand, not wanting to miss a single thing.

"Wow this is probably the most boring thing to do in the world," Ron complained. "But I guess it's worth it to get rid of you-know-who," he continued. Within the next 3 days, they finally had searched every case. "Oh man my wallet fell behind that one case!" Ron nearly yelled. He pulled out his wand and pulled the case away from the wall. Behind were 2 things. Ron's wallet, and a flap of wall that had a slight color change. He kicked it in with his foot, and found an old brown book. Opening there were pictures of the Malfoy's throughout the years and family history. On one stuck to another was a scrap of newspaper with an obituary on it. Most of the writing was torn away and fading but he just make out, _om buried...2300 Grauve Street._

"I think this is where we need to go," he told Ron eyeing the paper. "Whose grave do you think that's to?"

"Voldermort's dad. He was named after him."

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Ron urged pulling his shirt.

"No we shouldn't yet. Knowing Lucius he put some sort of security system on it. Someone's bound to be back here soon. We'll go back to Hagrid's and hang low for a few days. He hasn't seen us for at least a year anyway," he told Ron organizing the book cases back to how they were and grabbing his stuff.

"Well what about after that?"

"We go to Snape's house."

"Oh really? sweet! And after that?"

He paused for a few minutes and replied, "Yes Ron, we go to the grave yard finally."

* * *

Entering the Hogwarts grounds, he was swept with emotion. He hadn't been back here since the end of his 6th year for Dumbledore's funeral. Ron and he looked over besides the lake where his grave and tombstone lye. Trying not to think of that, he immediately turned his head over to the hut that was at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. 

"Suppose he's home?" Ron asked him as they walked across the stretch of lawn.

"Yeah, smoke's coming out from the chimney," he replied pointing to it. Knocking on the door, Fang barked at them.

"Whose righ' mind's knockin'..." they herd Hagrid mumble. Their large friend stood towering over them. "Harry! Ron! What're ye doin' here? Come in," he replied shocked and ushering them past Fang into his little kitchen. "Can I offer the both of ye some tea?" Hagrid asked getting his kettle.

"No thanks," he replied.

"Well what bring ye 2 ere?" Hagrid asked.

"Well we were wondering if we could stay here for a day or 2," Ron told him.

"Well O course! But may I ask wha' for?" Harry explained to him that he had been raiding the Malfoy's house for something and thought he tripped a security alarm of somesort. "Well I don' mind a bit. Classes are off for the week with it bein' Easter holiday an' all." There was a pause before Hagrid then said, "Harry, so sorry to hear about Mione. I was a' the funeral, but ye didn' really look like talking."

"Yeah I saw, thanks for coming by the way."

"How're ye holding up the lot of ya?"

"Better, but it took a while to even reach the point I'm even at now," he replied looking at the floor.

"I'm doing ok myself. What about you Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"I'm doin' fine, Grawp's been doin' great himself. I'll have to take ye 2 back an' see him tomorrow." They sat talking and catching up with once another for a few more hours, before Hagrid cleared some of his things away and made 2 small cots for him and Ron to sleep on. The next day, Hagrid made waffles for breakfast along with some bacon. After breakfast they couldn't say no for going into the Forbidden Forest to see Grawp. "He talk's jus' like me now; you'd be surprised," Hagrid told them as they dodged the tree braches into the forest. It grew darker from the trees overhead even though it hadn't reached noon yet.

"Is it much further? My legs are killing me!" Ron complained stopping to sit on a rock.

"Not much, come along now," Hagrid replied. They stopped in this little clearing while Hagrid whistled for him. Soon enough, Grawp came climbing through the trees and patted Hagrid on the back. "Say ello to Harry and Ron Grawp. Their friends I used to bring out here every now and then," Hagrid told him.

"Ello friends of Hagrid," he replied.

"Wow Hagrid he really is...well closer to normal," he replied. They spent about 15 more minutes listening to Hagrid talk to him, before they retreated out.

"McGonagall would be glad to see ye 2 again later if ya don' mind," Hagrid told them.

"Yeah I guess we could go up later on," he replied tying his shoe.

"She really would ye know; she knows yer the one who's got to take on you-know-who."

Back in the hut, Hagrid fixed them more tea and told them about his latest creatures he was having students take care of. In this time period he couldn't help but think of all the times Hermione, Ron and he had come down here throughout their years in Hogwarts. Such as the one time they used to time turner to free Buckbeak, and rescue Sirius...

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked noticing he wasn't completely paying attention to Hagrid either.

"Er- yeah I'm fine. Just thought of something's all." The rest of the day was mainly spent sleeping some more. They hadn't much rest since they started to snoop through Malfoy's house. After dinner, he and Ron went up to the castle to see McGonagall. Walking through the Great Hall, students stared, whispered and pointed. "Let's hurry along."

She hadn't bothered to move into Dumbledore's old office, but merely kept it organized. When they reached her office, Ron rapped on the door. When she opened it she seemed quite surprised.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Why what on earth are you doing here?"

"We're staying at Hagrid's for a few days. Ron and I are off to do some...work," he told her. She led them into her office and had them take a seat on the other side of her rather large desk.

"What business is it, may I ask?" she asked.

"Just something I'm trying to finish from...well a while ago." Nodding her head she turned to scowl at Ron.

"Mr. Weasley please do get you're feet off of my desk. I'd rather not have dirt get on it and grow fungus." Embarrassed, Ron reclined his feet and sunk into the chair. "Mr. Potter, I do send me regards to you concerning Ms. Granger; as well to you Mr. Weasley, concerning she was your friend too," McGonagall sympathized.

"Er- thanks. I got the card you sent too," he replied staring off through the window.

"Are you doing alright? Any more attacks at all..."

"I'm doing fine, better than I was I guess. No more attacks either thankfully." Why did everyone have to keep telling him how sorry they were about Hermione? Even though it had been months and he had gotten to say a somewhat good-bye, the sound of her name made his stomach lurch.

"Well that's good to hear. Now Mr. Weasley what job have you taken up?" Ron went on explaining how he worked for his dad in the Ministry and so on. "Sorry to be rude to the both of you, but I have a staff meeting to get to. Take care Mr. Potter, and you too Mr. Weasley," she addressed and escorting them out of the door.

"Bye...professor," they both told her.

"What do we call her now that we're not her students?" Ron asked as they left the corridor and headed for the grounds. When they headed towards Hagrid's, again Dumbledore's grave caught his attention.

"I'll be right there Ron, there's something I want to do first," he told him heading in the direction towards the pond.

"Yeah go ahead mate." In front of the grave, he starred down at it. Remembering the painful event that led up to this moment he had pushed to the back of his mind. "Hopefully you've herd this before, but I'm gonna do it. 2 horcruxes left, and I think I know where one of which is," he whispered. The chilly night air came across his neck. "I wish you were here to help," he whispered again before staring a few moments, and walking back to the hut.

The next day they bid their good-bye's to Hagrid.

"Well it was nice o' ye to stop by. Tell everyone else I say ello," Hagrid told them patting them on the back.

"Will do," Ron replied. They made their way towards the Hogwarts gates. Before apparating away, he took one last glance over at Dumbledore's grave, as if something was going to pop out of nowhere. "Ready?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah," he replied. He took one last long glance, and they were out of site.

**A/N: Sorry it was kinda a lame chapter. But the next few are defiantly better! R&R**


	42. Hufflepuff's Cup

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 42: Hufflepuff's Cup**

Snape's house was the same as he had left it months ago. Ron and he slowly crept towards the back door with their wands out.

"Think he's got the place wired now?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell. Anything's possible with him now isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why do you want to keep coming back here anyhow?" Ron asked kicking open the door with his foot like some kind of agent.

"I don't know Ron. I just have this feeling that there's something here. But I could be wrong," he replied nearly tripping over an overturned table.

"Someone's been here haven't they?" Ron asked stepping over an overturned table.

"Yeah they have. It wasn't like this last I knew. Snape must've been back here after Malfoy told him he caught me here."

"Well if he came back, then maybe there is something here worth finding?" Ron suggested. "Wow poor guy. He really didn't have much taste did he now?" The house was worst than it had been before. Even more things were smashed up and lying everywhere. "Where do you wanna look first?" Ron asked using his wand to move the couch and take it apart.

"No where in particular. Just snoop in general."

The next few days they came back repeatedly. During the night they'd stay at the Leaky Cauldron or just stake out somewhere.

"Come on Harry, you think you know where you need to go now! Forget Snape's place for now, let's go to the graveyard!" Ron begged him. Ron was right, the sooner he had time to investigate what he had to get through, the better. He gave in, and they apparated to the grave yard. When they arrived, they realized they were at the beginning of it.

"Apparently this street stretches a ways in I suppose," he told Ron as they entered. It was around 7 at night, but the sky was already black, while fog rolled across the grass.

"How far along do you suppose it is?" Ron asked looking around.

"I'm guessing a ways. It looked nothing like this. Why Ron, you scared?" All the stones were nicely aliened, but yet chipped away.

"No...It's just I don't...like walking in grave yard's is all," he replied turning away.

He paused and stopped before saying, "This all seems too easy. The fake locket was guarded by loads of things from the start!" They continued and turned onto the Grauve Street that curved right. This end of the street turned blacker and had much denser fog. A shadow of something was in the distance, which caused them to be alert. When they grew closer, they realized it was a giant boulder.

"What the bloody hell is this doing here?" Ron asked trying to kick it.

"I don't think that'll work Ron," he replied staring at it.

"Well how do we know what it wants?" Ron asked him. "Hey there's a hole..." Ron poked his finger into it, which sent him flying 10 ft. back. A message appeared in a red substance and read: _A piece of you is needed to go on. You get one chance._ Ron hurried back over to the boulder, when he was then flung back 10 ft again. "What's wrong with this thing? I can't come near it!" he called rubbing his head.

"I guess you're not allowed near it if you push that button," he replied.

"Well what's the writing say on it?"

"It says that a piece of one of us is needed to go on, and we only get one chance!"

"That's bloody ridiculous! What part of you do you suppose it wants?" Ron asked trying to stand up.

"I dunno, but it better be good whatever we try."

"Well a piece of you...maybe it means like you hair or something?" Ron suggested.

"I doubt it; it's Voldermort we're talking about not a cat groomer. I think it means blood."

"Are you sure? If you're wrong we don't get passed!"

"I'm positive. Now listen, hand me the switch blade in your pocket," he went over and told him.

"No use my blood Harry. Because if it's not right, you can come back and try again." He couldn't argue with him, due to the fact he'd already slit a piece into his arm. He gave the knife to him, and he went over to the rock and wiped it on it. A new message came up that read: _So close, but no._ Seconds later the boulder flung him 10 ft. in the air and back towards Ron.

"It didn't take it! That's rubbish!" Ron exclaimed going over to help him up. "You alright?" he asked brushing off a tree branch in his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine; a few bruises are all. We'll try back tomorrow," he replied as they apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next day despite that fact that it was nearly pouring rain, he and Ron went back around the same time. When they approached the boulder again, they stopped.

"Well what're you going to try this time? It said so close, so I mean what other choice is there?" Ron asked staring at it.

"I think...I have it. Ron take out your switch blade again," he replied rolling up his own sleeve.

"Harry come on, we tried this already!"

"I'm not giving it blood this time. It's flesh. It's the only thing close enough," he told him. On his upper arm, he stuck the blade into his skin. Wincing, he carved a slight piece and quickly stuck on the rock. Ron pulled out his wand and healed the patch instantly. The rock then miraculously opened into 2, allowing them to pass through.

"Brilliant mate!" Ron told him. They went through and followed the road about a quarter of a mile, before a glowing golden light shown in the mere distance.

"I think that's it," he pointed out. "But how to get there is the question." The path was dense with the fog again, and rain drenched the both of them. All of sudden he felt a jab of pain in his foot. Looking down, he realized now that the field they were walking in was on fire.

"What the bloody hell is this? It's raining and the field is on fire. Oh yes that makes perfect sense!" Ron shouted sarcastically so Harry could hear him.

"Come on, let's make a run for it!" he called to him. They ran dodging the flames, stones, and trees and mud. But no matter where they went, the flames seemed to block them in, and the glowing light in the distance stayed the same amount away. A tree branch fell, nearly missing Ron with bits of flames on them, catching onto Ron's shirt.

Ron tore it off and said to him, "Harry where do we go? This is ridiculous! What was Voldermort honestly thinking?"

"He was thinking that no idiot would dare set foor here apparently!" He glanced around trying to think of anything that would get him out of this. Nothing. By now, the smoke inhalation was getting to him. "Let's go back!" he told Ron.

"But Harry we got past the boulder!"

"We'll try again when it isn't raining like this! We'll be able to see clearer too!" Ron had no choice but to go along with him. Back in the Leaky Cauldron, they cleaned up and went down to see what desserts were left. It was already 10PM.

"What do you suppose the fire was about?" Ron asked taking a bite of a brownie.

"Throw us off, there has to be a way to get past it. We'll just have to think first," he replied to him.

"Well do we go back tomorrow?" Ron asked pulling a leaf out of his hair.

"No, we need to try and figure out what to do in the field. Then we go back."

Then next day was spent as a down day, also discussing how they could possibly get out of the field.

"Maybe there's a button somewhere," Ron suggested.

"No that would just be too stupid of Voldermort."

"Well, what about a passageway or something? To actually get to whatever horcrux it is," Ron suggested playing with a piece of string on his shirt.

"That's it Ron!"

"You think I'm right for a change? Wow when does that happen?"

"I don't know and not often. But listen, maybe there's a hole or something in the ground, which you have to travel through. And the reason we never got closer to the thing is because it's an illusion to fool you! Thanks Ron, you've been of help," he told him as he ran back off to the room and write Lupin checking up on things.

The next 2 days were as dreary and rainy as the previous, which hadn't permitted them to return back. Finally by Saturday, the rain had come to a halt and they ventured back to the grave yard. Once again at the boulder, he cut a piece from his arm and they passed through into the giant field. As they walked, he and Ron both searched desperately for something that could be a passageway. Once they hit the quarter of a mile, a ring of fire then sprouted up around 50 yards from where they were.

"We've got to hurry Harry! Before we're enclosed again," Ron told him.

"No Ron, I didn't know that," he replied sarcastically.

_"Agumenti_!" Ron tried saying in order to put it out with water; nothing happened.

"If I were Voldermort, where would I put a passageway?" He asked himself over and over. By now the flames were growing stronger, which caused he and Ron to try and run to a smoke free area.

"This is ridiculous! We'll be coming back again!" Ron complained. Because Ron wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him, he ran smack dab in the middle of the tree. But instead of hurting himself, he went right through it. He followed. The tree had been the passageway that they needed of all places. "Well its good thing this was the passageway, otherwise I'd be in a hell lot of pain," Ron told him looking around. It was an underground tunnel that led off like an old dungeon.

"Come on let's keep moving," he told Ron. Dirt clots fell on top of them as they walked cautiously down the tunnel. They came upon a giant container similar to a pensive with liquid in it filled up about a quarter of the way.

"I wonder what this is for?" he asked Ron looking at it.

"Well get me wrong, I think you drink it. See, there's even a little cup," Ron pointed out.

"Oh great, last time Dumbledore drank stuff in a container, he was nearly killed before!" He exclaimed. Nothing was blocking their way in skipping it, so he walked straight ahead. A force stopped him. "Alright Ron listen to me," he began to say with a sigh, "Dumbledore told this to me that night we found the first horcrux. You have to make me drink all of the liquid stuff," he told him directly.

"But Harry, that stuff could be dangerous!" Ron protested.

"Do you promise to or not?" he asked sternly.

"Ok I promise," Ron gave in. He took the cup and filled it up, then leveled it to his mouth. Nothing happened. He drank a few more glasses before sharp and severe pain stabbed him in his stomach. Trying desperately to ignore it, he drank 2 more glasses. By now he was keeled over and basically screaming in pain. He chucked the cup at the wall, cracking it in the side. "Come on Harry you only have 2 more left!" Ron told him.

The pain was just as if a knife was stabbing his repeatedly; just no way to describe it. Ron scooped up the last swigs and ushered it into his mouth. He lye there saying or doing nothing. He just didn't feel like it. The pain had stopped, but hardly any energy remained.

"I have ya mate, let's continue," Ron told him. They were able to pass beyond the large bowl. Finally after about 10 minutes, his mind slowly came back to sanity, and he could stumble enough to walk with the help of Ron. There was a light ahead, which made them both ecstatic and hoping that they were getting closer. There was a dead end, and the only way that they could go was up. With the swish of his wand, a couple piles of wood came from nowhere and piled up allowing them to climb out. Peering out into the graveyard again, he was exactly where he needed to be.

"This is it Ron! This was the place Cedric and I were transported to during the Triwizard Tournament! The place that I came to in my old dreams to," he told Ron looking around. There was still a slot inside him that pinched remembering that day. The giant statue grave for Voldermort's father was 20 yards away from him.

"No barrier? There's got to be more," Ron told him helping him out.

"There always is isn't there?" he replied pulling out his wand.

"Where do you suppose the horcrux is?" Ron asked looking around.

"You see that giant grave over? Somewhere inside there."

"But if it was, we're just standing here and nothing is..." Before Ron had a chance to finish his sentence, a jet of light came out of nowhere. Then it came again from another direction seconds before the other spell was past them. "Is someone attacking us?" Ron asked ducking in the grass.

"No, they would've popped out by now. I think it's _something_."

"Well how do we make it stop?"

"We don't. We have to get the horcrux, and try and not to hurt or kill ourselves," he replied ducking into the grass with Ron. He started to crawl towards the giant grave, and more spells started to shoot rapidly.

"I don't think this is smart..." Ron started to complain.

"Ron you know what, just SHUT UP! I know that I can trust you, and you're my best friend mate; but I brought you along with me to help me get closer to finish off Voldermort. Not to complain!" he yelled at Ron. Ron's face lost color, and he closed his mouth. "Now just stay behind me and keep as low to the ground as possible!" he told him. In the grass and dirt, he crawled closer to the statue grave. More and more spells fired every couple of seconds, making it nearly impossible to even try and stand up. Which meant his logical thinking was correct; the Hufflepuff cup had to be wedged inside the statue. When he finally came to it, he tried to look up and see if he could see it anywhere.

"Do you see it? Because at this rate, I'm going to get hit any second!" Ron called over.

"Just keep moving, hold on Ron!" he called. He noticed a little knob like thing on the bottom part. He pulled it. It didn't budge. When he tried to lift and pull, something zapped him in the foot. Pain struck up through him leg, and his foot started to twitch uncontrollably.

"What's with your foot?" Ron asked.

"Something hit it, its fine. Almost...have it!" he called pulling. Finally the little door gave way, and lifted up. Underneath the dust and spider webs, lay the cup of Hufflepuff. Grabbing it, he flipped backward and ushered for Ron to get back down the hole, so they could apparate away.

Spells shot every which way, at every second, limiting the visibility site. He was hit twice more as he rolled into the hole, and was Ron was as well. But thankfully, the cup remained undamaged for the moment. Quickly they ran as much as their bodies allowed them to, back to the opening. The fire had gone out but the boulder had shut. This time Ron was the one who cut his skin. The moment they passed through the other side of the rock; they apparated out of site.

**A/N: Now how was that for a chapter?**


	43. Homecoming

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 43: Homecoming**

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, he and Ron hobbled upstairs and into the room. Ron's face was covered in a few scratches and bruises. His own foot that was hit was still twitching. He also bare a few cuts too from crawling practically inside the grave.

"We did it," he told Ron staring at the cup.

"I guess we did didn't we?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower. I've got dirt and grass in places that I didn't know could," Ron told him.

"Alright, I've got to write Lupin again and tell him we're coming home."

"One question though, how are you going to destroy the cup?" Ron asked.

"My best guess is to melt it. It's gold and gold melts doesn't it?" he replied examining the cup. He could see why Voldermort liked it in the first place. With the swish of his wand, logs appeared inside of the fire pit and a flame ignited. "One step closer," he whispered to himself. He threw the cup in, and the flames shot out of the fireplace and nearly touching the ceiling. He threw himself on the other side of his bed to conceal himself. The flames weren't just an orange and yellow color, but now had a bit of blue, and purple. After about 10 seconds, they calmed back down and returned to normal. Walking over to the fire place, he saw that the gold cup had melted, and only a few pieces of it remained. He sat and watched it fade, along with the fire itself. Ron returned out of the shower and noticed immediately that he must have threw it in the fire, for a few marks lay on the floor and it was no longer in his hand.

"So when do we return back home? Because I really miss Cho," Ron asked.

"We'll go back tomorrow morning. I need to be with Charlie and Ellie again too." The rest of the night was spent hung up in the room. Neither he nor Ron said much. He thought of how in a few months, he'd return to the grave yard, and make his way to the old rickety house in hope that the giant snake was still there. The next morning he and Ron walked back up the drive to the Burrow. As soon as he had opened the door, Charlie had flung his arms around him.

"I missed you daddy!" Charlie told him hugging him.

"I missed you too. Where's your sister at?" he asked setting him down.

"Sleepy still I guesseded. HEY PEOPLE THEIR HOME!" Charlie called through the house. Moment's later Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Cho and Ginny came from the kitchen and upstairs.

"Harry, Ronald! I'm so glad to see you boys in one piece!" Mrs. Weasley told them as she grasped them into a hug.

"Ronniekins!" Cho had nearly screamed throwing herself into Ron's arms.

"Glad to have you back Harry, Ron," Lupin told them both. "Listen I'm so sorry to just leave, but I have to go work. I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Lupin said giving him a pat good-bye.

"Can we go sit?" Charlie asked him pulling at his leg.

"Of course, I'll make some tea and cookies too!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed excitably. They sat and talked catching up on how things around the house had been, and Charlie showed him some of his latest coloring's. Mrs. Weasley had left to make more tea.

"Well I know you 2 just got in the door, but I have some news," Ginny pipped up.

"Oh no! You and Neville are pregnant! I know you'd..."

Ginny slapped him and continued with, "No you stupid baboon! He proposed to me the other night. And I just happened to say yes!"

"Hey congratulations! I'm happy for Neville to finally end up with someone. Seeing as he didn't do much dating before," he told her.

"Thanks, now what about you Ron? Are you going to say anything on this?" Ginny asked him.

"Congrats," Ron mumbled looking away.

"You're not more thrilled?" he asked him.

"Course I am. Just don't want to show it," he told him firmly.

"So when's the big day?" he asked picking up Charlie and setting him on his lap.

"December 16th."

"I'll be there," he told her smiling. "Well if you don't mind, I'm going to go up and see Ellie." Up in the room, Ellie was lying in her bed. She stirred when he walked in though. "Hey hon, I'm glad to see you," he told her smiling. He sat on the bed with Charlie and Ellie reading them both a book. "How did I get 2 wonderful kids like you?" he asked softly. He hated knowing that everyday everyone he loved around him was at risk. At risk of love, joy, pain and death. So the first 2 weren't too bad, but the others were. By the time dinner rolled around that day, when Ginny had come upstairs to get them, he was already fast asleep with his 2 kids.

Over the next couple of days and weeks, he spent every moment that time allowed him with Charlie and Ellie. Because it was already May, spring gradually rolled in, and the sun was often out more. It also meant that everyone else was hardly around. Fred and George often spent their time at the shop, Ron and Cho went off on dates (despite they were married), Ginny and Neville went wedding planning, and Mrs. Weasley usually gardened. It also meant, a little over a month until Ellie's first birthday. That afternoon, he was the only one in the house and decided to take the kids to play in the park. He himself had never gotten that experience living with the Dursley's. If he did go, he was the water boy. One thing about having Charlie and Ellie was that he could give them both chances that he never had growing up.

"Look at me daddy!" Charlie called going down one of the slides closest to him and Ellie. They were making sandcastles.

"You look like a king," he called over giving him a high five. Which was true; he couldn't believe how outgoing and bright he was for his age. Just as how Hermione had been. They stayed there most of the afternoon, returning for dinner around 5. When they were back at the Burrow, he lead Charlie and Ellie both upstairs. "There's something that I want to show you," he told them both. He went over to the side drawer and took out a picture. On the picture, it was he and Hermione one of the first days that they had moved into their house. He had his arm around her, and then picked her up and spun her around. Hermione was laughing and then leaned in to kiss him. In the end they just smiled and waved at the camera. "You know who this is?" he asked Charlie.

"Course I do! Its mommy!" he called out.

"This is your mum Ellie," he told her showing her the picture. "Just in case you forgot already," he whispered almost to himself.

"I miss her daddy," Charlie told him climbing into his lap.

"I miss her too." The front door closed downstairs and he herd Ginny and Neville walk in. "Come on, why don't you go and your sister go play downstairs?" he suggested leading them down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, how're you?" Neville asked as he saw them come down.

"Hey Neville, I'm doing alright, how about you?"

"I'm not bad myself. Hey I have a question to ask you, could you come into the kitchen with me?"

"Yeah just give me a minute," he replied setting up a game for Charlie and Ellie to play. Neville was helping himself to some key lime pie in the refrigerator when he walked in. "You wanted to ask me if I wanted pie?" he asked sitting at the table.

"No don't be silly Harry. I was actually wondering if you would be my best man for the wedding?"

"Oh wow, thanks Neville," he replied somewhat shocked.

"So will you Harry? I'd really appreciate it," Neville implied.

"Yeah sure, of course I'll do it."

"Thanks Harry! When Ron gets back tell him I'm looking for him too. I want him to be in the wedding also."

"I'll do that Neville."

"Wow I just can't wait until December! I mean I've liked Ginny for a long time and I'll finally have her to myself!"

"What kind of wedding are you two thinking of anyway? Besides that it's going to be a winter one," he asked taking a chocolate brownie sitting on the counter.

"Well I dunno really. Just something simple and traditional I suppose. Although I do want an ice sculpture of this rare blue bud rose. It's supposed to symbolize eternal love and everything!" Neville exclaimed excitedly.

"Um ok Neville...you do that."

**A/N: Ahh another not so exciting chapter, so sorry! The next few are defiantly better. R&R.**


	44. Ellie's First Birthday

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 44: Ellie's 1st Birthday**

Getting out of bed that morning was tough. But he pushed through it.

"Daddy get up!" Charlie urged tugging on his shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just let me get my socks," he replied.

"We gotta wish sister a happy birthday!"

"We will don't worry about it," he replied smiling and picking up Charlie. He was getting bigger now that he was almost 4. They walked down the hall and into Ellie's room. "Hey birthday girl!" he called as he saw her sitting up in her crib.

"Happy birthday!" Charlie announced as he went up to her. He picked her up and hugged her to take her downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had already made breakfast and left a hot plate out for him.

"Oh she is just a darling!" Mrs. Weasley called walking over to her.

"I know isn't she?" he asked handing her to Mrs. Weasley.

"When we have cake?" Charlie asked trying to peer over the counter.

"Not for a few hours yet squirt," he replied laughing and smiling. "Have some cereal Charlie," he added on pulling out the chair.

"Fine," he said giving up on the thought of cake apparently.

"So where's everyone else at?" he asked taking a bite of the omelets.

"Well Mr. Weasley is at work but should be home within the hour; Ron and Cho are god knows where, I sent Fred and George on an errand hoping that they'll return with it, and Ginny is out getting Ellie something I believe," she replied cleaning up some of the dishes.

After he had finished, he took Ellie and Charlie in the living room to color and watch some TV. Looking at Ellie and looking how much she'd grown in 1 year, was unbelievable. Her eyes were still changing color from the blue they were, so it was hard to tell. But she had a full head of light brown hair. Although he tried not to show it, inside he hurt. Everyday in the morning he layed in bed thinking of Hermione and everything they ever said and went through. But he couldn't let Charlie see that. Charlie was already going to have to grow up too fast and take on more responsibility. He was supposed to be the role model. He didn't want Charlie to have to see him like he did after she first died.

Thinking of how 1 year ago when Ellie was born, was difficult. Knowing that how she wasn't even a year old when the accident happened and that she probably wouldn't remember Hermione. But he was going to do everything he could so she would at least a little bit; even if it wasn't much. He closed his eyes and quickly tried to fill his head with better thoughts. Lupin knocked and walked through the door. It was around 1 and he wondered why he wasn't at work.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Ellie!" Lupin called to Ellie walking over and picking her up. Ellie giggled and hugged him. He set her down, and pulled him into the hallway. "How are you doing today Harry?" he asked him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Er- fine I guess," he replied looking at the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you Harry. Well enough to know that when you say just fine, you don't mean it," Lupin replied as he himself didn't look him in the eye. "Come on Harry, just tell me how're feeling. Look, it's natural to feel pain and hurt, it was only 6 months ago Harry. I can understand why today was hard for you, I was there too and remember it very well; it was one of the best days of my life. It's hard for me to think about that it was just a year ago when it seemed like yesterday, just like you. Everyone else feels the same way; you can't block that fact out either. Listen, I just want you to know you don't need to hide these things," Lupin finally finished telling him.

He finally raised his head up and looked him in the eye. Lupin's eyes shown the speckle of hurt that he had, knowing that Harry still had it worst.

"I'm just feeling memorable really," he finally told him. Lupin nodded his head as if expecting more. What was he, a therapist? "I mean it is hard to think about, but I just keep reliving on what happened on this day a year ago. It's not like I'm on the verge of a mental break down or something," he told him walking back to Ellie and Charlie. "But wait, why are you here Lupin? Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"Yes I should, but I took today off. I thought that some other people might need my services more."

That night for dinner, everyone had came home to celebrate Ellie's birthday. Fred and George had gone out on Mrs. Weasley's behalf to get the cake. They had somehow managed to get the cake back in one piece and not a piece removed, contrast to everyone's thoughts. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and a cream inside. The frosting read **Happy 1st Birthday Ellie!** Everyone sang Happy Birthday, and Harry dished out the cake. Giving Ellie her own piece was what really entertained everyone. She had used her hands and smeared it absolutly everywhere. Frosting was in her hair, on her face, clothes and socks.

"You made a mess," Harry told her laughing. The others laughed too looking at her.

"By the looks of it, Ron did too," George added.

"Perhaps we should teach him how to use a fork like Ellie," he suggested taking her in his arms and grabbing a washcloth. "Here let me help you," he told Ron going over and tried to wipe off chocolate on his eye as a joke.

"Well should we deal out the presents?" Ginny suggested waving her wand to summon her present to Ellie.

"Why don't we go in the living room?" Mr. Weasley suggested. Following, they all followed him. Ginny had gotten her a couple of outfits, Ron and Cho gave her a stuffed bear, Fred and George just stuck to basic money, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got a variety of books, and toy key's, and Lupin had bought a play stand type thing that played music and other noises. He and Charlie picked out a variety of stuffed animals and other play type things.

"I play with toys too?" Charlie asked pointing to some of her newest items.

"Charlie you're almost 4, I think it's too young for you," he replied to him.

"Wow I can't believe she was born a year ago," Fred piped up.

"That night was something I'll remember," Mrs. Weasley added on. "Hermione had been acting funny and decided to go upstairs. I went to check on her and found her in the hallway. Everyone else went on a search for you, Harry," Mrs. Weasley accounted.

"She's grown so much since when she first came," Lupin said openly.

"Where I was?" Charlie asked climbing onto his lap.

"You were asleep. It was too late for you," he told him hugging him. Everyone then kind of fell silent a few seconds later thinking about Hermione; and how she should've been here now. He looked at Ellie, seeing how happy she was with all the attention and newest toys.

The silence got to him and he told everyone, "Listen, I think I'm – just gonna go up to bed. Come on Charlie, I'll tuck you in too."

"Alright mate, see you later!" Ron called.

"Er- Ellie can stay up for now, she's not too tired," he added picking up Charlie who was getting sleepier and sleepier.

"I'll bring her up, dear, don't worry about it," Mrs. Weasley told him ushering her hand towards the stairs. He bid everyone good-night and thanks and took Charlie up to his room.

"I like cake," Charlie told him as he set him on the bed.

Chuckling he replied, "I like cake too."

"Night daddy," Charlie murmured starting to doze off.

"Night, I love you," he replied kissing him and leaving to his own bedroom. The clock only read 9:00PM but he was tired anyway. Climbing into bed he thought of how lucky his kids were. Growing up he didn't have anyone but the Dursley's who treated him like crap. Charlie and Ellie had the whole Weasley family, Lupin, Neville and himself that cared about them. He wished Hermione could be here in person to see how much Ellie had grown and to celebrate today; knowing that she was probably watching anyhow and hopefully happy.

**A/N: Whoaaa I never thought my story would be this long! Sorry if it is to some of you. R&R please! Thanks.**


	45. A Truth Behind The Green Eyes

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 45: A Truth Behind The Green Eyes**

**A/N: Hey I just want to say thanks for those who've been reviewing. I really love the feedback! Well enjoy the chapter...**

"Come on mate it's too big!" Ron complained holding out his arms.

"It looks fine, I really don't see what's wrong with it," Neville replied.

"How can you not? My sleeve shouldn't be able to act as a body suit!" They were in Diagon Ally for groom and groomsmen fittings. Neville had picked out simple black tuxes with red ties. He had on the last small, and Ron was forced to try on the medium; which was indeed too big.

"Er- Neville Ron's right. It's too baggy in the sleeves and waist," he told him surveying Ron.

"I guess you're right. Could we get a seamstress over here?" called Neville.

"So only 4 more months away, are you getting excited?" he asked him picking at the tie.

"You better believe it! Guest invitations go out tomorrow," Neville replied.

"Oww watch it! That's my stomach!" they herd Ron call out. The seamstress was taking measurements with a needle.

"Well that's good. Who are you inviting?"

"Well you and the Weasley's of course, Gran, some friends of hers, distant family from both sides, Dean and Semus, Lupin and a few others," Neville told him proudly.

"OUCH! Don't you know what you're doing with that thing?" They ignored Ron's calling of pain.

"Luna Lovegood is Ginny's maid of honor you know?" Neville informed. Another squeal came from Ron.

"Really? I didn't know they kept in touch."

"Yeah, they talk to each other all the time. I know she would've wanted..."

"Yeah she would. But hey, she'll still be there. Just not physically," he stuttered slightly. The room became quiet for a brief moment before Ron interrupted it.

"THAT"S IT! I'm done with this joint! Let's leave now PLEASE?" Ron declared walking towards the fitting room.

"We'll take all 3," Neville told the cashier.

"They'll be ready August 25th," she told him handing Neville the receipt. August 25th. Why did that date sound so familiar? Of course; it was he and Hermione's wedding anniversary.

* * *

August 25th. He didn't move. He didn't roll over. All he did was just stare out of the window. The clock besides the bed read 1PM, but the rain outside made it appear earlier. Or later depending on how you looked at it. Only Charlie had come through the door today, but he didn't stay for more than 5 minutes before realizing that something was wrong, and he should leave him alone. Today would have marked the day of his 6th year wedding anniversary. It had also been 7 months and 11 days since Hermione had died. The dream like conscious state that he had had, still remained with him also. He hoped that he would get to see her someday, just as Sirius said that he would see him someday. 

Although they had a chance to say their good-byes, it didn't make much of a difference. Her presence was still out of his life physically for good and nothing could change that. One of his best friend's since he was 11 was gone. So many times this thought ran through his head, but today it didn't leave. Not having talked to her in 7 months and 11 days just felt like 7 centuries. That morning he had woke up, looked over at the spot in the bed half expecting to see her laying there, and to tell her Happy Anniversary. Only to sadden himself in thinking he could pull it off.

After what seemed like forever, a knock was herd rasping at the door. He didn't even bother to respond to it. It creaked open and a figure walked in (the curtains were closed and no lights often made it hard to tell who was whom.) When it came over to the bed, he realized that it was Lupin. Neither of them said hi to one another or anything else. After about 2 minutes Lupin broke the silence.

"You going to say anything?" he rolled over ignoring the question. "I'll take that as a no. Want to talk about anything?" Lupin changed sides hoping to get him face to face. Again, he rolled over avoiding answering. "Listen, I'll leave you alone for a while; let you sulk in some thoughts," Lupin told him leaving him and going out the door. His voice had seemed darker and lighter.

Downstairs no one made a sound. If they did, they did a great job of hiding it. That day had been beautiful 6 years back. He could still picture Hermione in her spaghetti strap white gown walking towards him smiling. For how long he lye there thinking about it, he didn't know and didn't care. As much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't and wouldn't. Pain and hurt had just built up and made a wall to become immune; immune of showing anything more of how he felt. Later the rasp came at the door again, and Lupin returned.

"Harry come on, you have to have something to say," he urged.

"No," was all he replied with.

"Yes you do, and you know you want to say it. But something inside you is telling you not to and just hold it all in. Am I right?" He didn't reply and just layed there. "Listen I've told you this before and I'll tell you again. You can't hide how you feel Harry! You just can't. Sooner of later everything will come out and just won't stop and could lead to something more serious than what it actually is! Not me, Mrs. Weasley, Ron nor Charlie can take the pain away. Not one of us! And it won't ever leave you either. Hermione was too big of an impact in your life to erase. But you can take away some of the stress you do hold!" Lupin lectured him again sitting next to him and looking him in the eye.

"What do you expect me to do?" he finally started to begin to tell him, raising his voice a little louder and sitting up.

"You know what you..."

"You honestly think that – that I can just tell you? That I can just scream and yell and it'll make a difference? That if I cry, it's honestly going to make _everything_ all better!? Because if so, YOU'RE WRONG! You can't possibly know how I feel right now, or how I've ever felt these past 7 months! So don't tell me you do! She was my life, Lupin! _MY LIFE!_ Hermione was everything that I've ever wanted and lived for, and knew me like the back of a book; my best friend of 11 years! When I met her she was the cleverest girl in our year, and remains so to this day. She helped me uncover the secrets throughout Hogwarts in the years and made me believe that I could do something. If it weren't for her, who knows where I'd be in defeating Voldermort! When I started dating her I knew she was _the one;_ no doubt about it. Marrying her 6 years back was one of the happiest days of my life! It was almost as if I was starting my life over again. I lost my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore, and she kept me together through it all. We gave part of another to each other when we had Charlie and Ellie; that's something I have living proof of today.

"Loosing her was if a part of me was ripped out from inside me. It's torture knowing that never again Hermione will hug me. It's torture knowing that never again she'll kiss me – or hold me – or do any of the other things we used to do! I go to wake up in the morning to kiss her and she's not there. I go to hold her in the middle of the night and instead it's just one big empty bare spot. This morning I woke up, rolled over and was ready to tell her Happy Anniversary; only to once again realize she's _dead_! How do you expect me – _me _– to be able to tell you how I am on a particular day? When inside I'm a complete and utter mess every - _single_ - _day_ - thinking about how much I miss Hermione, how I'm going to raise our kids and how to defeat Voldermort! How do you want me to respond on how I feel today? The day on which I married Hermione 6 years back and to only not have her here this very minute! Do you want me to say I'm just grand and couldn't be better? CAUSE THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! MY LIFE IS A TOO DAMN PIECE OF SHIT AND, THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN FIX IT! AND THERE'S DEFIANTLY NO DAMN WAY TO LET OUT THE EMOTIONS THAT I FEEL INSIDE!"

"You know what Harry James Potter, you're life isn't a complete piece of shit, so DON'T SAY THAT! You have me, Harry. You have the Weasley family, you're friends, and you have your children!" Lupin fought back.

"I can say whatever the hell I want to! Besides, I don't see you upset about Hermione any more!"

"THAT ISN'T TRUE EITHER, HARRY! She was a brilliant witch, mother and friend. Along with you, Hermione had an impact in my life, and I loved her almost as if she were my daughter. Listen to yourself Harry; you hardly know what you're saying anymore!" Lupin again argued back.

"Well how come I haven't seen you upset about it since January?" he asked flustered.

"BECAUSE HARRY...unlike you I let out my grief. I let out my anger and hate and tried to help you."

"No one understands how I feel and I can't begin even begin to tell you..." his rage began to lower into more of tears. 'Don't do this now, not in front of Lupin after all this...' he told himself.

"Harry, although you don't know it, and don't think you could tell me...you just did," Lupin told him patting him on the back. Tears began to flow out; harder and harder. "Don't hold it in anymore, Harry, just don't," Lupin repeated. Everything and anything that had been inside his head for the past 7 months and 11 days; all poured out and didn't stop. Whenever he tried, it just made him cry even harder than he already was.

**A/N: Sooo how was the chapter? This one is actually 1 I like too. Well tell me and R&R please.**


	46. Back in the Game

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 46: Back in the Game**

When he had seen Sirius in the dream state, Sirius told him to do whatever it would take to return back to a mental stability. That night with Lupin had been rock bottom. Lupin stayed about a half an hour after the fight, only then leaving him to figure out things on his own. He had cried until he finally fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he was able to drag himself out of bed to go see Charlie and Ellie. When he opened the door, Lupin was sitting in the hallway outside the door waiting for him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"I'm here to see you and your kids," Lupin replied standing up.

"Well I know that, I just meant what are you doing in the hallway waiting?"

"I'm waiting to tell you to go back in your room."

"I'm not 5, I can decide when I'm ready to get up."

"No, I'm telling you to go back because I know you're not ready," he started to say smirking.

"Not ready? Lupin I'm fine now; I may have been a wreck last night but things change..."

"Harry, last night proves that you just need some time alone to let anything more out."

"Well I don't alright! I was up until 3 in the morning if that tells you anything! My kids need me more." There was a pause before Lupin finally stepped aside to let him through. Walking down the stairs he found Ron and Cho cuddled up in the living room. When they noticed him coming down the stairs, Ron turned but didn't say anything. He then walked into the kitchen to find Charlie and Ellie sitting at the table eating some lunch, while Mrs. Weasley was cleaning. Fred and George were also sitting at the table discussing their Joke Shop promotions. When they saw him walk in, no one again said anything.

All except Charlie who jumped up and called, "Daddy! You sleep long time."

Giving a slight smile he replied with, "Yeah I wasn't feeling good." Lupin came into the kitchen now, followed by Ron and Cho. Everyone just sat in silence as he went and picked up Ellie and kissed her and then took a seat at the table. "Any of you going to say anything?" he finally asked.

"Sure we are," Ron told him. Again, no one spoke.

"And you will when...?"

"Daddy you color with me?" Charlie asked him bringing over some crayons and paper.

"Of course I will," he said picking him up and putting him on his lap.

"Would you care for anything to eat Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked preparing a piece of meatloaf.

"No thanks. I'm really not that hungry."

"Come on, you really should have something," She urged.

"Not now, maybe later," he mumbled starting to color with Charlie. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley cast worried glances.

"Well we're off. New proposals we have to pitch," Fred announced. They left the awkwardness.

"Molly, could I see you in the living room?" Lupin asked motioning towards the door. He knew that they had to be talking about him. Ron and Cho were still standing.

"So aren't you going to say something to me?" he asked Ron.

"I – I just don't know exactly what to say," Ron replied.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that – I don't know how to comfort you with this! I mean Hermione was a close friend of mine, but nothing compared to what you had with her. I don't know how you feel anymore; you hide it all Harry, I can tell!"

"Ron, nothing's changed between us though."

"You're wrong Harry, something has. You have all this power, power to stop Voldermort and all. Plus you have kids. We've just slowly grown more apart than usual." In the silence that followed the only thing that could be herd was the scraping of Ellie and Charlie's crayons.

"I'm sorry Ron," he told him.

"It's fine, really." About 15 minutes later, Mrs. Weasley and Lupin came back into the kitchen.

"Look my picture!" Charlie said holding it up. He could make out 4 heads, although they weren't the neatest. "You, Me, Sis, and Mommy," Charlie said pointing to each head. He could just feel Lupin casting him a glare, as if he was expecting him to burst into flames.

"It's beautiful," he replied to Charlie. "We'll put it on the bedroom wall."

"Ok!" he proclaimed running upstairs obviously to try and hang it up. He was left with Ellie, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley.

"So what is it you have to say now?" he asked them. "That I need therapy? Or that I should take time to myself and collect my thoughts?"

"Oh it's not that Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley told him. "We only think that you should take any time you need. So what if it's been 7 months, you've been through a lot," she continued.

"We just want to see the real you again," Lupin added.

"You won't see him," he finally spoke up. "Not until Voldermort and his followers are taken care of." With that, he got up from the table and headed for the stairs. But he didn't make it there. Neville walked in the door as he hit the first step.

"Hey Harry, I brought over your tuxedo today to make sure it fits," he told him closing the door behind him.

"Oh hi there Neville, here I'll take it," he replied going over and grabbing it.

"I got tickets to the Puddlemere United quidditch game next Saturday against The Irish, you wanna come? I figured since you used to play for them you might want to," Neville asked.

"Er – I don't know Neville. I might be...busy," he told him.

"Oh come on Harry, I've got 4 tickets!"

"Maybe Neville, I just don't really know if I can...get out of...the – thing," he stuttered trying to make an excuse.

"Alright fine, but I'll have the ticket if you need it." Escaping anymore possible conversation from anyone else, he dashed upstairs into his room. Charlie was waiting on the bed to hang his picture.

"Where do you want it to go?" he asked take the picture and looking at the walls.

"Over there," he pointed to a spot by the window.

"Nice choice Charlie," he told him kissing him on the cheek. "What do you want to do now?" he asked him adding on.

"You read me story?"

"Of course, why don't you go get your sister too." He hopped off his lap and headed down the stairs. Ellie was just starting to learn to walk on her own. When they came upstairs 5 minutes later he had picked out a book Neville gave Ellie for her birthday.

Later that night while Charlie and Ellie were playing with Fred and George (not the wisest move being unsupervised with them), he sat on his bed looking out the window. He missed Hermione so much. He didn't care that it had been 7 months and 12 days now since she died; it felt like it was just yesterday. How badly he urged to touch that wavy brown hair of hers. How he urged to just stare into those hazel eyes; even if it meant saying nothing. How he urged to kiss her soft lips gently and passionately, like the very first time. How he longed to quiver, and have the chills and sensation of being in bed with each other; just like their first time when they moved into the house. And biggest urge to just hear those 3 words; "I Love You" come out of that slender, beautiful creature once known as his wife.

But no! She was still his wife, even if he couldn't physically see her. He had his wedding ring on to prove it. The ring that he hadn't _once_ taken off since the day they said 'I do.' Just as he had started to breakdown again, there was a knock at the door. In came Ron.

"Hey Harry," he said coming and sitting across from him on the bed.

He quickly tried to hide the tears and replied with, "Hi Ron."

Ron noticed immediately and asked him, "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah I have," he replied nodding. Ron didn't laugh in his face, or tell him to get over it.

"I know mate. I miss her too. Not a day goes by where I don't use a spell that she's taught me. Therefore, not a day where I don't think about her," Ron told him laughing slightly at the spell part. "Anyway, I just came in to say Neville gave me one of his tickets to the quidditch match next Saturday. Should be a blast huh?"

"I'm not going."

"Come on Harry, you've got to! You love quidditch!"

"I'm just not in the mood to right now. There are just too many things on my mind. I mean I still have to find that last bloody horcrux where ever the hell that is!"

A slight silence before Ron said, "Alright then come on."

"Come on to where?"

"Well since you won't play quidditch, and you've bloody refused to go near or get on a broom since January...we're going to go play some quidditch," Ron announced getting up. Outside the window it was slightly misting.

"But –"

"No buts! Come on let's go already! Don't make me hang you upside down!" he threatened pulling out his wand. Ron grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the stairs; swishing his wand in the process to summon their brooms.

"Come on Ron, I really don't want to," he complained turning the corner into the living room.

"Where're you going?" Ginny asked putting down the magazine she was reading with Neville.

"We are going to play quidditch," Ron announced.

"Sweet, I'm in!" she called summoning her broom. Fred and George had appeared back now with his kids as soon as they headed into the kitchen.

"Where're you lot all off to?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're all going for a game of quidditch," Ron again replied. Within an instance Fred and George had their gear and followed them into the back yard.

"Ron I'm serious, I don't want..."

"It'll be good for you," Lupin urged on. "Come on Charlie, Ellie, we're going to go watch a game," Lupin told them taking their hands.

"Alright it'll be Harry and Ginny vs. Fred, George and I," Ron declared.

"When's the last time we played?" Ginny asked.

"Over a year that's for sure," he mumbled to himself. When Lupin gave the signal, they all shot into the air. For moments, he just heaved around watching them all pass to each other. It took him awhile to get into it, but when he saw they had released a snitch, he knew he had to get it before them.

After about 15 minutes the score was already 30-30. Even though he and Ginny had to do almost triple duty, he really started to enjoy himself. Finally a glisten of gold flickered by the bottom of the goal hoop. When he raced after it Charlie cheered from the bench they were sitting on. "Just...a little...closer" he told himself reaching out his hand. Swerving upside down to miss a bludger, he balanced himself with his legs to reach out further. He was over come with just pure adrenaline to win. Finally his hands clasped over the snitch, and he waved it in the air.

"I did it!" he called to Ginny and everyone else who was watching and playing.

"YA HARRY!" Ron called coming down to meet him. Mounting off his broom everyone came to meet him.

"You just lost Ron, why are you cheering for me?" he asked.

"Because mate, don't you see? You haven't gotten on or touched your broom since Hermione died, thinking that you were incapable now. Showing you didn't want to even try and overcome whatever the battle inside you is like. But now that you've done this and actually accomplished something other than...well something with you-know-who, it shows you can get through whatever you're thinking about; as long as you just give things a try." Charlie came and gave him a hug.

"You did look good out there," Neville encouraged. "Haven't seen you play in years."

"It did feel good," he told everyone, only realizing he was still holding the snitch. "You still have that ticket Neville?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Neville asked reaching in his pocket.

"Count me in."

* * *

"Come on Harry we're gonna be late!" Ron called up the stairs. 

"I'm coming!" he replied. Ron and Neville were waiting downstairs to go the quidditch match. "Listen Charlie, I'll be back later tonight. I want you and Ellie to be good for Ginny alright?" he asked hugging him good-bye.

"Ok," Charlie replied back. Going down the stairs they ran out of the door to apparate to the stadium.

"This should be fun! Haven't been to one in years," Ron told them.

"Alright ready?" Neville asked. Within seconds they apparated and were standing in front of the quidditch stadium. "Wow what a crowd!" Neville exclaimed looking around.

"Ought to be a good game then huh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it really should," he responded looking around. The stands were filled just as they had been many times when he had played for the team. Within seconds of taking spots, the crowd went wild when the Puddlemere United team came out from the lockers. "Well I see Wood's kept almost the same team," he told Ron.

"Who's their new seeker?"

"I don't know, never really actually wanted to find out." When the Irish came out, again another half of the crowd was cheering.

"Who's gonna win it do you reckon?" Ron asked.

"10 sickles says Puddlemere," Neville betted.

"I'm with Neville," he told Ron.

"Alright fine, but the Irish have been the best," Ron tried to say nonchalant.

As it turned out, Puddlemere won with a score of 300-200.

"Oh come on, 1 more bet! Whoever can eat the most corndogs...?"

"No Ron! You lost fair and square," he told him.

"Fork over the money," Neville told him laughing at Ron's desperate attempts.

"Fine," Ron sighed giving up. As they walked past the entry to the lockers he stopped.

"Hey listen, you guys go on back to the Burrow. I'm gonna catch up with someone," he told them. Ron and Neville nodded and left, while he walked into the locker room to find Wood. "Hey there," he called as he saw Wood walking in.

"Harry! Wow it's been a while. What brings you here?" Wood asked.

"Friend of mine got tickets to the match. Thought I'd come say hello. Nice win by the way."

"Thanks, haven't had too great of a season though. Sure you don't wanna come back Potter?"

"No Er – that's ok. I'm busy enough with what's kind of going on."

"Worth a shot asking," he said chuckling. "So how've you been holding up since..."

"I've been...here and there. But I'm doing well. Thanks for coming to the funeral by the way."

"It's good to hear that. Oh, your welcome. Smart girl she was." They started walking back out by the pitch. The stands were empty now.

"Yeah, she was. Listen, sorry I've got to get back. I left Charlie and Ellie with Ginny," he told Wood.

"It's been nice talking to you again Potter, keep in touch alright?"

"Yeah I will," he told him. They said their good-byes and Wood went in to change. Staring out at the empty stands took him back to the times he was on the team. He could still picture Hermione running down the stands so she could leap into his arms after a win. Turning that into a happy thought, he turned to leave back to the Burrow.

**A/N: Sorry, kind of a long chapter. R&R**


	47. Back for the Search

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 47: Back for the Search**

"Get up, Harry!" Lupin called shaking him.

"What they bloody hell do you want!? I was sleeping?" he asked sitting up.

"Have you looked what time it is?"

"No." The clock read 12:30. "So what if I slept in a little too much? I don't work again until Friday!"

"Because Harry there's somewhere I'm taking you today," Lupin told him swishing his wand allowing pants and a shirt to fly out of the closet.

"Where're you taking me? I have things to do today too."

"What do you have to do today, lye around?"

"No, just some thinking." Which was partially true, he had to start thinking about the last horcrux.

"Listen Harry, it's somewhere you haven't been believe it or not been. You're going to resist, but I'm making you. It'll help."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now come on already, the taxi will be here in 15 minutes." Getting into the taxi Lupin just simply said, "You know where we need to go," to the driver.

"Come on, tell me where we're going," he pleaded again.

"You'll see when we get there."

"That's all you're gonna keep telling me?"

"Yes, because if I do you'll try and leave." Oh joy just what he needed, more surprises. After about 20 minutes, the taxi started to slow down in front of a cemetery. He realized instantly where Lupin was taking him. "Come on let's go," Lupin told him ushering him out.

"I think I'll just stare from here," he replied slowly.

"No, come on now." They walked a quarter of a mile to a site with a tree overlooking a grave stone. On it bared the name _**Hermione Jane Granger**. _Lupin's face turned to a solemn look, remembering the last time they had both been here not long after the battle. He had nearly forgotten that Lupin had witnessed almost everything...

"Why did you bring me here?" he finally asked after a moment.

"Because this is 1 place you haven't even thought of to come to."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I just thought this might make you feel better. Give you a chance to tell her you still love no more than the day you last saw her." He looked down and looked at the engraved script: **Beloved wife of Harry Potter, and lovely mother of Charlie and Ellie Potter.** "I'll be over there," Lupin told him motion his head and walking a few feet away. When he was around the corner only again did he speak.

"I do love you still. I don't care if the rest of them tell me to move on." Holding up surprisingly well he continued. "Charlie and Ellie are doing great. I know they miss you too. Ellie looks so much like you more and more each day; aside from the eyes that are still changing color. Charlie tells me he misses you too. I just wish you could be here sometimes. Like the first time Ellie took a step or tried to talk. Or like our Anniversary...Anyway, I just hope you hear all this. I can't keep it to myself any longer." Laying down a thing of flowers Lupin had handed him when they got out of the car, he set them down and went to fetch Lupin.

"I'll meet you back at the taxi," he told Lupin starting to walk away. Lupin nodded his head, and then went back to her grave. It was weird; he did almost feel better inside. But why? Shouldn't he have felt worst remembering the last time he was here and why? He could see Lupin staring for a few minutes longer, lay down flowers also, and head back to the taxi. Each stared for a few seconds longer, before Lupin nodded his head for the driver to take them back to the Burrow. Neither said a word to each other the whole ride. "Here, I've got this," he told Lupin taking out his own wallet to pay the driver. Paying him, he ran up to the house to catch Lupin before left.

"Hey listen," he started to say. "Thanks for today."

Lupin smiled and nodded and replied with, "No problem. Listen it's that time of the month again, so I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah, you will." He walked into the house and Charlie came to greet him. Ellie smiled too as he walked in.

"Where did you guys go?" Ron asked walking in and grabbing a roll.

Mrs. Weasley had started cooking dinner now and yelled, "Ronald Weasley you have a wife and your own apartment, why don't you LIVE and EAT THERE?"

Ron took a bite and replied with food in his mouth, "Cause ou coo' well."

"Anyway, Lupin took me to the cemetery," he told Ron.

"How was – it?" Ron asked him.

"Actually he was right. I did need to go there. It somehow...just made me feel better."

"Well that's good. Glad you actually look and feel happier than usual. Hey Harry, thought about the horcrux anymore?" Ron asked.

"No not really. But, I defiantly need an extra mind to help me think. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Ron. Ron paused as if he was about to say something but then shut his mouth. "I think it's time for another little adventure."

* * *

"We'll be back tomorrow night," he told Charlie picking him up and giving him a kiss. He did the same to Ellie who wandered over. 

"I'll miss you daddy," Charlie told him.

"I know squirt, but it's only for a day. I'll be back before you know it." Ron came downstairs now with his mum. "Are you sure you'll be fine watching them?" he asked her referring to the kids.

"It'll be fine Harry don't worry about it," she replied.

"If it is I'll wait until the full moons over..."

"No need to wait for Lupin, I can handle it myself. Now go, do what you have to," she told him again motioning her hand towards the door. Walking out, the newly October breeze greeted their faces. It was about time though; due to the fact November was a week away. They apparated to a bus stop near by to go to the ministry and look up what he needed to.

"Do you have a lead to where this last one is?" Ron asked him.

"Not in particularly I don't have a lead. But from what I've been trying to think, we should head back to Voldermort's mothers old house. From Dumbledore's memories years ago, it was always had a dreary feeling."

"And that relates how...?"

"That snake is the only horcrux left. Snakes like places that are dark and damp. Seriously Ron, I wonder sometimes." They climbed off the bus, and entered into the phone booth stating their names and reason why they were there.

"So we're here to look up his mother's address?" asked Ron.

"Yes, then we try and hop on another bus or something to take us to Little Hagelton."

"But why are we looking up an address if you know the town and the house is out of the way?"

"Because when we're in a clearing we can apparate directly there." They headed to a floor that was in charge of postal services. When the elevator cart opened, they stepped out and headed to the front desk. "We need to look up an address," he told the clerk. She handed him a book that must have had the thickness of the length of a ruler. He took out his wand, and with a swish it opened to the page he needed. "Ron, write down 190 Elm Street," he told him.

"Got it, is that all we need?"

"Yeah, we better get going. By the time we get there it'll be evening," he replied handing the clerk back her giant book. She took it continued to flip through the _Witch Weekly_ magazine she was reading. They hurried into the elevator, and exited out of the phone booth, returning their name tags. They went back to the bus station they had been dropped off at. Minutes within arriving, the bus pulled up. "Little Hagelton," he told the driver.

"How long will it take?" Ron asked.

"Couple hours," the driver muttered. They took a seat halfway to the back of the bus.

"Well this should be one of the easier to defeat," Ron said yawning.

"Ron, I highly doubt we're just going to waltz in and find a giant snake sitting in the living room," he replied taking off his jacket.

"You said it yourself, snakes like dark and dreary places!"

"Yeah, but Voldermort uses the snake for other uses. I'm just hoping to see if it comes to the house at all."

"And we find that out how?"

"We search around and wait. We leave sometime tonight and stay at the Leaky Cauldron again, and check again tomorrow before we leave."

He made himself comfortable and stared out the window. If he could just find this snake, then everything would be better. Because if he found it, the only thing he'd have to do was wait. Wait for one of Voldermort's attempts to meet him face to face. Thinking about all this, he fell asleep against the window sill.

The bus came to a halt and he could feel something touching him.

"Come on Harry, we're here!" sitting up the sky was now dark where ever they were, and hardly any lights were on. They got up, paid the fee and looked around. It was almost pitch black, with hardly anyone around.

"_Lumos,"_ he whispered as the bus drove away. They started to walk to the house he had visited a time or 2 with Dumbledore. They followed the road and took the sudden turn and climbed through the bushes to walk on the little track. "It's around here somewhere," he told Ron looking for the house. Finally they came upon it with the ivy covering itm and many more weeds and trees too. It had been abandoned for many years now. "Wands out," he told Ron blowing off the lock on the door. Kicking open the door, a cloud of dust swamped their faces.

Coughing Ron asked, "Harry, are we seriously gonna look around this dump?" Dust and dirt was everywhere and on everything. Broken furniture lye scattered at the entry way and along the stair case in the distant. If anything was in color, you couldn't tell.

He was the first to make a move and step over the broken wood and into the house. The living room area and kitchen were the same as the entry way; scum. They spent the next hour and 15 minutes overturning things, searching, and trying not to suffocate themselves. And this was just on the bottom floor.

Finally Ron asked, "Ok, by the looks of it, there hasn't been a single living thing in this house in 2 decades! Not even a rat!"

"We haven't looked upstairs yet," he replied smirking; knowing that Ron didn't want to look here any longer as he made a weird face. They climbed up the stairs carefully, trying not to break through them. At first, nothing looked any different from downstairs. That was until they walked into the second bedroom on the right. There in the corner of a darkened room lye a good 10ft snake skin.

"Wow," he and Ron muttered looking at it. He went over and studied it for a few minutes, while Ron just stared in disbelief. "This thing's been here for months," he told Ron wiping a thing of dust off of it.

"You don't think it's been back since?" Ron asked.

"I wouldn't know. We gotta keep searching to see if there are any others. You check up here, I'll go and see if there's a basement." They split up and he went searching. Not finding a door or anything, he leaned up against the banister and just looked around. All of a sudden he felt himself falling. Seconds later he hit the bottom of whatever it was. Looking around, he realized that the back part he had been leaning on was a secret type door that led to a basement with stairs.

Ron came down and called, "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Find anything in any other rooms?"

"No there wasn't anything." Just when he stood up to brush himself off, he could see another 10ft. long snake skin lying in the corner. This one had been there more recently.

"Ok now that you found out what you needed, can we please go now?" Ron complained yawning.

"Yeah let's go get some sleep." They then apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron to get stay for the night. Ron took a shower as soon as they entered the room, and he hopped in after Ron got out. Just as he was falling asleep that night, there was a rap on the door. He got out and opened the door to find Mrs. Weasley standing in the hall.

"Mrs. Weasley, what're you doing here?"

"Harry there's been an accident." Ron came to the door now. "Who's hurt? What is it?"

"It's nothing serious...but it's Lupin."

* * *

He walked quickly down the St. Mungo halls to room 313 in the spell damage and werewolf bites ward.

"He's in there," Mrs. Weasley pointed. Opening the door, there lye Lupin in a bed unconscious. His face bare multiple deep scratches; still bleeding slightly despite the few bandages that were on there. His arms had marks too along with bandaged up ribs and sides. He went over to the bed and took a seat on a chair that was next to it.

"What happened?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know. He showed up at our house a complete mess mumbling something about Greyback and collapsed. Arthur got help and they brought him here."

"Will he be alright?"

"They said he should be fine, he'll just need to stay here for a few days." There was a pause before Mrs. Weasley continued. "Come on Harry, come back and get some sleep. He'll be awake by morning."

Not in the mood to argue, he settled with, "I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes." He wanted to sit and stay with him for a few minutes. Finally fighting off yawns, he pulled himself away. Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were waiting when he came back.

"He'll be alright Harry," Ginny told him reassuringly putting an arm around him and hugging him tightly. When she did this, he got an impression that this was more of a flirting motion than comforting. In fact, it wasn't just a friendly hug. She had put her head on his shoulder. But no! It couldn't be, she was engaged to Neville...he shook it off and walked out with Ron.

**A/N: Things are heating up around here again aren't they? I have to say thanks for those that are adding my story to their favorites. I really am glad you like it that much. Leave reviews please!**


	48. Coin Detectors

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 48: Coin Detectors**

That night he got hardly any sleep thinking about Lupin. Why did this have to happen in his life? Why did everyone he love and care about have to get hurt at some point or another? Around 7 that morning he got up to see Lupin. Due to the fact he couldn't sleep any. He opened the door into his room to see Lupin was still asleep/unconscious; whichever one it was. He sat and watched the sun come up, and healers scurry by the rooms to get off and help other patients. He could feel himself dozing off from only 2 hours of sleep or so but fought it. Rustling came from the bed and he turned to see that Lupin had awoken.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" Lupin asked tiredly.

"What do you think?"

"Don't tell me you've been here all..."

"No, I came last night for a few minutes. Then I tried to go home and sleep but came about an hour and half ago." There was a pause before Lupin spoke.

"You didn't have to come Harry, I'm fine."

"You sure don't look like it. Do you remember what happened?"

"I was with a few werewolves underground when Greyback showed up. For some reason he recognized me and tried to fight. When I resisted, he tried harder. I was able to escape and transform back being it was the last day of the Full Moon. I headed back to the Burrow afterwards. By the time I got there I was just weak."

"I was out with Ron on business and Mrs. Weasley came and found us at the Leak Cauldron."

"If you 2 were doing something important..."

"No we weren't. I found out what I needed to. I just have to figure out where to go from here." He let out a yawn and asked him, "How're you feeling? Greyback really got you good."

"I'm sore is all. Listen, go back and get some sleep Harry, you look a mess."

"Hey, you've helped me when..."

"Yes, but not when I was wearing dusty clothes and half awake like you. Besides, there's nothing to help me with now. Now go, sleep a couple hours. I could do with some myself."

He left Lupin to get some rest, and headed back. Wow, his clothes really were pretty dirty. Charlie was up and gave him a hug when he walked in the door, along with Ellie. Mr. Weasley was reading the paper when he walked in too.

"Ello Harry. Been to see Lupin have you?"

"Er- yeah. How'd you know?"

"I just had a wild hunch. Care for any breakfast while you're here?"

"No thanks, I think I'm gonna go sleep a little bit."

"But daddy you just got here," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but you can come take a nap with me if you want?" He took the 2 upstairs and lay down in the bed. Seconds later he finally got some sleep.

Lupin was released 3 days later after they were sure of no sign of infection in any of the cuts. Because he couldn't go to his own home again Mrs. Weasley took him in.

"Molly, I promise to be out of here in a day or so," Lupin told her lying on the couch.

"Take as long as you need Lupin, 1 more soul in this house won't hurt." She left to go greet Mr. Weasley who had now come home. He went over and sat in the chair by the couch.

"You sure there's nothing I can do for you? You've done too much..."

"I'm fine Harry, honestly. I just need a day for the ribs to fully heal and I'll be as good as new. Quit worrying."

"How can I? I'm pretty sick of everyone I love getting hurt all the time. I never know when it is gonna happen."

"All the more reason to focus on whatever it is you won't tell anyone about except Ron." He had no comeback for this one. Wow, he was loosing his touch. A few moments later Ron and Cho came through the door. "Ron great, I need to talk to you," he told him pulling him into the hallway.

"What is it Harry?"

"We've got to go back tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon, Harry, how come? That place was a mess!"

"We've got to put a detector in there. It's the only way I'll be able to catch it if it comes back!"

"Well what do ya need me for?"

"In case anyone comes!"

"Harry, no one is going to come to that junk house. You know the Dark Arts perfectly, you'll be fine. Bedside's, Cho and I have somewhere we gotta go." Ron walked away and headed for the kitchen.

The next day he got out of bed and was greeted by Ellie in the hallway.

"Dad," she told him when he walked out.

"Hey hon. you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she told him. He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley had gone to the store so he fixed the both of them cereal. Lupin had come into the kitchen now too and sat next to him.

"Still sore?" he asked passing the paper to him.

"Yeah, but I'm better than how I was feeling. You going out today? You're never up this early."

"Yeah just 1 thing I gotta take care of and I'll be set." Ginny walked into the kitchen already dressed too.

"Morning Harry," she told him hugging him. He felt uncomfortable when she did this and quickly drew away; feeling it was more than a greeting. "You going out too?" she asked fixing pancakes.

"Er- yeah I am. But I'll be back later tonight," he replied.

"Oh well I'm headed off to meet Neville at the bakery. I'll keep you company if it's on the way."

"Um no, that's fine," he started to say getting up to let Ellie out. "I'm apparating instead."

"Oh alright then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She told them good-bye and left the door. Why was Ginny flirting with him? She was engaged to Neville! Deciding to just get what he had to done, he kissed Ellie and left her with Lupin. Lying to Ginny about apparating, he went to hop a taxi to take him to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was passing through to meet Fred and George in their Shop. When he had finally arrived, the shop was unusually quiet.

"Hello, anyone here?" he called. George peered out from the back.

"Hey there Harry! How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you had any more of those detector coins."

"Yeah right back here," he replied leading him to a drawer. "What's the use?"

"I need them...for work. We're looking for a certain person."

"Ah indeed, they work great that way. Here let me explain how they work. You take 1 coin and run your finger clockwise around the rim. It glows a dim gold when activated. Then you do the same to the other one, except 2 times around counterclockwise. Place the 1st one in whatever place, and keep 2nd one with you."

"How do I know if what I'm trying to find was detected or not?"

"The 2nd coin will glow a silver color and heat up. Kind of like those one coins we used in the DA."

"Thanks, I'll take them. He handed him the money and put the coins in his pocket. "So where is Fred at?"

"He's picking up an order at Gringotts. Stick around why don't ya?"

"No I gotta go back to business. I'll see you later!" He left and exited the Leak Cauldon to catch a bus back to the old musty house. It was around 11 by the time he got on, and it took about 4 ½ hours again from there. When the bus let him off at the beginning of the town, he pulled his coat higher up to block out the wind and set off. When he climbed through the bushes, he pulled out his wand and kicked opened the door. It was still in the same state it had been days earlier.

Surveying around, he looked for the perfect hiding place to put the coin. He settled to put it in a vase, which was placed on a table in the hallway. He took the coin out of his pocket and ran his finger clockwise along the edges one time. As George had told him, it started to glow a very dim gold. He placed it in the pot covering it with a couple pieces of wood. Then, took out the other coin and ran it counterclockwise 2 times around. He checked around making sure there was no one so he could apparate back to the Burrow.

Arriving back, he found Ron and Cho playing with Charlie and Ellie in the living room with Lupin watching. Ellie was first to reach him this time. This was one thing he enjoyed so much about leaving; he had 2 people that would always greet him when he came home. Ron gave him questioning glance, and he nodded his head in return.

"Daddy you miss the fun!" Charlie told him.

"Why'd you guys do?"

"We played hide-and-seek!"

"Sounds like fun, wish I would've been here."

"We can play again now," he suggested.

"I'm pretty tired, but tomorrow we will, I promise!" he kissed him on the cheek. "Has Ginny been around?" he asked.

"She came back around dinner to change, but went back out with Neville," Lupin told him as he struggled to stay awake.

"Any reason in particular?" Ron asked.

"Er- no I just wanted to ask her something." The group of them watched a movie on TV, and then parted ways for the night. "C'mon you 2, it's time of bed," he told his kids ushering them upstairs.

"Do we have to?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, now don't argue." He tucked them both in and headed downstairs and sat with Lupin in front of the TV.

"There's a reason you want to talk to Ginny isn't there?" Lupin asked.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Well apparently I'm not if I'm talking. Now don't change the subject. I was there in the kitchen this morning."

"It's nothing; I just have a question about Neville." Lupin eyed him as if he didn't believe him, but didn't argue back. Ginny then walked in the room 10 minutes later and greeted them both.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you –upstairs," he told him

"Yeah sure." They went up into her room and shut the door. "So what is it Harry?"

"Ginny listen, this is awkward asking you this. But the night at St. Mungo's I got the impression you were flirting with me slightly. I ignored it until this morning in the kitchen. Were you trying to flirt Ginny?" she looked at the floor and then back to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry! Sorry if I offended you in any way. I really don't know what got into me. Please don't tell Neville about this, please!?"

Sighing he replied, "I won't Ginny. Just...don't do it again."

"I promise Harry, I won't. I'm really sorry."

"It's –its fine. Listen, I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Alright I'll see you around." He left her in her room and went into his own.

**A/N: Idk about you, but I'm getting excited about the new HP movie coming out and the new book! Anyway, there's another chapter for ya. Review it please!?**


	49. Ginny and Neville's Wedding

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 49: Ginny and Neville's Wedding**

It was December 15th. The day before Ginny and Neville's wedding. He had kept his promise to Ginny and didn't tell Neville about her flirting episodes; it would've broken his heart. The house was full of food, chairs, tables, and people doing many preparations. Mrs. Weasley was in frenzy to make sure all the cooking and cleaning was done, Ginny was just perfecting her dress and other last minute details with Luna, and Neville was just plain nervous in general. The rest of them just did whatever they could by setting up chairs, flower arrangements or tables.

"Harry, could you take this table out back?" Mrs. Weasley asked handing him the table that was about 4ft. long. He swished his wand and led it out back with the rest of them. Lupin passed by levitating out yet another stack of chairs.

"How many people are coming?" he asked Ron who came out with Cho.

"Somewhere around 150," he replied putting his arm Cho. They too had announced news to them about a month ago that they were expecting a child sometime in the beginning of July.

"Is there really that many people coming? I thought she wanted a simpler wedding?"

"She did, but mum insisted on all these people, and Neville's grandmother invited a bunch of people herself." They walked back inside to the fresh smell of mini pastries she was making. Ginny came in and mumbled something about, "Too much food," and walked away. It was already 8PM and they had been working all day long.

"Listen, let's call it an early night," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"No, we have too many things to do!" Mrs. Weasley tried to argue.

"Molly, we're all set! All we have to do it wait until tomorrow alright?" They all nodded their heads as re-assurance. They bed their good-nights, and headed for some needed sleep.

The next morning, everyone was woken up by 10 to start to greet any guests that were arriving. Charlie and Ellie played out in the front yard so they could greet any guests and act cute with Fred and George watching them. Even though it was chilly outside. He and Ron on the other hand stayed upstairs with Neville.

"How many people are here?" Neville asked slipping into his tuxedo.

"Don't worry about it Neville, everything will be fine," he told him handing him his shirt.

"Were you this nervous when you guys got married?" Neville was fumbling with his wand and a jet shot out of it catching the floor on fire.

Ron stomped it out and replied with, "Not as nervous as you are." After, he and Ron slipped into their tuxedos as well; while Neville still fumbled with his bow tie.

"Let me help you," he told him going over to try and tie it. Finally, the three of them were ready. "Ron, stay here. I'm gonna go check on Charlie and Ellie." Going downstairs, people flooded the living room and front lawn. Lupin was now fully dressed and had just arrived. "Well don't you look nice all cleaned up," he shouted to him.

"Ha-ha very funny Harry. I dress up when the occasion calls it."

He laughed and replied, "It'd be nice to see you like this more often is all." Fred and George walked back over with the kids.

"Well I guess we ought to go get dressed," Fred suggested looking at their worn shirts. "Aunt Gertrude already thought we were muggers," George added on. They walked inside and went upstairs to escape the chaos.

"So when do we start?" Lupin asked checking his watch.

"I think within the next 20 minutes if everyone gets seated. Come on you 2, let's go get you dressed nicely," he told leading them into the room. Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Luna Lovegood were all in the master bedroom getting ready. After getting the 2 dressed, he went back to Neville's room to make him come back downstairs. "Neville it'll be starting soon! There's nothing to be nervous about, Ginny loves you," he told him leading him downstairs. They went outside to the gazebo area where they had set up so many chairs last night and this morning. Most of the guests were already seated including Lupin, Percy, Bill and Fleur, Hagrid and many others. Charlie and Ellie were sitting with Lupin but didn't seem to be cold from the light snow that had fallen previous days ago.

Mrs. Weasley scurried out of the house telling everyone in the wedding to get ready. Moment's later music began to play. He escorted Luna to the alter and separated besides Neville. Ron was escorting Cho, who was also in the bride party. There was another pause before louder music played; there came Mr. Weasley escorting Ginny down the aisle. She had on a strapless white gown with light design on the bottom and a shall. Her hair was halfway up and curled, and she had light coat of makeup on. Neville was stunned with his mouth nearly open. Mr. Weasley kissed Ginny on the cheek and let her off to Neville, and the ceremony began.

* * *

Neville eventually calmed down and Ginny and he said 'I do.' An inside dinning room was set up so that everyone could eat and dance while staying warm. Before everyone got up, he made the best man toast. 

"I met Neville my first day at Hogwarts. Back then, he used to be even more nervous then he is now and a lot clumsier, no offence. But he has been a true friend to both me, Ron and Hermione. Since that year, he's stuck by us through and through, and helped me in desperate times. He was also able to find someone he loves along the way. To Neville and Ginny; may they have a happy life together." Everyone raised their glasses and drank to it.

After the main course, everyone got up and danced with one another.

"May I have this dance?" He looked to see Luna right behind him.

"I guess you can." They danced for a few minutes catching up and what they had been up to. She had a job working with her father on his magazine and had a boyfriend. Ginny then cut in.

"So how's it feel?" he asked her as they started to dance.

"It feels wonderful. One of the best days in my life is for sure," she replied as he spun her in a circle.

"You do indeed look nice tonight."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Again, he spun her around.

"I'm sure Hermione's happy for you too." He was almost expecting her to become sad.

Instead, she smiled and told him, "I bet she is."

* * *

The rest of the night had been entertaining dancing with everyone and catching up with old friends. Everyone including Fred and George, had their share of fun and laughs. Especially because Fred and George were the ones who got drunk near the end of the night. 

Over the next few weeks, he continued to go back to work and keep a close watch on the coin. Christmas was spent at the Burrow as usual with everyone else around. Ginny and Neville had returned back from their honeymoon on the 23rd so they could celebrate with everyone. It had been nice with everyone, but it was still lonely at the same time. It was afterall his first Christmas with out Hermione. She loved this season so much.

When New Years came, he could hardly believe how quick everything seemed to pass by him. He had a list of things mentally he needed to do, but not much could be done without killing the snake. Therefore, he was forced to just live each day as it came.

"Hey Harry," Ron called as he walked into the kitchen. "You know, I met this girl the other night."

"Hate to break it to you Ron, but you're married."

"Well I know mate, but I meant for you!"

There was of course some awkward silence and a glance before he asked, "Ron are you serious?"

"Well of course! You seemed to have so much fun at the wedding I thought..."

"Ron, I don't want to hook up with anyone right now! I'm perfectly fine raising my kids on my own. Plus, I'm not even close to being over Hermione! I thought you of all people would somewhat understand that." He walked out of the kitchen and into the living to find Charlie and Ellie watching TV with Ginny and Neville. "Can I ask you guys a question?" he asked sitting with all of them.

"Sure, what is it?" Ginny asked putting her arm around Neville.

"Ron thinks that it's time for me to move on. Do you agree with him?"

"Well of course not! It hasn't even been a full year!" Ginny voiced. She called him in and made him sit down. "How in the world can you think that Harry should start moving on?" she yelled at him.

"Well he's young Ginny!"

"Yes that's true, but just because he is only 26 and single doesn't mean he should be getting together with women if he doesn't want to! It's only been a bit short of a year since we lost her. Would you be ready to date again if it were Cho?"

"No," he murmured looking away.

"Exactly! I mean sure he'll probably re marry someday..." The words flew over his head. What was she talking about? How could he re-marry? Hermione had taken up his whole heart, leaving little for anyone new. But he _was_ only 26 and who knew what Voldermort had in store for him.

"What day is it?" he asked interrupting their argument suddenly. He knew, but he had to make sure it wasn't a mind trick.

"It's January 12th," Neville responded. There was more arguing before anyone realized what this meant; only 2 days until the 1 year anniversary.

**A/N: Reviews please.**


	50. 1 Day, 1 Milestone

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 50; 1 Day, 1 Milestone**

**A/N: Whoaa, the big 5-0!**

January 14th. It had been 1 year; 1 year since his life had been mangled, and he lost the 1 he loved. Everyone in the house that day, or came to the house that day, were quiet and hardly said a word to one another. As much as he wanted to just lay in bed all day and forget everything that was going on around him. However, he couldn't do that and leave everyone else alone; knowing they were hurting too. As much as everyone tried to put on the fake smile for him and his kids, they couldn't. Not even Lupin.

Lupin had been there when it had all happened, and somehow he knew that he must have felt responsible all this time. Downstairs the Twins, Ginny, Neville, and Ron and Cho were all sitting on the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks were all in the kitchen. The 2 kids still asleep upstairs. Those in the living turned and stared as he came down the stairs. Ron was the first to speak.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" Not in the mood to talk, he just went and sat down on the other couch. Ron gave up trying to start any other conversation along with everyone else. About 20 minutes after the complete and awkward silence, Charlie came down the stairs.

"Hey daddy," he said coming and climbing in his lap.

"Hi Charlie, you sleep alright?"

"Yes. Why everyone quiet?" Everyone turned and glared at him.

"Well Charlie, you remember how a year ago I told you that your mom was gone?"

"Yup I do."

"Well, today makes it one year since it happened." Charlie went quiet and just sat their like the rest of them, until he had to go get Ellie out of her bed. Lupin came upstairs moments later. "Hey," he said to him as he lifted Ellie out.

"Hi," Lupin responded. He let Ellie down to go with Charlie downstairs.

"So Er- how're you?" he asked Lupin shuffling his feet.

"You don't have to ask that do you Harry?"

"No, but it's better than awkward silence."

"Well I could ask you the same thing. How are _you_ feeling?"

"To be honest, I feel like I've been stabbed with 1000 knives; this morning anyway. Now I just need some time to myself."

Lupin nodded his head and told him, "We're all here for you today Harry."

"I know that, but you and everyone else need me too. Everyone's hurting. Listen, I need to go do something, but I'll be back in a little while." He and Lupin walked downstairs as he continued out the door and apparated away.

Moments later he was standing at the end of a long driveway, staring up at his old house. The last time he had been here was a little less than a year ago, when he was moving into the Burrow. He walked up the drive, turned the key, and walked back inside. Although it was dusty, everything was exactly the same. He went in and sat on the couch, looking around and thinking of different things. Then retreating into the kitchen, following to his bedroom. The bed still lye unmade, and different pictures still hung on the wall. He went and layed down in what had been his spot; thinking of what he and Hermione had done a year ago lost in memories. How comfortable and nice it was to be back in his old bed. As much as today pained him inside, he couldn't bring himself to cry.

After a good hour, he went and took a walk around the neighborhood as he and Hermione had done many times before. When he found himself staring back at the house, he realized how much he missed it here. But, he knew that he couldn't move back no matter how much he wanted to. It was just too much of a part of another phase in his life. He had 2 bouquets of flowers in his hand he had picked on one of the back roads. He placed one and put it on the porch. With a final glance, he left back to the Burrow. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for him apparently.

"Everyone needs their coats," he told them.

"Why Harry? Where're we going?" Ginny asked. Everyone knew what he was thinking when they noticed the flowers that he was holding. Within a half an hour, the group of them stood at Hermione's grave. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were the first to brake down crying. Ron claimed to have something in his eye, along with Fred and George.

"Lupin, can I ask how you deal with all this?" he whispered to him. "You witnessed it all happen. I mean I did too, but I can hardly remember."

"I really don't know. Don't get me wrong, I feel like I could've done something last year..."

"Like you told me, you couldn't of. It was Voldermort's fault, not ours. I feel like I could've done something too half of the time too. When we married, we knew Voldermort and his supporters were a risk we had to take."

"You're smarter than an average 40 year old."

"Well I'm only 26. They say pain does that to you." He placed the flowers in front of the grave and let a few tears slip. Then with everyone else, he made his way back to the Burrow.

* * *

A burning sensation ripped into his upper thigh. Reaching into his pocket, he realized that it was the detector coin. Looking at the clock, it read 1:30AM. Quickly, he threw on clothes and apparated to the house. He crept around to the back of the house and went in that way. With his wand out, he slowly went inside looking around for the snake. "Where the bloody hell are you at?" he asked himself. No sign in the living room or bottom floor. A crash came from the basement. Carefully, trying not to creek a step, he went down the stairs. All of sudden the glowing yellow eyes appeared from the right corner. It hissed and charged towards him. Running down the last step, he ducked and tumbled through some boxes. Again, it charged. Only this time he was ready for it. 

As it lunged itself at him, he called out, "_AVADA KEDAVERA!"_ the glowing jet of green light shot out and hit it square in the chest. A deafening screech was let out, and multi-color lights burst out of the snake. Within seconds, it collapsed nearly on top of him. He couldn't believe at first that it actually happened. For 1 thing, he'd never done the killing curse before. Secondly, the Snake, the last and final horcrux, was destroyed. He stood horror struck and in disbelief of what had happened for at least 5 minutes. Then he brought himself to hurry back and tell Ron.

Although it was 2 in the morning now, he burst into Ron's house and called, "RON! Are you here?" Seconds later Ron peered down the stairs.

"Harry, what they bloody hell are you doing here? It's 2AM!"

"Ron it's gone! The snake, I just..."

"Harry that's just brilliant!" Ron came and gave him a high five and grasped him into a hug. They must've been cheering pretty loudly because Cho came and peered down the stairs.

"Harry, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"Er- just something I had to tell Ron. Sorry, I'll be going now."

"What did you have to tell him?"

"That...they're inventing a new ice cream flavor for Ben and Jerry's called pumpkin." Ron gave him one last high five, and he ran out the door.

The pleasant April mist greeted his face as he ran out of the house. He thought he herd Cho say, "We need to get a lock." Excited, he ran down the driveway and down a half a block before deciding to apparate back to the Burrow. When he was on the front porch, he jumped on top of the railing letting the light breeze whip across his face. When he jumped to turn around, he bumped into Ginny. Frightened, they both let out mild screams. They instantly started laughing realizing who each other were.

"Harry you scared me!"

"Well you scared me too! What're you doing out here at 2 in the morning?"

"Well I could ask _you_ the same thing."

"You tell first."

"No, you tell first." He just started to laugh and fell into the grass, while he pulled Ginny down with him. The moon was almost full and it was a clear sky. "Well if you wanna know," he began, "I just finished some important business with...work. And now we're all 1 step closer to becoming Voldermort free."

"Well my story isn't nearly as interesting. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to come out here." Ginny and Neville had bought their own house, but the floors were being refurnished for the weekend.

"You're right; your story isn't as interesting."

"Hey! You're not supposed to argue it back!" she told him playfully.

"Looks like I just did," he replied laughing slightly. She flicked some of the dew that was developing on the grass on him. He did the same. Soon, they were both chasing each other around the yard and laughing as they each became wet from the grass. As he went to dodge something Ginny threw at him, he tripped and fell into the miniature pond. Ginny was cracking up now. "You think this is funny? It's cold!" he called to her.

"Yes, I do think it's funny! Here I'll help you," she replied holding out her hand to pull him up. As she did, he pulled her in the pond too. "HARRY! Oh, you're gonna get it now!"

"What more you going to do to me? I'm already soaking!" Laughing, they both climbed out of the pond ringing out their clothes. A light fog was just starting to roll in.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake mum up," Ginny told him.

"It's 3 in the morning, everyone's fast asleep. You gonna change your clothes now?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine being dripping wet. Why, you cold?"

"No way," he responded; although it was getting chilly. They slowly walked to the porch, but stopped just before.

"Admit it, you are too cold!" she nagged.

"No, I'm fine. You're the one who's cold."

"Not a chance!" Realizing how stupid they both sounded, they started laughing again. What was with the both of them? He hadn't felt this way in a long time...He looked at her, and she looked at him. The moon and stars still lit up the yard. Ginny put her hand on his and moved closer to him. But to his shock, he did the same thing to her.

"Er- listen, it's pretty late or early, depending on how you think of it. But anyway, I should go get some more sleep."

"Uh yeah same here."

"Yeah and change out of these clothes."

"Yeah, they're defiantly a drag." They both got up and said good-night, parting in their soaking wet clothes.

**A/N: So, how was the chapter? I'm getting a lot of favorites, but not as many reviews. Tell me what ya think! Oh, and as sad as it may be, there are only a 4 more chapters I believe until my story is done. I'll tell you more in the next chapter. Thanks and review!**


	51. Large temptations

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 51: Large Temptations**

**A/N: I have 3 more chapters after this, and my story will be done. Ahh it sucks, but I can only make a story so long. Not sure if I'll write anymore h/hr fanfics. Depends. But anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews at the end are welcomed.**

The next morning he and Ginny were the last to come downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had decided to throw a nice breakfast for everyone as a surprise.

"C'mon Harry, we're waiting for you and Ginny! It's already 10:30!" Ron nagged.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled climbing out of bed. Downstairs the table was set with mounds of pancakes, bacon, eggs and syrup. Ginny slinked in right after him. They both giggled remembering earlier that morning.

"What's with you two?" Ron asked. "Usually you're the first up!" he told Ginny. "Well I know why you weren't," Ron added on pointing to him.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there. Along with the twins, Bill and Fleur had come, Ginny and Neville, Ron and Cho, and then there was him and his kids. Lupin was back in hiding for the full moon. It was nice to finally sit and talk to everyone. So much weight was lifted off of his chest destroying the snake. The only thing left to do now was wait; wait to love, wait to die, wait to face Voldermort face to face.

"So Harry, what've you been up to lately?" Bill asked.

"Not much. Just basic work stuff with a new breakthrough last night."

"I hear you're buying a house just a few minutes from here." It was true; he had made the decision back in January; although it took time to find a small house he would actually be comfortable living in. After all, it had been over a year since he moved into the Burrow. Most of the upstairs was filled with boxes of his, Charlie and Ellie's things.

"Yeah I figured it was time," he replied. After breakfast, the gang of them went into the living room just to hang out; which was where most of the day was spent. Fred and George entertained everyone with joke shop bit, and charades. Cho and Ginny talked excitedly about different girl things (and what Cho missed with her figure). While occasionally they would throw glances at each other smiling or smirking. He couldn't quiet figure it out about last night. It had only been just over a year since he had lost Hermione. And Ginny was married! But Ginny was Hermione's best friend... His thoughts were interrupted by Ron, Neville, the twins and Bill offering up a match of quidditch.

"We'll let the girls continue with their talk," Ron told him rolling his eyes. This time it was He, Bill and Ron against the twins and Neville. They plunged a great victory against Neville, Fred and George to their shock.

"So what do we get for winning?" he asked rubbing it in their faces.

"A nice handshake," Fred said shaking his hand.

"I don't think so! You give us your share of dessert tonight!" Ron demanded. "Except for Neville; he played more than fair the 10 minutes he wasn't having an asthma attack."

"Fine, mom probably made Pumpkin tarts again anywho," George gave in.

For dinner that night everyone stuck around for dinner. Mrs. Weasley so joyful she made Pasta and meatballs, chicken, mashed potatoes, and fruit.

"What's for dessert?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley sometimes...Anyways I made chocolate cake," Mrs. Weasley replied bring it over to the table.

"No fair!" Fred and George protested. "We gave up our dessert because we lost!"

"Well I sure didn't!" Neville told as he reached for the cake.

Ginny, who was sitting to his left, passed a note to him. On it read: _Are you still cold? _Laughing he scribbled on the note with: _Not a chance. You do realize its 16 hours later right?_ Again, Ginny passed it saying: _Yeah, but I thought I'd remind you of who really came out on top last night._ "You know it was me," he told her not too loudly laughing.

After dessert pair by pair left before it was just those who were staying in the house.

"Daddy I'm tired," Charlie told him pulling on his pant leg.

"Alright you 2, lets get you in bed," he told them picking them both up at the same time.

"I think I'll head up too. Are you coming Ginny?" Neville asked.

"I will in a little while. I think I'll stay up and 'sit on the porch'," she hinted.

"Alright, Good-night," Neville said kissing her lightly.

"Good-night," she replied back. After getting Charlie and Ellie in bed, everyone else had also retreated to their rooms. All except Ginny. He went out and found her sitting on the step.

"Hey," he said coming out and sitting next to her.

"What took you so long?" she asked looking over to him.

"Oh you know; a quick run to Luxembourg and back." They stayed out talking for a long time. 2 1/2 hours at the least. The 2 of them hadn't really talked too much up until her Wedding. "Race you to the end of the drive and back," he suggested getting up.

"You're on! We go on the count of 3. 1...2..." He ran off as a head start. "No cheating!" she called running after him.

"You can't win now can you?" he called laughing.

"Can to!" He reached the end just before she crossed. "No fair, you cheated!" she told him pushing him.

"Afraid to loose to me?" he asked.

"Not a chance. Race you to the tree by the pond?" she suggested.

"Alright. And I won't cheat." Again, they both raced to the tree fairly. Just before he reached the finish line, he tripped and Ginny ended up winning. Laughing some more, he managed to get out, "I would've won!" They looked out over the pond with the moon and stars reflecting in its view. "Oh here, you have something in your hair," he said picking out a piece of a branch. He looked at her, and she looked at him. What happened next he just couldn't control.

She leaned in and got close to his face; he followed. Her red hair glistened with the tint of brown in her eyes. Their lips pressed together. When they broke apart he said, "Ginny..."

"Don't talk Harry, just feel." Again, their lips pressed against his. But this time, he kissed back. He didn't think, he just felt. After a few minutes they broke apart smiling. This was when he realized his mistake.

"Ginny...I..."

"Harry, It's you that I want!"

"We can't!"

"I've loved you for years. I put it aside when you were married to Hermione. But lately I..."

"Ginny you're married!"

"I love Neville, but I've loved you longer..."

"Not much though! I lost Hermione just over a year ago! I can't put that aside."

"But I was her best friend. If she wanted you to move on, she would've wanted me for you!"

"But she would also would have wanted Neville to be happy too! You...we...just cheated on him. He doesn't deserve that." She kissed him again, and again he let himself slip. He laid her gently on the grass and kissed more intensely. Not proving a point at all.

"We can't Ginny...I mean I _might_ want...But there's no way," he struggled to get out. He now found himself slowly reaching under her shirt.

"Come on Harry...you know you want this," she told him kissing more and reaching under his shirt. By now, his pants were halfway off too.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I can't hurt one of my best friends like this," he stopped her and pulled away.

"Even if it's helping you recover?" she asked confused sitting up now.

"Not even if it's helping me recover." He started to walk back to the house; his heart racing the entire time.

"Just tell me Harry," Ginny asked standing up in her spot, "Did you like the kiss?"

He turned around, looked her in eye and sighed. "Yes."

**A/N: Come on, you have to have an opinion about this one lol. Review please!**


	52. The Aftermath

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 52: The Aftermath**

Storming back inside the house, he went up into Neville's room.

"Ginny wants to talk to you," he announced opening the door. As soon as he was sure Neville herd him, he left to go to bed. But sleep didn't fall. Ginny finally came inside the house about a half an hour after him. Ginny had led Neville downstairs and they went back outside to talk. A faint distance of yelling could be herd and the stomping of feet. Neville didn't come back inside after.

Even so, the thoughts of what had happened stayed with him in a daze into the early hours; when he got out of bed. In the kitchen were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Ginny. They all looked up at him as he entered. He looked pass Ginny's eyes and averted them to the floor. Ginny didn't appear to be seriously upset in any way; for the moment anyhow.

"You herd?" he asked them.

"Yes honey we did," Mrs. Weasley told him. He knew that Lupin wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk back.

There was a pause before he asked, "Where did Neville run off to?" He paused and then quickly said, "Wait a minute...I know exactly where he is." Saying nothing more, he quickly got up and went outside to apparate to Neville's grandmother's house. Knocking on the door, she answered. "Mrs. Longbottom please, before you shut the door let me talk to Neville."

"How did you know he was here?"

"I know him pretty well I guess. Just please, tell him to come to the door." Nodding her head, she went and brought Neville to the door. As soon as they were alone on the porch he said, "Neville I am so incredibly sorry." Neville looked away and said nothing. "It's just she's been my friend for some time and I just...I don't know what happened. She had started flirting with me before you're wedding and then stopped for a while. But then within the past week or days or however long it's been, she started again. I haven't flirted with anyone other than Hermione since our 3rd year in Hogwarts. I just forgot what it was like to feel like that I guess." Neville was still staring off into the distance, while occasionally glancing at the ground.

"Then we just got caught up in a moment and kissed. You know I would _never_ hurt you Neville, you know that! It was Ginny's fault, but I was a part of it too. Please don't blame everything on her. I'm so sorry." Finally Neville spoke.

"I forgive you...I know you didn't mean it."

"You do?"

"Ginny told me everything that happened and not to blame you; even if you were flirting with her back. She also said she was the one who started to come on to you."

"So now what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know if we should try and fix it or not. I love her, but apparently she feels differently."

"You should try to Neville. You've only been married of 4 months and I know Ginny must care about you. Otherwise she wouldn't have married you."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm not ready to fix it just this instant. I think we both need time."

He and Neville sat talking for another 20 minutes before he had to meet the moving truck at the Burrow. Today was when they moved into their new house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Cho, the twins and Lupin were all going to see them off. But before he could do any of that, he had to talk to Lupin.

"I know what Ginny and I did last night was wrong," he started off saying.

"We all make mistakes Harry," Lupin replied slowly.

"That's true. But I shouldn't have been kissing Ginny. Afterall, I was Neville's best man at his weeding! What kind of a friend was I to do that?"

"Well -"

"Exactly! I feel so bad about it. Yet, when everything was happening it felt...right. I'm scared of that feeling though. Should I be almost comfortable flirting with Hermione's married best friend? Should I be comfortable flirting with anyone for that matter!? Now I look at it, and it makes me miss Hermione so much!"

"Harry, what you did wasn't exactly the best thing. But I think that maybe it was what you needed..."

"Lupin, did Ginny also tell you and everyone else how we almost had sex!?" Lupin didn't see this one coming. "Didn't think so. If we had 'did it', how would I've explained myself to Neville? How could I forgive myself not letting me more time..."

"But Harry, you _didn't_ go further with Ginny. You stopped it and walked away. Something in your head obviously told you it wasn't right and you listened. Right now, what's done is done. I think you have a moving truck to meet."

* * *

"We're going to miss you 3 around the house dearie. Are you sure this is what you want?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. 

"Yes I'm sure Mrs. Weasley. I've stayed here long enough," he replied.

"I'll be sure to stop in," Lupin added on.

"You don't have to check on me everyday. I'm a big boy in case you haven't noticed." He liked how much Lupin cared for him and his kids. But sometimes it seemed too much.

"You'll have me over?" Ron asked giving him a high five.

"You better believe it," he told him laughing. Using a barrowed car, they climbed in. Everyone waved as they drove off to their newest little house. It was only about 20 minutes down the road from the Weasley's house. The house was 2 stories and was a simple shade of grey with blue type shutters. The yard was just plain with just a couple of trees and the driveway was short. But he liked it because of how simple it was. Setting up some toys for Ellie and Charlie to play with, he started to levitate things into the house. How he wished that he still lived in his first real house; but he just couldn't. He was able to put away most of the living room, some kitchen supplies and a bed for them to share for the night.

The next day it was so odd to be waking up in a different house. For so long they would wake to the smell of pancakes, bacon or whatever Mrs. Weasley was cooking; but today they woke to some bird pecking at the window sill. Fixing them all some breakfast, he then again began to put more things away. This routine continued for a few days before he decided to have Lupin, Ron, and Neville over. He would wait to have everyone else, due to lack of space. They were all sitting in the living room looking at the newest setting and entertaining Charlie and Ellie.

"Have you talked to Ginny at all?" he asked Neville.

"No, I just can't."

"She's been sitting around the house rather bored. Maybe you just should and get it over with," Ron suggested.

He felt so bad that this happened to Neville. Neither Ginny nor he deserved this treatment. Why did he have to be so stupid and get involved and kiss her? He just wish Neville would talk to her...His thoughts were interrupted with Ron asking where the cookies were. Sometime he wondered why his friend was still such a baboon.

**A/N: Well for that of you who aren't off reading the new book, here's the latest chapter. Sadly I won't be reading my book until the 28th (because it's my birthday and I have to wait until then). No spoilers in the reviews please! 2 chapters left after. I'll wait to post them until the new book fever dies a little. That is unless you guys want it sooner. Anyway, review!**


	53. The Final Battle

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 53: The Final Battle**

**A/N: Ahh only 1 more left! I haven't read the 7th book so the ending of the next will be my own. Oh and thank you to all who review! It's always apprecitated honestly. Alright, here's chapter 53...**

June 13th had started out like any other day for him. He got up, greeted his kids, fed them breakfast, dropped them off at the Weasley's, and went to work. Little did he know it wouldn't be normal; this would be the day that everyone else's world would be torn apart but brought celebration at last. However, this was not the day for him. Ever since he defeated the last horcruxe, all he was able to do was wait for anything to happen. Take advantage if anything that he could take advantage of to get to Voldermort.

"Daddy, you said we'd go to the park today," Charlie said tugging at his pant leg.

"I know squirt and we will. I just have to work first," he replied. "Now you be good today." He kissed him and Ellie, said good-bye to Ron and the twins, and headed to work. Lately he had just been in charge of patrolling Hogsmead, Diagon Ally, or other areas of London. But for the first hours of his shift he was just looking through accident report forms caused by Death Eaters. He made notes of where one had been discovered here and another there. Out of the stack, no regular pattern was shown. 'Why can't he just get me already? The sooner I kill him, the better.'

"Mr. Potter, the head of the Minister of Magic is looking for you," the assistant of the floor told him.

"Bring him in, I'm not busy." Moments later the Minister walked in.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"We need you out patrolling downtown London tonight." "

Why didn't they put me there at the beginning of the shift?"

"Tonks and a few others were still on duty but their done now. Suspicious activity reported by them too."

"Alright I'll get there as soon as I can." He finished looking through the papers and headed downstairs to catch a bus into downtown London.

Stepping out onto the street, it was retentively empty. Only a few shoppers and tourists passed by; most businesses were starting to close for the night. Looking at his watch it read 8:00PM. He walked steadily along the street, checking in darker ally ways as he went along. He had this strange feeling that the entire time he was being watched or stalked. He came to a bus bench and sat on it for a few moments to rest. A light fog was forming and the sidewalks and grass became wet with dew. Getting back up to patrol the park he got another feeling that someone was behind him. Pulling out his wand he turned to only find nothing.

He wondered why Lupin wasn't on patrol tonight. It was his turn to work too...there was a rustle in the bushes as he stopped abruptly. "Who's there?" he called out. More rustling sounded. "I know someone's in there! You've been following me all night!"

"Harry Potter..." a raspy voice called. Before he could say another word, a spell shot out and hit him square in the chest, knocking him out cold.

* * *

Coming to consciousness, he could feel water soaking through his shirt. Trying to sit up, he found himself tied to a post in an enclosed room. Trying to yell out, his mouth had a spell that shut it completely. 

"Well, well, well, look who's finally woke up," the raspy voice said. "I bet you're wondering who attacked you this time huh? Well I'm sure it'll be nice difference from the last time last year..." the voice continued. Slowly the person stepped out from the corner of the room; revealing 1 person he'd been waiting to see...Voldermort. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Or should I be saying good-night?" He struggled to break free. Why did the ropes have to be so spell bound tight?

"Trying to break free are you? Don't worry; I won't kill you...yet anyway. I thought I'd give you one last chance to do something useful," Voldermort told him. Voldermort aimed his wand and broke the ropes and spell that was covering his mouth.

"What exactly do you have in store?" he asked Voldermort.

"Oh nothing major. CRUCIO!" Before he had time to react every last inch of him ached with the severing pain he'd felt many times before. Almost like 1000 knives were in his stomache. He could hear Voldermort and a few others chuckling in the background. He wasn't gonna let him do this...he had too much to do still... Breaking the curse he laid there unable to move but wanting to. "How bout we have a nice fair duel now?" again the pain shot through as Voldermort lifted him up to his feet. They bowed and got ready to fight. Wormtail and Lucius were standing guard of a small opening he assumed was the door.

"We fight in One...Two...THREE!" Wormtail called.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

"IMPERIO!" each curse missed, and came bouncing off the walls.

"EXPELLIARMIS!" he shouted while trying to duck from a stunning spells. "LEVICORPUS!"

"Oh you think ole professor Snape's spells are going to work on me? Think again...IMPERIO!"

With quick thinking he ran towards Voldermort, putting up a shield in the process. Quickly, he fired a spell and punched him in the face. A split seconds time enabled him to fire spells at Lucius and Wormtail and giving them a few punches. Opening the door he ran as fast as possible outside and into a bush.

"YOU IDIOTS GET THAT GOD DAMN BOY!" Voldermort shouted. He knew that he had to fight Voldermort, but he'd rather do it outside in the open than in an enclosed room. He realized he was in one of the parks that was about a half an hour or so out of the dark part of London.

He could hear Voldermort's feet sliding against the tiles from the building they had been in. Jumping out on top of him as he came by, Voldermort hit him with a jinx throwing him into the brick wall. Silently he shot a spell at Voldermort and managed to hit him in the shoulder.

"You think you actually stand a chance with me Potter? Why fight me?"

"Unlike you, I have an actual purpose in my life...that involves KILLING YOU!" They were back throwing kicks and punches at one another on the ground. Wormtail and Lucius had left on his orders. "IMPEDIMENTA!" he shouted again, hitting him in the leg.

"SECTUMSEPRA!" Voldermort shouted. The 2 of them were now running up a rather steep hill, and he had to dodge the spell by hitting a tree. "Come on little Potter, give it up! I will rule all!" Another couple of spells hit him in the chest, leaving him out of breath.

"EXPELLIARMIS!" The spell missed, but while he was being hit with more jinxes, he was actually able to get a couple of good hits on him. "I damn right think I can take you! I know a certain thing or 2 about you!" Again, he was thrown against a tree hitting his head. He could feel an open wound or 2.

"What secret would that be?" Voldermort had now managed to levitate a rather large rock, aiming to fling it at him. He shot a spell while it was in mid-air to smash it into tiny pieces that ended up hitting him anyway. As more spells were shot, and more spells hit him, the weaker his body felt. Half of the time he had no clue where he was running to. Voldermort was roughed up himself, but not as bad.

"That secret I told you I knew..."

"What about it?"

"I know about your horcruxe's," he yelled out.

"What're you talking about...no one...?"

"The locket, the snake...how the snake would come back to you're mother's old house..." Voldermort's face almost gleamed red from anger.

"That's it Harry James Potter! I won't wait any longer to finish what I've been after for over 25 years!"

"Yes they're all gone Voldermort! All 7 of them! Maybe that's why I stuck around here tonight!"

"Well say you're final words literally Potter, because it ends tonight!"

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!"_ They both had shouted. Their wands clicked with each spell as strong as the other. 'No, he's not going to win this. I'll have the last say!' he told himself. He let go flinging Voldermort back 10 feet. He himself was thrown onto some rocks.

Everything next was as if you were looking at it in slow motion. Immediately again he shouted with every strength he had in him, "_AVADA KEDAVERA!"_ While literally split seconds after Voldermort had somehow been aware of his second attempt and yelled, "SECTUMSEPRA!" As a bright green flash echoed across the night sky, he couldn't see what had happened. Sectumsepra had hit him square in the chest at that exact moment, and he now lay keeled over in the grass. Moments later after the last flash had disappeared, he could just make out Voldermort...lying motionless in the grass somewhere about 30 feet away from him.

"YESSS! YES!" he screamed out as loud as possible. All of a sudden the spells that had hit him, the cuts the bruises; nothing compared with the pain he felt from the Sectumsepra. He could just see blood coming from everywhere, his energy was slowly leaking. Remembering the upgraded DA coin (Fred and George perfected a few months ago) he had started to take with him to work, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. With a pick he engraved: Injured, dark London Park. Bring back-up. And he rubbed the side to send the message. The Twins and Ron were the only ones that had the upgraded coin still.

For how long he laid there after that, he didn't know. Every inch inside him leaked with pain and lack of energy. But somehow he just wanted to jump up and down, knowing that Voldermort was gone for good. How on earth did he manage to kill him? How much longer would it take for them to get here? How long had it been? Were Charlie and Ellie alright? Right now as bad as it probably sounded, he didn't care if he lived or died. He had 1 goal and that was to finish off Voldermort. In the distance he could hear voices. Not just any voices; it was Ron, Lupin, Fred and George.

"HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron called.

"HARRY!" the twins called in unison.

"I'm here..." he mouthed.

"HARRY ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ANSWER US!" Lupin commanded. They seemed so far away...but they weren't were they?

"SHOOT A FLARE!" Ron called. Trying to do as he said, he tried to reach his wand lying a foot from him. So much blood had been lost, and he was still bleeding. It took every ounce in him to raise up his wand, light a flare and just barely get out "Here!" He closed his eyes not able to keep anything alert anymore.

"I herd him! Over there, he's over there!" Fred called to Lupin. He could hear the beating of footsteps running to him but abruptly stop.

"Oh my..." Was all Lupin said, knowing he saw him in the mangled state he was in. Lupin then looked over and saw Voldermort lying dead 30 feet away.

"Bloody Hell. He's k-k-killed him..." George managed to stutter out pointing to Voldermort.

"Voldermort performed Sectumsepra!" Ron shouted. Quickly he muttered the counter curse and some of the wounds healed up. But yet, he was too weak to even mutter a hello.

"How the bloody hell did you know -," Fred started to ask.

"There's no time," Lupin snapped. "Fred, George, get to the Ministry immediately. Tell them of what we found and bring them here now! Ron, get to St. Mungo's and bring them too, now!" He could tell they didn't want to leave the site, but needed to no matter what. "Oh Harry..." Lupin said worriedly. Lupin picked him up and started to carry him to the top of a hill where he could be found. He knew he must've looked bad.

Gaining up just enough strength he said lighter than a whisper, "Attack, Voldermort, dead..."

"Harry, do not say anything more do you understand!"

"Letters in pocket..." All energy was once again drained out of him, and he finally passed out.

**A/N: Sooo...how was it? Sorry if I dissapointed any of you. (hopefully not though ) Oh and I've been asked about writing more fanfics, and the answer is yes. I actually started another one a few days ago. As for a sequel to this, I haven't decided. You can tell me. Anway, REVIEW. Only 1 chapter left! Thank you!**


	54. Now and Forever

**Loving You Is An Easy Thing To Do**

**Chapter 54: Now and Forever**

**A/N: Ahhh last chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, even if it does dissapoint some of you a little (not saying it will). I'll write more at the end. Anyway, I'll let you start reading. Enjoy!**

In state of glaze, he could not longer open his eyes, or feel his body. All he knew was that he was weak and injured. From what he could hear, he must've finally gotten to St. Mungo's. The door to the room opened and Mrs. Weasley ran inside.

"Lupin, I came as soon as I got word! Is it true that Voldermort is...well...dead?"

"Yes Molly, it's true," Lupin told her in a very toned down and solemn voice. Mrs. Weasley then remembered him and rushed to the bed.

"Do you know what this means? Do you know how much peace there'll be now!? Even though there's still Death Eaters...Oh and how's Harry doing? And he was the one that...?"

"Yes, he did it. He sent a message to Ron on the old upgraded coin saying he was injured. When we got to the park we found him just a mess. If Ron hadn't been there he probably would've died by now with 1 of the spells that was cast."

"How is he now Lupin?" Although he couldn't see exactly, he knew that Lupin had turned his head and walked to look out the door.

"Oh Lupin..." Mrs. Weasley started to say in an emotionally begging tone.

"He's not good Molly."

"What's wrong with him? Their wizards for crying out loud, can't they help him!?"

"He has some pretty bad cuts and bruises and a severe amount of spell damage. They're doing all they can...He's fading Molly." That was all he herd from that conversation before falling back away.

The next time he listened he herd, "Should we let them come in?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes we should. That reminds me, just after Ron and the twins left he mumbled something to me about letters in his pocket, and I found these," he told her pulling out 3 letters.

Just after he killed the snake, he had written 3 letters; 1 to Ellie and Charlie, 1 to Ron, and another to Lupin. Just in case something ever happened to him. Moments later Lupin led Charlie and Ellie into the room.

Charlie came to the bed, kissed him on the cheek and said, "We love you daddy. Thank you." He and Ellie were touching him and talking to him, but he couldn't touch them back. After about 10 minutes, Lupin showed them out and let Ron in alone next.

"Hey Harry," Ron started off saying almost hushed. "I don't know if you can hear me, but there's a lot I wanna say to you. Wouldn't I've met you on that train going to Hogwarts, who knows what my life would've been like. You've been the best mate that anyone could ask for, no lie. If it was the Chamber of Secrets, Department of Mysteries,or the DA, you were always there for me. When it came to asking Cho out, you helped push me to do it. You were the best man at my wedding in the years to come too. When Fred and George were being the biggest bunch of idiots, you stayed with me. I don't think it's even possible to choose a great adventure we've had together...because there's been too many. Harry, you _are _the best friend any one could ask for.

"I can't believe after all these years, you did it. You won. You finally defeated Voldermort. When I got the message on the coin, Lupin and the twins were the only ones home because Mum had taken the kids and Cho out for ice cream. I nearly fell off the couch when I read the message. Finding you in the park made me realize something. If you were gonna die, you wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Ron paused before saying anything more. "Thanks for the letter, mate. I know you truly mean everything you said."

He could tell Ron was getting emotional. In the letter to Ron he wrote about his favorite times fighting battles with him, quidditch, and just how much of a friend he had really been to him. Also, he had told him not to be too upset; because there'd been too many hardships before, and his life didn't need it.

"Thank you Harry. For everything," Ron told him. He hugged him, got up and went out of the room before displaying too much emotion.. A few minutes later Fred and George came in and sat on the chairs next to the bed.

"Harry, how on earth did you do that? I mean, you killed Voldermort for god's sake! That's not something anyone else in the world could've done!" George exclaimed.

"We just wanted to say thanks for helping us get our joke shop started. If you hadn't given us your Triwizard earnings, we wouldn't be as successful as we are today," Fred added on.

"You're a great friend Harry. You caught our attention since your first day at Hogwarts, and we're glad you did. We...love you mate," George told him.

"We do," Fred told him too. Giving a stern look, they worriedly patted his arm, cast a look back and then left the room. Ginny and Neville came in briefly and talked to him along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"How many reporters are out there?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Lupin finally re-entered.

"A ton of them. But they won't let them past the main lobby," Lupin told her. Lupin came over and took a seat in the chair right next the bed.

Right before she left the room, she asked Lupin, "You going to be alright here Lupin? I thought I'd take his kids to Bill and Fleurs for now. They shouldn't be here for all this."

"Yeah, I'll let you know if there's any change." As soon as she left Lupin took out the letter he had written for him. In the letter he had wrote:

_Lupin,_

_There's nothing more you can do except take care of my kids for me. There's no one who knows them as well as you do. I've done everything that I needed to, and that was to defeat Voldermort. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and helped with over the past year and a half. I don't even know how to say it enough. Without you, I don't know how I could've gone through this. If you hadn't come to teach in my 3__rd__ year who knows what my life could've ended up like. Please tell the Weasley family how much it means to me that they cared when the Dursley's didn't, and that they were my real famil;. I love them. Also tell Charlie and Ellie, that I wish that I could be there for them. Please don't think you could've done anything to prevent this from happening to me, because you couldn't of. It had to happen sooner of later in order for everyone to be safe again. I love you Lupin, you were always one of my father figures._

_Harry_

How did he know all this was going on? He couldn't feel anything in his body and he knew that his mind was slowly slipping away. Lupin paused before finally talking.

"Oh Harry...Harry, Harry, Harry," He started chuckling almost and smiling. "You've always been one of the most troubled students I've ever had. Looking back you knew more than anyone in your grade, besides Hermione, and I just knew that some day you would be the one that rises above us all. I'm so glad that I could help you and Hermione and your kids. I really do love you like a son. I hated seeing you of all people losing so many that you loved. Now looking at you, lying here like this, I know that this is how the outcome would've had to be...Thank you Harry James Potter; for not just being a friend, but teaching me to help others."

He was then able to open his eyes just long enough to see Lupin for the last time; eye to eye at least.

* * *

When he fell back relaxed into his bed, any pain that was left died away. Almost as if he was touched by some magical healing power. Oh wait, that was partially true. He could feel his body getting younger; going back to the way it felt when he married Hermione. Moments later he was standing at the bottom of the lightly graveled driveway of his old house. Standing a few feet away was no other than Sirius. Sirius smiled and they both ran and hugged each other immediately. 

"I told you I'd see you someday," Sirius told him hugging him harder.

"I never doubted you," he replied smiling back. They broke apart as they just studied each other.

"I'm proud of you Harry," Sirius told him. "I knew you could do it."

"I missed talking to you," he replied.

"I missed you too Harry. Now don't spend all your time here with me; you have all the time you want now. There are other people here to see you too." Sirius motioned towards the willow tree halfway up the driveway; where stood no other than Dumbledore. Shocked he walked quickly over and hugged the old man in his crescent moon spectacles who was peering over them smiling.

"I did it professor," he told him. "I used everything you showed and told me and I defeated him. He's dead, gone for good."

Dumbledore smiled harder and replied with his soft gentle voice, "Of course you did Harry. I watched you the entire time. You were never alone...even if it felt like it."

"Professor, whatever happened to Snape?"

"Severus continued to work for Voldermort. It's not important what he will do now. I do believe that there are still others you should see," this time on the other side of the drive stood his parents.

"Mum...dad?" he asked walking over to them.

"We love you honey," his mum said.

"Even if we couldn't be there for you," his dad added in.

"I'm glad we had a son that could do something no one else could," his mother told him. The 3 of them hugged tightly. as Sirius stood in the middle of the driveway down by the end, a few feet from Dumbledore, who was still on the other side of the drive. He felt if he let go, they'd be wisped away.

They broke apart and he asked, "Dumbledore said there were others. Who else is here?"

No one else spoke, but a shadow emerged and was standing at the top of the stairway to the porch. It was Hermione. Smiling harder than he had in the past year and a half, they both ran as he met her halfway. He picked her up in his arms, spun her around and hugged her tightly. Putting her down, he could see that his parents, Dumbledore, and Sirius were behind him watching the both of them smiling.

"I missed you more than anything in the world," he told her touching her face.

"I missed you too Harry. You did it! You saved so many and actually killed Voldermort!" she replied touching him back in every place.

"You don't care that I died..."

"No, this was always going to happen. And this was how everything was going to end." Neither said anything as they stood staring at each others hazel and green eyes and touching one another, as tears came to them.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry!" He leaned in and kissed her long, and passionate, knowing nothing could tear them apart now. Not then. Not ever.

**A/N: REVIEWS. ha sorry I sound so demanding. Thank you soooo much for those of you who've reviewed, It's really appreciated! This was my 1st fanfic I've ever written and posted. I'll post something later this week on here, giving the description of the new HHr fanfic I'm trying to work on. (It prolly won't be posted on this site for another week or so since I'm reading Deathly Hallows. Anyway, thanks and review w/what you were thinking while reading any of the story, emotions ect.  
Shannon**


	55. Now and Forever The new story

**NEW STORY NOW UP.**

**Hey everyone!  
I have a new story posted called "Now and Forever." The plot is something like: **

**Harry's feelings for Hermione have grown stronger ever since defeating Voldermort. Just as it seems he has the courage to say something, Hermione leaves on business. As she's away, he finds out that she was in love with him too all along. What will happen when he has to come face to face with her again?...**

**Kind of a crappy summary, but It's just a general idea. I just finished the new Hp book last night so I haven't had a chance to work on this 1 much. I have ideas of where I want this 1 to go, but nothing is official. If there's anything you wanna see, please tell me. So please go check out the new story and review!**

**Thanks,  
Shannon**


End file.
